Descubriendo Sentimientos
by tsukihime.0101
Summary: Deku de encuentra inquietó al ver a Kacchan con Kirishima, Uraraka le hará darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. A partir de ese momento Deku ve envuelto entre dos corazones. KatsuDeku y TodoDeku
1. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Hola! este es mi primer fanfic, me encanta Deku y todos los shipp de él, aun no estoy segura si la historia terminara KatsuDeku o TodoDeku, por ahora va a ser suave, mas adelante voy a ver si subo un poco el nivel (se que a todas nos gusta el lemon). Espero que les guste y disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

Los pensamientos van en "..."

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

Advertencia: La historia se encuentra después de la pelea de All Might vs All For One, si aun no lees el manga, retrocede.

* * *

Después de la larga batalla que realizó All Might vs All For One, U.A. realizo el traslado de los estudiantes a los dormitorios dentro de la escuela, las clases se volvieron más ligeras debido a los últimos acontecimientos, lo cual era conveniente para Deku, ya que su brazo se encontraba lastimado y necesitaba descansar. Comenzada el fin de semana y con ello su día de descanso, en el cual tenían permiso salir por unas cuantas horas. Pero a pesar de todo Deku se encontraba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, la pelea de All Might le había afectado, el saber que el héroe número uno ya no volvería a pelear y que su era había terminado lo entristecía, después de todo era un gran fan del héroe, pero dentro de todo el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía había uno que más le preocupaba.

En la última batalla Deku, Todoroki, Iida, Kirishima y Yaoyorozu, fueron a rescatar con éxito al chico explosivo, el que todo haya salido bien le tranquilizaba, pero a causa de ese rescate había confirmado algo, la amistad que había surgido entre sus dos compañeros. Cuando recordaba que Kacchan había tomado la mano de Kirishima no podía evitar compararlo con aquel día del secuestro, donde el rubio negó la ayuda del peliverde, Deku se había dado cuenta de la amistad que el rubio compartía con el pelirrojo, y sentía como punzadas en el pecho cuando los veía juntos, sabía que la relación que tenía con su amigo de la infancia no era buena, ni tampoco esperaba que cambie de un día para otro, pero que podía hacer para que el rubio lo viera como un igual, quería volver a ser su amigo, quería ser como Kirishima.

Deku se encontraba echado en la cama sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se escuchó tocar la puerta – toc toc - se levantó con pereza a ver quién era.

-Quién es? Al abrir se encontró con el chico mitad fugo y hielo.

-Hola Midoriya, podemos hablar? O estas ocupado?

-Hola Todoroki-Jun, pasa por favor – el chico entró a la recámara y se sentó en una silla cerca del escritorio, mientras que Deku se sentó en la cama.

-Iida y Uraraka han salido a almorzar fuera, me pareció raro que no estuvieras con ellos… ya almorzaste?

-Uraraka me invito, pero no tenía mucho apetito – El peliverde se notaba distraído mientras hablaba.

-Disculpa que te moleste Midoriya, pero últimamente te veo muy pensativo, sucede algo? Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

Desde aquella vez que se enfrentaron en el festival, Todoroki siempre estaba pendiente de su amigo, el peliverde se había convertido en alguien irremplazable para él, logro soltarlo de sus cadenas y ampliar su mundo, algo que nadie había hecho; se sentía atraído hacia el peliverde por su personalidad, por su timidez, por su fuerza, por sus ojos esmeraldas que eran como hermosas gemas que no podía dejar de ver, se había enamorado y sabía que este sentimiento era unilateral, a pesar de todo siempre estaría para su amigo, él era su autoproclamado fiel caballero.

Deku ante la pregunta se sorprendió, había intentado disimular que algo le molestaba, puesto que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le molestaba realmente.

-No me sucede nada… sólo estoy un poco….

-Grrrrrr - Se escuchó el sonido del estómago del peliverde, se enrojeció hasta las orejas, y como no iba a tener hambre si no había desayunado.

-En verdad eres único Midoriya.

-Lo… lo siento… no le prestes atención – movía las manos de un lado a otro, para evitar que su amigo viera su sonrojo.

-Te gustaría salir a comer algo? Después de todo solo hoy podemos salir – pregunto animado Todoroki esperando salir y así animar a su amigo. Deku miro lo animado que estaba y asintió, después de todo le haría bien despejarse.

-Claro que si Todoroki-kun.

-Espero que no te molesta que escoja el lugar, hay uno al cual me gustaría ir.

-Por mi está bien, después de todo no conozco muchos lugares - se levantaron para salir del cuarto y bajaron por las escaleras.

Al pasar por la sala vieron que se encontraban Kirishima y katsuki jugando videojuegos, y nuevamente Deku volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho, produciendo un malestar, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Todoroki.

-Vamos antes que se nos haga tarde Midoriya.

-S… si - dijo Deku con una sonrisa forzada, otra vez se había inquietado viendo a su amigo de la infancia con el pelirrojo.

El chico explosivo se percató de la salida de los 2 héroes, y aunque no parecía siempre estaba pendiente de su amigo de la infancia, sus ojos siempre lo buscaban y como si fuera un instinto siempre lo encontraba. Hace tiempo que se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenía hacía de Deku, pero no podía aceptarlo, por eso siempre lo trataba mal, pensaba que Deku era un inútil y entra piedra al lado del camino, pero también sabia los rasgos buenos del peliverde, sabía que él era su admiración, que aun a pesar de sus maltratos lo consideraba su amigo, eso lo llenaba más de enojo, de cólera, de impotencia; si tan solo él lo odiara sería mucho más fácil para él reprimir sus sentimientos, sería más fácil cortar toda relación de los dos, pero no era así, a pesar de todo Deku siempre estaba pendiente de él, inquietando su corazón, pero lo que más lo enojaba era verlo junto al chico mitad de hielo, eran celos lo que sentía aunque no quería admitirlo y encontraba cualquier excusa para seguirlos.

-Oye idiota hay una revista que quiero comprar, acompáñame - se levantó y salió buscando la dirección en la cual habían salido anteriormente sus compañeros.

-Aaahh! Al menos espérame a que ordene acá – Salió detrás del rubio hasta alcanzarlo - Porque tan de repente? Hace rato dijiste que no querías salir.

-Cállate, recién me acorde que quiero comprar algo.

-Bueno… -Kirishima soltó un suspiro resignándose - no es mala idea salir a dar un paseo – sonrío intentando lidiar con el temperamento y cambio de humor de su amigo, poco a poco se estaba haciendo costumbre tratar con él.

El chico explosivo salió junto con el pelirrojo.

Mientras Deku caminaba con Todoroki, aún seguía distraído y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al restaurante recomendado por su amigo, al entrar vio que el lugar parecía costoso, lo cual se alteró, ya que no acostumbraba entrar a esos lugares.

-Disculpa… Todoroki-kun…

-No te preocupes por el precio- sonrió para su amigo- yo invito – Sabia que su amigo iba a estar incomodo por el precio, pero había leído muy buenos comentarios del lugar y le parecía perfecto para distráelo.

-Pero…parece muy costoso…

-Yo dije que te iba a invitar recuerdas? - insistió y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba para la calle - O me vas a dejar comer solo?

Resignado Deku de sentó junto a su amigo con mucha vergüenza.

-Gracias nuevamente.

Al momento se acercó una señorita para tomar la orden y Todoroki escoge la comida para los dos, ya que Deku no sabía cuál escoger, después de tomar su orden, Todoroki se percata que su amigo continua distraído.

-Estas preocupado por la batalla de All Might?

-Yo… - agachó la cabeza sin saber que responder, es verdad que se preocupa por la nueva condición de All Might, pero a pesar de todo su cabeza estaba llena de otras cosas que no podía decírselas a su amigo.

-Midoriya?- pregunto al ver que no obtenía una respuesta.

-Es verdad- levanto la cabeza - soy su fan y me preocupa su condición actual, pero… - volvió a callar.

-Puedes confiar en mi sabes? Eres un amigo muy importante, gracias a ti he cambio - sonrió dulcemente después de decirlo, era una sonrisa llena de calidez y sentimientos.

Él menor de sonrojo al ver tal sonrisa que le dirigía su amigo, después de todo una sonrisa así no se ve muy seguido, estaba seguro que cualquier chica que lo viera caería rendida a sus pies, desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero al segundo se arrepintió de hacerlo, a través de la ventana vio a dos de sus compañeros caminando, ¿Qué hacían ahí? Se pregunta Deku, parece que el destino se empeñaba en restregarle en la cara la amistad de esos dos.

Lo que Deku no sabía era que el rubio lo había seguido desde su del dormitorio, y ahora por insistencia de Kirishima se encontraban rumbo a otro restaurante, ya que al pelirrojo quería ir a comer algo picante, y a pesar de ser del gusto del rubio no se encontraba muy animado.

Todoroki al ver como el rostro del menor cambio, dirigió su mirada hacia afuera para ver lo que miraba el menor, sintió una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta que era lo que entristecía a su amigo - "Es por Bakugou, siempre es por él" - después de tanto tiempo mirando al peliverde, se había percato que el rubio siempre influenciaba en el de ojos verdes.

-Aquí les traigo la orden – se acercó una señorita con los platos solicitados, haciendo que los dos héroes salieran de su nube de pensamientos.

Después de eso comieron y hablaron de cosas triviales, al terminar procedieron a regresar a los dormitorios, parecía que la salida solo había servido para desanimarlos más.

-El almuerzo estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias nuevamente Todoroki-kun.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme, no me gusta comer solo, y tu compañía siempre es agradable – A pesar de que el chico de mitad fuego y hielo no quería incomodar a su amigo, las incertidumbres en su corazón le obligaron a preguntarle aquello que menos deseaba saber.

-Midoriya… - dejo de caminar.

El peliverde volteo a ver a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede Todoroki-kun?

-Aunque no me quieras decir, sé que tienes una relación cercana con All Might, por eso pensé que estarías muy afectado por la situación que en este momento está atravesando, pero… eso no es todo… verdad?

-Todoroki-Kun yo...

\- Es por Bakugou? – Deku sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, sentía que su amigo lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto todo este tiempo, esa pregunta era la que menos quería responder, como si un nudo se formara en su garganta, no entendía sus propios sentimientos.

-Kacchan no tiene nada que ver.

-No eres bueno mintiendo.

-La relación que tenemos es complicada.

-Midoriya… - Todoroki suspiro intentando calmarse y con una voz suave volvió a hablar- te escucho, me gustaría entender.

-Todoroki-kun yo… yo… siempre he admirado a Kacchan, y fuimos amigos en la infancia, pero después de descubrir su quirk nos alejamos, se burlaba de mí y la brecha que nos separa se hacía más grande… a pesar de todo siempre pensé que algún día volveríamos a ser amigos, pero… hasta hace poco me he dado cuenta que Kacchan de verdad me odia, hasta tal punto de preferir… - su semblante cambio al recordar cuando su amigo había rechazado su mano cuando lo secuestraron, lo cual le entristecía.

-Midoriya ...

-Yo pensé que tal vez podríamos volver a ser amigos… pero fui sólo yo – Deku sin darse cuenta suelta unas lágrimas – a pesar de lo mal que me trata… me duele… me duele que Kacchan me odie…

-Qué puedo hacer Todoroki... QUE PUEDO HACER PARA QUE KACCHAN NO ME ODIE? – Por fin Deku había dicho lo que tanto lo atormentaba, por fin dejaba salir lo que sentía.

Todoroki no soporta al ver a su amigo llorando y por impulso lo toma de la mano y lo atrae a su pecho, envolviéndolo con una mano su cintura y la otra en su cabeza, lo abraza.

-Somos amigos, si quieres llorar, llora… yo voy a estar para ti, yo voy a estar a tu lado.

Las palabras de su amigo se insertaban en su cabeza, como un susurro haciendo eco, y en cada palabra sentía su calidez, sin darse cuenta comenzó a dejarse envolver por los brazos de su amigo, la paz que le trasmitía hicieron que le devolviera el abrazo,

-Gracias Todoroki-kun – susurro.

Cuando Deku se calmó, se vio en una situación comprometedora, y una vergüenza le invadía, después de todo no es muy común que 2 amigos se estén abranzando, no sabía qué hacer para cortar aquel abrazo y su incomodidad comenzó a hacerse evidente.

-Deberíamos regresar antes que se haga tarde – El chico de cabello bicolor corto el abrazo y con la expresión de siempre siguió caminando.

-Tienes razón.

Continuaron su regreso a los dormitorios, durante el camino no pronunciaron palabras; Deku estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Todoroki se encontraba con su cara inexpresiva, aunque en realidad tenía los sentimientos hechos un lio, se encontraba triste por la preocupación que tenía el peliverde con su amigo de la infancia, pero también estaba feliz, por aquel abrazo que el menor no rechazo, aun podía sentir la calidez del menor, su aroma proveniente de su cabello, nunca lo había tenía tan cerca, y a pesar de la circunstancias fue una experiencia única e inolvidable.

Al regresar a los dormitorios, pasaron por la sala donde se encontraron a sus dos amigos conversando.

-Deku-kun, Todoroki-kun regresaron – Los saludos su animada amiga.

-Hola Uraraka, hola Iida, salimos a comer algo – dijo apenado el peliverde.

-No te preocupes Midoriya, pero llegaron justo a tiempo – dijo animado Iida, mientras se arreglaba los lentes – Uraraka estaba jugando haciéndome preguntas, quieren participar?

-Claro… porque no? Verdad Midoriya? – Hablo Todoroki mirando a su amigo.

-Por… por supuesto – dijo Deku, sonrojándose, después del abrazo no podía mirar al chico mitad fuego y hielo a los ojos.

El juego de Preguntas había surgido por la curiosidad que tenía Uraraka por saber más de su amigo de lentes.

Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba a espaldas de los sillones que utilizaban para ver televisión. Los cuatro juntos, pasaron así unos minutos, charlando y jugando. Hasta que escucharon fuertes voces, provenientes de sus compañeros que estaban entrando.

-Al final no compramos que lo que querías Bakugo – hablo Kirishima con reproche.

-Cállate, no encontré lo que quería - al entrar a la sala, se encontró a Deku conversando con sus compañeros.

El chico explosivo bufo mientras se acercaba para sentarse en el sillón, prendiendo la televisión.

-Valla hombre siempre estás de mal humor – Dice Kirishima burlándose.

-Eso a ti no te importa idiota.

-Como quieras voy a ver que está haciendo Denki – dice el pelirrojo para después salir de la sala – Hola chicos – Saludo con una sonrisa a los demás.

-Como quieras, y ustedes basuras – Dice mirando al grupo de cuatro que se encontraban conversando – Voy a ver televisión, así que cierren la boca.

-Este no es solo tu espacio Bakugo – Dice con reproche Todoroki.

-Solo bajemos un poco la voz si y continuemos… si? – Comenta Deku con nerviosismo.

-Deku-kun tiene razón, sigamos conversando – Dice la chica con su sonrisa habitual.

-Bueno continuamos con la ronda de preguntas – Habla animada la chica – Mi pregunta es… ¿A quién prefieren a Cementos o Ectoplasm?

Antes que los chicos pudieran contestar, Mina los había escuchado y decidió intervenir.

-Esas no son preguntas Ochako, déjame participar – Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa.

Antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo la chica de cabello rosado ya había formulado su pregunta.

-¿Cuántas chicas se han declarado a ustedes?

-QUEEEEE? - Se sonrojo Deku ante la pregunta – a… a… a mi…

-Nunca se le han declarado - se escuchó un voz del sillón- verdad? Deku inútil? - y se rió Katsuki al terminar de gritar.

-Es verdad? - pregunto incrédulo su amigo de lentes.

-Yo... yo... –"que vergüenza, porque Kacchan tenía que gritarlo?"

-No estamos hablando contigo Bakugou - dijo con enojo Uraraka.

-Para que hablan muy fuerte, y yo puedo decir lo que quiero idiota.

-Es… es verdad – Dijo con Deku con mucho vergüenza.

-No te preocupes Midoriya, a mí tampoco se me han declarado - dijo con alegría el chico de lentes.

-AHH? A ti tampoco Iida-kun? Esperaba más emoción?... pero a ti si? Todoroki-kun? – se acercó Mina preguntando al chico monocromático.

-Pues… la verdad no recuerdo… siempre he estado concentrado con mi entrenamiento.

-QUE? - La chica de cabello rosado no se lo podía creer -"el tan deseado chico, no recuerda que se le hayan declarado? su popularidad puede caer".

-A mí tampoco – dijo una radiante Uraraka.

-Creo que ahora a mí me toca continuar con las preguntas, y ya que Ashido desea más intensidad- dijo Todoroki sin cambiar de rostro - hay alguien que les guste?

-QUEEEE!? - Se asombraron los cuatro, puesto que no esperaban una pregunta así del chico, esa era una pregunta que sólo Mina podría haberla dicho, o eso pensaron, y dicha pregunta también llamó la atención de cierto chico que miraba televisión.

-"Que diablos pregunta ese idiota" – Kacchan volteo con curiosidad y molestia hacia el grupo que se había formado detrás de ellos, después de todo era una pregunta muy incómoda que no se hace siempre.

-Van a responder o quieren terminar el juego? – Pregunto Todoroki.

-Yo no tengo a nadie- respondió calmadamente Iida.

-Yo aún no me he enamorado de nadie - dijo tímidamente Deku con un leve sonrojo.

-Yo… yo… yo paso - grito Uraraka sonrojada.

-Parece que el juego se acabó – Dijo Mina con una sonrisa forzada.

-Voy a tomar algo, ya regreso – Se levantó Deku para salir de la sala y antes de que pasara por la puerta se acercó Uraraka tomándole del brazo.

-Eso es verdad? – pregunto Uraraka.

-Eh? – Deku no entendía a que se refería su amiga.

-Es verdad que aún no te has enamorado o no sabes? – Dijo una muy sonrojada Uraraka.

-A qué viene la pregunta Uraraka-san? – el peliverde no entendía la insistencia de la pregunta.

-Por favor piénsalo bien Deku-kun – Ante la mirada tan seria de su amiga, Deku decidió responder con sinceridad.

-La verdad… no lo sé… creo… - respondió con vergüenza Deku, pero era normal, el siempre solo se había concentrado en ser un héroe.

Ante tal respuesta la chica lo miro con nostalgia y soltó su brazo.

-Deku-kun… nunca te has sentido que quieres estar siempre con una persona, que deseas verla sonreír y protegerla.

Deku se sorprendido ante las palabras de su amiga, e instantáneamente vino su amigo de la infancia a su cabeza.

-Que si está triste tú también lo estás, deseas ser su apoyo y que te odie seria lo peor, nunca te has sentido que quieres alcanzarlo y si está con otra persona sufres, porque no eres tú y deseas que solo te vea a ti?

Las imágenes de Kirishima y Kacchan invadieron la cabeza del peliverde.

-Te has sentido así? Deku-kun? Que a pesar de estar rodeado de personas sólo tienes los ojos para esa persona?

-"Kacchan…" Deku al levantar la vista vio a su amigo, quien también lo estaba observando desde lejos, y sintió arder sus mejillas, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos que parecían eternos, todo comenzaba a tener sentido para el - "No puede ser… kacchan… kacchan me…" – Agacho rápidamente la cabeza cortando el cruce de miradas que tenía con su amigo.

-Deku-kun? - al ver la reacción de su amigo la chica se dio cuenta - Deku-kun tu…

-De que hablan chicos? – Se acercó Iida – pensé que ibas a tomar algo Midoriya.

-Es verdad ya regreso – salió corriendo el peliverde.

-Deku-kun espera… - Grito la castaña sin recibir respuesta – casi lo tenía… - término por soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Sucede algo? – Mira desconcertado Iida.

-No pasa nada Iida-kun – la castaña sonríe forzadamente – "Creo que Deku-kun ya se dio cuenta" – regresemos con los demás.

Al llegar Deku a su habitación se aventó a su cama escondiendo su cara en la almohada – "Me gusta… me gusta Kacchan… yo estoy enamorado de Kacchan…"

* * *

Gracias por leer! si les gusto déjenme un comentario, me encataria saber sus opiniones.

Bye bye.


	2. Prueba de Valor

Espero que les guste y disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

Los pensamientos van en "..." y los flashback en cursiva

* * *

Deku se encontraba más confundido de lo que estaba, y como no iba a estarlo, se había enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, y ni el mismo lo entendía, como era posible? El rubio siempre lo había tratado mal, acaso era masoquista? Ni el mismo lo entendía, pero algo si sabía, de los sentimientos que tenía por el rubio no eran de amistad, siempre había pensado que si de alguien estaba enamorado debía de ser de Uraraka, pero mientras más pensaba en las palabras dichas por la castaña más pensaba en su amigo.

El peliverde aún no entendía bien sus sentimientos y pensaba detenidamente a quien debería preguntarle para aclarar sus dudas.

Las clases habían terminado y Deku alistaba su mochila para salir del salón junto a sus amigos.

-Hoy no voy a poder acompañarlos – Hablo el chico de lentes a sus 2 amigos – voy a ir a ver a Hatsume para que me ayude con una modificación de mi traje.

-Si deseas podemos acompañarte – El peliverde lo miraba emocionado, después de todo ir a visitar a Hatsume siempre era emocionante, cada vez que iban la chica tenia nuevas creaciones.

-Discúlpame Midoriya, pero me gustaría ir solo, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para más adelante, si no te importa – El chico de lentes los observaba con una sonrisa que solo aparecía cuando era relacionado a su hermano, entonces el peliverde entendió sus motivos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Iida-kun, te esperamos en los dormitorios, vamos yendo Deku-kun – dijo la castaña.

-S… si, "regresar solo junto a una chica" – Deku se sonrojo ante el pensamiento, después de todo aún no se acostumbraba a la amistad femenina.

Se despidieron del chico de lentes para después salir del salón rumbo a los dormitorios, mientras caminaron por el largo camino que los llevaba, la castaña decidió hablar de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Deku-kun… disculpa que te incomode, pero… - La chica comenzó a hablar puesto que su curiosidad era grande, estaba segura que lo conversado el día anterior lo hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, o eso esperaba, para ella no era fácil ver que el peliverde estaba enamorado del chico explosivo, a su parecer el rubio solo lo haría sufrir, pero aun sabiendo eso deseaba que su amigo se percatara de sus sentimientos, quería ayudarlo; así como a ella la ayudaron a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Qu… que sucede Uraraka-san? – El pecoso aún se encontraba nervioso al caminar solo junto a la chica.

-Es acerca de lo que hablamos ayer…

El chico al recordar lo ocurrido, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Ya te diste cuenta verdad? – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Yo… yo… - El peliverde no podía articular palabra, su cara estaba completamente roja y parecía que le estaba comenzando a salir humo de la cabeza.

-Puedes confiar en mí, además yo ya lo sabía – dijo la castaña deteniéndose – eres muy evidente Deku-kun – intentaba contener con sus manos su clásica risa evidente.

El peliverde solo puedo observarla estupefacto.

-Pero no te preocupes… él es igual que tú, así que no creo que se halla dado cuenta - hablo la castaña mientras intentaba dejar de reírse.

El peliverde se encontraba hecho una piedra, no sabía qué clase de conversación estaba teniendo con su amiga, y más aun no entendía como era que ella lo sabía, tan evidente era?

-Co… como te enteraste? – Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Mmmm… te lo dije verdad? Cuando uno está enamorado, solo tienes ojos para esa persona, se percata de cosas que otros no ven – hablo mientras que miraba a otra dirección.

Midoriya al entender lo que había dicho su amiga, se alteró sin saber qué hacer, e instintivamente agacho toda su espalda hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia.

-LO SIENTOOO! – grito el peliverde mientras que la chica se sorprendió ante tal gesto y solo le brindo una sonrisa acogedora.

El peliverde alzo su vista y se encontró con la más bella sonrisa que pudo haberla dado la castaña, su amiga era hermosa y él lo sabía, pero no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, no era correcto, no si el no sentía lo mismo que ella.

-No te preocupes - continuo caminando la castaña.

-Yo hace mucho que me di por vencida – La castaña hablaba con desanimo.

El peliverde continuo caminando con su amiga sin articular palabra, la confesión que le realizo la castaña lo había dejado en shock puesto que nunca espero que eso sucediera.

-Siempre te estaba observando – sus cachetes se tornaron rosados – ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que siempre estabas observando a Bakugou, siempre era tu inspiración, así como lo eres tú para mí – El peliverde se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre de su amigo y las declaraciones de su amiga.

-Yo de verdad lo siento Uraraka-san – Deku sentía un vacío en su corazón, sentía que la amistad que había formado se estaba destruyendo, la castaña se percató del dolor del peliverde e intento cambiar el tenso ambiente que se había creado entre ambos.

-No te sigas disculpando por favor, me haces sentir como si me volvieras a rechazar – levanto su mano hacia cabeza, mientras que una gota de sudor cubría su cara.

-Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos – la castaña le volvió a sonreír.

-Yo también quiero eso! – hablo casi gritando el peliverde mientras que miraba fuertemente a su amiga.

-Gracias Deku-kun. – el peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya estaban llegando a los dormitorios, y antes de subir por las escaleras que los lleva a la puerta principal, la castaña se detuvo.

-ME GUSTAS! – El peliverde volteo al escuchar a su amiga y vio su mirada, la determinación en sus ojos y recordó las palabras de la chica – "No te sigas disculpando" – apretó sus manos convirtiéndolos en puño.

-A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS! – La castaña se sorprendió y comenzó a reír, y termino por darle la espalda.

-Pu… puedes ir entrando, voy a ver si Iida-kun ya termino – al terminar de hablar salió corriendo por el camino que habían recorrido.

-URARAKA-SAN! – El peliverde quiso seguir a su amiga, pero entendió que era mejor dejarla sola, era frustrante para él, apretó los puños y entro corriendo para ir directo a su habitación.

Mientras tanto la castaña seguía corriendo, sin ver hacia adelante, hasta que se tropezó con alguien, que la sujeto de los brazos para que no se cayera debido al impacto.

-Uraraka-san? – Se escuchó la voz de su amigo de lentes.

-I… Iida… Iida-kun… - Se escuchaba la voz entrecorta de la castaña, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de los brazos de su amigo – Yo… yo le dije… por fin se lo dije.

El chico de lentes entendió a qué se refería, ya que ese día en la hora del almuerzo, cuando el peliverde no se encontraba, la castaña le había pedido que por favor, por ese día le dejara regresar a solas con el pecoso.

-Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo… - el chico de lentes depósito su mano sobre su cabeza, la castaña levanto su cabeza y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-WAAAAHHHHHH! – La castaña rompió en llanto, para abrazar de golpe a su amigo, por fin podía dejar fluir sus sentimientos – yo… yo me esforcé – decía entre gimoteos – yo son… sonreí… yo quiero… yo quiero seguir siendo su amiga…

-Sí, si - decía tiernamente su amigo mientras acariciaba su cabeza intentando consolarla, y así continuaron hasta que la castaña se tranquilizó.

-Gracias Iida-kun – la chica se sentía muy agradecida por tener a su amigo en ese momento, desde hace mucho se había preparado para ser rechazada por el peliverde, pero fue más doloroso de lo que pensó.

-Estas mejor? – pregunto preocupado el mayor.

-Si… - Tomo aire llenando sus pulmones para después soltarlos - ahora estoy más calmada – se llevó las manos a los ojos, para secar sus lágrimas.

-Qué piensas hacer ahora? – El chico se acomodó los lentes, para comenzar a caminar.

-Mmmmm… ya te lo dije… quiero seguir siendo amigos… seguir los 3 juntos como hasta ahora – sonrió la castaña caminando al lado de su amigo.

-No va a ser doloroso? – Su amigo se encontraba preocupado, y quería evitar que la chica sufriera – No es mejor… darte un tiempo… - sugirió.

-No te preocupes, no va a ser necesario… siento que por fin me puedo olvidar de estos sentimientos – nuevamente respiro profundamente para después formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Iida no puedo evitar quedar hipnotizado por aquella escena, como parecía que la castaña se fundía con el paisaje en su alrededor, el susurro del viento golpeando las hojas hicieron que se olvidara de todo, y así continuaron hasta llegar a los dormitorios.

Al llegar se encontraron con sus compañeros reunidos.

-Por fin llegan! – Grito Mina para luego acercarse a ellos.

-Paso algo? – pregunto monotamente el chico de lentes.

-Estábamos pensando hacer una prueba de valor, ya que no todos pudimos realizarla en el campamento – hablo animadamente el chico eléctrico.

-Todos van a participar, incluso Bakugou – continuo hablando Mina.

-Solo porque no tengo nada que hacer, no se emocionen idiotas – Gruño el chico explosivo.

-Aun así, que quieras participar en alguna actividad de la clase, es sorpréndete – sonrió ampliamente su amigo pelirrojo, el rubio chasqueo la lengua e iba a decir algo pero se escuchó otra voz.

-NO PUEDO PERMITIRLO! – hablo fuertemente el representante de clase mientras se acomodaba los lentes – Como representante de clase, no puedo permitir que salgan de noche por los alrededores del campus.

-EEHHHH! – se quejaron sus demás compañeros.

-Pero se escucha emocionante – Le sonrió ampliamente su amiga castaña, mientras que levantaba sus manos en puños y sus codos en la cintura.

El chico de lentes suspiro con desanimo.

-Si es solo por esta vez y prometen no meterse en problemas, lo dejare pasar– acomodo sus lentes mientras hablaba, después de todo si su amiga se mostraba entusiasmada, no quería arruinarlo, se merecía dicha distracción – Como su representante me hare responsable de la organización.

-SSSIIIIII! – Gritaron Mina y Kaminari, que eran los más entusiasmados, después de todo Iida era una molestia cuando se oponía a algo.

-Como si necesitarnos tu permiso – hablo el rubio con desafío, pero el chico de lentes decidió ignorarlo.

-Bueno, bueno ya está decidido, hay que prepararnos – dijo entusiasmada Mina y todos comenzaron a moverse.

En ese momento la castaña se percató que faltaba alguien.

-Y Deku-kun – pregunto la castaña a Asui.

-Todoroki fue a preguntarle, y regreso diciendo que participaría, pero aún no ha bajado – Al escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, la castaña pensó que por su culpa tal vez el peliverde estaba deprimido.

-Dijo que estaba arreglando su traje de héroe y que bajara cuando todo ya esté listo – Hablo el de ojos bicolor, al ver la preocupación de la chica.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que está bien – se acercó Iida mientras hablaba.

-Entonces acabemos pronto con los preparativos – hablo la castaña calmadamente.

Así continuaron los preparativos de la prueba de valor de la clase 1-A, el campus era lo suficientemente grande para hacer una ruta en medio de los árboles que rodean los dormitorios, Shoji y Sero se habían encargado de delimitar la ruta, una era la ruta de ida llegando a un ovalo sin arbustos donde sería la meta, y otra ruta de regreso.

Denki, Sato y Ojiro se encargaron de poner algunas trampas para asustar a sus compañeros

Ya estaban por salir cuando se ve bajar a Deku por las escaleras.

-Ya terminaste Midoriya? Justo estábamos por salir – Se acerca el chico bicolor al peliverde.

-Justo estábamos por ir a buscarte Deku-kun – Se acerca Uraraka y el peliverde se percata de la mirada de su amiga, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y se sintió culpable al saber lo que había provocado.

-Uraraka-san yo… - Agacho la cabeza – yo… - antes de continuar sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Uraraka, Yaoyorozu te estaba llamando, parece que quiere que le ayudes con los palillos del sorteo – hablo el chico de lentes.

-Gracias Iida-kun – La castaña se alejó de sus amigos.

-Midoriya, a veces es mejor no decir nada y dejar que el tiempo arregle las cosas – comento Iida mientras que soltaba su hombro – Tenemos que divertirnos esta noche, para eso está la prueba de valor – hablo sonriéndole, mientras que Deku le agradecía en su mente.

-Qué raro que estés de acuerdo con todo esto? – comento el chico de cabello bicolor, haciendo estremecer al chico de lentes.

-YA ESTÁ TODO LISTO! – se escuchó el fuerte grito de Mina, haciendo que todos se acercaran

-Irán de dos en dos cada 10 minutos – comenzó a explicar el representante – al llegar a la meta se encontraran estos palitos fluorescentes – Momo creo un palo fluorescentes para mostrarles – estos serán la prueba de que han completado la prueba, solo pueden obtener uno por pareja, de acuerdo a Sero no deberían tardarse más de 40 minutos en ida y vuelta.

-Ahora comencemos el sorteo - hablo Uraraka trayendo unos palillos en sus manos – cada palillo tiene un número, los numero que sean iguales serán pareja – habiendo hablado la castaña todos se acercaron a tomar un palillo.

-Ya que todos tienen un número –Siguio explicando el chico de lentes - no deben decir su número hasta que los llame para la meta, así ninguno sabrá quien en su pareja hasta antes de salir.

Todos salieron dirigidos por Sero ya que era quien más conocía el camino, era de noche y el grupo se encontraba listo para la prueba de valor.

-Espero que me toque con una chica – dijo con euforia el pelimorado.

-Conociendo tu mala suerte seguro te toca con Aoyama, jajajaja – se burló el chico eléctrico.

-Yo solo espero escuchar algunos gritos – hablo animada Mina.

-SILENCIO! vamos a comenzar– Hablo el chico de lentes – los dos que tengan el numero uno acérquense.

Quienes se acercaron fueron Kaminari y Jiro, que se quedaron mirándose por un momento al ver que eran pareja, hasta que sus compañeros comenzaron a silbar, a lo cual la chica se sonrojo.

-Parece que seremos pareja – Sonrió animadamente el chico eléctrico, mientras que la chica musical solo desvió la mirada.

-Tomen una linterna y pueden empezar – Hablo el representante y la primera pareja avanzo.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el representante llamo a la segunda pareja.

-Los que tengan el numero dos acérquense para tomar la linterna.

-Siiiii! Por fin es mi turno – hablo Mineta acercándose – quien fue la afortu…. – se quedó paralizado al ver con quien iba a salir.

-Parece que yo seré tu pareja – hablo Yuga mientras caminaba con elegancia.

-NOOOO! Es la maldición de Kaminari! Exijo un cambio – comenzó a gritar el pelimorado.

-No hay cambios, es la regla – hablo firmemente el representante y con resignación salió el segundo grupo.

Pasaron 10 minutos más y el representante llamo a la tercera pareja, esta vez se acercaron Deku y Todoroki.

-Todoroki-kun – El pecoso al ver a su amigo suspiro aliviado - felizmente eres tu – hablo con tranquilidad, ya que le asustaban las cosas de terror y tener a su amigo cerca lo tranquilizaba.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que seas tú – dijo sonriente el chico bicolor.

-Ya dejen de coquetear y continúen – grito con burla el pelirrojo, lo cual altero a Deku haciendo que se sonrojara.

Todoroki cogió la linterna y avanzaron.

Mientras tanto el rubio comenzó a echar humo por la cabeza, al saber que esos dos estaba formando pareja, estaba alterado y sus celos crecían cada segundo, por más que intentaba controlarse, al verlos desaparecer de su vista había sido su límite.

-Que siga la siguiente Pareja! – grito el rubio muy enojado.

-Pero solo han pasado 5 minutos Bakugo – Le hablo calmadamente el chico de lentes.

-Y eso que importa… que vallan de una vez si no quieres que te haga explotar – amenazo al representante, el pelirrojo al ver a su amigo decidió intervenir.

-Parece que Bakugo está ansioso por participar, porque no continua la siguiente pareja de una vez – hablo animadamente el pelirrojo.

-Pero… - Iida iba a hablar acerca de las reglas y de la importancia de ellas, cuando el pelirrojo lo interrumpió, hablando en susurro.

-Solo por esta vez Iida, no queremos que Bakugo haga una escena y los profesores nos descubran verdad? – El pelirrojo tenía razón, tener al rubio descontrolado era un peligro para todos, así que decidió hacerle caso.

-Está bien – Hablo resignado – solo por esta vez, que avance la cuarta pareja.

-Que bien, ahora si vamos Bakugou – Dijo Kirishima, ya que él tenía el número cuatro, cuando para su sorpresa se acercó Ojiro.

-Yo tengo el número cuatro – Ojiro hablo con timidez y miedo al ver la cara del rubio.

-QUEEE!? – Se sorprendió Kirishima, después de todo el jaleo que estaba haciendo su amigo, lo mínimo que esperaba era que tenga el número que estaba por salir, pero se dio cuenta que no era así.

-Oye basura… - Se dirigió hacia Ojiro y paso su mano por sus hombros para hablarle mientras se alejaba, después de unos segundos regreso hacia donde se encontraba Kirishima – Parece que se confundió, vamos de una vez – Y comenzó a correr adentrándose entre los árboles.

-BAKUGO! ESPÉRAME! – Grito el pelirrojo mientras que corría para alcanzarlo.

-"Lo ha amenazado" –Pensaron todos mientras que veían a Ojiro asustado.

El chico explosivo con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar su objetivo, mientras su cara claramente expresaba el enojo, no entendía como era que se habían alejado tanto

-MALDITO DEKUUU! NO ME VAS A GANAR! – El rubio estaba dispuesto a encontrar al peliverde.

Mientras que el rubio se impulsaba con sus explosiones pasando todas las "Trampas de terror" pudo distinguir las sombras de dos personas que asumía que serían ese par.

-DEKU BASTARDO! No creas qu… - Se detuvo en seco viendo como las dos personas se voltearon a verlo – Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí! – Grito con enojo.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, porque vienes gritando! – hablo el pequeño de cabello morado.

-Sin nada de estilo – Yuga deposito su codo encima de su otro brazo, señalando al rubio.

-Bakugouoooo! – Llega el pelirrojo - por fin te alcanzo… - se detuvo respirando profundamente - porque corres tan rápi…

-Dónde está? – el rubio agarra con fuerza el polo del pequeño y lo levanta – Donde diablos esta Deku?

-Yo… yo no sé… - contesta un asustado Mineta.

-Cálmate viejo… - el pelirrojo intenta tranquilizar a su amigo, que parecía que iba a matar al pequeño.

-Debió pasarlos, no le he visto en todo el camino, habla bastado si no quieres que te mate! – el rubio levanto su mano libre y genero pequeñas explosiones, habiendo que el pequeño se asustara.

-Ya te he dicho que no se! – grito asusta el pelimorado con medio a que el más grande pueda cumplir su amenaza.

-No hemos visto a nadie en todo el camino, ustedes son los primeros – Hablo Yuga, esperando que Bakugo se calmara – pero… - hablo pensativo.

-Habla imbécil – hablo Bakugo soltando al pequeño y dirigiendo su atención en el otro rubio.

-Hace unos minutos escuchamos un grito – hablo Yuga mientras sudaba al hablar con el chico explosivo.

-Sí, sí, sí, parecía la voz de Midoriya – dijo Mineta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Creen que les haya pasado algo… - El pelirrojo hablo preocupado.

-No digas cosas absurdas… estamos dentro de Yuhei… seguro solo se retrasaron – Mineta negaba la afirmación del pelirrojo.

-Pero anteriormente hemos sido atacados dentro de Yuhei… lo mejor sería avisarles a los demás y comenzarlos a buscar – El pelirrojo estaba pensando que podrían hacer para comunicarse con los otros, ya que para la prueba de valor habían dejado sus celulares con el representante.

-Tsk… me importa una mierda lo que les pudo haber pasado – Bakugo comenzó a caminar de retorno.

-Espera Bakugou… ustedes sigan avanzando, si llegan a la meta y no esta Midoriya ni Todoroki, les informan a los demás, yo voy a regresar con Bakugou para ver si los encontramos - El pelirrojo termino de dar las indicaciones y fue detrás de su amigo.

El chico explosivo caminaba mirando hacia los lados y aunque no lo aceptara estaba preocupado, deseaba encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

-Entiendo que estés preocupado pero deberíamos pensar mejor que hacer – hablo Kirishima mientras que levantaba sus manos hacia su nuca.

-AAHHH! Porque me preocuparía por esa mierda de Deku, no digas sonseras bastardo si no quieres que te golpee – El rubio hablaba con enojo mientras intentaba intimidar a pelirrojo.

-Lo que digas… pero yo sé que… - En ese momento los dos escucharon a alguien acercándose por los arbustos, dirigen su mirada hacia ese lugar y ven como se asoma una figura.

-Kacchan… - Los dos chicos reconocen a la persona, el peliverde se acerca saliendo de los arbustos y a su tras sale su compañero bicolor.

-Qué bueno que estas bien Midoriya… - Hablo animado el pelirrojo.

-QUE MIERDA ESTABAN HACIENDO ATRÁS DE LOS ARBUSTOS! – interrumpe el rubio, mientras que Deku se sobresalta al ver la cara de enojo de Katsuki.

-Tran… tranquilízate Kacchan… - Hablaba temblando el peliverde, y antes de que continuara el rubio avanzo hacia el dándole un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el menor salga volando hacia atrás, el rubio se encontraba descontrolado por los celos.

-Tranquilízate viejo – le sujeto del brazo Kirishima.

-SUÉLTAME! – El rubio se solto del pelirrojo enviándolo un golpe que le hizo retroceder.

-Te voy a matar maldito! – dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia el peliverde que se encontraba en el piso, sujetando su rostro, en el lugar donde impacto el golpe.

-Si das un paso mas no respondo Bakugo – hablo Todoroki poniéndose delante del peliverde con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con las piernas separadas.

-BIEN! Entonces te voy a matar a ti prime…

-LO QUE HAGA MIDORIYA Y YO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! – Grito el chico mitad hielo y fuego, sabiendo el motivo por el cual el rubio se encontraba molesto.

Las palabras dichas por Todoroki golpearon fuertemente al rubio dejándolo estático, era verdad después de todo, quien era el para exigirle alguna explicación, no tenía derecho a molestarse, sus celos siempre lo conducían a descargar su enojo hacia el peliverde sin fundamento, se enojó consigo mismo al verse tan idiota.

-Es verdad… lo que ustedes hagan no es mi problema… - le dio la espalda al chico bicolor y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

-Kacchan espera… - Se puso de pie el peliverde, pero el rubio solo lo ignoro.

Cuando Katsuki avanzo lo suficiente para ya no escuchar las voces de sus compañeros, el pelirrojo hablo.

-Estábamos preocupados por ustedes ya que nos topamos con Minera y Aoyama, pero a ustedes no los vimos, por eso retrocedimos para buscarlos.

-Lo… lo siento Kirishima-kun – Agacho la cabeza el peliverde, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Chicos que hacen aquí? – Vieron a dos chicas que se estaban acercando.

-Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes – Todoroki le hablo a Yaoyorozu que se acercaba junto con Uraraka.

-Me imagino… nos encontramos a Bakugo muy enojado cuando veníamos – hablo la chica de cabello azabache.

-Deku-kun estas bien? Tienes la cara hinchada? – pregunto preocupada Uraraka.

-Si… no te preocupes… pero creo que será mejor que regrese – hablo con una sonrisa.

-Yo te acompaño Midoriya, porque no acompañas a las chicas Todoroki – hablo el pelirrojo mientras hacia un puño con sus manos.

-Está bien vayan con cuidado – asintió el chico mitad hielo.

Deku y Kirishima comenzaron a caminar de regreso, mientras que sus demás compañeros continuaban.

-Cuéntame Midoriya… porque estaban detrás de los arbustos? – comenzó a hablar Kirishima

-Es un poco vergonzoso – dijo Deku mientras desviaba la mirada, pero al ver los ojos de Kirishima decidió contárselo.

-Lo que sucede es que soy… soy muy miedoso… - levanto sus manos para esconder su rostro – y me asuste por una trampa que pusieron y comencé a correr en otra dirección, Todoroki me siguió hasta que me alcanzo y luego regresamos, nada más paso – Descubrió uno de sus dedos que cubrió su rostro, para observar a su amigo.

-Jajajajaja no… no puedo creerlo…. Jajajaja – Se comenzó a reír fuertemente el pelirrojo – pero si en el campamento no tuviste miedo… y hasta te fuiste solo.

-Es que en ese momento no pensaba nada más que ir a salvar a Kouta, en cambio la situación ahora es diferente – hablo tímidamente el peliverde.

-Pero no le tienes miedo a los villanos? – continuo el pelirrojo.

-Los villanos y los fantasmas son diferentes – hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Jajajaj – volvió a reír el pelirrojo - Realmente eres único Midoriya – puso su mano alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia el – puedo entender un poco a Bakugo.

-eh? – Deku no entendía lo que decía Kirishima.

Y así había terminado la prueba de valor, los únicos que no la completaron eran Kirishima, Bakugo y Deku, felizmente no hubo más percances y los profesores no se enteraron, o más bien no dijeron nada ya que no hubo ningún accidente.

Todos se encontraban cenando a excepción de Bakugo, que ni bien había llegado se encerró en su habitación.

Terminando de comer Todoroki se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama boca arriba mirando su mano para luego acercarla a sus labios depositando un beso y comenzó a recordar.

 _-No sabía que fueras tan miedoso Midoriya – hablo calmadamente después de alcanzar a su amigo que había corrido sin rumbo._

 _-Lo… lo siento Todoroki-kun, me deje llevar – se escuchó el sonido de algunas ramas – que… que es e… e… eso? – Hablo con miedo mientras temblaba – se…. será un fantasma…_

 _-No lo creo – Todoroki levanto una piedra y la lanzo hacia el lugar del cual provenía el ruido._

 _-IIIIHHHH! – se cubrió el peliverde al escuchar el impacto y del lugar salió un ave volando._

 _-No era nada ahora si podemos irnos – sin darse cuenta sujeto la mano del peliverde y comenzaron a caminar, se sintió tan normal caminar así, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta._

 _Caminaron hasta que comenzaron a escuchar unas voces._

 _-Parece… Kacchan? – Pregunto para sí mismo, y volteo a ver a su compañero, fue en ese momento que se percató que sus manos se encontraban unidas, Todoroki al ver el lugar donde se dirigían los ojos de su amigo, también se percató e instantáneamente soltó la mano del menor, agradeció que fuera de noche y que no había mucha luz, porque en ese momento sus mejillas se sentían arder._

 _El peliverde se encontraba sonrojado así que volteo la mirada y se dirigió al lugar del cual provenían las voces._

-Midoriya – susurro su nombre mientras besaba su mano, al recordar la calidez de la mano del peliverde sintió nuevamente que sus mejillas ardían, el chico mitad de hielo se sentía flotar y a pesar de no verse el rostro sabía que estaba sonriendo, aquellos sentimientos que tenía por su amigo estaban creciendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer! si les gusto déjenme un comentario, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Bye bye.


	3. Noviazgo

Espero que les guste y disculpen las fallas ortográficas.

Los pensamientos van en "..." y los flashback en cursiva

* * *

Eran las 5 de la mañana y Deku se levanta para realizar sus ejercicios diarios, a pesar de estar acostumbrado sentía su cuerpo pesado, y sus sentimientos eran un lio, se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba enamorado de su amigo de la infancia, su amiga se le había declarado y la relación que tenía con su amigo de cabello de bicolor lo estaba confundiendo, se cambió y bajo para salir a correr.

Al salir de los dormitorios se encontró con su amigo de lentes.

-Buenos días Iida-kun – saludo amablemente, a pesar de salir todos los días a la misma hora, era la primera vez que se lo encontraba.

-Bueno días Midoriya-kun – paro de realizar sus calentamientos para saludar al peliverde.

-Es la primera vez que veo, normalmente sales a estas horas? – Deku comenzó con sus calentamientos para correr.

-Es la primera vez que salgo a correr desde que estoy aquí, pero quería hablar contigo – dio unos pequeños trotes en su lugar, mientras que el peliverde lo imitaba, curioso por saber de qué quería hablar su amigo.

Comenzaron a trotar alejándose de los dormitorios.

-De que querías hablar? Sucede algo?

-Te lo voy a preguntar sin rodeos, y disculpa si me entrometo… te gusta Bakugo?

Ante la repentina pregunta de su amigo Deku se cae rodando hasta un árbol.

-Porque preguntas… - se sentaba en el lugar donde se había caído, mientras que su amigo se acercaba y se acomodaba para sentarse a su costado.

-Si no quieres decírmelo está bien, respetare tu decisión. – Hablo mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-No es eso… - Deku se volvía a sonrojar y desvió la mirada, pensaba que sus sentimientos eran demasiado evidentes, para que sus amigos lo hayan notado.

-Si te lo pregunto, es porque pensaba que sería bueno que hables con alguien.

-Gracias Iida-kun… *suspiro* es verdad – hablo mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-Apuesto a que ahora que lo has dicho te sientes mucho mejor – dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero… pero estoy muy confundido, nunca me ha gustado nadie… - el peliverde decidió confiar todas sus dudas en su amigo, después de todo tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Debe ser difícil… sobre todo si es Bakugo – el chico de lentes miro al menor y se percató que quería hablar, pero no articulaba palabra – hay más, verdad?

Deku se levantó de golpe dispuesto a dejar salir todas sus frustraciones.

-No entiendo cómo me puede gustar, siempre me ha tratado mal, siempre se ha burlado de mi por no tener quirk, ni siquiera me considera su amigo, ni podemos tener una conversación sin que grite, y lo peor de todo… – mordió sus labios fuertemente mientras apretaba sus puños – ES UN HOMBREEEE! – grito fuertemente hasta que se quedó sin aire, para después dejarse caer.

-Todo lo que dices es verdad… pero… a pesar de todo eso te gusta y no puedes cambiarlo.

-Piensas que soy raro? – Volvió a esconder su rostro en su cara – tienes un amigo que le gusta otro hombre – el peliverde hablaba con tristeza, estaba asustado de lo que pensara su amigo.

-Eres mi amigo, que te guste otro hombre no va a cambiar eso – Lo que decía el chico de lentes era verdad, se sentía muy agradecido por tener un amigo como el, después de lo ocurrido con su hermano, le había demostrado que era el mejor amigo que podría desear.

-Gracias Iida-kun – El peliverde se sentía mejor después de hablar con su amigo, aun no entendía muchas cosas, pero se sentía más tranquilo.

Después de conversar decidieron regresar a los dormitorios, tenían que alistarse para las clases.

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios Katsuki se acaba de despertar y bajaba hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, pero para su mala en la cocina se encontraba Todoroki, así que decidió regresar ya que no quería encontrárselo, pero el chico mitad hielo se percató de su presencia.

-Vas a tomar algo? – Pregunto Todoroki mientras sacaba del refrigerador agua helada para servirse en el vaso que tenía en su mano.

-Tsk… el rubio se acerca a la alacena y saco un vaso – Dame la maldita jarra.

-Pedir amablemente no te va a matar – El chico bicolor odiaba la forma de expresarse del rubio, por eso muchas veces lo ignoraba, estiro la jarra para entregársela, después de todo no quería hacer un escándalo y despertar a los demás.

El rubio se limitó a coger bruscamente la jarra de agua y servirse en su vaso, tan solo verlo le hacía recordar lo de la noche anterior.

-Detrás de los arbustos en la oscuridad, ustedes no tienen descaro, jajaja – ríe sínicamente atrayendo la atención del otro.

-Deberías controlas mejor tus celos – contesta calmadamente el chico mitad hielo, pero en su interior estaba bastante irritado por los comentarios sin sentidos del rubio.

-jajajaja celoso Yoooo! El gran Bakugo celoso! – Ese comentario había molestado a Bakugo – lo que hagan ustedes no me interesa.

-Qué bueno porque no es asunto tuyo - Camino saliendo de la cocina pasando por el costado del rubio, sabía que aquellas palabras lo iban a callar.

Pero ese comentario solo hizo que el rubio se dejara llevar por su enojo, golpeando fuertemente la mesa con el vaso, haciendo voltear el rostro al otro chico.

-Es verdad no es mi asunto y no estoy celoso, pero… si quisiera llamaría a Deku y el vendría meneando la cola.

Al escuchar eso Todoroki volteo totalmente a ver al rubio, mostrando su enojo en el rostro.

-Sabes que es la verdad, pero a diferencia de ustedes no soy un marica, tan solo verlos me dan asco, Deku me da asc…

Antes de que reaccione el chico de hielo le estampo un puñete en el rostro de su compañero, aquel comentario lo había enfurecido, solo había reaccionado y ahora miraba el piso con el puño hacia el suelo.

-Maldito bastar…

-ME GUSTAAA! – Todoroki levanto su rostro mirando directamente al rubio que se encontraba en el suelo.

El rubio miraba estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella confesión.

-Nunca vuelvas a referirte así de él, ya no te lo voy a permitir – El chico de hielo se encontraba decidido, no dejaría que su amado sea tratado de esa forma, ya no más.

-Que no me lo vas a permitir… QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES! – el rubio se levanta y le devuelve aquel golpe.

La pelea se intensifico haciendo que todos los demás escuchen, bajando con apuros; Iida y Deku ya se encontraban de regreso y al escuchar el ruido corrieron a ver qué es lo que sucedía. Todos se encontraron con aquella pelea de sus dos compañeros

Kirishima, Kaminari y Tokoyami sujetaron a Bakugo que parecía fuera de control, mientras que Iida y Deku sujetaron a Todoroki.

-Se puede saber que están haciendo… - aquella voz hicieron a todos estremecer, se trataba de su profesor de clase que se encontraba en la entrada – Bakugo y Todoroki vengan conmigo, los demás continúen que te tienen clase.

Los dos chicos le siguieron sin decir nada, y los demás comenzaron a ordenar aquel desorden generado por el par.

-Siempre se han llevado mal, pero no pensé que se pelearían, no con el carácter de Todoroki – comento Kaminari mientras barría el piso.

\- Bakugo siempre está de mal humor, queriendo matar a alguien – hablo Ashido mientras recogía la basura.

-Espero que no tengan serios problemas por esto – dijo preocupadamente Deku.

Terminaron de limpiar mientras que conversaban de aquella pelea, y se alistaron para salir a clases.

En el primer turno ninguno de los 2 muchachos aparecieron, y el peliverde se encontraba cada vez más preocupado, comenzó el segundo turno y los 2 jóvenes entraron al aula.

El rubio ingreso y se sentó en su silla con la piernas sobre la mesa, el peliverde quería preguntarle cómo le fue pero no podía su relación no era muy buena.

-Que sucedió? – hablo Kirishima acercándose al rubio, el cual su amigo solo contesto con un chasquido de lengua.

Deku se quedó mirándoles con un poco de tristeza, desvió la vista de aquella escena que le molestaba y levanto acercándose a Todoroki que aún se encontraba en la puerta.

-Estas bien Todoroki-kun.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – y levanto su mano poniéndola en aquella cabellera verde.

Al ver tal gesto el rubio recordó aquella confesión.

-Se puede saber porque se pelearon – pregunto Kirishima y sintió como el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Tsk… está bien… te lo voy a contar – el rubio hablo dirigiendo su mirada al chico bicolor, que también lo estaba viendo.

-El imbécil de allá, está enamorado de un HOMBRE! – Todos se quedaron en shock ante aquella confesión, en especial Midoriya que miraba a su amigo, quien no parecía molestarle aquellos comentarios.

Bakugo se molestaba más al ver que el chico bicolor no cambia de expresión.

-Esas bromas no son graciosas – le hablo Iida.

-Broma? Es la verdad, no me importa si no me creen, pero al raro este le gustan los hombres… así que al enterarme me dio asco y lo golpeé.

Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillas al corazón de Midoriya, sentía que esas palabras iban dirigidas a él, se sentía miserable ante aquellas expresiones de odio que pronuncia el rubio.

-Ya no puedo seguir cerca de este homo… - aquellas palabras que decía el rubio, lastimaban cada vez más al peliverde.

-Apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba jajaja – todos enmudecieron ante los comentarios del rubio y tomaron el silencio de Todoroki como una afirmación antes lo expuesto por el rubio.

-No pienso seguir cerca de este marica… me pregunto cómo nos habrá visto cuando nos cambiábamos…

-Ya basta! – grito el peliverde, como si aquellas palabras fueran dirigidas a él, comenzó a hablar.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Kacchan! – hablo temblando mientras que el rubio lo miraba.

-AAHHH! Vas a defenderlo? – Se puso de pie – A pues claro… me olvidaba… debes ser tu Deku inútil, después de todo ayer desaparecieron los dos y después salieron de los arbustos…

-Es suficiente Bakugo… - hablo Todoroki, pero el rubio lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el peliverde.

-Dime Deku estas saliendo con este bastardo, También eres Marica? CONTESTA! – Aquella pregunta hizo temblar al peliverde, estaba asustado de sus sentimientos.

-El problema es conmigo no Bakugo, deja en paz a Midoriya – Jalo al peliverde hacia atrás y se colocó delante del rubio.

-No causen otro problemas más – Se acerca el representante con la intención de separarlos, toda la clase estaba conmocionada ante aquella discusión.

-No me voy a ganar más problemas por culpa de este marica – hablo el rubio para dar media vuelta regresando a su escritorio.

-Tú también ve a tu lugar por favor Todoroki – hablo el chico de lentes.

Deku se sentía miserable, no entendía como podía estar enamorado de alguien como él, sentía que sus sentimientos solo le harían sufrir.

-Maldito Homo – fue el último comentario del rubio hizo para hacer que Midoriya se hundiera.

-Si… - dijo en voz baja, casi como un susurro – SII! – grito el peliverde haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada hacia él.

-Si me gusta otro hombre y queee! – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos color esmeralda – No me importa si te doy asco Kacchan! YA NO ME IMPORTA! – y salió corriendo del salón.

-MIDORIYA! – Todoroki salió detrás del peliverde, mientras que el rubio se encontraba en shock, mordió sus labios y también salió del salón chocando con el profesor Present Mic.

-OYE! A dónde vas? – pregunto el profesor.

-Me siento enfermo – hablo el rubio sin voltear.

Las clases continuaron y por todo el salón se notaba el ambiente tenso.

El peliverde se encontraba corriendo sin rumbo hasta que choco con alguien, cayendo al piso.

-Joven Midoriya, que haces acá? Deberías estar en clases – hablo el héroe número uno.

El ojiverde se quedó con la cabeza agachada, puesto que no quería que su maestro viera el estado en el cual se encontraba.

-Disculpa All Might, me sentía mal, pensaba ir a la enfermería – No se le ocurrió otra escusa, después de todo, la enfermería era uno de los lugares donde más pasaba el tiempo debido a su quirk.

-Ven conmigo joven Midoriya – camino hasta llegar a su oficina, el héroe se había dado cuenta del estado de ánimo del peliverde – pasa, acá puedes estar tranquilo – abrió la puerta e ingreso para sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Gracias All Might – se sentó en otro sillón, aún tenía la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Que sucede joven Midoriya? – Ante esa pregunta Deku rompió en llanto, dejando al héroe sin saber que hacer – Joven Midoriya que sucede... – el héroe voltea al percatarse que alguien entraba.

-Disculpe All Might, me puede dejar a solas con Midoriya – hablo el chico mitad hielo.

-Joven Todoroki… - no entendía que estaba pasando, pero se abstuvo de preguntas al ver al chico bicolor – voy a comprar algo de beber, tómense su tiempo – y el héroe salió del lugar.

-Midoriya… - Se acercó sentándose frente al peliverde.

-Lo siento Todoroki-kun… lo que dije puede malinterpretarse… seguro que ahora todos piensan que lo que dijo Kacchan es verdad… que tú y yo… - El peliverde se intentaba secar los ojos – cuando regrese al salón aclarare todo…

-No tienes por qué hacerlo… - aquella respuesta sorprendió al peliverde – no me molesta lo que piensen los demás.

-Pe… pero van a pensar que es…estamos… saliendo – aquellas palabras le causaban mucha vergüenza – y eso no es verdad.

-Sé que no te encuentras bien… Tal vez esa mentira nos pueda ayudar a los dos… - El peliverde no entendía que es lo que decía su amigo.

-Quieres que finjamos que estamos saliendo?

-Así es – Al escuchar esa afirmación el menor se puso de pie.

-Eso no está bien… no podemos mentir acerca de eso…

-Cálmate… deja que te explique por favor… - el menor se volvió a sentar – Es verdad que me gusta un hombre – el peliverde se sorprendió ante la confesión, pero quien era el para juzgarlo – Y si es verdad lo que dijiste también te gusta otro hombre, para evitar más problemas y que surjan rumores pretendamos que estamos saliendo, o quieres que la personas se enteren de quien te gusta? – el peliverde se estremeció al pensar como reaccionaria su amigo al enterarse de sus sentimientos, aun así no le parecía correcto lo que le proponía Todoroki.

-Pero que pasa con la persona que te gusta? – Para el peliverde esa pregunta era lo único que se interponía a aceptar aquella propuesta.

-No te preocupes por eso, por algo te lo estoy sugiriendo, o acaso tanto te desagrada la idea de salir conmigo? – Hablo con picardía el chico bicolor haciendo que el otro se sonrojara.

-No… no me molesta… - hablo mientras jugaba con sus dedos – Está bien… - Hablo en voz baja.

-Entonces a partir ahora serás mi novio – se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Yo me encargare de las explicaciones, tu solo no te alteres – abrió la puerta para salir del lugar – esta vez me toca a mí ayudarte.

-Espera Todoroki – interrumpió la salida del chico – puedo preguntar quién te gusta?

-No es necesario que lo sepas, te espero en el salón – Salió del lugar.

Toda esa conversación con el chico mitad de hielo había distraído a Deku del dolor que habían causado las palabras del rubio, se encontraba más relajado pero aun así no quería ir a clases.

-Parece que ya estas mejor joven Midoriya – Entro el héroe número uno trayendo galletas.

-Disculpa los problemas All Might - por la cara de su pupilo se percató que aún no quería regresar, pera ya se encontraba más calmado que cuando lo dejo.

-Si deseas te puedes quedar, voy a preparar un poco de té – Se acercó a la tetera que tenía en un mesa cerca de la pared.

Conversaron acerca de las aventuras del héroe número uno, esas historias siempre emocionaban a Deku.

Todoroki regresaba al salón caminando por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared.

-Puede que tenga alguna oportunidad – hablo en un susurro.

Incluso para él había sido muy intrépido al proponer aquella propuesta, no pensó que el peliverde fuera a aceptar, aunque fuera de mentira estaba rebosando de felicidad al saber que estaba saliendo con Midoriya, pero también se sentía un poco culpable, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de su amigo.

-Enamórate de mí – implorando en un susurro, esperando que sus sentimientos lleguen a su destino, volvió a caminar nuevamente hasta llegar a su clase, el profesor Present Mic, lo dejo entrar y continuo distraído hasta que terminaron las clases, el ambiente era tenso y nadie quería hablar acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Llegaste a encontrar a Deku-kun – se acercó la castaña al chico mitad de hielo.

-Sí, se encuentra con All Might – el salón se encontraba en silencio, el chico mitad hielo decidió levantarse de su sitio y hablo para todos – Disculpen por todos los inconvenientes…

-No te preocupes Todoroki-kun ya conocemos el carácter de Bakugo y lo que dijo…

-Es verdad – Continuo el chico mitad de hielo dejando a todos estupefactos.

-Entonces eres homo? – Pregunto Kaminari con un poco de curiosidad.

-Así es y la verdad no me importa mucho que me juzguen, pero… - formo un puño con sus manos, era tiempo de comenzar con la mentira – Estoy saliendo con Midoriya y no me gustaría que sufriera por el hecho de estar enamorado de otro hombre – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la declaración, en especial 3 de sus compañeros, el aula había quedado en silencio.

-Si los dos son felices, lo demás no importa – hablo calmadamente Tsuyu haciendo que todo el ambiente del salón cambiara, haciendo sonreír a más de uno.

-Es verdad, la amistad con ustedes no tiene por qué cambiar – continuo Momo.

-La primera pareja del 1-A se ha formado – Grito Ashido, levantándose para acercarse al chico, siguiéndole Kirishima, Mineta y Toru – Ustedes nos tienen que contar los detalles.

La clase volvió a ser la misma de siempre, todos comenzaron a reír, hablaban y bromeaban acerca de la noticia.

Entre el bullicio que se desataba la castaña salió corriendo del salón, Iida se percató y corrió tras ella.

La castaña corrió por los pastillos buscando al peliverde, recordó lo que le dijo el chico de hielo y se dirigió a la oficina del héroe número uno, entro de golpe y vi a las dos personas tomando té.

-Es verdad que sales con Todoroki-kun? – pregunto sin delicadeza la castaña, haciendo estremecer al peliverde y sorprendiendo al héroe, su compañero de lentes se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Uraraka-san yo… - agacho la cabeza, como iba a explicarle eso a sus amigos, les había dicho que estaba enamorado de Bakugo y ahora se enteraba que estaba saliendo con otro chico, su situación no podía estar más enredada.

-Pasen y cierren la puerta – hablo el héroe mientras se rascaba la cabeza sin entender la situación, sus dos amigos obedecieron.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte, pero al menos como amiga me gustaría que confiaras en mi – hablo la castaña con tristeza, era verdad a la chica no le molestaba ante la noticia, pero quería entender mejor la situación.

-Es una cuartada – hablo Todoroki mientras entraba por la puerta – ya vieron el comportamiento de Bakugo – a excepción del héroe todos los presentes sabían los sentimientos del peliverde.

-Todoroki-kun… - Deku no sabía que decir, para el todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

-Confió en todos los aquí presentes, y confió en que entenderán la situación – el chico mitad hielo esperaba que sus amigos no se opongan.

-Pero por qué tú? – hablo con desacuerdo la castaña, no le gustaba la idea de que fuera una farsa.

-Por el problema que genero Bakugo y la confesión de Midoriya, creo que era la mejor opción – hablo el chico mitad hielo, mirando fijamente a la castaña, mientras que el héroe número uno no entendía nada.

-Estoy seguro que Todoroki lo hizo pensando en el bien de Midoriya – hablo el chico de lentes, depositando su mano en la cabellera de la castaña.

-Entiendo *suspiro* si Iida-kun lo dice, supongo que está bien – la chica se agacho en forma de reverencia - espero que cuides de Deku-kun.

-Espe… esperen que está sucediendo - por fin el héroe decidió preguntar, aquella escena le parecía unos padres aceptando el noviazgo de su hija.

-Es verdad All Might estaba aquí – se sorprendió la castaña, por toda la situación se había dejado llevar olvidándose que su profesor se encontraba ahí, mientras que Deku estaba hecho una piedra, el peliverde no entendía como habían llegado a esa situación.

-No me excluyan ahora por favor – hablo el héroe casi como un ruego, no sabía lo que pasaba, pero si era algo que involucrara a su sucesor, tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

Gracias por leer! si les gusto déjenme un comentario, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Bye bye.


	4. Noticia

Espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

* * *

Los 3 amigos del peliverde se encontraban en una situación comprometedora, habían expuesto la vida amorosa del pecoso, se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir, después de todo era un profesor y el héroe número uno, no era fácil hablar con el sobre temas de amores, pero habían hablado de más, y se notaba la curiosidad del héroe por saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Creo que Midoriya debe decidir si contárselo – ante las palabras dichas por su amigo de lentes el peliverde se sobresaltó saliendo de su estado de piedra e intento restarle importancia al tema para no involucrar al héroe.

-No es nada importante All Might – negó con las manos mientras movía la cabeza, pero el héroe le brindo una mirada de incredulidad ante las palabras.

-Todo el salón ya lo sabe, y ahora que hemos hablado delante de él, sería mejor que también lo supiera – hablo el chico mitad hielo, con la intención de que el héroe supiera la situación y en algún momento ayude al pecoso, después de todo sabía que mantenían una relación bastante cercana aunque no lo admitieran.

-Yo no sé si sería correcto involucrarlo en cosas tan triviales – dijo Iida mientras acomodaba sus lentes – Como el héroe número uno debe tener una agenda muy ocupada.

\- No sé lo que está pasando, pero saben que pueden contar conmigo, como profesor me preocupo por todos ustedes – hablo All Might con la esperanza de que sus alumnos puedan confiar en él, de verdad quería saber lo que ocurría, que era lo que preocupaba a su sucesor, porque sus amigos estaban tan alborotados.

-Deku-kun está enamorado, nada más – sonrió la castaña para restándole importancia al tema.

-Así que era eso, asuntos del corazón – hablo relajado el héroe, era un tema bastante común para chicos de su edad, su sucesor siempre había mostrado interés solo en el heroísmo, en cierta forma le alegraba saber más acerca de su vida personal – no tienes por qué avergonzarte joven Midoriya, a tu edad es nor… - se paralizo por un momento al recordar las palabras de la castaña, "es verdad que sales con Todokori-kun".

-Es el joven Todoroki!? – habló sorprendido el héroe señalando a su alumno, ahora entendía porque había tanta conmoción, el tema de amor entre hombres no era sencillo, pero de todas formas quería mostrar su apoyo y no cohibir aún más al pecoso, así que decidió mostrar una actitud relajada – Fe… felicidades Jóvenes… - los 4 chicos sintieron el sobreesfuerzo del héroe.

-No están saliendo de verdad – dijo la castaña mientras lo negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede es que Bakugo malinterpreto las cosas e hizo un escándalo en el salón, para proteger el secreto de Midoriya, decidí aparentar estar saliendo con el – explicó calmadamente el chico bicolor.

-La situación de Midoriya es bastante complicada – hablo el chico de lentes.

-Pero porque el joven Bakugo haría un escándalo en el salón? – el héroe sentía que le estaban ocultando algo más.

-Es porque me gusta un hombre… – habló con tristeza el peliverde mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, decir esas palabras lo hundían y todos lo notaron, el héroe solo dio un fuerte suspiro levantando la cabeza.

-Y eso es tan importante –hablo el héroe con una sonrisa y el peliverde al escuchar el tono calmado del héroe levanto la cabeza – uno no decide de quien se enamora, no te sientas mal ni tampoco intentes buscar una razón, el amor no tiene una forma exacta, ni una manera correcta – esas palabras dichas por la persona que más admiraba calmaban el agitado corazón del peliverde, sentía que si él lo decía entonces podía ser verdad, podría dejar de preocuparse.

-Yo… no sé porque me enamoré tan repentinamente – habló el peliverde casi como pidiendo ayuda.

-De verdad fue repentino, joven Midoriya? – pregunto el héroe.

El chico comenzó a analizar la pregunta que le había hecho el héroe, divagando por sus pensamientos ignorando la presencia de los demás.

**Hasta hace poco no sabía que tenía sentimientos por Kacchan, fue Uraraka-san quien me hizo darme cuenta de lo que siento, pero desde cuándo? Siempre lo he admirado, a pesar de que siempre me trata mal, su aptitud arrogante forma parte de quien es, y nunca me ha parecido que fuera algo malo, al contrario siempre he querido ser como el, desde que éramos niños, posiblemente comenzó desde…**

-Estas bien joven Midoriya? – Pregunto el héroe, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliverde, quien solo lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias All Might – se levantó del sillón, respiro hondo y a su mente vino la imagen del rubio, con una miraba tan soberbia mientras que hacia un puño con las manos – Me gusta Kacchan – por fin lo había dicho, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Puedes contar con tu profe….ehh? – Se sorprendió el héroe – es el joven Bakugo?... pero com... – las piezas del rompecabezas fueron armándose para el héroe, quería hacer más preguntas pero al ver la cara de su sucesor, decidió dejarlas para otro momento, el semblante del peliverde había cambiado, había regresado a ser el de antes.

Sus amigos se sonrieron entre sí al ver el cambio de ánimo del pecoso.

-Sería bueno que nos retiramos, ya hemos perdido muchas clases – habló rígidamente el chico de lentes.

-Como su profesor no puedo permitir que falten a sus clases, así que los acompañare – todos salieron de la oficina rumbo a la clase 1-A.

Caminando por los pasillos la castaña jalo del uniforme del chico bicolor haciendo que se detengan quedándose los dos atrás.

-En la mañana me desperté temprano y vi por la ventana que Iida-kun y Deku-kun habían salido, así que decidí bajar para esperarlos… - La castaña se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Bakugo? – pregunto Todoroki sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Así es… - La castaña se sentía mal, por escuchar aquella conversación, admiraba al chico mitad hielo por ser capaz de enfrentarse a Bakugo para proteger a Deku, sabía que los sentimientos que tenía aquel chico eran lo bastante fuertes.

-Como amiga me preocupo mucho por Deku-kun por eso… – dio un gran respiro para después levantar su mano en forma de puño y ponerlo delante del chico de ojos heterocromático – Si le haces llorar nunca te lo perdonare.

El chico de ojos bicolor, se sorprendió ante aquella declaración de la castaña, pero su sorpresa fue cambiando por una sonrisa al ver la determinación de la amiga del chico que quería.

-Lo voy a proteger – hablo firmemente el chico mitad hielo, haciendo que la chica baja el brazo y continuara caminando.

\- "Lo voy a proteger incluso si el nunca corresponda a mis sentimientos" – Pensó Todoroki dando un paso firme para continuar caminando.

Los dos aspirantes a héroes estaban llegando al salón y en la puerta se encontraban el héroe número uno y sus dos amigos esperándoles para entrar.

-Ya se encuentran los cuatro, suerte en sus clases – habló el héroe con una sonrisa para después retirarse.

-Recuerden, nadie debe enterarse de lo que hablamos – dijo Todoroki antes de entrar confirmando que sus amigos mantendrían el secreto.

-Cuenta conmigo – dijo la castaña mientras levantaba las manos, la idea en un principio la había molestado, pero ahora sentía que sería mejor dejar a Deku en manos de su amigo bicolor.

-Después de todo no sería bueno exponer a Midoriya – dijo el representante, no les gustaba mentir, pero sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, no si involucraba a Bakugo.

-Muchas gracias por todo! – se agacho Midoriya en forma de agradecimiento, estaba agradecido de tener buenos amigos.

-No tienes que agradecer, tú también nos apoyaste en momentos difíciles es lo menos que podemos hacer – le dijo Todoroki – entremos a clases - abrió la puerta y los cuatro ingresaron al salón, disculpándose con el profesor por su inasistencia mientras que sus compañeros guardaban silencio.

Comenzaba la hora del almuerzo, el profesor se retiró del salón y recién sus compañeros pudieron hablar de lo sucedido.

-La primera pareja del salón 1-A – habló entusiasmado el chico eléctrico señalando al pecoso y al chico mitad hielo.

-Porque no nos contaste antes Midoriya – se acercó sonriendo Ashido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pecoso – Felicidades!

Todos mostraron su apoyo por la pareja que se había formado, Deku se alivió al saber que no lo miraban de forma extraña por salir con un hombre, pero también se encontraba preocupado durante toda la clase el chico explosivo había estado ausente.

-Y Kacchan? – pregunto nervioso.

-No te preocupes por Bakugo, regreso a los dormitorios diciendo que estaba mal – respondió Kaminari, pero aquella respuesta solo preocupo más al pecoso.

-Que no te afecte lo que diga Bakugo – habló Momo viendo la cara de preocupación de Midoriya.

-Es verdad, nadie piensa lo que dijo Bakugo – dijo Tokoyami.

-Gracias chicos – el peliverde forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos.

-Además tienes un buen novio, se preocupa mucho por ti – dijo la chica invisible intentando dar ánimos al peliverde.

El pecoso miro a su amigo, estaba agradecido de tener un amigo como él, y ante la miraba el chico mitad hielo se sonrojo.

-"Que lindo" - pensaron todas las chicas al ver el rostro de Todoroki sonrojado, después de todo era el chico más apuesto del salón, según las chicas.

Las clases continuaron sin mayor percance, hasta que terminaron y todos los aspirantes a héroes regresaron a los dormitorios.

El tema del día era el noviazgo de sus dos compañeros, todos hablaban y comentaban acerca de ellos, por otra parte Kirishima no había dicho nada referente al tema.

Kirishima de alguna manera había formado una amistad con Bakugo, al estar siempre tan cerca al rubio se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenía su amigo por el peliverde, nunca se lo había mencionado al chico explosivo, pero la situación había cambiado sentía que debía ayudarlo, que debía decirle que era lo que sucedió después de que el decidiera dejar las clases; al llegar a los dormitorios lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Bakugo, al encontrarse frente a la puerta, dio dos fuertes toques.

-Quien mierda es? – se escuchó la voz del rubio dentro del cuarto.

-Soy yo, vengo a dejarte los apuntes – se escuchó un ruido y después se abrió la puerta dejando pasar al pelirrojo.

-Aquí están – dejó los apuntes en la mesa y después se sentó en uno de las sillas del cuarto.

-Ya los tengo ahora lárgate, que quiero estar sólo – dijo el rubio mientras se acostaba en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con el brazo.

-Eres un cabezotas sabes – habló calmadamente el pelirrojo, debía decirle lo sucedido haciéndole ver que está actuando mal.

-Que mierda! – el rubio se levantó de la cama enojado por el comentario del pelirrojo – quien ere…

-En la prueba de valor no pasó nada, Midoriya sólo se asustó y corrió sin rumbo, Todoroki como era su pareja lo siguió, para después regresar juntos.

-Y a mí que me importa! – se sentó al filo de la cama haciendo chispas con sus manos, pero por dentro de sentía aliviado, sabía que el pecoso era un miedoso.

-Por esa aptitud has provocado todo esto, si sólo fueras más honesto – habló con desánimo agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

-AAAHHHH? – el rubio comenzaba a desesperase al no saber lo que quería decir su amigo, a que venía tantos reclamos.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Soy el que más ha estado contigo así que puede ser que por eso me haya dado cuenta – tomo aire fuertemente preparándose para lo que iba a decir - tus ojos siempre siguen a Midoriya y siempre buscas cualquier excusa para molestarlo, para estar cerca de él… te gusta Midoriya, ACÉPTALO! Porque… porque si no lo vas a perder.

-Que estupideces estas diciendo! – el rubio se levantó con enojo haciendo chispas en sus manos, nunca iba a admitir que le gustaba el peliverde, y los comentarios del pelirrojo lo estaban sacando de quicio, quien era el para hablarle al gran Bakugo de ese modo.

Kirishima se molestó al ver como el rubio seguía negándolo así que le dio la noticia sin delicadeza.

-Debido al show que tú mismo armaste, Midoriya ha comenzado a salir con Todoroki – el pelirrojo término de decir eso y salió por la puerta dejando en shock al rubio.

-Que mierda… que Deku y el bastardo de verdad están saliendo… - sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho y vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, nublando su mirada; como su cuerpo se volvió pesado tanto que se dejó caer de rodillas al piso – IMPOSIBLE! IMPOSIBLE! IMPOSIBLE! – dio un fuerte puñetazo al piso provocando una herida en su mano, pero no sintió dolor alguno, se levantó y salió de la habitación, bajo por el ascensor hasta el primer piso, caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo al escuchar unas voces proveniente de sus compañeros, entre susurros logro escuchar los comentarios acerca del nuevo noviazgo, se recostó en la pared y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior hasta provocarse una herida, dio media vuelta y regreso por las escaleras, camino sin rumbo hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente al cuarto de la persona causante de todas sus emociones, no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y solo se dejó llevar, levanto su mano con pesadez y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Quién es? – Se escuchó una voz para después abrir la puerta, el peliverde salió con los cabellos desordenados y una mano que frotaba sus ojos – Kacchan que haces aquí? – pregunto nervioso el pecoso, pero no recibió respuesta, el rubio sólo entró sin permiso.

Katsuki comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mirando la decoración, el cuarto del pecoso estaba lleno de artículos de All Might – "Tan típico de él".

El peliverde se acaba de despertar, ni bien había llegado a su habitación, se durmió debido al cansancio, y ahora se encontraba con una extraña visita – "acaso estaré soñando" – se froto los ojos y su mirada se posó en la mano del rubio, dándose cuenta de la herida que tenía.

-Tienes una herida en la mano! –cerró la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio sacando de uno de los cajones un kit de primeros auxilios – quieres que te ayude? – habló casi temblando, después de todo el rubio nunca lo había dejado ayudarle, pero para su sorpresa el rubio se sentó en la cama y extendió su mano.

El peliverde al ver la acción de su amigo se alegró y se acercó sentándose a su lado para ayudarlo, a pesar de lo ocurrido en la mañana Deku prefirió olvidarlo, después de todo no era la primera vez que el rubio lo molestaba, aunque le parecía extraño que su amigo viniera a buscarlo.

-Viniste por eso? -pregunto el pecoso sin obtener respuesta, el silencio del rubio lo inquietaba, pero no le importó estar así, era todo un milagro que el rubio estuviera sin gritar, saco un desinfectante y una venda, iba a sujetar su mano pero retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta de la situación, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, respiro hondo y poco a poco acerco sus manos temblando, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos del rubio que parecían no perderlo de vista, se comenzó a sentir intimidado ante aquella mirada, hasta que sujeto la mano herida para comenzar a curarlo mientras temblaba, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, ante el silencio del cuarto escucho como su corazón latía fuertemente, avergonzado que el otro también lo escuchara, agacho la cabeza lo máximo posible para evitar contacto visual.

El rubio no sabía que así ahí y no entendía aquella situación que el mismo había creado, la sensación que sentía al tocar las manos del menor era tan diferente a lo acostumbrado, "acaso siempre fue tan suave" se preguntaba, se veía tan delicado en ese momento, tan fácil de romper, "puedo golpearlo tan fácilmente" con ese pensamiento que cruzo su cabeza, se preparaba para comenzar con la usual pelea entre ambos, pero se detuvo, quería seguir sintiendo la calidez del menor, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a mirar los labios del peliverde.

-Ya está Kacchan! – habló orgullo el menor soltando su mano, mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa.

El rubio vio su mano vendada y aquella sonrisa que le regalaba el menor, estaba enamorado era hora de aceptarlo, pero ahora él estaba fuera de su alcance, comenzó a enojarse, se sentía idiota al sentirse de esa manera, quería que Deku fuese solo para él.

-Kacchan estas bien? – pregunto el peliverde al ver tal callado al rubio, comenzaba a preocuparse y antes que pudiera reaccionar Katsuki lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que cayera echado en la cama con el rubio encima suyo.

-Kacchan que estás haciendo? – intento empujarlo con sus manos ante el repentino movimiento, pero el rubio sujeto las manos del pecoso haciendo que se echara con las manos levantadas, Deku está totalmente rojo por la cercanía del rubio y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus dos manos estaban siendo sujetadas por la mano herida del rubio, haciendo que evite empujarlo.

El rubio continúo mirándolo fijamente desde arriba, para después acercarse a su rostro y unir sus labios en un beso.

Era un beso torpe y sin delicadeza, la unión de los labios hizo que el rubio quisiera saborear aún más los labios del menor como si de un dulce se tratara, lamio y succiono cada centímetro.

-Ka… cchan… bas… ta – intentaba decir el peliverde mientras forcejeaba débilmente, estaba tan confundido, estaba siendo besado por la persona que quería, pero la situación no le permitía aceptar aquel beso.

Pero el rubio no se detuvo, se dejó llevar queriendo sentir cada vez más aquella miel que despedía Deku de sus labios, quería saboreando más, acercó su otra mano al rostro del peliverde e introdujo un dedo en la boca del menor, haciendo que abriera su boca para dejar entrar a su lengua, comenzó a introducirse y saborearlo sin recato alguno, jugaba con su lengua recorriendo todo el interior del pecoso.

El peliverde no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal atrevido movimiento, con su fuerza podía quitarlo fácilmente de encima, pero se sentía débil en ese momento, el beso era tan intenso que le hizo perder la razón, con cada segundo que pasaba dejaba de forcejear para dejarse llevar más por las acciones de su amigo.

-Izuku…- dijo entre besos y con una voz entre cortada el rubio, llevando su mano de la boca del menor al interior de su ropa, tocando su piel desnuda.

-Aah… - el peliverde soltó un gemido por la excitación provocada al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su piel.

El rubio al escuchar el gemido que produjo el menor se sorprendió y se alejó, bajo él se encontraba una escena muy excitante, el menor estaba con los ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas coloradas deslumbrando aún más sus pecas, sus labios tan rojos por aquel beso intenso y con unas gotas de saliva que se derramaban por los costados, no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se levantó saliendo corriendo del cuarto cubriéndose la boca.

El rubio corrió directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer.

-Diablos, que mierda he hecho… que se supone que haga ahora… maldito Deku, - comenzó a recordar aquel beso, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca – maldito Deku quiero más – dijo casi como una súplica – mierda – vio la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que se había excitado demasiado, se levantó con dirección al baño, se quitó la ropa y decidió darse una ducha de agua fría para calmarse, al ingresar apoyo su cabeza en la pared sintiendo como las gotas de agua caían – si hubiera sabido que eras tan delicioso…

Mientes tanto Deku se encontraba envuelto entre las sabanas, no sabía que había pasado.

-Porque hiciste eso Kacchan? – Se preguntaba así mismo, sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo, aun podía sentir la calidez del rubio extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, una sensación electrizante recorriéndolo.

Mientras más pensaba el peliverde más tarde se hacía, el sol se fue dando inicio al anochecer y sabía que era tiempo de que baje a cenar, pero la vergüenza lo consumía, no quería encontrarse con el rubio, no quería sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, envió un mensaje de texto a Iida para que por favor le llevara algo de comer, de esa manera evito cualquier posible contacto con el rubio, pero sabía que al siguiente día debía arreglar las cosas con él.

Los 3 amigos del peliverde se encontraban en una situación comprometedora, habían expuesto la vida amorosa del pecoso, se miraban entre sí sin saber que decir, después de todo era un profesor y el héroe número uno, no era fácil hablar con el sobre temas de amores, pero habían hablado de más, y se notaba la curiosidad del héroe por saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Creo que Midoriya debe decidir si contárselo – ante las palabras dichas por su amigo de lentes el peliverde se sobresaltó saliendo de su estado de piedra e intento restarle importancia al tema para no involucrar al héroe.

-No es nada importante All Might – negó con las manos mientras movía la cabeza, pero el héroe le brindo una mirada de incredulidad ante las palabras.

-Todo el salón ya lo sabe, y ahora que hemos hablado delante de él, sería mejor que también lo supiera – hablo el chico mitad hielo, con la intención de que el héroe supiera la situación y en algún momento ayude al pecoso, después de todo sabía que mantenían una relación bastante cercana aunque no lo admitieran.

-Yo no sé si sería correcto involucrarlo en cosas tan triviales – dijo Iida mientras acomodaba sus lentes – Como el héroe número uno debe tener una agenda muy ocupada.

\- No sé lo que está pasando, pero saben que pueden contar conmigo, como profesor me preocupo por todos ustedes – hablo All Might con la esperanza de que sus alumnos puedan confiar en él, de verdad quería saber lo que ocurría, que era lo que preocupaba a su sucesor, porque sus amigos estaban tan alborotados.

-Deku-kun está enamorado, nada más – sonrió la castaña para restándole importancia al tema.

-Así que era eso, asuntos del corazón – hablo relajado el héroe, era un tema bastante común para chicos de su edad, su sucesor siempre había mostrado interés solo en el heroísmo, en cierta forma le alegraba saber más acerca de su vida personal – no tienes por qué avergonzarte joven Midoriya, a tu edad es nor… - se paralizo por un momento al recordar las palabras de la castaña, "es verdad que sales con Todokori-kun".

-Es el joven Todoroki!? – habló sorprendido el héroe señalando a su alumno, ahora entendía porque había tanta conmoción, el tema de amor entre hombres no era sencillo, pero de todas formas quería mostrar su apoyo y no cohibir aún más al pecoso, así que decidió mostrar una actitud relajada – Fe… felicidades Jóvenes… - los 4 chicos sintieron el sobreesfuerzo del héroe.

-No están saliendo de verdad – dijo la castaña mientras lo negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo que sucede es que Bakugo malinterpreto las cosas e hizo un escándalo en el salón, para proteger el secreto de Midoriya, decidí aparentar estar saliendo con el – explicó calmadamente el chico bicolor.

-La situación de Midoriya es bastante complicada – hablo el chico de lentes.

-Pero porque el joven Bakugo haría un escándalo en el salón? – el héroe sentía que le estaban ocultando algo más.

-Es porque me gusta un hombre… – habló con tristeza el peliverde mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas, decir esas palabras lo hundían y todos lo notaron, el héroe solo dio un fuerte suspiro levantando la cabeza.

-Y eso es tan importante –hablo el héroe con una sonrisa y el peliverde al escuchar el tono calmado del héroe levanto la cabeza – uno no decide de quien se enamora, no te sientas mal ni tampoco intentes buscar una razón, el amor no tiene una forma exacta, ni una manera correcta – esas palabras dichas por la persona que más admiraba calmaban el agitado corazón del peliverde, sentía que si él lo decía entonces podía ser verdad, podría dejar de preocuparse.

-Yo… no sé porque me enamoré tan repentinamente – habló el peliverde casi como pidiendo ayuda.

-De verdad fue repentino, joven Midoriya? – pregunto el héroe.

El chico comenzó a analizar la pregunta que le había hecho el héroe, divagando por sus pensamientos ignorando la presencia de los demás.

**Hasta hace poco no sabía que tenía sentimientos por Kacchan, fue Uraraka-san quien me hizo darme cuenta de lo que siento, pero desde cuándo? Siempre lo he admirado, a pesar de que siempre me trata mal, su aptitud arrogante forma parte de quien es, y nunca me ha parecido que fuera algo malo, al contrario siempre he querido ser como el, desde que éramos niños, posiblemente comenzó desde…**

-Estas bien joven Midoriya? – Pregunto el héroe, sacando de sus pensamientos al peliverde, quien solo lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias All Might – se levantó del sillón, respiro hondo y a su mente vino la imagen del rubio, con una miraba tan soberbia mientras que hacia un puño con las manos – Me gusta Kacchan – por fin lo había dicho, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Puedes contar con tu profe….ehh? – Se sorprendió el héroe – es el joven Bakugo?... pero com... – las piezas del rompecabezas fueron armándose para el héroe, quería hacer más preguntas pero al ver la cara de su sucesor, decidió dejarlas para otro momento, el semblante del peliverde había cambiado, había regresado a ser el de antes.

Sus amigos se sonrieron entre sí al ver el cambio de ánimo del pecoso.

-Sería bueno que nos retiramos, ya hemos perdido muchas clases – habló rígidamente el chico de lentes.

-Como su profesor no puedo permitir que falten a sus clases, así que los acompañare – todos salieron de la oficina rumbo a la clase 1-A.

Caminando por los pasillos la castaña jalo del uniforme del chico bicolor haciendo que se detengan quedándose los dos atrás.

-En la mañana me desperté temprano y vi por la ventana que Iida-kun y Deku-kun habían salido, así que decidí bajar para esperarlos… - La castaña se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con Bakugo? – pregunto Todoroki sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Así es… - La castaña se sentía mal, por escuchar aquella conversación, admiraba al chico mitad hielo por ser capaz de enfrentarse a Bakugo para proteger a Deku, sabía que los sentimientos que tenía aquel chico eran lo bastante fuertes.

-Como amiga me preocupo mucho por Deku-kun por eso… – dio un gran respiro para después levantar su mano en forma de puño y ponerlo delante del chico de ojos heterocromático – Si le haces llorar nunca te lo perdonare.

El chico de ojos bicolor, se sorprendió ante aquella declaración de la castaña, pero su sorpresa fue cambiando por una sonrisa al ver la determinación de la amiga del chico que quería.

-Lo voy a proteger – hablo firmemente el chico mitad hielo, haciendo que la chica baja el brazo y continuara caminando.

\- "Lo voy a proteger incluso si el nunca corresponda a mis sentimientos" – Pensó Todoroki dando un paso firme para continuar caminando.

Los dos aspirantes a héroes estaban llegando al salón y en la puerta se encontraban el héroe número uno y sus dos amigos esperándoles para entrar.

-Ya se encuentran los cuatro, suerte en sus clases – habló el héroe con una sonrisa para después retirarse.

-Recuerden, nadie debe enterarse de lo que hablamos – dijo Todoroki antes de entrar confirmando que sus amigos mantendrían el secreto.

-Cuenta conmigo – dijo la castaña mientras levantaba las manos, la idea en un principio la había molestado, pero ahora sentía que sería mejor dejar a Deku en manos de su amigo bicolor.

-Después de todo no sería bueno exponer a Midoriya – dijo el representante, no les gustaba mentir, pero sabía que las cosas no serían sencillas, no si involucraba a Bakugo.

-Muchas gracias por todo! – se agacho Midoriya en forma de agradecimiento, estaba agradecido de tener buenos amigos.

-No tienes que agradecer, tú también nos apoyaste en momentos difíciles es lo menos que podemos hacer – le dijo Todoroki – entremos a clases - abrió la puerta y los cuatro ingresaron al salón, disculpándose con el profesor por su inasistencia mientras que sus compañeros guardaban silencio.

Comenzaba la hora del almuerzo, el profesor se retiró del salón y recién sus compañeros pudieron hablar de lo sucedido.

-La primera pareja del salón 1-A – habló entusiasmado el chico eléctrico señalando al pecoso y al chico mitad hielo.

-Porque no nos contaste antes Midoriya – se acercó sonriendo Ashido hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pecoso – Felicidades!

Todos mostraron su apoyo por la pareja que se había formado, Deku se alivió al saber que no lo miraban de forma extraña por salir con un hombre, pero también se encontraba preocupado durante toda la clase el chico explosivo había estado ausente.

-Y Kacchan? – pregunto nervioso.

-No te preocupes por Bakugo, regreso a los dormitorios diciendo que estaba mal – respondió Kaminari, pero aquella respuesta solo preocupo más al pecoso.

-Que no te afecte lo que diga Bakugo – habló Momo viendo la cara de preocupación de Midoriya.

-Es verdad, nadie piensa lo que dijo Bakugo – dijo Tokoyami.

-Gracias chicos – el peliverde forzó una sonrisa para no preocupar a sus amigos.

-Además tienes un buen novio, se preocupa mucho por ti – dijo la chica invisible intentando dar ánimos al peliverde.

El pecoso miro a su amigo, estaba agradecido de tener un amigo como él, y ante la miraba el chico mitad hielo se sonrojo.

-"Que lindo" pensaron todas las chicas al ver el rostro de Todoroki sonrojado, después de todo era el chico más apuesto del salón, según las chicas.

Las clases continuaron sin mayor percance, hasta que terminaron y todos los aspirantes a héroes regresaron a los dormitorios.

El tema del día era el noviazgo de sus dos compañeros, todos hablaban y comentaban acerca de ellos, por otra parte Kirishima no había dicho nada referente al tema.

Kirishima de alguna manera había formado una amistad con Bakugo, al estar siempre tan cerca al rubio se había percatado de los sentimientos que tenía su amigo por el peliverde, nunca se lo había mencionado al chico explosivo, pero la situación había cambiado sentía que debía ayudarlo, que debía decirle que era lo que sucedió después de que el decidiera dejar las clases; al llegar a los dormitorios lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Bakugo, al encontrarse frente a la puerta, dio dos fuertes toques.

-Quien mierda es? – se escuchó la voz del rubio dentro del cuarto.

-Soy yo, vengo a dejarte los apuntes – se escuchó un ruido y después se abrió la puerta dejando pasar al pelirrojo.

-Aquí están – dejó los apuntes en la mesa y después se sentó en uno de las sillas del cuarto.

-Ya los tengo ahora lárgate, que quiero estar sólo – dijo el rubio mientras se acostaba en la cama, cubriendo su rostro con el brazo.

-Eres un cabezotas sabes – habló calmadamente el pelirrojo, debía decirle lo sucedido haciéndole ver que está actuando mal.

-Que mierda! – el rubio se levantó de la cama enojado por el comentario del pelirrojo – quien ere…

-En la prueba de valor no pasó nada, Midoriya sólo se asustó y corrió sin rumbo, Todoroki como era su pareja lo siguió, para después regresar juntos.

-Y a mí que me importa! – se sentó al filo de la cama haciendo chispas con sus manos, pero por dentro de sentía aliviado, sabía que el pecoso era un miedoso.

-Por esa aptitud has provocado todo esto, si sólo fueras más honesto – habló con desánimo agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños.

-AAAHHHH? – el rubio comenzaba a desesperase al no saber lo que quería decir su amigo, a que venía tantos reclamos.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, para caminar hacia la puerta.

-Soy el que más ha estado contigo así que puede ser que por eso me haya dado cuenta – tomo aire fuertemente preparándose para lo que iba a decir - tus ojos siempre siguen a Midoriya y siempre buscas cualquier excusa para molestarlo, para estar cerca de él… te gusta Midoriya, ACÉPTALO! Porque… porque si no lo vas a perder.

-Que estupideces estas diciendo! – el rubio se levantó con enojo haciendo chispas en sus manos, nunca iba a admitir que le gustaba el peliverde, y los comentarios del pelirrojo lo estaban sacando de quicio, quien era el para hablarle al gran Bakugo de ese modo.

Kirishima se molestó al ver como el rubio seguía negándolo así que le dio la noticia sin delicadeza.

-Debido al show que tú mismo armaste, Midoriya ha comenzado a salir con Todoroki – el pelirrojo término de decir eso y salió por la puerta dejando en shock al rubio.

-Que mierda… que Deku y el bastardo de verdad están saliendo… - sintió un dolor inmenso en el pecho y vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, nublando su mirada; como su cuerpo se volvió pesado tanto que se dejó caer de rodillas al piso – IMPOSIBLE! IMPOSIBLE! IMPOSIBLE! – dio un fuerte puñetazo al piso provocando una herida en su mano, pero no sintió dolor alguno, se levantó y salió de la habitación, bajo por el ascensor hasta el primer piso, caminaba por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo al escuchar unas voces proveniente de sus compañeros, entre susurros logro escuchar los comentarios acerca del nuevo noviazgo, se recostó en la pared y mordió fuertemente su labio inferior hasta provocarse una herida, dio media vuelta y regreso por las escaleras, camino sin rumbo hasta que sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente al cuarto de la persona causante de todas sus emociones, no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo y solo se dejó llevar, levanto su mano con pesadez y comenzó a tocar la puerta.

-Quién es? – Se escuchó una voz para después abrir la puerta, el peliverde salió con los cabellos desordenados y una mano que frotaba sus ojos – Kacchan que haces aquí? – pregunto nervioso el pecoso, pero no recibió respuesta, el rubio sólo entró sin permiso.

Katsuki comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mirando la decoración, el cuarto del pecoso estaba lleno de artículos de All Might – "Tan típico de él".

El peliverde se acaba de despertar, ni bien había llegado a su habitación, se durmió debido al cansancio, y ahora se encontraba con una extraña visita – "acaso estaré soñando" – se froto los ojos y su mirada se posó en la mano del rubio, dándose cuenta de la herida que tenía.

-Tienes una herida en la mano! –cerró la puerta y se acercó a su escritorio sacando de uno de los cajones un kit de primeros auxilios – quieres que te ayude? – habló casi temblando, después de todo el rubio nunca lo había dejado ayudarle, pero para su sorpresa el rubio se sentó en la cama y extendió su mano.

El peliverde al ver la acción de su amigo se alegró y se acercó sentándose a su lado para ayudarlo, a pesar de lo ocurrido en la mañana Deku prefirió olvidarlo, después de todo no era la primera vez que el rubio lo molestaba, aunque le parecía extraño que su amigo viniera a buscarlo.

-Viniste por eso? -pregunto el pecoso sin obtener respuesta, el silencio del rubio lo inquietaba, pero no le importó estar así, era todo un milagro que el rubio estuviera sin gritar, saco un desinfectante y una venda, iba a sujetar su mano pero retrocedió un poco al darse cuenta de la situación, sentía que sus mejillas ardían, respiro hondo y poco a poco acerco sus manos temblando, levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos del rubio que parecían no perderlo de vista, se comenzó a sentir intimidado ante aquella mirada, hasta que sujeto la mano herida para comenzar a curarlo mientras temblaba, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, ante el silencio del cuarto escucho como su corazón latía fuertemente, avergonzado que el otro también lo escuchara, agacho la cabeza lo máximo posible para evitar contacto visual.

El rubio no sabía que así ahí y no entendía aquella situación que el mismo había creado, la sensación que sentía al tocar las manos del menor era tan diferente a lo acostumbrado, "acaso siempre fue tan suave" se preguntaba, se veía tan delicado en ese momento, tan fácil de romper, "puedo golpearlo tan fácilmente" con ese pensamiento que cruzo su cabeza, se preparaba para comenzar con la usual pelea entre ambos, pero se detuvo, quería seguir sintiendo la calidez del menor, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a mirar los labios del peliverde.

-Ya está Kacchan! – habló orgullo el menor soltando su mano, mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa.

El rubio vio su mano vendada y aquella sonrisa que le regalaba el menor, estaba enamorado era hora de aceptarlo, pero ahora él estaba fuera de su alcance, comenzó a enojarse, se sentía idiota al sentirse de esa manera, quería que Deku fuese solo para él.

-Kacchan estas bien? – pregunto el peliverde al ver tal callado al rubio, comenzaba a preocuparse y antes que pudiera reaccionar Katsuki lo empujó hacia atrás haciendo que cayera echado en la cama con el rubio encima suyo.

-Kacchan que estás haciendo? – intento empujarlo con sus manos ante el repentino movimiento, pero el rubio sujeto las manos del pecoso haciendo que se echara con las manos levantadas, Deku está totalmente rojo por la cercanía del rubio y antes de que se diera cuenta, sus dos manos estaban siendo sujetadas por la mano herida del rubio, haciendo que evite empujarlo.

El rubio continúo mirándolo fijamente desde arriba, para después acercarse a su rostro y unir sus labios en un beso.

Era un beso torpe y sin delicadeza, la unión de los labios hizo que el rubio quisiera saborear aún más los labios del menor como si de un dulce se tratara, lamio y succiono cada centímetro.

-Ka… cchan… bas… ta – intentaba decir el peliverde mientras forcejeaba débilmente, estaba tan confundido, estaba siendo besado por la persona que quería, pero la situación no le permitía aceptar aquel beso.

Pero el rubio no se detuvo, se dejó llevar queriendo sentir cada vez más aquella miel que despedía Deku de sus labios, quería saboreando más, acercó su otra mano al rostro del peliverde e introdujo un dedo en la boca del menor, haciendo que abriera su boca para dejar entrar a su lengua, comenzó a introducirse y saborearlo sin recato alguno, jugaba con su lengua recorriendo todo el interior del pecoso.

El peliverde no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal atrevido movimiento, con su fuerza podía quitarlo fácilmente de encima, pero se sentía débil en ese momento, el beso era tan intenso que le hizo perder la razón, con cada segundo que pasaba dejaba de forcejear para dejarse llevar más por las acciones de su amigo.

-Izuku…- dijo entre besos y con una voz entre cortada el rubio, llevando su mano de la boca del menor al interior de su ropa, tocando su piel desnuda.

-Aah… - el peliverde soltó un gemido por la excitación provocada al sentir la mano del rubio sobre su piel.

El rubio al escuchar el gemido que produjo el menor se sorprendió y se alejó, bajo él se encontraba una escena muy excitante, el menor estaba con los ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas coloradas deslumbrando aún más sus pecas, sus labios tan rojos por aquel beso intenso y con unas gotas de saliva que se derramaban por los costados, no supo cómo reaccionar y solo se levantó saliendo corriendo del cuarto cubriéndose la boca.

El rubio corrió directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer.

-Diablos, que mierda he hecho… que se supone que haga ahora… maldito Deku, - comenzó a recordar aquel beso, la suavidad de sus labios, el sabor de su boca – maldito Deku quiero más – dijo casi como una súplica – mierda – vio la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que se había excitado demasiado, se levantó con dirección al baño, se quitó la ropa y decidió darse una ducha de agua fría para calmarse, al ingresar apoyo su cabeza en la pared sintiendo como las gotas de agua caían – si hubiera sabido que eras tan delicioso…

Mientes tanto Deku se encontraba envuelto entre las sabanas, no sabía que había pasado.

-Porque hiciste eso Kacchan? – Se preguntaba así mismo, sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo, aun podía sentir la calidez del rubio extendiéndose sobre su cuerpo, una sensación electrizante recorriéndolo.

Mientras más pensaba el peliverde más tarde se hacía, el sol se fue dando inicio al anochecer y sabía que era tiempo de que baje a cenar, pero la vergüenza lo consumía, no quería encontrarse con el rubio, no quería sentirse más incómodo de lo que ya estaba, envió un mensaje de texto a Iida para que por favor le llevara algo de comer, de esa manera evito cualquier posible contacto con el rubio, pero sabía que al siguiente día debía arreglar las cosas con él.

* * *

Gracias por leer! si les gusto déjenme un comentario, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Bye bye.


	5. No voy a dejar a Deku

Espero que les guste y gracias por los comentarios.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Deku se despertó a la hora habitual para hacer sus ejercicios, pera esta vez no salió de su habitación, se encontraba demasiado avergonzado por las acciones de su amigo de la infancia, se mentalizaba que expresión debería hacer al encontrarse con el rubio, que le iba a decir, el tiempo fue pasando sumergido en sus pensamientos y se le hizo tarde para las clases, así que salió corriendo de su habitación para bajar y tomar algo de comer para el camino.

Deku corrió todo el camino para llegar a tiempo, no era algo que acostumbraba a hacer, cuando entro al salón vio rápidamente al causante de todas sus confusiones sentado en su lugar, con la cabeza encima de su pupitre mirando hacia la ventana.

-"Cálmate, cálmate…" – se repetía para sí mismo mientras avanzaba hacia su lugar, pasando por donde el rubio se encontraba intentando actuar normal.

Katsuki al sentir unos pasos acercándose levanto girando su cabeza y se encontró con los ojos del peliverde – "Que cree que hace mirándome con esa cara" – pensó el rubio al ver como las mejillas del pecoso fueron enrojeciendo poco a poco ante su mirada.

-Bu… buenos días Kacchan – saludo el pecoso intentando en vano oculta su nerviosismo.

-Aaahh! Que tienen de buenos, inútil – respondió el rubio para después voltear su rostro al lado opuesto del peliverde mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

El pecoso se sentó en su lugar y vio que su amigo seguía igual que siempre, se tranquilizó un poco pero también se sintió decepcionado, poso la yema de sus dedos sobre sus labios recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, no entendía que significado tenia para su amigo aquel beso, las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y sin contratiempos.

El timbro sonó dando inicio a la hora del almuerzo y el pelirrojo se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Me muero de hambre, voy a correr por algo de comer, te espero allá – término de hablar para luego salir corriendo del salón, el rubio guardo sus cosas y con paciencia también salió del salón rumbo al comedor.

-Vamos a comer Deku-kun? – hablo alegremente la castaña dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Vayan yendo… yo ahora los alcanzo – hablo el peliverde para salir corriendo del salón, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

Era la oportunidad que el pecoso estaba esperando, era ahora o nunca para él, corrió rápidamente por el pasillo hasta alcanzar al rubio que se alejaba rápidamente con pasos largos.

-Espera Kacchan! – grito el pecoso al alcanzarlo haciendo que el rubio pare y voltee – Po… podemos hablar? – hablo agitadamente, habiendo reunido todo su coraje para hacer frente al rubio y saber que era lo que había ocurrido un día antes.

-Sígueme – hablo calmadamente el rubio para continuar caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos, sabía que el pecoso lo buscaría para aclarar las cosas, para obtener respuestas de su extraño comportamiento.

Por su parte Deku no había pensado que el rubio accediera tan fácilmente a hablar con él, continuaron caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta llegar a la espalda del edificio donde se encontraban sus salones, a esa hora nadie pasaba por ahí ya que la gran mayoría iba al comedor.

-Acá está bien – dijo el rubio parando en mitad del edificio, mientras que Deku se paró en frente suyo – de quieres hablar? – pregunto el chico explosivo fingiendo ignorancia.

-Es… acerca… de… - el peliverde se encontraba demasiado nervioso para hablar, sus manos temblaban y su voz se entrecortaba, a pesar de haber ensayo sus palabras antes al tener al rubio delante, con sus ojos fijos en él, hizo que olvidara todo.

-Si no vas a hablar me largo! – el rubio levanto la voz mostrando una cara de enojo haciendo que el pecoso se sobresaltara, quería presionarlo para que hable de aquello que ni el mismo tenía el valor de mencionar.

-Por qué me besaste? – pregunto rápidamente el peliverde sin pensarlo al escuchar que el rubio se iba a ir, al darse cuenta de su pregunta tan directa y al ver la cara de sorprendido del otro chico, comenzó a temblar y a dar pequeños pasos moviendo sus manos buscando equilibrio – Lo que yo quiero decir es… es que ayer tu… tú me besaste… yo… yo estaba durmiendo… así que no se… yo… tu… - el pecoso hablaba tartamudeando sin saber que decir y sin ordenar sus ideas.

-Ya cállate… ya te entendí – el rubio chasqueo la legua y el menor guardo silencio, era hora de que Bakugo enfrente al pecoso, había pensado toda lo noche si decir o no acerca de sus sentimientos, aunque su orgullo se lo impedía sabía que después de lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde para negarlo, tomo aire para darse valor a lo que iba a decir.

-En serio no sabes porque te bese? – pregunto calmadamente el rubio mirando fijamente al pecoso, parecía que ni siquiera quería pestañar para no perderlo de vista.

Midoriya quedo embelesado ante aquella figura que tenía delante, aquella pregunto había perforado su corazón llenándolo de esperanza, sentía el aire correr sobre sus cabellos, fue tan solo un momento que pareció eterno para el peliverde, sabía que se estaba precipitando pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que podría ser correspondido.

-Deku yo… - el rubio saco las manos de sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar hacia el peliverde, con cada paso que daba el pecoso sentía su corazón latir más fuerte, sus miradas no se perdieron en ningún momento, ambos parecían estar hipnotizados por el otro.

-Yo te bese porque… - el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, dejándolos paralizados y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-lo… lo siento es mi celular – hablo nervioso Deku para comenzar a buscar en su bolsillo aquel aparato hasta encontrarlo.

-Deku… bastardo… ME ESTAS JODIENDO! – grito molesto el rubio – PORQUE CARAJOS TRAES TU CELULAR?

-lo… lo siento Kacchan, siempre lo llevo conmigo – se excusó el peliverde con el celular en las manos, pero lo que decía era verdad, después de lo ocurrido con su amigo de lentes, pensó que era mejor siempre tener algún medio de comunicación.

-Contesta de una puta vez, antes de que lo explote! – hablo Katsuki haciendo chiscas en sus manos.

-Siii, gracias Kacchan! – acerco el celular a su oreja y contesto – Aló?

Katsuki se encontraba encorvado con las manos cubriendo su cara, estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, pero también se encontraba muy enojado, quería saber quién era la persona que lo había interrumpido en un momento tan importante, levanto la cabeza mirando hacia el peliverde buscando saber quién era el causante.

-Eres tu Todoroki-kun! – hablo alegremente el pecoso, al escuchar aquel nombre Katsuki volvió a sentir como todo a su alrededor oscurecía.

-Dónde estás? Uraraka ya te pidió algo de comer, no te demores demasiado, recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo para que continúen las clases – hablo preocupado el chico mitad hielo, que se encontraba en el comedor.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy yendo dentro de un momento – contesto el peliverde.

-"Después de todo es su novio" – pensó el rubio mientras hacía puños en sus manos – "que mierda iba a hacer, que mierda esperaba… soy tan estúpido!" – enderezo su espalda y camino hacia al pecoso, parándose muy cerca de él.

-Ok, te esperamos, no tardes – término de hablar el chico bicolor, para después colgar el celular.

El peliverde al terminar la llamada, vio que el rubio estaba demasiado cerca.

-Ka… cchan? – pregunto con miedo al ver la mirada penetrante que le dirigía el rubio, era muy diferente a la mirada de hace tan solo unos minutos.

El rubio estaba furioso consigo mismo, y al ver el teléfono en la mano del pecoso, nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus emociones, agarro fuertemente la mano del menor atrayéndolo hacia él, para besarlo.

Deku se sorprendió, nuevamente su amigo lo estaba besando y aun no sabía el porqué, pero por alguna razón se sentía diferente, aquel beso lo asustaba.

Katsuki lo besaba bruscamente, y al sentir que el pecoso forcejeo, se llenó de tanta ira que sujeto más fuerte su brazo y le mordió el labio inferior.

Al sentir aquella mordida Izuku lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que el rubio cayera sentado, estaba asustado del comportamiento de su amigo.

-Porque me besas Kacchan? – grito con miedo, con la esperanza de obtener alguna respuesta, el rubio se sentó en el lugar donde había caído con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando el rubio levanto la vista su mirada mostraba claramente su enojo, el peliverde retrocedió un paso y comenzó a sudar frio, había visto muchas veces aquel rostro, era el misma con la cual muchas veces lo había molestado.

-Es verdad aun no te lo he dicho… - comenzó a pararse sin perderlo de vista – Yo te bese porque eres novio del bastardo de Todoroki – hablo haciendo chispas con sus manos.

Ante aquella confesión el peliverde sintió como un gran peso lo arrastraba hacia el piso.

-A que te refieres Kacchan? – hablo con todo el valor que pudo reunir, pero en su voz se notaba como se estaba quebrando.

-Acaso eres idiota? Sabes cuánto odio le tengo a aquel bastardo? – Aquellas palabras eran verdad para Katsuki, el odiaba a Todoroki, lo odiaba por tener a Deku – Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando sepa que su novio, se estaba besando con otro – termino de hablar para comenzar a reírse con burla.

-Solo porque quieres molestar a Todoroki? – Deku sentía que cada palabra que decía el rubio eran cuchillas que le atravesaban, el peliverde se sentía caer en un pozo sin fondo, viendo alejarse aquella luz que era la esperanza que tenía – "fui un estúpido al creer por un segundo que Kacchan podría corresponder a mis sentimientos"- Solo me besaste por eso? ERES DE LO PEOR KACCHAN! – grito conteniendo aquellas lagrimas que intentaban salir.

-AAHH? Pero qué diablos dices Deku, si no hubieras querido desde un principio me hubieras detenido – hablo con reproche el rubio, mientras que el pecoso se mordió el labio ya que no podía negarlo, se había dejado llevar los besos del rubio – dime Deku te gusto como mi lengua recorría tu boca? – el rubio saco su lengua mientras caminaba acercándose.

-No te acerques Kacchan, de lo contrario voy a tener que golpearte – hablo el pecoso al ver caminar al rubio, mientras que sus manos se levantaron colocándose en forma de puños, el rubio se detuvo ante las palabras del peliverde, le dolió ver como el menor se defendía ante un posible acercamiento, sentía que Deku lo estaba rechazando.

-Me largo, tengo hambre y ya no quiero perder más tiempo contigo – el rubio dio media vuelta y camino de regreso, mientras que Deku se quedó de pie en aquel lugar bajando los brazos con lentitud.

Cuando el rubio se perdió de su vista, el peliverde se dejó caer de rodillas con sus manos hacia el suelo, lo que había dicho el rubio lo había destrozado, vio como poco a poco sus lágrimas caían al suelo – "Duele… duele mucho" – pensó mientras lloraba.

Todoroki se encontraba en el comedor junto a Iida y Uraraka, pero se encontraba preocupado por la ausencia del pecoso, ya había pasado un rato desde que lo había llamado y aun no regresaba, dirigió su mirada por los alrededores y vio la mesa de Kirishima.

-"Bakugo no está" – se levantó de su silla al percatarse también de la ausencia del rubio.

-Estas bien Torodoki-kun? – pregunto la castaña al ver el repentino movimiento del chico mitad hielo.

-Voy a buscar a Midoriya – levanto su plato para salir a buscar al pecoso.

-Puede irte, yo me encargo de tu plato – hablo sonriéndole la castaña.

-Dale esto si lo encuentras – el chico de lentes le dio un pan de yakisoba.

-Muchas gracias! – el chico mitad hielo estaba agradecido con sus amigos, corrió por todos lados buscándolo, intentaba llamarle sin éxito alguno al celular, lo busco en todos los baños, regreso al salón y no lo encontraba, salió al patio donde hacían los entrenamientos y vio como Katsuki regresaba de la espalda del edificio donde se encontraban los salones, se acercó con cautela y espero a que el rubio se alejara para ir a ver aquel lugar de donde el rubio había estado, cuando llego vio al peliverde de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo, se acercó despacio y mientras más se acercaba escuchaba gimotear al peliverde.

El peliverde se encontraba sumergido en su llanto por lo que no sintió los pasos que se acercaban a él, hasta que sintió una mano en su cabeza, levanto el rostro a ver quién era y se encontró con la cara de su amigo que se encontraba agachado para estar a la altura del peliverde.

-Todoroki-kun que haces acá? – pregunto el pecoso con la repentina sorpresa de la llegada de su amigo.

-Eso debería preguntar yo, falta poco para que termine la hora del almuerzo y aun no has comido – saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo acerco al rostro del pecoso limpiando su nariz.

-Gracias Todoroki-ku - separo sus manos del suelo para sujetar aquel pañuelo y limpiarse el solo la nariz, pero mientras lo hacía agacho la cabeza sintiendo más lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas.

-Midoriya – llamo el chico mitad hielo, ante el llamado el peliverde levanto la vista y vio a su amigo con los brazos abiertos y recordó las palabras de su amigo – "yo voy a estar para ti, yo voy a estar a tu lado" – sintió más lagrimas caer, sujeto con fuerza aquel pañuelo que tenía en sus manos y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo desahogando su dolor.

-Duele… enamorarse duele mucho – decía el pecoso mientras se escondía en el pecho de su amigo, el chico mitad hielo lo envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente para trasmitir apoyo a su amigo, pero ver a la persona que amaba sufrir por otra persona también le rompía el corazón.

-Es verdad… duele – dijo Todoroki casi como un susurro, para que el peliverde no lo escuchara, restregaba su rostro en aquella cabellera verde que tanto le gustaban, poco a poco fue acariciando con sus manos la espalda del menor, cuando sintió que el pecoso se iba calmando, decidió soltar el abrazo.

-Ya te encuentras mejor? – hablo el chico mitad hielo mientras que con sus manos puestas sobre los hombros del peliverde lo alejaba.

-Gracias Todoroki, parece que siempre me tienes que ver llorando – hablo con una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas.

-Ya te dije que no me molesta – saco de su bolsillo el pan que le había dado su amigo de lentes – come, ya es muy tarde para que vallas al comedor – extendió su mano entregándole el pan.

-Gracias – agarro el pan, saco la bolsa que lo cubría y comenzó a comer – Auch – dijo al sentir ardor en sus labios, se había olvidado aquella herida producida por mordida del rubio.

-Tienes una herida en tus labios – dijo el chico bicolor acercado sus manos a los labios del menor – como te la hiciste? – el pecoso al escuchar la pregunta recordó las palabras del rubio "Me pregunto qué cara pondrá cuando sepa que su novio, se estaba besando con otro".

-No es nada, fue solo un rasguño – el pecoso agacho la cabeza ante aquella mentira, pero si bien Todoroki no era su novio de verdad, sentía que no debía decirle, no iba a permitir que el rubio molestara al chico bicolor.

-Si no me quieres contar, no te preocupes, no te voy a presionar – hablo el chico mitad hielo dando palmadas en la cabellera verde, sabía que algo había pasado con Katsuki, pero no quería incomodar al peliverde con preguntas – pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo – se pudo de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse.

-Lo sé – el peliverde se sujetó de aquella mano amiga y se puso de pie.

Caminaron de regreso mientras que Deku comía su pan, al terminar fueron al baño para que el pecoso pueda limpiarse el rostro, la hora de comer ya se había terminado y se dirigieron al salón para continuar las clases.

El peliverde no volvió a mirar al rubio.

Durante el transcurso de la clase Todoroki se percató que el peliverde evito en todo momento estar cerca del rubio, aunque para él era algo bueno, se entristecía al ver la cara de dolor del pecoso, había pensado en lo ocurrido en la hora del almuerzo, y estaba decidido a hablar con el rubio, tenía que frenear el acoso hacia el peliverde, al terminar las clases se presentó la oportunidad perfecta para Todoroki, los últimos en salir de salón eran Bakugo y Kirishima.

El chico bicolor se acercó al rubio quien aún se encontraba en su escritorio sentado guardando sus cosas y de pie delante de él se encontraba su amigo pelirrojo esperándolo.

-Necesito hablar contigo? – hablo con una voz firme y sin expresión en el rostro, el rubio levanto la cabeza con una mirada de molestia chasqueando la lengua.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – el rubio levanto su mochila y se paró ignorando las palabras del chico bicolor y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Todoroki no iba a permitir que se retirara sin antes hablar con él.

-Pues yo si tengo que hablar contigo – sujeto el brazo del rubio deteniéndolo.

-Quien mierda eres para tocarme! – El rubio soltó el agarre inmediatamente volteando al ver con enojo a aquel chico que le enfurecía.

-Tranquilos chicos, no querrán tener un problema como el de la otra vez – hablo temeroso el pelirrojo al sentir la tensión que tenían sus dos compañeros – Solo tranquilízate Bakugo, hablar no te tomara tanto tiempo, te voy a esperar afuera – Kirishima salió del aula, sabía que el tema que tenían que hablar era acerca del peliverde.

-Habla rápido que no tengo tiempo para perder contigo – hablo enojado el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Seré claro – suspiro amargamente por lo que iba a decir, para después mirar directamente hacia los ojos carmín del rubio – No quiero que te acerques a Midoriya.

Ante aquella frase el rubio sintió como si un peso cayera en sus hombros – "Que no me acerque más a Deku?" – a su mente le vino la imagen del peliverde pequeño con una gran sonrisa, cuando apenas tenían 4 – "Cuantos años he estado con Deku"- su espalda se tensó levantando los hombros y formando puños con las manos, pensar estar lejos del pecoso después de todos los años juntos le hizo enfurecer, se abalanzo sobre el chico mitad hielo sujetando del cuello de camisa.

-BASTARDO! – ver el rostro inexpresivo del chico mitad hielo, le molestaba aún más, lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo lejos de él, haciendo que salga volando chocando con algunos carpetas – QUIEN MIERDA TE CREES QUE ERES!

-SU NOVIO! – hablo firmemente el chico bicolor, que se encontraba sentado en el piso apoyado sobre las sillas que había arrastrado al caer, mirando directamente hacia los ojos furiosos del chico rubio, aunque sabía que era mentira, esa relación le daba la fuerza necesario para enfrentar al abusador del peliverde.

El rubio ante aquellas palabras solo pudo morderse los labios, dejándole con la impotencia de decir algo más.

-Yo no dejare que Midoriya sufra por tu culpa – el chico mitad hielo se puso de pie, recordando cuantas veces el peliverde había llorado por el rubio.

Katsuki no podía contradecir las palabras de Todoroki, todo lo que decía eran cuchillos filosos que lo atravesaban, para el eran verdades que no podía negar, cuantos años había pasado abusando del peliverde, todo por negar sentir algo por él, si tan solo hubiera dejado su orgullo de lado, pero ya era muy tarde para él, tan solo le quedaba dar un paso al costado.

-"No quiero dejarlo, no voy a dejarlo" – con ese pensamiento el rubio apretó fuertemente los puños y con una nueva convicción decidió seguir.

-Sabes como Deku se lastimo los labios? – pregunto desafiantemente el rubio cambiando de semblante.

El chico bicolor se sorprendió con la pregunta, intuyendo con mal presentimiento lo que el rubio podría decir, por su parte Katsuki interpreto su silencio como una negación y solo rio burlonamente.

-Cuando nos besamos, me excite demasiado que lo mordí sin querer – aquellas palabras dejaron en blanco al chico mitad hielo, no podía pensar en nada al imaginarse dicha escena en mención, el rubio sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de incertidumbre del chico mitad hielo.

-No voy a dejar a Deku, nunca se librara de mí y no voy a parar hasta que ustedes dos terminen – hablo desafiantemente el rubio con sus manos en sus bolsillos levantando uno de sus pies con dirección al otro.

Todoroki respiro fuertemente sintiendo el aire entrando a sus pulmones, tomando nuevamente valor para enfrentar al rubio, sin importar lo que este pudiera decir, sin importar cuanto dolor le había causaba recordar aquella herida en los labios de Deku.

-Yo no voy a terminar con Midoriya y no permitiré que sigas causándole más dolor – sus ojos mostraban la determinación que tenía en un inicio; para él, el rubio solo se burlaba del peliverde, solo le causaba daño.

El rubio bajo el pie y dio media vuelta saliendo del salón, mientras que Todoroki al ver el desastre en el cual se encontraba el salón se quedó ordenando las carpetas, despejando su mente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me gusta que Todoroki y Kacchan se desafíen y peleen por Deku :P para mi Kacchan es "Eros" mientras que Todoroki es "Agape" (Yuri on ice)

bye bye


	6. Nuevos Sentimientos

Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios, este capítulo va dedicado para todo el team TodoDeku.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Después de haber arreglado el salón, Todoroki regreso a los dormitorios y una vez dentro de su habitación no volvió a salir, a pesar de que se había mostrado fuerte y decidió en frente del rubio, la verdad era que estaba muy afligido por las palabras del rubio, se acostó en el futón con la ventana abierta y pudo observar el paisaje que le deslumbraba, era una hermosa noche sin nubes y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad.

El chico mitad hielo pedía como deseo a cada una de las estrellas que su amor fuera correspondido y así continuo hasta caer dormido.

Al día siguiente fue a clases como regularmente lo hacía, ya dentro del salón miro al peliverde y vio que sus ánimos habían mejorado, las clases que tenían con el profesor Cementos habían terminado y la hora de almorzar había llegado, pero estaba vez no pensaba dejar ir al pecoso, no pensaba dejarlo solo.

-Vamos a almorzar Midoriya – hablo el chico mitad hielo acercándose al pecoso que se encontraba aun sentado en su escritorio, a su atrás también se acercaron la castaña y el representante de clases.

-Claro, déjame guardar mis cosas – hablo Deku mientras guardaba su cuaderno y algunos lapiceros en su mochila.

Los cuatro amigos salieron rumbo al comedor y compraron su almuerzo, se sentaron juntos en una mes, el pecoso al costado de su amigo de ojos bicolor, frente a él se encontraban la castaña y al costado de ella el chico de lentes.

-Tienen planes para mañana? – pregunto animada la castaña a sus tres amigos, curioseando un poco acerca del día libre de sus amigos.

-Mañana temprano voy a ir a visitar a mi madre al hospital – hablo el chico mitad hielo mientras se llevaba una cuchara de comida a la boca, y antes que los otros chicos pudieran responder alguien más se acercó a su mesa.

-Hola representante de clases – hablo animadamente Kaminari sentándose al costado de Iida, tomándolo del brazo – porque no me acompañas y almorzamos juntos.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto el chico de lentes sorprendido por la repentina invitación del rubio, pero antes de cualquier respuesta otra persona también se acercó al grupo de amigos.

-Vamos a almorzar juntas – dijo Mina que se había acercado a Uraraka tomándola también del brazo.

La castaña rápidamente entiendo los planes que tramaban sus amigos, y compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con la pelirosado.

-Claro, será divertido – respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa, para después ponerse de pie y levantar su plato de comida – Vamos Iida-kun! – el chico de lentes al ver a su amiga aceptar la extraña petición de sus compañeros decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Está bien – hablo Tenya poniéndose de pie y levantar su plato, para después caminar junto a Kaminari, los 4 chicos avanzaron rumbo a otra mesa, pero antes de irse Mina volteo hacia Deku con una sonrisa.

-Que se diviertan tortolitos – rio pícaramente al ver que su plan había funcionado.

-Tor… tolitos… - Deku se sonrojo al escuchar esa palabra, y comenzó a comer rápidamente, hasta que de tantas bocaradas de comida se atoro, su amigo que se encontraba a su costado le alcanzo un vaso de agua.

El pecoso agarro el vaso bebiendo el agua que contenía, terminando de digerir lo que tenía en la boca.

-Disculpa por eso… – hablo tímidamente el pecoso desviando la mirada, pensaba que para su amigo aquella situación debía ser demasiado incomoda.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mí – le respondió Todoroki, quien por dentro se encontraba muy agradecido con Ashido, miro el rostro de su amigo y se percató que en su mejilla, se había quedado un grano de arroz.

Todoroki levanto su mano y la acerco al rostro del pecoso tomando gentilmente aquel grano de arroz.

Deku miro a su amigo al sentir aquel suave toque en su mejilla y vio cómo su amigo tomo aquel arroz para después llevárselo a la boca mientras que lo miraba intensamente, aquella acción avergonzó al pecoso, cubriendo todo su rostro de color rojo.

-Come más despacio – dijo el chico mitad hielo a la vez que le ofrecía una sonrisa, le gustaba ver aquellas reacciones del pecoso, aquel rostro lleno de rubor resaltando aún más sus pecas era su favorito, con su mirada contorneaba el rostro del peliverde hasta que miro aquella herida que Deku tenía en los labios, y recordó aquellas palabras que el chico explosivo había dicho, su rostro rápidamente cambio mostrando lo afligido que se sentía.

El pecoso noto el cambio de humor de su amigo y se preocupó –Sucede algo? – lo miraba esperando una respuesta, y vio cómo el chico mitad hielo apretaba las manos convirtiéndolas en puño.

-Midoriya… aquella herida… - hablo dubitativo y con voz baja desviando la mirada, queriendo preguntarle al pecoso si las palabras que había dicho el rubio eran verdades.

El chico mitad hielo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, reflexionando sobre cómo debería preguntarle al pecoso, volvió a ver el rostro de su amigo, en sus ojos se podía ver la leve hinchazón que tenía producto de su llanto del día anterior.

-Tienes planes para mañana? – el chico bicolor arrepentido por lo que iba a preguntar decidió cambiar de tema, no quería volver a entristecer a su amado.

-Aun no lo sé, estaba pensando ir a mi casa a visitar a mi madre, pero también me gustaría quedarme a entrenar – el peliverde tomo la cuchara para terminar de comer.

-Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? – pregunto el chico bicolor, deseando que su amigo aceptara – Me gustaría presentar a algún amigo a mi madre, por eso me gustaría que me acompañaras.

El pecoso se alegró al ver que su amigo se esforzaba por relación que tenían con su madre, con el tiempo se había percatado que gracias a ello Todoroki iba mejorando poco a poco.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría – respondió alegremente.

-Entonces mañana a las 10:00 de la mañana nos encontramos frente a los dormitorios – hablo Todoroki sintiéndose un tanto culpable por pensar que estaba aprovechándose de su situación para salir con el pecoso, aun así deseaba estar con él.

Así terminaron de almorzar para después volver a clases.

El sábado llego y como siempre Deku se levantó temprano para realizar sus ejercicios, de regreso a los dormitorios se encontró en la cocina a su amigo de lentes, que se había levantado temprano a tomar un jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días Iida-kun – saludo animadamente el peliverde.

-Buenos días Midoriya, como siempre te levantas muy temprano – hablo el chico de lentes sirviendo otro vaso de jugo para dárselo a su amigo.

-Gracias – el pecoso acepto el juego y lo bebió rápidamente – Tu también te levantaste temprano a pesar de que hoy no hay clases… tienes planes para hoy? – pregunto curioso.

-Pensaba ir a visitar a mi hermano, pero él insiste en que debería salir con mis amigos, y tú?

-Voy a salir con Todoroki a visitar a su madre – hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando se le ocurrió una idea que pensaba que alegraría a su amigo mitad hielo – Deberías acompañarnos, estoy seguro de que Todoroki se alegrara si vienes, ya que quiere presentar a sus amigos.

El chico de lentes se alegró ante la idea del peliverde, ya que él también quería ayudar a Todoroki.

-Que buena idea, voy a decírselo a Uraraka-san también – hablo animadamente.

Ambos chicos coordinaron para encontrarse después y salir todos juntos dándole la sorpresa a su amigo bicolor.

Eran las 10:00am y en la puerta se encontraron los 4 amigos, dos de ellos muy entusiasmados con la idea de salir en grupo, mientras que dos de ellos se encontraban un tanto decepcionados.

-Qué bueno que vivamos todos juntos, así es más fácil organizarnos – hablo el representante acomodándose los lentes.

-Disculpa por no decirte nada Todoroki-kun, era una sorpresa que estaba pensando, así podrás presentar a todos tus amigos – hablo animadamente el pecoso, mirando a su amigo mitad hielo esperando que estuviera feliz.

-Vaya que fue una sorpresa – hablo el chico mitad hielo, forzando una sonrisa para no decepcionar al pecoso – "Esto debe ser castigo divino" –pensó un tanto decepcionado al recordar los motivos que había utilizado para invitarlo a salir.

-Lo siento Todoroki-kun – hablo en voz baja la castaña dirigiéndose hacia su amigo mitad hielo, sin que sus otros dos amigos pudieran escucharla - Cuando Iida-kun me dijo para salir, no sabía que íbamos a acompañarlos

-No te preocupes – hablo calmadamente Todoroki - mientras que Midoriya este feliz no tengo ningún problema.

La castaña observaba como el chico mitad hielo miraba tiernamente al pecoso mientras hablaba.

Los cuatro amigos salieron juntos rumbo al hospital, al llegar Todoroki se dirigió a recepción para informar acerca de la visita, esperaron unos segundos antes de que pudieran pasar, cuando entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba la mamá de Todoroki, vieron que la señora no se encontraba sola.

-Buenos días Shouto – hablo su hermana quien se alistaba para dejar la habitación, se alegró al observar que su hermano se encontraba acompañado – Veo que has venido con amigos – dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días, quería presentarles a algunos de mis amigos – hablo con un poco de timidez, era la primera vez que sus amigos veían ese tipo de expresión en el chico heterocromatico.

-Bueno días Shouto pasa por favor, me encantaría conocer a tus amigos – dijo sonriente la madre del chico bicolor, que se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana de la habitación.

-Ellos son mis amigos de la academia, ella es Uraraka – dijo señalando a la castaña, quien dio un paso adelante saludando.

-Mucho gusto – hablo la castaña con timidez haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Él es Iida el representante de nuestra clase – la castaña retrocedió un paso y en su lugar se acercó el chico de lentes.

-Es un placer conocerlas, espero no incomodar con nuestra repentina visita – hablo respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

-El placer es todo mío, siempre he querido conocer a los amigos de Shouto.

-Y por último, él es Midoriya – hablo el chico heterocromatico con un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por su madre.

-Mu… mucho gusto – hablo con nerviosismo el pecoso, era la primera vez que hablaba con la madre de algún amigo, a excepción de la madre de Kacchan.

La madre de Todoroki se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, para después hablar – El gusto es todo mío, muchas gracias por cuidar de Shouto, él siempre me habla mucho de ustedes – al escuchar eso el chico bicolor desvió la mirada con leve sonrojo.

Después de la presentación, la hermana de Todoroki se retiró, dejando a su hermano con su madre, la visita fue muy placentera para la madre de Shouto, el saber que su hijo tenía amigos tan confiables le tranquilizaba, conversaron acerca de la academia, de sus experiencias con los villanos y sobre la experiencia de tener como profesor al héroe número uno, así paso el tiempo hasta que tuvieron que retirarse, ya era tarde y tenían que ir a almorzar, los cuatro chicos se despidieron para después salir de aquella sala.

Al salir del hospital, en la puerta principal, Midoriya se percató que no tenía su celular, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía era haberlo sacado para mostrar una foto de All Migth.

-Lo siento parece que olvide mi celular, ahora regreso – hablo el pecoso para volver a ingresar al hospital, rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba la madre de su amigo.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la castaña decidió que sería mejor retirarse.

-Nosotros vamos avanzando – hablo la castaña con una sonrisa, sosteniendo el brazo del chico de lentes.

-No vamos a esperar a Midoriya? – hablo el chico de lentes, sin entender por qué su amiga quería retirarse.

-Hay un lugar al cual me gustaría ir, y si nos demoramos mas ya no podré llegar –la castaña hizo un puchero y desvió la mirada por aquella pequeña mentira que decía.

-Entiendo… - el chico de lentes dio un fuerte suspiro accediendo a los caprichos de su amiga – nos vemos de regreso en los dormitorios – hablo para después dar media vuelta y retirarse junto a su amiga.

-Gracias – hablo con voz baja el chico bicolor, quien había entendido los verdaderos motivos de su amiga, esos pequeños gestos le hacían entender que todos estaban de su lado, dándoles su apoyo para no rendirse.

Los dos amigos se fueron alejando de aquel lugar hasta perderse de vista.

-Ya… ya me puedes solar Uraraka-san – hablo con un leve sonrojo el chico de lentes desviando la mirada, la castaña al escucharlo se percató que aún se estaba aferrando de su brazo, por lo que se sonrojo y lo soltó inmediatamente.

-Lo siento – dijo desviando la mirada y alejándose un poco.

Mientras tanto el chico peliverde había regresado a la habitación del hospital donde había estado hace algunos minutos, toco la puerta y recibió una respuesta para que ingrese.

-Disculpe… - abrió la puerta lentamente – disculpe la molestia, creo que olvide… - paro de hablar cuando vio que la madre de su amigo se encontraba sentada con una mano levantada, mostrando aquel celular que había olvidado.

-Olvidaste tu celular – dijo sonriente la señora.

-Muchas gracias – se acercó el peliverde extendiendo la mano para recoger su celular.

La madre de Shouto se lo entrego para después hablar – disculpe Midoriya, la verdad es que yo lo tome para que pudieras regresara.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto confundido ante aquella confesión.

-He escuchado mucho de ti de parte de Shouto, en especial acerca de la pelea que tuvieron en el festival – la señora agacho la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con sus cabellos, mientras que Izuku se encontraba temeroso, pensaba que la señora estaría molesta por aquella batalla, donde su hijo había utilizado aquel lado que supuestamente ella odiaba.

-Quería darte las gracias.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al peliverde, pero su asombro fue mayor, cuando la señora levanto la mirada cubierta de lágrimas y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Gracias por ayudar a Shouto, gracias por volver a acércalo a mí, gracias por ser su amigo – la señora lloraba muy agradecida con el peliverde, sentía que gracias a esa batalla había recibido otra oportunidad para acercarse a su hijo.

Midoriya sintió una enorme felicidad al escuchar aquellas palabras de agradecimiento tan llena de sentimientos.

-Yo no hice nada… - hablo tímidamente el pecoso para después acercarse a la señora ofreciéndole un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Para Shouto eres una persona muy especial, hoy vi tantas facetas que no conocía – habló más calmada la señora.

-Yo de verdad no hice nada, comparado a todo lo que él ha hecho por mí – dijo el pecoso recordando cuantas veces había sido consola do por su amigo.

-Yo deseo que sigas al lado de mi hijo, por favor cuídalo – habló la señora con ternura.

El pecoso se alegró aún más al ver la confianza que la madre de su amigo depositaban en él, se sentía inmensamente feliz – Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, yo también quiero seguir al lado de Shouto – hizo una reverencia y después de unos segundos se percató que había llamado a su amigo por su nombre, se sonrojo y se incorporó moviendo los brazos por todos lados – Quiero decir de Todoroki.

La señora sólo río por ver al pecoso alterado por la vergüenza, después de aquello Deku se despidió y salió nuevamente del cuarto.

Cuando salió del hospital vio que su amigo se encontraba recostado sobre la pared totalmente sólo, miro hacia los lados esperando ver a sus otros dos amigos sin éxito alguno.

-Donde están Iida y Uraraka?

-Uraraka dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes – habló el chico bicolor con su singular rostro estoico – quieres ir a comer algo?

-Claro, pero esta vez me gustaría escoger a mí el lugar.

Deku recordaba la última vez que había ido a comer con su amigo y el lugar le había parecido bastante costoso, por lo que prefirió escoger un lugar más acorde a su economía.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a un restaurante de comida rápida que había escogido Deku, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, está vez el pecoso insistió en invitar el almuerzo y compro el combo supremo para él, que consistía en 2 hamburguesas grandes, papás y gaseosa jumbo, mientras que para su amigo sólo pidió un combo regular.

El chico heterocromatico ya se había acostumbrado al apetito del pecoso, pero esta vez la situación era diferente, era su primera vez en un lugar así, al haber sido criado bajo restricciones, su dieta había sido bastante estricta y debido a su personalidad tampoco había tenido la oportunidad de salir a comer con amigos, así que observo con asombro, como el pecoso colocaba su almuerzo en la mesa, para después devoraba su hamburguesa.

Deku se percató de que su amigo lo miraba comer sin probar aun su comida, así que se detuvo con temor a lo que haya comprado no haya sido de su gusto.

-Disculpa Todoroki, si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lugar – habló nervioso dejando en la mesa su hamburguesa que tenía en las manos.

-Discúlpame tu Midoriya, no es que no me guste, es que… – habló con un poco de rubor en las mejillas mientras que desviaba la miraba – es la primera vez que como algo así.

El peliverde abrió los ojos como platos ante aquella confesión, para después soltar una risilla que avergonzó más a su amigo.

-Disculpa si lo malentendí, sólo que no esperaba eso – se sentido aliviado y un tanto feliz al conocer un poco más de su amigo - no es tan difícil – habló sujetando su hamburguesa y devorando un pedazo, mientras que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Todoroki decidió imitarlo y tomó la hamburguesa con sus manos.

-A veces yo vengo con mi mamá, también recuerdo que… – se quedó por un momento divagando en sus recuerdos, para después volver a hablar – recuerdo que cuando era niño también venía con Kacchan.

Todoroki que se encontraba a punto de probar su hamburguesa, se detuvo al escuchar aquella confesión.

-Recuerdo que siempre veníamos con su mamá cada vez que Kacchan era felicitado en la escuela – habló el peliverde con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la miraba hacia otro lugar, recordando aquellos tiempos donde la relación con el rubio era muy diferente a la actualidad.

El chico mitad hielo al ver a su amigo, se llenó de sentimientos contradictorios, se sentía feliz al ver una sonrisa tan radiante; pero a la vez, le oprimía el pecho al saber que aquella sonrisa era creada por otra persona, y su malestar crecía aún más al ver la herida de sus labios.

-Veo que también tienes buenos recuerdos con Bakugo – habló forzando una sonrisa para después morder su hamburguesa y dar un trago amargo, todos esas emociones fueron percibidas por su amigo.

Ambos chicos comieron en silencio, y después de terminar salieron del lugar caminando por las calles, iban con dirección hacia un centro comercial, y como atajo pasaron caminando por un parque no tan concurrido.

Deku se sentía entristecido al ver el cambio de humor de su amigo, pensando que no había sido buena idea ir a comer a aquel lugar ya que el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado tenso.

Por su parte Todoroki de encontraba molesto consigo mismo, ya que por su culpa había borrado aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba, pero a pesar de todo le era difícil cambiar de humor, mientras más pensaba, mas recordaba las palabras del chico explosivo haciendo eco en su cabeza, atormentándolo.

-Disculpa – el peliverde detuvo su andar haciendo una reverencia para disculparse – debí haberte llevarte a otro lugar.

El chico mitad hielo se detuvo y vio a su amigo con la cabeza agachada, poco a poco sintió que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas con él.

-Yo dije que no iba a preguntar nada que te incomodara, pero… - el pecoso enderezo la espalada para ver a su amigo, que se encontraba con un rostro que representaba claramente su frustración.

-Como te hiciste esa herida Midoriya? – habló su amigo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el peliverde se sorprendió ante la pregunto y agachó la cabeza, no sabía cómo articular palabra para contestar aquella pregunta, que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Todoroki se percató de la tristeza que iba cubriendo a Deku, verlo así le dolía, pero decidió seguir hablando - fue Bakugo? – dijo con pesar aquel nombre, esperando que fuera mentira.

Por alguna razón Midoriya no quería contarle a Todoroki lo que había sucedido con el rubio, pero tampoco quería mentirle, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Deku al recordar aquel beso tan amargo que había experimentado, levantó una mano y con la yema de su dedo índice tocó aquella herida, sintiendo que de sus ojos nuevamente caían pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

Para el chico bicolor aquella escena era dolorosa, ver a la persona que quería inundado en dolor pensando en aquel al cual amaba, aquel que no era el, respiro fuertemente y dejó el aire entrar a sus pulmones intentando calmarse, al levantar la cabeza y mirar el cielo, entendió que eran celos lo que tenía, por primera vez experimentaba los celos, aquello que le había reprochado al rubio explosivo, era algo que ahora lo estaba azotando.

Todoroki bajo la cabeza para volver a ver a su amigo y se acercó a él dando dos pequeños pasos, con una de sus manos agarro gentilmente aquella mano que el pecoso tenía levantada, mientras que con su otra mano levanto suavemente el rostro del menor, para después acercarse a su rostro y depositar un beso sobre aquella herida, fue un ósculo tan casto que sólo solo duro unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para sentir la calidez y suavidad de los labios de Izuku.

Al separar sus labios el chico de ojos heterocromaticos retrocedió unos pasos y vio que el peliverde se había quedado paralizado y con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Pero que es ese rostro Midoriya – río al ver la reacción de Deku, ver aquel rostro de sorpresa lo había inundado de felicidad, tanto que no paraba de reír.

-Porque hiciste eso? – reprochó el pecoso avergonzado mientras que con su antebrazo se cubría los labios.

Deku se encontraba desconcertado, pero todo pasó a segundo plano cuando vio aquella escena que tenía frente a él, su siempre amigo estoico se reía como nunca lo había visto y se quedó embelesado al ver como aquella risa iba creando luces a su alrededor.

-Discúlpame Midoriya – hablo el chico mitad hielo calmando su risa y sacando al pecoso de su ensimismamiento – Ahora cada vez que recuerdes esa herida me recordarás a mí – se encontraba tan feliz como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca.

Midoriya se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho su amigo y sintió que como el rubor crecía en él, creada por su vergüenza.

-Eres un tonto – dijo haciendo un puchero y volteando para volver a caminar – "Le acabo de decir tonto?" – Deku no recordaba haberse comportado así anteriormente, era una nueva faceta que estaba descubriendo producto de la vergüenza.

Ambos chicos caminaron saliendo de aquel parque donde se encontraban, y entraron a una calle comercial rumbo al centro comercial.

Mientras que Deku caminaba adelante enojado, se percató que su amigo no se encontraba a su atrás, se asustó pensando haberlo perdido y comenzó a caminar con prisa por donde había estado, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalo del brazo.

-No corras – escucho un susurro cerca de su oreja que le hizo erizar la piel, aquella voz para él era inconfundible, volteó rápidamente para verlo.

-Todo… - se detuvo al mirar que su amigo levantaba una de sus manos sosteniendo una cadena.

-Espero que te guste y con esto puedas perdonarme – sujeto la mano del pecoso y le entregó aquel collar que había comprado para él.

-Es un collar de colección con el rostro de All Might! – grito emocionado y con los ojos destellando al ver aquel regalo, se puso la cadena inmediatamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, olvidándose de todo lo que había sucedido.

**Es un collar de plata de colección con el dige del rostro de All Might, los detalles y los relieves son asombrosos, el dige es bastante pequeño, pero lo recrearon a la perfección, sus creadores son bastante habilidosos**

Deku divagaba en sus pensamientos mientras que agachaba la cabeza con los ojos puestos sobre el dige del collar.

-Qué bueno que te gustó – dijo el chico mitad hielo, que conocía el fanatismo del pecoso por All Might, y aunque no fuera nada romántico aquel regalo, le gustaba ver al pecoso tan feliz y radiante con aquel objeto que él había comprado.

-Donde lo com…- levantó el rostro alejando la vista de aquel objeto que lo traía fascinado, pero al levantar el rostro se percató que su amigo se encontraba muy cerca.

-Es un secreto – hablo y con una de sus manos sujeto el dige llevándoselo a los labios, sin perder de vista los ojos color esmeralda – tienes que llevarlo siempre contigo o de lo contrario me molestaré – habló con una voz casi seductora que hizo estremecer al menor.

-Por… por supuesto que lo llevaré, es un collar de All Might – habló para después voltear y volver a caminar.

Deku se sentía extraño, su amigo se comportaba de forma extraña, haciendo saltar su corazón, haciéndolo actuar de forma diferente, lo que estaba sintiendo al estar con su amigo estaba cambiando, estaba descubriendo que nuevos sentimientos crecían dentro de él.

Después de pasear por los alrededores ambos regresaron a los dormitorios.

* * *

Este capítulo ya lo tenía hace bastante tiempo pero por falta de tiempo no pude publicarlo antes, aun así quería terminarlo antes de año nuevo, y aquí lo tienen xD.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, para el próximo capítulo voy a traer algo de KatsuDeku.


	7. Marca

Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios,me gustaría decir que este capitulo va dedicado al team KatsuDeku, pero la verdad solo lo escribí porque es parte de lo que quiero de la historia.

los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

El fin de semana estaba terminando y algunos de los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban cenando, en el comedor se encontraban Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Kaminari, Uraraka, Sero, Mineta y Deku, a los lejos se encontraban jugando en los sillones Kirishima, Bakugou y Tokoyami.

Los ocho chicos hablaban amenamente acerca de las clases, hasta que uno de ellos se percató del adorno de colgaba del cuello del peliverde.

-Tu fanatismo por All Might me sorprende – hablo Sero con una sonrisa forzada y una pequeña gota de sudor en su frente, mientras señalaba el dige, haciendo que todos sus compañeros también lo vieran.

-Qué bonito Deku-kun, no sabías que tenías un collar así – hablo animadamente la castaña, acercándose para verlo de cerca.

-Es un regalo – habló con una sonrisa el peliverde y sus compañeros rápidamente intuyeron de quien podría ser el presente.

-Es un regalo de Todoroki? – pregunto Momo cubriéndose la boca con una mano y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, llamando la atención del rubio explosivo que le había escuchado a lo lejos.

-Qué? El regalo del novio debe ser más romántico – reprocho la pelirosado levantándose de su silla y golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

-No se trata de eso – negó Deku moviendo la cabeza para los lados y con las manos estiradas hacia el frente, pero aquella respuesta no satisfacía a su amiga.

-Cuando te lo compro? Ayer? – continuo interrogando la pelirosada, poniendo nervioso al pecoso, sin saber cómo contestar para que sus compañeros no lo malentiendan.

-Acaso… tuvieron una cita? – hablo el chico eléctrico con curiosidad, ayudando al interrogatorio que estaba haciendo la pelirosada.

-No fue una cita, también estaban Iida-kun y Uraraka-san – respondió el pecoso, esperando que con aquella respuesta sus compañeros dejaran de malinterpretar lo sucedido.

Entre todo el alboroto que estaba formando referente al tema del collar, Tsuyu se percató de otro detalle que llamo su atención y decidió preguntar.

-Y cómo te hiciste esa herida Midoriya-kun?

El rubio al escuchar la pregunta volteó de reojo para ver la respuesta del pecoso.

Después de la pregunta se formó un silencio alrededor, y todos se quedaron viendo como el pecoso había mostrado una mueca de dolor para después de unos segundos un color rojizo comenzara a cubrirlo, hasta convertirse en un tomate.

Katsuki se sorprendió al ver la reacción del pecoso.

-Parece que te paso algo interesante – hablo con picardía y con un tono de doble sentido el chico de cabellera morada.

-Ayer no pasó nada después de que Iida se fuera con Uraraka! – hablo casi gritando el pecoso recordando todo lo sucedido con su amigo después de que se quedaran solos, pero sus compañeros al escuchar aquello redirigieron su mirada a la castaña, la cual se encontraba con los ojos abiertos ya que no esperaba que su amigo comentara aquello.

-Te fuiste sola con el representante? – hablo Mina entusiasmada esperando más detalles.

Después de eso la castaña fue embestida con preguntas acerca de lo sucedido y mientras todos estaban distraídos, el pecoso aprovecho para escapar de aquel lugar y evitar más preguntas.

Katsuki estaba procesando lo que había escuchado, Deku tenía un collar que su novio le había regalado y el sonrojo en su rostro demostraba que no era lo único que había pasado en aquella salida, chasqueo la lengua con enojo evitando querer pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-SIIII! TE GANE! – hablo dando un salto el chico pelirrojo al escuchar el sonido del videojuego dándole la victoria.

-COMO SI ME IMPORTARÁ! – hablo el rubio molesto, botando el mando que tenía en sus manos para después pararse y salir rumbo a su habitación.

Kirishima miro como su amigo salía de su vista, para después voltear a mirar al grupo que estaba reunido cenando, suspiro con desánimo y dejo su mando sobre la mesa - Yo también me voy a dormir – le dijo a Tokoyame y ambos chicos acomodaron el lugar para después retirarse.

El pelirrojo al llegar a la puerta de su habitación se quedó de pie pensativo, para después mirar la puerta de su amigo, dio un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y con resignación camino hacia ella, jalo la perilla y entro sin previo anunció, su amistad cada vez se volvía más cercana y con ella cierta confianza.

El rubio se encontraba echado en su cama boca arriba y al verlo fruño – Que mierda quieres?

-Disculpa, pensé que estarías llorando por Midoriya y venía a consolarte – hablo con burla mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a su cama.

-QUIEN MIERDA ESTARÍA LLORANDO? - El rubio se sentó en su cama furioso ante lo comentado por su amigo.

-Ya veo que no… – sonrió el pelirrojo – y que piensas hacer?

-Que pienso hacer de qué?

-Con tu amor no correspondido por Midoriya? – desvío la mirada el pelirrojo.

-Bastardo, que mierda estas diciendo? Quieres que te maté? – el rubio se levantó, y de pie frente a su cama comenzó a dar pequeñas chispas con su mano.

-No tienes por qué ser tímido – Hablo el pelirrojo desafiándolo con una sonrisa burlona – Solo quiero ayudarte.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada - No necesito tu ayuda.

-Sabes… - el pelirrojo agacho la cabeza y junto sus manos apretándolas entre si… - me gusta alguien – aquella confesión llamo la atención del rubio – y es un hombre… – levanto la cabeza hacia el rubio clavándole la mirada – y es mi amigo… puedes saber quién es? – Pregunto con una sonrisa para quitarle seriedad a la confesión y cambiar el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ambos.

El rubio por su parte, al ver las expresiones de su amigo entendió que hablaba en serio y por como temblaban sus manos sabía que haberlo dicho no había sido fácil, por lo tanto pensó que también debería darle una respuesta seria.

-Lo siento… - por un momento el rubio dudo en decirlo, pero creyó que era mejor dejar las cosas claras - a mí me gusta Deku – intento ser lo más cortes y claro posible al rechazarlo, era lo mínimo que su amigo merecía después de haberlo ayudado.

El pelirrojo al escuchar el rechazo tan cortes que le había brindado su amigo, se había quedado atónico con los ojos abiertos y después de unos segundos comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Fui rechazado por Bakugou… que tan bajo he caído – hablo entre risas y ante aquello el rubio comenzó a molestarse.

-"Después de que intente se amable" – pensó molesto - MALDITO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MÍ! – grito haciendo un puño en sus manos a punto de golpearlo.

-Lo siento Bakugou… - intento calmar su risa agarrando su estómago con las manos - pero no eres tú – término de reír y se quitó una pequeña lagrima que había salido a causa de la risa.

Ante la malinterpretación el rubio se avergonzó y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas - Cualquiera lo puede malentender, BASTARDO!

-Al menos admites que te gusta Midoriya – hablo Kirishima con una sonrisa, mientras que el rubio se llenaba aún más de color sus mejillas.

-Maldito bastardo, ese era tu plan verdad? – el rubio formo chispas con su mano al sentirse estafado y ante aquello el pelirrojo se asustó un poco por el rostro de su amigo.

-La verdad esperaba que confiarse más en mi si te contaba quien me gusta – El pelirrojo levanto las manos como defensa por si acaso el rubio decidiera lanzarse a golpearlo - Aunque ahora creo que ya no es necesario…

-ME VAS A CONTAR MALDITO O TE PARTO LA CARA! – hablo el rubio muy molesto e irritado.

-Tranquilo viejo, igual pensaba contártelo – el pelirrojo mostraba una sonrisa forzada y con nerviosismo ante la mirada amenazante del rubio, pero su sonrisa cambio y ahora se encontraba haciendo un puchero con la boca, juntando sus dedos con nerviosismo moviéndolos en círculo preparándose para confesar – es… es Denki.

-EL IMBÉCIL ELÉCTRICO! – Se asombró el rubio– que mierda le ves? – pregunto con desdén.

-Lo mismo te puedo decir de Midoriya! – hablo desafiante y con tono de incomodidad ante la reacción de su amigo.

-No lo compares idiota, Deku… Deku es diferente, él es… - se calló al pensar en la sonrisa del pecoso, pero a su mente también vino la imagen del chico mitad hielo haciendo que se molestara y cruzara los brazos – es un imbécil… un imbécil que sale con alguien más.

Kirishima entendía los sentimientos de su amigo, justo por eso quería ayudarlo, además de que él pensaba que había algo raro ocurriendo en aquella relación – Sabes… no creo que Midoriya este enamorado de Todoroki… – aquello sorprendió al rubio - porque no botas tu estúpido orgullo y lo enamoras y haces que te elija.

-Que mierda hablas – reprocho el rubio, sin entender a donde quería llegar su amigo.

El pelirrojo suspiro con frustración – Lo que quiero decir es… tú conoces a Midoriya de muchos años, Todoroki no puede ganarte en eso, solo necesitas ser más amable.

-Amable… - hablo el rubio lanzándose a su cama, procesando aquellas palabras, como si fueran algo que no estuvieran en su diccionario y menos si se juntaban con Deku, pero algo sabia, los años que tenían juntos no iban a ser borrados.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba considerando su recomendación, de verdad quería ayudarlo, de alguna manera le daba fuerzas para que el también pudiera avanzar.

Comenzaba el lunes y con el una nueva semana, las clases de héroes comenzaban.

-Hoy aparte de practicar sus movimientos especiales, les voy a dejar una tarea que la realizarán en una semana – hablo con desánimo su profesor encargado de clase – la tarea será sobre la importancia del trabajo en equipo, para ello se harán grupo de dos personas que serán destinados por sorteo… a excepción de Bakugou y Midoriya.

-Por qué mierda tengo que trabajar con él? – grito el rubio molesto y sintió una mirada fulminante del pelirrojo, quien al mirarlo pudo leer en sus labios la palabra amable.

-Es un pedido especial de All Might… no hay más observaciones verdad? – hablo Aizawa-sensei sin dar más explicaciones.

-Disculpe Aizawa-sensei… – levanto la mano el representante de clase – En qué consistirá dicha tarea, necesitamos más especificaciones acerca de la presentación.

-Solo tienen que saber exactamente cómo funciona el quirk de su compañero y combinarlo con el suyo, será exposición o trabajo escrito… como deseen, Algo más? Si no hay más preguntas pueden hacer ustedes mismos el sorteo – hablo el profesor para después caer echado dentro de su saco de dormir.

Los alumnos de la clase 1-A se prepararon para el sorteo, que se realizó por los representantes de clase. Al terminar las clases el rubio explosivo se acercó al peliverde.

-Más rato voy a tu cuarto para hacer el maldito trabajo, mientras más rápido terminemos mejor – después de hablar el rubio se retiró sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Después de eso Deku salió al encuentro de All Might, necesitaba saber porque había solicitado que aquel trabajo lo realizara con el rubio.

Katsuki había llegado a los dormitorios después de ir a la cocina por algo de beber, subió a su habitación, al caminar por el pasillo vio al chico mitad hielo recostado sobre la pared frente a su puerta, no hizo ningún gesto al verlo, había decidido ignorarlo y entrar a su habitación lo antes posible.

-Espero que te comportes al estar con Midoriya – advirtió el chico estoico provocando molestia al rubio quien se encontraba de espaldas y con la mano en la perilla de su puerta.

-Veo que le compraste una bonita correa – hablo el rubio volteando su cabeza mirando de reojo al chico mitad hielo.

-Es mi novio… es normal que le regale cosas – aquel comentario había provocado la ira de Katsuki, que se mordía los labios intentando controlarse, pero después sonrió con burla

-Piensas que con esa baratija lo estás marcando… que con eso Deku es tuyo? ja – bufo el rubio - Si yo fuera tú… le dejaría una marca que no se pudiera quitarse, una verdadera marca que dijera que es mío – el chico mitad hielo hizo una mueca de incomodidad y después de decir aquello el rubio entro a su habitación.

-"Estúpido collar, estúpido Deku, estúpidos celos" – se recostó en su cama boca abajo tirando lejos su mochila.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Deku escucho la puerta tocar, su corazón latía fuertemente al saber de quien se trataba, abrió la puerta y el rubio entro para después sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente a su escritorio, mientras que el peliverde se sentó a su costado.

-Comencemos con decidir si realizamos un informe o exponemos – comenzó a hablar el peliverde con nervios, mirando hacia el escritorio y con las manos en las rodillas, mientras que Katsuki tenía el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y sobre esa mano su cabeza.

-Un maldito informe, ya que es tu especialidad, porque si salimos al frente seguro y nos reprueban por tu culpa – hablo el rubio con desdén mientras que el peliverde solo asintió aceptando y comenzó a anotar lo que decían.

-Comienza a hablar de tu quirk nerd - hablo el rubio - Yo no sé casi nada…

El peliverde tomo aire y comenzó a explicar su quirk, justo como le había explicado All Might con quien se había reunido al terminar las clases, pero Katsuki solo escucho una parte de lo que había dicho el pecoso, porque a la mitad de su explicación se encontró divagando en sus pensamientos.

-Kacchan? – llamo el pecoso al rubio, al ver que no le estaba prestando atención, aquello saco de sus pensamientos a Katsuki quien dirigió su mirada hacia el menor – Me estas escuchando? – pregunto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

Bakugou estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando la última vez que estuvo en ese cuarto –Deku… recuerdas cuando te bese en tu cama?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del mayor el peliverde se estrelló el rostro contra la mesa dejando una marca en su frente, pero el rubio no hizo caso a la reaccionar del pecoso y continuo hablando.

-Recuerdas como gemiste cuando te toque? – Katsuki quería que el pecoso recordara aquello, quería que sintiera lo mismo que el sentía cuando recordaba aquello, quería que su corazón latiera tan fuerte como el de él, pero el peliverde no soporto la vergüenza y se puso de pie golpeando con la palma de sus manos el escritorio y botando su silla.

-Kacchan porque dices eso? Se supone que estamos haciendo la tarea.

El rubio quería volver a sentir aquello, volver a sentir la piel del menor, comenzó a desear tocarlo, y chasqueo la lengua dando por finalizado su autocontrol, agarro del brazo al pecoso y lo lanzo sobre la cama posicionándose encima de él.

El peliverde no podía reaccionar, se sentía estúpido por no hacer nada, y suplicaba a su corazón que se calmara, que no se dejara llevar por las burlas del rubio.

-Oye Deku… si te beso me rechazadas? – pregunto cabizbajo el rubio al recordar como el peliverde lo había rechazado antes, aunque no quería admitirlo aquello le había causado dolor.

Pero al decir aquello también había hecho que el peliverde recordara los motivos del comportamiento del rubio.

-Deja de burlarte de mí, deja de utilizarme para molestar a Todoroki – reclamo el peliverde con amargura mordiendo sus labios y cerrando sus ojos para no llorar al recordar.

El rubio había olvidado aquella estúpida escusa que había utilizado, pero su orgullo no le dejaba aclarar sus verdaderas intenciones, levanto una de sus manos que se encontraba apoyada sobre la cama y comenzó a acercarla al rostro del peliverde para tocarlo, y no solo era su mano su cuerpo mismo se acercaba al pecoso, se sentía atraído, pero se detuvo al ver aquel adorno plateado que se encontraba en su cuello.

-"No voy a dejar que te lo quedes" – pensó el rubio al recordar su charla con Todoroki.

Deku que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, los abrió al sentir como el rubio sostenía su collar, para poco después ver cómo hizo una pequeña explosión con sus dedos y arrancar aquel adorno de su cuello, iba reprocharle por aquel comportamiento, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió los dedos del rubio tocar parte de su cuello, jalando su camisa y rompiendo algunos botones, aquella acción lo dejo sorprendido, lo que sintió después fue la respiración del rubio cerca de su cuello.

-Kacchan? – hablo el peliverde que estaba paralizado con la mirada hacia el techo, sentía como el rubio succionaba fuertemente parte de su pecho, debajo de su clavícula izquierda, sentía la calidez de sus labios, su respiración que chocaba contra su cuerpo, y como después su lengua comenzó a lamer aquella zona para después alejarse.

El rubio se levantó caminando hacia el escritorio, dejando encima el collar plateado que tenía en su mano, para después coger sus cosas y salir de la habitación.

El peliverde se quedó estupefacto sentía un ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo y a duras penas se levantó dirigiéndose al espejo del baño, se sorprendió al ver su reflejó, tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y respiraba con dificultad, su camisa tenía dos botones rotos y estaba entreabierta, en su cuerpo se podía ver una marca roja que adornaba su blanca piel, toco con la yema de los dedos aquella zona, y sintió una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo, dejándolo caer de rodillas.

-Kacchan que me estás haciendo? - pregunto tapándose la boca con una de sus manos mientras que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, la sensación del rubio tocándolo seguía presente, la imagen de los labios del rubio no desaparecían de su cabeza.

Aquella semana fue difícil para Deku, siempre se mostraba perdido en sus pensamientos y evitaba a sus amigos todo lo que fuera posible, por su parte el rubio se mostraba feliz y no paraba de sonreír tétricamente, lo cual asustaba a sus compañeros.

Todoroki suponía que algo había pasado, pero estaba asustado de preguntar.

La semana terminaba y con ella había desaparecido la marca que tenía Deku tranquilizando sus pensamientos, ese fin de semana había ido a visitar a su madre y estando en el tren que conducía hacia su casa, vio que en el otro vagón se encontraba el rubio, entendió que también iría a su casa, y como ambos bajaban en el mismo paradero, intento ser cauteloso para no llamar su atención y de esa manera evitarlo, ya que al verlo aun sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Bajo con cautela y perdió de vista al rubio, suspiro aliviado pensando que ya se había ido, pero al escuchar su voz supo que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vanos.

-Porque te escondes maldito nerd – hablo irritado el rubio por el comportamiento del peliverde.

Después de encontrarse ambos chicos caminaron de la estación hacia sus casas, el pecoso como era su costumbre caminaba unos pasos más atrás mirando hacia el suelo, pero para su sorpresa se percató que poco a poco la distancia entre ambos se iba acortando.

-"Acaso Kacchan… está caminando más despacio?" – se preguntó el pecoso, pero ante aquella idea irreal movió la cabeza negando su pregunta.

Pasaron unos segundos y peliverde levanto la cabeza, para su sorpresa el rubio caminaba a su costado, aquello hizo saltar su corazón y nuevamente agacho su cabeza hacia el piso, se encontraba realmente feliz al sentir un poco de consideración del rubio.

Los dos iban caminando lentamente, hasta que el rubio se detuvo al pasar por el parque donde jugaban cuando eran niños, el peliverde también se detuvo viendo la silueta del rubio.

-Sígueme – ordenó el rubio mientras se adentraba a aquel parque, el peliverde como era costumbre lo siguió sin decir nada, caminaron entre los árboles hasta que llegaron a un riachuelo donde el rubio se detuvo recostándose sobre un árbol con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Pasa algo Kacchan? – Pregunto nervioso el peliverde mientras se asustaba por el comportamiento del rubio – "Me va a golpear, seguro que me va a golpear" – Deku se convencía que esa era la única razón por la cual lo había llevado a aquel lugar.

-Siempre fuiste una piedra al lado del camino, débil y llorón – hablo Katsuki con una sonrisa burlona para después cambiar hacia el pecoso con un rostro más serio – No debiste entrar a UA.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al peliverde y paso saliva con amargura – "Kacchan nunca me va a aceptar como su amigo… o como su rival…" – levanto sus manos sosteniendo fuertemente las asas que sostenían su mochila, y con los ojos llenos de determinación que tenía por aquel sueño, levanto la mirada hacia el rubio – Yo quiero ser un héroe Kacchan!

El rubio como era su costumbre chasqueo la lengua y se acercó unos pasos al pecoso, jalo con su mano el cuello de su camisa estirándola, dejándole ver aquella zona donde antes había marcado, y sonrió con burla.

-Veo que ya desapareció… que te parece si dejo otra – hablo el rubio agachando su cabeza con dirección hacia el cuello del menor.

Pero el pecoso levanto sus brazos, empujándolo levemente - Ya… me tengo que ir – hablo nervioso volteando la cabeza.

Alejo al rubio con temor a que pudiera escuchar el sonido de su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza.

-Por qué… POR QUE YA TE QUIERES IR? – grito enojado el rubio sosteniendo las manos del pecoso, quien se sobresaltó al escucharlo, el rubio mordió sus labios recordando aun Deku pequeño detrás de él – MÁS ANTES SIEMPRE ME SEGUÍAS, SIEMPRE ESTABAS JUNTO A MI! – después de aquel grito pasaron unos segundos y un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del rubio.

Deku estaba procesando lo dicho por el rubio – No… no te molesta que siempre te haya seguido? – hablo con brillo en sus ojos, ya que siempre había pensado que admirarlo y seguirlo solo ocasionaba enojo en el rubio.

-ERES UN IDIOTA DEKU! – hablo Katsuki avergonzado mientras que con sus dos manos sobre los hombros del peliverde lo samaqueaba de adelante hacia atrás, por su parte Deku solo sonreía de felicidad al ver que el rubio no negaba lo afirmado por él.

Pasaron unos segundo para que el rubio se calmara y dejara al pecoso, el cual al sentir como aquellas manos lo soltaban, comenzó a dar pequeños saltos entre los árboles.

-Kacchan recuerdas cuando jugábamos en este parque? - hablo Deku mientras que alegremente recordaba su pasado – siempre jugábamos en tu casa o en la mía, pero siempre me gustaba jugar más en este parque – sonrió ampliamente mirando hacia el rubio.

Aquella sonrisa tan inocente le hizo recordar al rubio aquellos días donde jugaban juntos, aquella sonrisa que siempre le había gustado, pero que en su inmadurez quería eliminar, ya que esa sonrisa lo ponía inquieto, pero sus esfuerzos siempre habían sido en vanos, el pecoso siempre sonría, siempre lo estremecía y siempre lo hacía enloquecer, quería a Deku lo quería para él.

-Oye Deku! Quieres jugar? – Hablo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona – pero tú serás el villano.

Deku se sorprendió ante aquella propuesta y asintió felizmente recordando aquellos tiempos de su niñez y aquel juego de héroes que siempre jugaban.

Ambos soltaron sus mochilas y comenzaron a pelear sin utilizar ninguno su quirk, era un juego brusco con intercambio de golpes, pero así es como ambos chicos se sentían conectados.

El juego termino cuando Deku se encontró echado en el suelo con los brazos estirados hacia los lados mirando hacia el cielo y con Katsuki encima de él a punto de dar el golpe final.

-El héroe gana! – exclamo el rubio deteniendo su puño frente al rostro del pecoso.

-Eres asombroso Kacchan, eres el mejor! – hablo el peliverde entre jadeos a causa del esfuerzo físico.

El rubio se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que las había escuchado, aquellas palabras de alabanza que siempre le daba y como si de un impulso se tratara agacho su cabeza y deposito un beso en los labios del menor.

El peliverde sintió como su cuerpo cedía ante el mayor y cerró los ojos disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

El rubio lo besaba cada vez más intensamente, sujetando su rostro con su mano y deslizando sus dedos por aquellos cabellos verdes, quería sentir más, y con sus labios fue haciendo un camino de besos por su cuello, sus manos fueron acariciando de sus cabellos a su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, y al tocarlos pudo recordar aquella herida que le había ocasionado, sintiéndose mal por haberlo lastimado, por lastimar aquellos labios tan delicados.

-Ya ha sanando – susurro el rubio, recordando al peliverde aquella herida que tenía hasta hace algunos días.

El rubio nuevamente volvió a acercarse a Deku para besarlo, pero Deku al recordar su herida, a su mente vino la imagen de Todoroki, y por impulso empujo al rubio lejos de él.

Deku de lo que se encontraba echado se sentó mirando hacia el suelo, al recordar a su amigo se sentía conmocionado.

El rubio después de que fuera empujado se puso de pie y miro a Deku, se sorprendió al ver su rostro, el cual se encontraba pálido, tomo aire y hablo esperando tranquilizar al menor.

-No te sientas culpable – el peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras – tú no has hecho nada, ni antes ni ahora –el rubio se acercó nuevamente – yo te bese porque es fácil bromear contigo.

-Kacchan! – reprocho el peliverde levantando la mirada hacia el rubio y sintió como un nuevo beso sellaba sus labios.

-Solo soy yo burlándome de ti – continuo el rubio depositando nuevamente un corto beso, para después levantarse y marcharse dejando al peliverde aun sentado.

Después de aquello Deku regreso a su casa, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre su escritorio y su rostro recostado sobre ellos, se encontraba confundido, no solo por las acciones del rubio sino también por su amigo, abrió una de sus manos que se encontraba en forma de puño y soltó el pequeño collar que se encontraba roto.

Suspiro resignándose a entender sus sentimientos y en eso escucho sonar su celular, cuando lo levanto con sus manos pudo ver que era una llamada entrante de Todoroki.

-Aló? Todoroki-kun? – contesto la llamada un poco desanimado.

-Hola Midoriya, disculpa que te moleste, acabo de salir del hospital y mi madre te manda saludos.

-Gracias, espero poder ir a visitarla otro día – después de aquello transcurrió unos segundos de silencio entre ambos.

-La verdad te llamaba porque… – se escucha una voz dubitativa - Me gustaría ir a visitarte – el peliverde al escuchar eso se levantó de su silla y hablo emocionado olvidándose de todo.

-Me encantaría, dentro de un momento te envió la dirección por mensaje.

-Entonces espero con ansias tu mensaje – hablo Todoroki para después colgar la llamada.

El pecoso envió su dirección y después de apretar el botón enviar, suspiro aliviado al ver que pudo terminar el mensaje, aun cuando tenía las manos temblando. Después de eso salido de su cuarto directo a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre lavando los platos.

-MAMÁ! – grito fuertemente asustando a la señora.

-Que sucede Isuku? Me asustaste – hablo la señora volteando a ver a su hijo.

-Un… un… UN AMIGO VA A VENIR! – grito exaltado el pecoso y con una gran sonrisa.

-Un amigo? – pregunto la señora, procesando lo dicho por su hijo, para después comenzar a moverse hacia los lados.

-La casa… la casa no está ordenada y no hay nada especial para invitarle – comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la casa y su hijo al igual que ella estaba moviéndose muy alterado.

Ambos madre e hijo estaban emocionados con la repentina visita, después de muchos años alguien visitaba al pecoso, después de muchos años Izuku tenía amigos.

Desde donde se encontraba Todoroki, no tardaría menos de media hora en llegar, ambos limpiaron y ordenaron la casa en ese tiempo.

Faltaba poco para que la visita llegue y la señora Midoriya decidió salir a comprar algunas frutas.

Mientras que Izuku terminaba de ordenar se escuchó el timbre de su casa, salió emocionado a recibir a la visita, jalo la perilla abriendo la puerta y al asomarse, su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, no podía creer quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Ka ... Kacchan?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la demora, el trabajo me absorbido incluso los fines de semana, la historia ya la tengo avanzada, solo falta pulirla para poder publicarla.

Espero ansiosa publicar el próximo capitulo, me pregunto que pasara cuando ambos chicos se encuentren, muajajaja.


	8. Visitando a Midoriya - Parte I

Ante todo muchas gracias por el leer este fanfic.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Midoriya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Katsuki se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de su casa – "Que está haciendo aquí? Y porque justo en este momento" – pensó sin saber qué hacer.

-Que pocos modales tienes nerd – hablo el rubio entrando sin invitación a la casa, caminando en dirección a la sala.

Katsuki miro a su alrededor, recordando cuando era niño y jugaba con Deku en aquella casa – "Cuantos años han pasado desde que estuve aquí?" – pensó con nostalgia.

-Kacchan que haces aquí? – pregunto el peliverde nervioso y asustado, intentando procesar lo sucedido.

-Que lento que eres nerd, no te das cuenta que el gran Bakugouu, ha venido a visitarte! – hablo el rubio brindándole una sonrisa burlona mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su sala – Y donde está tu mamá? – pregunto moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados buscando a la señora de cabellera verde.

-Ha… ha salido, tendremos una visita – Deku sentía que mientras hablaba su rostro sudaba de nerviosismo – "Si Kacchan se encuentra con Todoroki… nada bueno va a suceder… tengo que evitar que eso suceda".

El rubio se quedó pensativo viendo que no era un buen momento para haber llegado de visita, pero era una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría para verlo, sin que sus compañeros estén, termino por dar un suspiro de resignación para después levantarse de la silla – Supongo que deben estar ocupados?

Y antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera decir algo más, se escucha la puerta de la entrada abrirse y la voz de la madre de Deku se oyó.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! – sonrió amablemente mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando entrar a la visita.

-Gracias a usted por recibirme.

Ambos chicos reconocieron la voz que se escuchaba en la entrada, y el rostro del rubio se transformó en ira – "Que hace el imbécil dos caras aquí?".

-Así que esa era tu gran visita, Deku! – el peliverde se estremeció ante el rostro de terror que le estaba brindando el rubio, sabía que era mala idea que ambos chicos se encontraran pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambas personas que acababan de ingresar a la casa, ahora se encontraban delante de él.

-Izuku, tu amigo ya llego – hablo tiernamente la señora, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a su hijo acompañado por su amigo de la infancia.

-Qué haces aquí Bakugou? – pregunto sorprendido Todoroki, al ver al rubio dentro de la casa.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua y estaba a punto de responder, cuando escucho la voz de la madre de Deku.

-No sabía que tú también nos visitabas Katsuki – hablo la madre de Deku, pero en su rostro se notaba la preocupación de la señora, y como no estarlo, a pesar de que su hijo nunca le hablo mal del rubio, ella sabía que aquel chico muchas veces era quien golpeaba a Izuku, encargándose de hacer de su infancia un completo infierno; a pesar de que respetaba la decisión de su hijo al no guardarle rencor, ella no podía hacer a un lado todo esas veces que su hijo venia golpeado, al verlo recordaba aquellos tiempos.

Katsuki se sorprendió del trato recibido por parte de la señora, hasta donde el recordaba la madre de Deku siempre había sido una persona muy cariñosa y amable con él, aun a pesar del su mal carácter, pero ahora en sus ojos solo se reflejaba preocupación y miedo al verle, aquel reencuentro le hizo sentir avergonzado por sus actos del pasado, entendía el daño que había ocasionado, no solo a Deku sino también a aquella señora, se quedó sin palabras y solo le quedo agachar la cabeza.

El pecoso al ver el comportamiento del rubio se sorprendió, pero después dio una media sonrisa - Discúlpame, se me olvido decirte que también venia Kacchan – dijo tímidamente mientras que jugaba con sus dedos, entendía que el rubio no estaba acostumbrado a recibir aquel trato de parte de la señora, quien a pesar de no odiar al rubio, ya no tenía un buen concepto de él.

Bakugou levanto la cabeza mirando al peliverde, quien le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice de aquella pequeña mentira, lo cual también lo hizo sonreír.

-Disculpen las molestias, espero no incomodar, mi madre envía este té – hablo el rubio haciendo una reverencia entregándole el presente a la señora, sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros.

-"Cuando se volvió tan educado" – pensó Todoroki por el comportamiento del rubio.

-Gracias! – sonrió la señora cerrando los ojos y aceptando de corazón la presencia del rubio – sabrán muy bien con los postres que trajo Shouto, voy a poner algo de agua a hervir, ustedes pueden ir acomodándose en la mesa – después de decir eso la señora se retiró dejando a su hijo con los invitados.

-Shouto? – pregunto con curiosidad Izuku al escuchar a su madre llamar así a su amigo.

-Me encontré a tu madre subiendo las escaleras, y decidí presentarme diciéndole que podría llamarme así, tú y ella se parecen mucho – respondió el chico mitad hielo dándole una pequeña sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el pecoso.

-Bastardos! Se atreven a coquetear delante de mí! – refunfuño Katsuki con una pequeña vena en su frente al ver aquella escena, conteniendo su ira para no hacer un escándalo.

-En principio tu no deberías estar acá! – Dijo Todoroki dirigiéndose al rubio – Estoy seguro que Midoriya mintió al decir que se le olvidó avisar que vendrías – para el chico mitad hielo era obvio que el pecoso mentiría para cubrir al rubio.

-Por favor cálmense, en cualquier momento mi madre regresara - hablo el pecoso intentando tranquilizar al par, ya que en cualquier momento parecía que se iban a golpear y con sus antecedentes capaz lo harían.

-Que hacen aun de pie, siéntense! – hablo la madre de Deku entrando con una bandeja donde se encontraba el té y los postres.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en la mesa, los tres estaban sonriendo, dos por intentar quedar bien con la señora y Deku por los nervios de tener a los dos chicos de visita.

La señora también se sentó en la mesa acompañando a los tres muchachos, ella prefería dejar a su hijo con sus amigos, pero los tres habían sido muy insistentes en que se quedara.

-El té esta delicioso, dale las gracias a tu madre por el regalo – hablo la madre de Deku dirigiéndose al rubio, mientras daba pequeños sorbos.

-Yo se lo hare saber – respondió el rubio – "A la vieja le gustara saber que les gusto".

La madre del rubio al saber que su hijo iba a visitar a la familia Midoriya, había escogido lo mejor que tenían en su casa para que lo llevara de regalo, aquel té su esposo lo había traído de uno de sus viajes de negocio y lo guardaron para una fecha especial, y esa era una fecha especial, la señora sentía que le debían mucho a aquella familia, por los maltratos ocasionados al pequeño Izuku por parte de Katsuki.

Ambos madre e hijo después de tomar el té, probaron al mismo tiempo aquel postre que tenían servido y dijeron al unísono – Esta delicioso!

-Donde lo compraste Todoroki-kun? – pregunto con alegría y curiosidad a su amigo, quien ya había dado unas cuantas cucharadas, mientras que el rubio aun no probaba el suyo.

-Mientras venia, vi una pastelería llamada Ladurée, ahí fue donde las compre – hablo sin mostrar ninguna expresión, pero aquellas palabras dejaron asombrados a las tres personas que estaban sentadas junto a él.

-Una pastelería de 10 pisos? – pregunto la madre de Deku y Todoroki movió la cabeza afirmando.

-Una donde sus empleados utilizan atuendos con bombachos y colores rosas? – pregunto Izuku y Todoroki nuevamente movió la cabeza afirmando.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio para después las dos personas de cabellera verde comenzaran a alterarse mientras que Katsuki agarro una cuchara y comenzó a devorar aquel postre.

-Izuku, Izuku que hacemos? Esto es muy caro – hablo la señora con muchos nervios.

-Esto te debe haber costado demasiado Todoroki-kun? – Pregunto preocupado el peliverde agitando los brazos diciendo – no… no debiste…

-No lo sé, no vi la cuenta, normalmente solo lo pago con la tarjeta que me dio mi padre – hablo el chico mitad hielo sin cambiar de expresión y sacando la tarjeta la cual era una Premium para clientes VIP, dejando a un más sorprendidos a las tres personas.

-"MALDITO NIÑO RICO!" – pensó el rubio mientras masticaba lo que tenía en la boca, y no negaba que aquel postre estaba demasiado delicioso como para rechazarlo.

Así terminaron el té y los postres, los cual lo comieron con mucha agitación, para después el pecoso pidiera al chico mitad hielo que para la próxima con algo sencillo estaría bien, de lo contrario ni él ni su madre podrían soportarlo.

Así paso la tarde, donde la señora hablaba de cosas triviales con los dos chicos, mientras que Deku temblaba al ver el comportamiento tan extraño que brindaban sus dos compañeros, y como no estarlo, de cuando acá se vía un Todoroki tan sonriente o un Kacchan tan cortes, esos comportamientos eran de temer, y por alguna razón Izuku intuía que ambos chicos competían por ver quien se llevaba mejor con la señora.

La noche había llegado y era tiempo de que ambos chicos se marcharan, ambos se levantaron de la mesa para despedirse.

-Gracias por recibirnos – hablo cortésmente el rubio.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver Katsuki, dale mis saludos y las gracias a tus padres – se despidió la señora.

-Gracias por todo y disculpe la molestia ocasionada – hablo Todoroki

-Gracias a ti más bien, aquellos postres estuvieron deliciosos – sonrió la señora, para después levantar su mano hacia su mentón preocupada – Tu vives más lejos, espero que tu madre no este preocupada?

-Mamá! – Interrumpió fuertemente Deku, sorprendiendo a su madre y al rubio, aquella pregunta sabía que no era la apropiada para su amigo – Lo siento Todoroki-kun…

-No te preocupes Midoriya, no me molesta – respondio Todoroki con una sonrisa al ver la preocupación del pecoso – No se preocupe por mi madre señora Midoriya, ella no vive conmigo y para ser precisos, ella está en el hospital y mi padre de viaje por negocios.

-Lo… lo siento – se disculpó la señora, sintiéndose mal por preguntar algo tan inapropiado, pero aun peor al pensar que aquel chico solo se iría para estar solo en su casa, hizo un puño con sus manos y luego hablo fuertemente – Si deseas te puedes quedar a dormir acá!

Las palabras de la señora sorprendieron a los tres adolescentes.

-"Ya veo" – pensó Todoroki al ver a la madre de Izuku, el brillo de sus ojos, la determinación de sus palabras y la preocupación que mostraba – "Son iguales" – se dio cuenta que todos aquellos rasgos buenos que amada de Izuku, todos ellos los había obtenido de su madre.

-Gracias! – agradeció Shouto sonriendo, sintiéndose feliz desde el fondo de su corazón, dejando tanto a la madre como al hijo, embelesados por aquella sonrisa, mientras que de fondo se escuchó el chasquido del rubio para después acercarse al pecoso.

-Deku, préstame tu teléfono – hablo el rubio casi ordenando.

Al escuchar aquel tono de voz, Deku se estremeció y fue corriendo a traerle el teléfono para prestarle – Aquí… aquí esta Kacchan – hablo temblando mientras que el rubio se dispuso a quitarle el teléfono, haciendo sentir al pecoso que casi le arranca el brazo con aquella acción.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio por su extraño comportamiento, el cual solo marco y llamo hasta escuchar una respuesta.

-Aló? – se escuchó la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

-Aló vieja, soy yo Katsuki, solo te llamo para decirte que hoy me estoy quedando a dormir en la casa de Deku.

-En casa de Izuku… AAHHHHH! – Se escuchó un grito de emoción del otro lado de la llamada – Izuku está ahí? Está contigo? Quiero saludarlo – El rubio volteo a ver al pecoso, percatándose que las tres personas lo estaban mirando y sonrió ampliamente ante aquella idea que se le acaba de ocurrir.

-Deku, la vieja quiere saludarte – le entrego el teléfono para después mirar a Todoroki dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Deku sujeto el teléfono dando unos pasos alejándose para así poder hablar.

-Espero que no le moleste que yo también me quede señora Midoriya? Solo no pude soportar dejar solo a Sho-u-to – hablo el rubio sonriendo, pero el chico mitad hielo no le devolvió expresión alguna - "Ni pienses que te voy a dejar a solas con Deku, bastardo".

-No es molestia Katsuki, estoy seguro que será más divertido para ustedes – La señora se alegró al saber que el rubio a su manera, se preocupaba por sus amigos, dándole un mejor concepto de él.

Cuando Izuku termino de hablar con la mamá de Katsuki, se acercó a su madre.

-La mamá de Katsuki espera que mañana podamos ir a su casa… – dijo tímidamente el pecoso, mientras que el rubio sonreía ampliamente sintiendo satisfecho al saber que su plan había resultado, sabía que su madre adoraba a Izuku y sabía que Izuku no se atrevería a rechazar una invitación de ella, y si se diera el caso aquella señora era muy insistente.

-Supongo que mañana te estaremos visitando a ti Katsuki – hablo la señora dirigiéndose al rubio - Bueno esta decidió, voy a preparar la cena para todos – volvió a hablar la señora para después dirigirse a la cocina.

-Espera mamá… - dijo el pecoso, pero ya era muy tarde su madre se había retirado, dejándole a él con sus dos compañeros que se mataban con la mirada, mientras que el sudaba frio por la tensión en el ambiente, sintiendo que lo único que detenía a esos dos chicos era aquella señora que se encontraba en la cocina.

El pecoso quería decir algo pero estaba demasiado asustado para articular palabra, el ambiente cada vez se sentía más sobrecargado, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Se puede saber que pretendes Bakugou? – pregunto Shouto sintiendo que su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Solo quiero pasar un tiempo con mis compañeros de clase – respondió el rubio sentándose en la silla con sus piernas levantadas sobre la mesa y una sonrisa burlona.

-Es mentira! – Aquellas acciones desvergonzadas del rubio estaban enfureciendo al chico mitad hielo – Solo estas aquí para molestar!

-AAAHHHHH? Y tú qué? Porque estás aquí? Pensabas presentarte formalmente? – pregunto el rubio con el rostro lleno de odio hacia Todoroki.

-Cal… cálmense por favor – pedía en voz baja y con timidez el pecoso, casi suplicando a los dos chicos que se detengan.

-Al menos yo soy bien recibido! – respondió el chico mitad hielo desafiando al rubio.

Katsuki chasqueo la lengua enojado, recordando como la madre de Deku lo había recibido, pero sonrió para volvió a hablar con burla – Bien recibido? Ja! Me pregunto si así será al saber la relación que tienes con su hijo – aquel comentario sorprendió al par que lo escuchaba, en especial a Deku quien nunca se había puesto a pensar en cómo su madre reaccionaria al saber que a su hijo, le gusta otro hombre.

-Kacchan por favor baja la voz – suplico Deku esperando ser escuchado, pero aquellas palabras solo enfadaron más a Todoroki.

-Eso a ti no te importa! – hablo molesto el chico mitad hielo – Eso solo es entre en Midoriya y yo, no te metas en nuestros asuntos! – Todoroki se exaltaba con cada palabra que decía.

-Cálmate Todoroki! – hablo con más firmeza Deku al ver que la situación se estaba yendo de las manos.

-Solo deberías dejar a Midoriya en paz! –aquel comentario enfureció al rubio quien se puso de pie dispuesto a golpear al chico mitad hielo, pero un fuerte sonido lo detuvo.

Ambos chicos miraron hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el ruido y se quedaron atónitos ante aquella escena.

-Midoriya…

-Deku…

El pecoso se encontraba de pie con el puño hacia abajo y una mesa destrozada a sus pies, levanto la mirada hacia los dos chicos quienes sintieron que con aquella mirada Deku los había golpeado como aquella mesa.

-He dicho que se calmen! – grito Deku, esperando que ambos chicos se detengan y así evitar una pelea que podría envolver a su madre, todo estaba permitido para Deku, pero menos involucrar a aquella señora de cabellos verdes y eso se los dejo bien en claro a ambos.

-La mesa! – Se escuchó la única voz femenina del lugar.

-Ma… má – hablo Izuku dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho – lo… lo siento – comenzó a dar reverencias mientras se disculpaba.

-Que paso? Escuche algunos gritos? – pregunto preocupada la señora al ver aquella escena.

-Disculpe señora Midoriya, fue nuestra culpa – Shouto también se disculpó por lo sucedido, sintiéndose avergonzado por perder la compostura.

-Estábamos peleando por quien se convertiría en el héroe número uno – mintió el rubio, recordando que de pequeños Deku y el solían tener esas peleas.

-Ustedes no cambian… – suspiro la señora – por favor intenten controlarse, ya no son niños – dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa volviendo a suspirar.

Después de aquello la mesa quedo inutilizable, y la cena la realizaron en la cocina, la señora preparo sus futones en el cuarto de su hijo, mientras que Deku les prestaba una muda de ropa para que la puedan utilizar para dormir, pero antes de eso los tres chicos deberían bañarse, el primero en hacerlo fue Katsuki, dejando a los otros dos chicos en la sala.

-Disculpa que te moleste Izuku, pero crees que puedas ir a comprar algunas cosas? – pregunto la señora, entrando a la sala.

-Claro – se levantó Deku, acercándose a su madre.

-Yo te acompaño – hablo Todoroki, siguiendo a su amigo, quien acepto su compañía.

Ambos chicos se fueron y poco después Katsuki salió de la ducha, que al no ver a nadie en la sala se acercó a la cocina, donde se encontraba la señora.

-Veo que ya terminaste Katsuki – hablo la señora percatándose la presencia del rubio - Izuku y Shouto salieron a comprar – continuo cocinando con una sonrisa.

-"Los dejo solo un momento y se escapan" – pensó mientras refunfuñaba para él, pero aquella actitud no pasó desapercibida por la señora.

-Sucede algo Katsuki? – pregunto la señora un poco recelosa.

Bakugou al escucharla se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por el enojo, haciendo que la señora desconfiara más de él, apretó los puños y se mordió los labios al saber que aquel trato que le daban, el mismo lo había provocado, por eso mismo sintió que ahora él tenía que remediarlo, cerró los ojos y tomo aire para tranquilizarse, preparándose para lo que iba a decir.

-Lo siento… – la señora se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras del rubio.

-Por qué te disculpas Katsuki? – pregunto la señora aun sabiendo a qué se refería el rubio.

-Por todo… yo… - para el rubio era muy difícil pedir una disculpa y no sabía cómo debía enfrentarse a la señora, lo único que sabía era que tenía que hacerlo – Yo molestaba a Deku cuando éramos niños, yo fui el causante de todas aquellas burlas hacia él, sé que no tengo disculpa para lo que hice, sé que no sólo lo lastime a él… sino también a usted… por eso quería disculparme con usted.

-Porque lo hiciste Katsuki? – pregunto la señora con una mirada muy seria y triste.

-Sé que es una excusa tonta, pero… es la verdad – respiro profundamente, dándose aún más valor – Porque para mí Deku es muy especial… – el rubio sintió como su temperatura subía muy levemente – Al no tener a nadie así, estaba asustado… así que sólo intente alejarlo, pero sucedió lo contrario… mientras más me burlaba de él… más me seguía, mientras más lo golpeaba, más sonrisa y a pesar de todo nunca se alejó… a pesar de todo siempre me ha considerado su amigo – el rubio sintió que por primera vez estaba diciendo sus sentimientos.

Por su parte la madre de Midoriya se sorprendió por aquella confesión, pero su asombro cambio a una sonrisa, al ver como un sonrojo color carmín adornaban las mejillas del rubio, sabía que lo que había dicho era la verdad, y lo entendió; la señora sabia la forma en la cual habían criado al rubio y teniendo aquel orgullo, no era fácil para él admitir aquello.

-Creo que ahora que ya sé el motivo, me siento más tranquila, - hablo Inko con una sonrisa – además Izuku no te guarda rencor, al contrario él siempre te considero su amigo, así como tú lo has dicho… el simplemente no puede apartar los ojos de ti… para el tú eres alguien especial… y para mí también lo eres Katsuki – la señora depósito su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio la cual estaba agachada, pero al sentir aquel toque levantó la mirada.

-Tú también eres como un hijo para mí, te conozco desde que eras un bebé – dijo la señora dándole un abrazo y aunque Katsuki no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, no la rechazó.

Poco después, ambos chicos que habían salido a comprar, regresaron y un furioso Katsuki los esperaba en la puerta.

-Solo me descuido un momento y ustedes desaparecen – hablo con una vena sobresaltada en su frente, mientras que Midoriya desviaba la mirada sudando de nervios.

-Creo que es tu turno de bañarte Midoriya, yo voy a entregarle las compras a tu madre – dijo el chico mitad hielo ignorando al rubio, evitando nuevamente perder la compostura.

El pecoso le entrego las bolsas de las compras al chico mitad hielo, para después caminar con dirección a su cuarto - Por favor no causen ningún problema – hablo antes de salir de la vista de los dos chicos.

Todoroki sin decir ni una palabra paso por el costado de Katsuki ignorándolo, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua con enfado por la inexpresiva forma de ser del chico mitad hielo.

-Sí que aprovechas cada momento, verdad? - hablo el rubio buscando enfadar al chico mitad hielo.

-Puedes dejar tus celos a un lado y dejarnos en paz – reprocho el chico mitad de hielo deteniéndose, pero sin voltear a ver al rubio.

-Celoso! Ja – bufo el rubio, para después hablar con arrogancia – porque estaría celoso de ti? conozco más al inútil de Deku que tú, por cuantos años crees que ese idiota me sigue como un cachorro?

Lo que el rubio decía era algo que Todoroki no podía negar, aquella brecha que los separaba era demasiado grande, comparado a los meses que él conocía al peliverde, su contrario llevaba años, y lo único que tenía sobre él, era aquella mentira que lo envolvía con Deku, a la cual se aferraba con la esperanza de que se vuelva realidad.

-A pesar de eso el me escogió – respondió volteando a ver al rubio, quien al escucharlo lo miro enfurecido.

El rubio dejo su impulso de golpear a Todoroki a un lado, para responderle con desafío.

-Te voy a demostrar cuanto es la diferencia que tenemos – el rubio después de hablar camino en dirección a la cocina, Todoroki se quedó de pie viendo cómo se iba para después soltar un suspiro con desanimo, hablar con el rubio lo agotaba más de lo que quería aceptar, transcurrieron de unos segundos para que él también se dirigiera a la cocina, a entregar las compras a la madre de Izuku.

Todoroki al llegar a la cocina no le gusto ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, la señora reía animadamente por los comentarios del rubio, y sintió que algo había cambiado entre ellos, la señora se encontraba más relajada a diferencia de tan solo algunas horas.

La señora dejo de reír cuando se percató de la presencia del chico mitad hielo – Shoto ya regresaste – hablo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al chico recogiendo las bolsas y Todoroki se percató de que detrás de la señora Bakugou le mostraba una sonrisa aterradora.

-Inko-san aún tiene las fotos de Deku pequeño? – Preguntó el rubio - Estoy seguro de que a Todoroki le encantara verlas.

-"Inko-san?" – aquella cercanía hacia incomodar al chico mitad hielo.

-Que gran idea Katsuki, voy a traer el álbum – hablo entusiasmada la señora mientras que salía de la cocina.

-Vamos a la sala, seguro te gustara ver cómo era Deku de pequeño, aunque a mí no me importa, su imagen la tengo bien grabada en mi memoria – hablo el rubio saliendo de la cocina con dirección a la sala, Todoroki lo siguió y ambos chicos se sentaron en el mismo sillón, uno en cada extremo, estando lo más lejos posible, sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que la señora de cabellos verdes regreso.

-Acá esta! – entro diciendo la señora sentándose en el espacio libre del sillón, abrió el primer álbum y las fotos mostraron a un Izuku bebe – Era tan lindo!

Todoroki se quedó absorto por las imágenes, estaba conociendo una faceta de Izuku que no conocía, en las fotos se mostraba al pecoso con su gran sonrisa, se le veía dando sus primeros pasos, cuando comía, cuando jugaba y en todas las fotos el peliverde era la inocencia personificada, casi un ángel para el chico mitad hielo, ver la faceta de los primeros 4 años del pecoso lo hicieron estremecer, pero sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando se percató que en las imágenes un niño de cabello rubio comenzaba a aparecer, una sonrisa burlona se mostraba en su rostro y tenía ojos color carmín con mirada intensa, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue una fotografía, una donde los dos pequeños estaban tomados de las manos con el uniforme del preescolar y de fondo aquello que parecía su primer lugar estudiantil.

-Eran tan lindos… recuerdo su primer día en el preescolar, Izuku no separaba de mí… hasta que llego Katsuki y recién quiso entrar – hablo la señora recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Veo que tienen muchos fotos juntos – hablo el chico mitad hielo, con una leve tristeza.

-Es que a Deku no le gustaba tomarse fotos sin que yo estuviera – respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es verdad, mi pequeño Izuku siempre ha estado muy pegado a Katsuki… esta foto me la dio tu mamá Katsuki – hablo la señora, señalando una foto donde se encontraban los dos niños comiendo una hamburguesa.

-La recuerdo! – Hablo el rubio con entusiasmo – La vieja siempre nos llevaba cuando me felicitaban.

Aquella fotografía hizo a Todoroki recordar los comentarios del peliverde cuando fueron a comer.

Mientras más veían las fotos, la señora y el rubio más conversaban recordando los viejos tiempos, haciendo sentir a Todoroki cada vez más excluido.

-Que están viendo? - hablo el peliverde que acababa de entrar a la sala con el cabello húmedo, y al ver a su madre con el álbum familiar, se avergonzó.

-Estamos viendo tus fotos de pequeño – hablo sonriendo la señora.

-Y recordábamos lo llorón que eras Deku.

-Mamá! – reclamo Deku con reproche, por aquel acto tal vergonzoso.

-Yo fui el de la idea Deku – aquello sorprendió al pecoso - quería enseñarle a Todoroki lo lindo que era nuestro Izuku, verdad que era lindo? - pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa a la madre de Deku, quien le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"Nuestro Izuku?" - el pecoso se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, no entendía que era lo que cruzaba por la cabeza del rubio, siempre decía cosas que podrían malinterpretarse, pero en cierta manera escuchar su nombre de sus labios después de tantos años, lo colmaba de felicidad, tanta que le era difícil ocultar.

-Es mi turno de entrar a la ducha – hablo el chico mitad hielo levantándose, para después salir de la sala, aquella atmosfera lo incomodaba, y aun peor lo hacía entristecer.

Mientras de que Todoroki se duchaba, la madre de Deku y Katsuki siguieran hablando del pasado, y al terminar el chico mitad hielo los tres chicos se dirigieron a la habitación del pecoso, en la cual ya se encontraban los futones listos.

-Haces algo mientras duermo, y te mato idiota! - hablo Kacchan amenazando a Todoroki quien se encontraba acostado en el futon de al lado.

-Bueno noches – hablo fríamente el chico mitad hielo, mientras que se acostaba, no se sentía de humor para responder a las provocaciones del rubio.

-"Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros idiota" - sonrió victorioso el rubio al ver el ánimo de Todoroki, para después acostarse.

-Buenas noches Kacchan, buenas noches Todoroki-kun – hablo Deku para también acostarse en su cama, había sido un día agotador, tener a los dos chicos en su casa lo había desgastado, pero estaba feliz de tener visitas después de todo, y sobre todo estaba muy feliz de tener como visita a Kacchan, para mejorar aún más las cosas, vio a su madre y al rubio llevarse igual que cuando era niños, aquella cercanía le hizo feliz, pero aunque le hubiera gustado disfrutar de toda esa felicidad, su mente se veía atormentada por aquello que sucedió cuando salió comprar con Todoroki.


	9. Visitando a Midoriya - Parte II

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo, voy a resaltar que hay dos flasback de Todoroki

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 _-Estas bien que Bakugou esté en tu casa? - pregunto el chico mitad hielo al salir de la tienda con dirección a la casa del peliverde._

 _-No me molesta – hablo el peliverde con un leve sonrojo – me sorprendió mucho cuando llego de visita, después de años que no venía, supongo que después de hablar con él en la mañana se le habrá ocurrido visitarme – rio tímidamente, mientras levantaba su mano libre para tocar su cabeza._

 _-En la mañana? También lo viste temprano? – el chico mitad hielo se incomodó al enterarse de aquello._

 _-Me lo encontré en la mañana en el tren, ambos estábamos yendo a nuestras casas – el pecoso ante tantas preguntas se estaba incomodando._

 _-Y porque te le acercaste? Solo debiste ignorarlo? - reprocho Todoroki quedándose de pie._

 _-Porque lo iba a ignorar? – pregunto el pecoso cuestionando a su amigo, quien a su parecer se estaba comportando de forma inusual._

 _-Acaso no es suficiente todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir? Cuanto más piensas llorar por él!? – reprocho casi gritando el chico mitad hielo sintiendo que nuevamente se estaba descontrolando – Bakugou es un patán y siempre lo será, es casi como un villa…_

 _-SUFICIENTE! - grito Deku, sorprendiendo al otro chico – Kacchan no es así... – el pecoso creía que todos tenían un mal concepto del rubio – es verdad que tiene un mal carácter, pero Kacchan no es mala persona… Kacchan quiere ser un héroe, y lo será… además pienso que Kacchan está cambiando poco a poco – el pecoso recordó esa mañana en el parque – y así como es él, yo lo qui... - se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza._

 _-Ya lo entendí – hablo Todoroki con un rostro lleno de tristeza – Yo solo no te quiero ver llorar… eres importante para mí, y hasta el momento solo he visto que él te ha hecho sufrir – saco lentamente su mano de la cabeza de Deku dejándola suspendida en el aire, y con una sonrisa llena de tristeza continuo – Pero si tú dices que él está cambiando... bien por ti, yo te apoyare._

 _Todoroki continuo caminando, dejando a Deku quieto y sin palabras, el pecoso lentamente levanto su mano hasta tapar su boca, y pudo sentir una lagrimas llegar hasta ellas - "Yo te apoyare" - aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Deku un nudo en la garganta, y su sonrisa llena de dolor incrustaron en lo más profundo de su cabeza, oprimiendo su corazón._

 _Todoroki se percató que el peliverde no estaba avanzando y al voltear, se sorprendió al ver que el pecoso estaba llorando, soltó la bolsa que tenía en sus manos y corrió hasta el – Midoriya te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado sin entender las lágrimas del pecoso._

 _-Lo… lo siento – dijo entre lágrimas y gimoteos – yo no lo entiendo… no sé porque lloro._

 _El chico mitad hielo suspiro aliviado al ver que no era nada grave, por un momento había sentido su corazón salir de su cuerpo, al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado aun estando el cerca._

 _-No me asustes así… todos tus mocos se están saliendo – hablo el chico mitad hielo con un poco de burla por la situación._

 _Deku al ver la sonrisa del amigo sintió su corazón tranquilizarse – Ya estoy mejor, gracias – saco un pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo y Todoroki se sorprendió al verlo._

 _-Eso… es mío? – pregunto sorprendido, al ver que el peliverde aún tenía el pañuelo que una vez él le presto._

 _Deku al escuchar esa pregunta se avergonzó – Lo… lo siento, te lo iba a devolver, solo que no encontré la ocasión, está limpio lo lave… bueno ya no lo está…_

 _-No te preocupes – rio el chico mitad hielo, al ver el comportamiento del pecoso, mientras que Izuku se quedó mirando aquella sonrisa que le daba su amigo._

 _-Una sonrisa se ve mejor en el rostro de Todoroki! – hablo sin pensar el pecoso mientras sonreía, sorprendiendo al chico mitad hielo, que sintió como aquellas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza._

 _-Eres un tramposo Midoriya! – susurro Tododoki cubriéndose el rostro con su mano, cubriendo aquel pequeño sonrojo que tenía – Ya vámonos – camino en dirección hacia la bolsa que yacía sobre el piso, para después continuar con su destino_

 _El pecoso avanzo mientras que tocaba su corazón sin entender que era lo que le había sucedido, pasar de enojado a triste, y de triste a feliz, aquellas sensaciones tan volubles que tenía eran nuevas para él._

A la mañana siguiente Katsuki se levantó, y a pesar de que era temprano, los dos chicos que había dormido en el mismo cuarto con él, ya no se encontraban.

-"Malditos, volvieron a escaparse" - se levantó enojado saliendo de la habitación, gritando – DEKUUU!

Al llegar a la cocina vio a Todoroki con la madre de su amigo.

-Buenos días Katsuki, veo que ya te levantaste – saludo la señora al ver al rubio despierto.

-Buenos días, y Deku? - pregunto mirando hacia los lados.

-Se levantó temprano para salir a hacer sus ejercicios.

-"Ese idiota, ni un día puede dejar de hacer esa mierda" - chasqueo la lengua con enojo.

-Mientras tanto Shouto me estuvo ayudando con el desayuno, no sabía que eras tan bueno en la cocina – la señora elogio al chico mitad hielo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas veces ayuda a mi hermana con la cocina.

-"Este idiota dos caras, acaso no tiene ni un punto débil?"

-Ya regrese! - se escuchó la voz del peliverde desde la puerta.

Después de tomar desayuno Todoroki se levantó a ayudar a la señora, mientras que el rubio miraba extrañado el cambio de ánimo del chico mitad hielo en comparación con el día anterior.

-Yo ya me estoy retirando – hablo Todoroki después de ayudar a la madre de Deku.

-Ya te vas? - pregunto con melancolía el pecoso y su amigo solo le sonrió.

A Katsuki le parecía muy extraño el cambio de ánimo de Todoroki, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para también despedirse, después de todo tenía que arreglar su casa para recibir de visita a la familia Midoriya.

Ambos chicos se despidieron para después salir de la casa del pecoso, y al encontrarse al pie afuera del edificio, Todoroki decidió hablar con el rubio.

-Yo sé que la brecha que nos separa es demasiada, pero... no importa que tanto tiempo ustedes dos se conozcan, el tiempo no determina la relación de las personas, ni mucho menos la importancia – Aquellas palabras daban fuerza a Todoroki.

El rubio pudo sentir aquello por la mirada llena de decisión que le daba el chico mitad hielo, lo cual hizo que se frustrara aún más.

-Si eso crees... te demostrare lo contrario – el rubio dio media vuelta con dirección hacia su casa, mientras apretaba los puños intentado contenerse.

-Bakugou! - lo llamo Todoroki haciendo que el rubio se detenga sin voltear – A ti te gusta Midoriya? - pregunto esperando obtener una respuesta sincera de parte del chico explosivo, ya que los últimos días demostraba un cambio de actitud hacia el pecoso.

El rubio antes de hablar entre abrió los labios, a punto de decirlo, pero los cerro rápidamente para después contestar – Solo quiero molestarte – continuo su camino sin voltear.

-Me es difícil creerte – susurro el chico mitad hielo, para después continuar caminando rumbo al paradero, en su camino sonreía recordando aquella mañana.

 _Después de que Todoroki se despertara, se percató que el pecoso no se encontraba, se levantó rumbo a la sala y después a la cocina donde se encontraba la señora de cabellos verde._

 _-Buenos días Señora Midoriya – Saludo Todoroki entrando a la cocina, para después preguntar por el pecoso – y Midoriya?_

 _-Salió temprano a realizar sus ejercicios – respondió animada la señora mientras preparaba el desayuno - Es muy disciplinado – dio una pequeña risa sintiéndose orgullosa de su hijo._

 _-La puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto al ver que la señora se encontraba realizando el desayuno._

 _-No te molestes! – respondió sonriendo la señora, queriendo no molestar a la visita._

 _-No es molestia… – hablo desanimado Todoroki, pensando en que si fuera Bakugou, seguro la señora hubiera aceptado._

 _La señora se percató del desánimo del menor y decidió volver a hablar – Aunque un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal! – mostro una sonrisa dando a entender que aceptaba la amabilidad del menor._

 _-Gracias! – se acercó con una sonrisa, ayudándole a lavar las verduras que se utilizarían, entre otras cosas, mientras la señora miraba como el menor era muy ágil en la cocina, así transcurrieron unos segundos en silencio._

 _-Estoy muy agradecida contigo Shouto – rompió el silencio la señora sorprendiendo al menor – veo que tú y mi Izuku son muy buenos amigos, como madre me alegra ver sonreír a mi hijo – la señora recordó aquellos tiempos donde su hijo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo._

 _-No tiene nada que agradecer, al contrario yo soy el que le debe demasiado a Midoriya… el me salvo, gracias a él he podido seguir avanzando – la señora se percató del cariño con el cual hablaba el chico mitad hielo de su hijo._

 _-Tú fuiste con quien peleo en el festival, verdad? - aquella pregunta sorprendió a Todoroki, preguntándose si la señora sentiría alguna rencilla contra él, por dejarle aquella cicatriz en la mano de su hijo._

 _-Lo siento – se disculpó agachando la cabeza._

 _-Por qué te disculpas? Izuku me comento que gracias a esa batalla, consiguió a un gran amigo – la señora hablo con amabilidad y Shouto pudo volver a levantar la cabeza._

 _-Pero su mano... - dijo Todoroki algo temeroso._

 _-No entiendo porque Izuku hizo lo que hizo, pero creo que tuvo sus motivos, y si tú eres ese motivo por el cual actuó así, significa que tú eras más importante que aquella cicatriz, más importante que perder la pelea, tu eres muy importante para Izuku – la sonrisa de la señora al hablarle, lleno de gran felicidad a Todoroki, pero su rostro cambio rápidamente._

 _-No tan importante como Bakugou... - rápidamente se tapó la boca, al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, tan solo era un pensamiento, y ahora lo había dejado salir, dejando sorprendida a la madre de Izuku, quien después sonrió._

 _-Katsuki es Katsuki y Shouto es Shouto, ambos son especiales para Izuku, como madre, muchas veces no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de mi hijo, pero... entiendo que él puede ver cosas que yo no; así como vio el sufrimiento de Shouto, también ve amabilidad en Katsuki – Todoroki vio su mano derecha recordando como el pecoso lo había obligado a utilizar ese lado que tanto odiaba._

 _-Es verdad… parece que está obligado a sacar los problemas de la gente y golpearlos directamente - sonrió haciendo un puño con su mano derecha y levantándola hasta chocar son sus labios._

 _Ante aquella acción la señora se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, por alguna razón aquel gesto no solo le pareció muy tierno si no también romántico - "Debo estar equivocada" - pensó, intuyendo que en aquel gesto había algo más que solo agradecimiento._

 _-Señora Midoriya – hablo el joven, haciendo que la señora diera un pequeño salto y le devolviera la mirada con nerviosismo._

 _-Di... dime Shouto – respondió nerviosa pensando - "Debo estar equivocada"._

 _-Me gustaría ser honesto con usted, incluso si me llega a odiar… necesito decírselo – hablo preocupado el chico mitad hielo, lo cual hacia que la señora se ponga cada vez más nerviosa._

 _-No creo que podría odiarte – aquellas palabras tranquilizaron un poco al chico mitad hielo, quien tomo aire preparándose para lo que iba a decir._

 _-Me gusta Midoriya! - Todoroki tenía la miraba fuertemente clavada en la señora, la cual se encontraba totalmente estática y con los ojos abiertos._

 _La señora dio un fuerte respiro asimilando lo que el compañero de su hijo le había dicho - "No estoy equivocada" - Izuku lo sabe? - pregunto mirando hacia otro lado._

 _-Aún no se lo he dicho – el chico se encontraba muy nervioso ante un posible rechazo de parte de la señora._

 _-Como madre, un relación así es preocupante… – hablo la señora para después volver a dirigir la mirada al chico mitad hielo – y más aún, sabiendo que eres hijo de un héroe tan reconocido…. tengo miedo por mi Izuku – en el tono de voz de la señora se notaba la preocupación, mientras Todoroki sentía como ser el hijo de Endeavor lo marcaba aún más – Pero también quiero la felicidad de mi hijo y si tú lo eres no me opondré… – aquellas palabras aliviaron al menor - Solo promete que si te declaras y él te rechaza, te rendirás con él._

 _Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron, pero se sentía feliz al ver que la madre de Izuku, en un futuro no se opondría a que su hijo tuviera una relación con un hombre._

 _Con aquella confesión el chico mitad hielo deseaba que la señora estuviera preparada para cuando su hijo le confiese acerca de su relación, sea con quien sea._

 _-No tiene que preocuparse por eso, yo también deseo su felicidad, incluso si no soy yo._

 _La señora percibió sinceridad en sus palabras, pero también tristeza, como si ya supiera el resultado._

 _-Bueno, se hace tarde y seguro Izuku va a llegar con hambre, apurémonos – ambos continuaron haciendo el desayuno._

La familia Midoriya se estaba alistando para el almuerzo que iba a realiza la familia Bakugou, ambos salieron nerviosos rumbo a su destino, llevando con ellos unos postres, no eran tan finos como les habían invitado un día antes, pero si los bastantes deliciosos como para compartirlos.

Al llegar a la casa la señora se encontraba nerviosa y no podía presionar el timbre.

-Mamá… el timbre – hablo nervioso Deku con el cuerpo tenso, asustando a su madre, haciendo que tocara el timbre, dejando su dedo unos segundos de más.

-Izuku me asustaste! – reprocho la señora, a los segundos se escuchó unos pasos y una señora de cabellera rubia salió abrazando a las dos personas.

-Hola Inko-san, hola pequeño Izuku – saludo animadamente la señora mientras lagrimeaba – hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, ESTOY MUY FELIZ!

-YA DÉJALOS VIEJA BRUJA, LOS ESTAS ASUSTANDO! - se escuchó el grito de su hijo, quien después salió a recibirlos.

-HÁBLAME BONITO MOCOSO! - grito la señora estirándole los cachetes al rubio.

-Por favor cálmense, que pensaran los vecinos –el padre de Katsuki salió para hacer pasar a los invitados, dejando a madre e hijo discutir en la entrada.

-Gracias por la invitación! – Agradeció la señora peliverde – he traído algunos postres… muchas gracias por el té.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir, mi esposa e hijo estaban muy emocionados – ante aquellas palabras Izuku y su madre se miraron y sonrieron.

La señora de cabellos rubios ingreso a la sala - Siéntense por favor, ahora les sirvo, he preparado Katsudon… recuerdo que a Izuku le encantaba! – después se decir aquello se dirigió a la cocina.

-Muchas gracias! - dijeron los Midoriya.

-Siéntese por acá señora Midoriya - Katsuki acomodo a la visita en la mesa, era una mesa circular con suficiente espacio para los cinco.

-Deberían visitarnos más seguido, nunca he visto a Katsuki tan educado – el señor sonreía al ver el comportamiento tan cortes de su hijo.

-CÁLLATE VIEJO! – grito el rubio con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Mocoso no le hables así a tu padre! - entro la señora de cabellera rubia con los platos, mientras que Izuku y su madre miraban la escena bastantes nerviosos.

La señora acomodo la mesa y sirvió los platos, atendiendo a la visita, la cual se encontraba bastante silenciosa, todos se sentaron para disfrutar del almuerzo.

-Y cómo te va con las clases Izuku? - pregunto la señora de ojos rubí.

-Bastante bien, ahora estamos perfeccionando nuestros movimientos especiales – comento animado el pecoso.

-Espero que mi Katsuki no les haya causado problemas ayer.

-Por supuesto que no, Katsuki fue muy amable, disfrutamos mucho de su visita – ante lo comentado por la señora de ojos esmeralda los padres de Katsuki no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, pero después de cómo se estaba comportando ese día, entendieron que su hijo le tenía un gran estima a la señora Midoriya.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tenemos de visita... – hablo la madre de Katsuki con un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza, sabiendo los motivos del distanciamiento de las dos familias, que en un momento fueron muy unidas – Espero que esta no sea la última vez.

Katsuki miro a su madre, y entendiendo que ella también se sentía como el un día antes, avergonzado por lo sucedido con Izuku, agacho la cabeza meditando sobre sus acciones del pasado, poco a poco estaba asimilando sus sentimientos haciéndolo madurar.

-Yo también espero que no sea la última vez – respondió la señora peliverde con una sonrisa que contagio a la familia Bakugou.

Ambas familias almorzaron recordando los buenos tiempos, donde niños jugaban y eran buenos amigos, al terminar de almorzar , Katsuki levanto los platos y los mayores se sentaron en el sillón, la madre de Katsuki saco todos sus álbumes recordando cómo eran de pequeños.

-Voy a subir a mi cuarto con Deku, tenemos que hacer una tarea – hablo el rubio señalando su cuarto para que el pecoso lo siga.

Y antes de que salgan del cuarto la señora Bakugou hablo.

-Gracias Izuku por ser el más cercano a mi Katsuki – el peliverde ante aquello sonrió, pero por alguna razón aquellas palabras no lo hicieron feliz, por el simple hecho de que él no se consideraba tan cercano al rubio, el no merecía ese título.

-Kacchan tiene muchos amigos – contesto el pecoso, llamando la atención de todos – Yo creo que hay personas más cercanas a él… – la madre de Katsuki se sorprendió ante lo dicho por el pecoso, y no porque no le creía, sin no porque sintió que estaba equivocado, a pesar de todo era la madre de Katsuki y conocía mejor que nadie a su hijo, sabia el gran aprecio que le tenía al pecoso.

-Izu ...

-Ya vámonos! – interrumpió el rubio jalando la mano del pecoso, arrastrándole hasta su habitación.

-"Que está hablando ese nerd?" – se preguntó el rubio mientras que su madre sonreía, esperando que ellos mismos arreglaran ese malentendido.

Los padres de los dos chicos se quedaron en la sala conversando, dejando a sus hijos.

Mientras que Katsuki arrastraba a Deku hasta su cuarto, al abrir la puerta, lo empujo haciendo que entrara, para después cerrar la puerta y acorralar al menor contra la pared.

-Kacchan? - pregunto preocupado el rubio al ver la cara de enojado de su amigo – estas… molesto?

-Como que alguien es más cercano a mí? - pregunto el rubio reclamándole por aquella respuesta, pero su cara de enojado dejaba al pecoso enmudecido – RESPONDE NERD!

-Pero… es la verdad... - respondió dubitativo el peliverde – tu siempre me has dejado bien en claro que no me consideras tu amigo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con que sea cercano a alguien más? – pregunto el rubio sin entender lo que el menor decía – Además cuando demonios dije que tenía amigos?

-Entonces que es Kirishima? - pregunto nervioso el pecoso, agachando la cabeza por lo que había dicho.

-AAHHH? Que tiene que ver el idiota ese acá?

-Dime Kacchan... - "No lo digas" - si hubiera sido mi mano... - "No lo digas" - si hubiera sido mi mano la que hubieras tenido que tomar… lo hubieras hecho? - pregunto el pecoso acercando su rostro al rubio – Solo porque era Kirishima la tomaste, porque lo consideras tu igual, porque a pesar de todo lo consideras tu amigo, ÉL ES MUCHO MÁS CERCANO A TI DE LO QUE YO LO SOY! - El peliverde había dicho lo que por mucho tiempo lo había aquejado.

Katsuki al escucharlo se quedó sorprendido, procesando lo que el peliverde había dicho, y antes de que se dé cuenta había comenzado a sonreír.

-Deku... acaso tú... estas celoso? - ante aquel comentario del rubio, el pecoso se sonrojo hasta las orejas, haciendo que retrocediera lo más que podía, quedando pegado contra la pared.

-Pe... Pero que dices… – Deku tartamudeo al sentirse descubierto.

El rubio se sentía satisfecho, Deku estaba celoso, aquel sonrojo le pareció tan adorable, ver como el pecoso se estremecía de la vergüenza, como se cohibía, esas sensaciones que el causaba le gustaba, se acercó acortando la distancia, y con sus manos sujeto el rostro del pecoso obligándolo a que lo viera, pero Deku al sentir su mano forcejeo para que los soltara.

-Es verdad, considero a Kirishima como mi amigo.

Aquella confesión entristeció al menor, dejando de forcejear con el rubio, dejando sus manos caer como si el peso en ellas hubiera aumentado - "Ya lo sabía" - cerro los ojos evitando querer verlo, porque sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerían.

-Pero sabes Deku... – la voz del rubio se escuchaba como un susurro aun audible para el pecoso – No haría esto con él – el rubio acorto la distancia haciendo que ambos labios se unieran en un beso.

Izuku abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras sentía sus labios unirse, sentía como su atormentado corazón por fin se tranquilizaba y volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando una lagrima caer, sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, haciendo sus piernas flaquear, el rubio lo percibió y con una mano lo sostuvo de la cintura, dejándolo caer despacio mientras que él se agachaba, en ningún momento el beso se cortó, y al encontrarse ambos sentados en el piso el rubio se separó.

-Saca la lengua Deku – hablo llevando su mano hasta los labios del pecoso.

Izuku entendió porque el rubio le pedía aquello, y se avergonzó al recordar aquel tipo de beso.

-No lo voy a hacer Kacchan – respondió desviando la mirada, haciendo que el rubio mostrara una venita en su frente.

-Me estas jodiendo Deku, si digo que lo hagas, lo haces! – reclamo molesto, apretando los cachetes del pecoso con una mano, y ambos chicos comenzaron nuevamente a forcejear.

-Detente Kacchan! – El pecoso con sus manos evitaba que el rubio lograra su cometido.

-Estúpido nerd… – Se detuvo el rubio apretando las manos en forma de puño, llenándose de enojo – Seguro que con el imbécil dos caras si lo haces, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no! - respondió el peliverde rápidamente – nosotros… no… hacemos eso – Deku se avergonzó por lo que estaba diciendo, pero aquello dejo aún más sorprendido al rubio.

-"No puede ser" - pensó el rubio, esperando que sus suposiciones sean ciertas – Deku... no me digas… que yo… fui tu primer beso? - el rubio al ver lo colorado que se encontraba el pecoso y como desviaba la mirada, era muy obvio que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era un si - "Su primer beso" - se tocó los labios recordándolo.

Kacchan al saber que había sido el primero una felicidad lo inundo, sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, mientras un calor se propaga por todo su cuerpo.

-Deku... - se acercó al rostro del peliverde, pero este no le devolvió la mirada.

Izuku sentía la respiración del rubio muy cerca de él, pero sentía que sus sentimientos estaban desbordando, no quería verlo, pero mientras más se negaba a hacerlo, más se perdía en sus sentimientos, hasta que escucho un susurro – Izuku – al escuchar su nombre instintivamente volteo a verlo, pero rápidamente sus labios fueron tomados por el otro.

Ambos se besaron, se besaron olvidándose de todo, fue un beso simple pero lleno de ternura, y así continuaron hasta que sintieron la puerta tocar, asustándolos y obligándolos a separarse.

-Katsuki ya terminaron… recuerden que tienen que regresar… – hablo la señora desde la otra puerta, para después abrir y encontrar a los dos chicos en el piso separados de esquina a esquina.

-Ya lo sabemos vieja! En un momento ya nos vamos! - bufo el rubio con un leve sonrojo adornándolo.

Ambos chicos bajaron y se despidieron de sus padres, era tiempo de que regresen a la academia, mientras caminaban de regreso ninguno dijo nada, ya dentro de la academia se dirigieron hacia el edificio donde se encontraban sus dormitorios.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

*Anita por todos lados te encuentro :P


	10. Decisiones

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Una vez dentro de los dormitorios Deku y Katsuki decidieron terminar la tarea en la sala, dejando a todos sus compañeros presentes sorprendidos, ya que el ambiente entre ambos era inusual, no había gritos ni peleas.

Después de terminar la tarea, Katsuki se retiró a su habitación y al encontrarse en la puerta de su cuarto vio a Kirishima caminando por el pasillo.

-Oye idiota quieres pasar un rato? - pregunto Bakugou llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Claro! – acepto Kirishima con una sonrisa y entro a la habitación del rubio - De que quieres hablar? – pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Yo no dije nada de hablar – Katsuki entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos hombre, tu no me llamas solo para pasar el rato – se recostó en la cama, mientras que el rubio en una silla – Es sobre Midoriya verdad? - el rubio chasqueo la lengua con molestia al ver que su amigo sabia sus intenciones – Si quieres mi opinión ya te lo dije… confiésate.

-Eso me lo dice el cobarde que tampoco hace nada.

-Mi caso es diferente… – bufo el pelirrojo incorporándose.

-Al menos no está en una relación con alguien.

-Has visto cómo actúa? Es obvio que le gusta Jirou… además estamos hablando de ti, no de mí, así que dime... que piensas hacer.

-Me voy a confesar – respondió el rubio con un leve sonrojo, dejando a su amigo sorprendido.

-SIIIIIIII! – Kirishima se levantó haciendo un puño con la mano – Eres todo un hombre Bakuou, esto lo tenemos que celebrar, voy a traer algunos refrescos! – se levantó y salió del cuarto, dejando a su amigo.

-"Ese idiota no es para que se alegre tanto" - pensó mientras lo esperaba, paso un largo rato y su amigo no regresaba - "Por qué se demora tanto?".

Ya había oscurecido y decidió cerrar la ventana de su cuarto, cuando agarro la cortina para moverla vio que su amigo estaba caminando sin rumbo a las afueras del dormitorio - "Que hace ese imbécil, ya comenzó el toque de queda si lo descubren afuera se meterá en problemas" - salió de su habitación para recoger a su amigo, y al encontrarse en la primera planta vio que Kaminari conversaba animadamente con Jirou en los sillones - "Así que por eso te deprimiste? Que estúpido" - Salió de los dormitorios.

Cuando el rubio caminaba entre los arbustos sintió que alguien lo seguía y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él, dejándole en el piso.

-Soy yo Bakugou! – hablo el chico eléctrico con miedo al golpe que estaba a punto de recibir.

-Qué haces aquí? - pregunto incorporándose, dejando que Kaminari se levantara.

-Te vi salir y te llame… pero no me hiciste caso, el toque de queda ha comenzado, no puedes andar así nada mas – el chico eléctrico se limpiaba la ropa, mientras que el otro rubio solo chasqueo la lengua.

-Estoy buscando al idiota de Kirishima – volteo mientras que buscaba a su amigo con la mirada.

-Y que hace Kirishima por acá? Se pelearon? – pregunto Denki con un tono de burla, lo cual molesto a Katsuki.

-TODO ES POR TU CULPA IDIOTA! – grito el de ojos carmín sujetando y jalando el polo de su compañero, pero Denki no se intimido, al contrario se le vio molesto.

-A mí no me mentas en sus problemas – tomo la mano que lo sujetaba, agarrándola fuertemente, dispuesto a utilizar su quirk - Seguro se pelearon… a quien intentan engañar, USTEDES ESTÁN SALIENDO, VERDAD? – después de terminar de decir eso, sintió un fuerte dolor en el rostro que lo hizo caer, Katsuki le había estampado un puñete y con su otra mano comenzaba a hacer chispas.

-QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO? – Apretaba los dientes por el enojo - Acaso no te das cuenta que tú eres el causante… él está enamorado de ti idiota… pero tú solo te la pasas coqueteando con la plana esa! – ante aquella confesión el chico eléctrico enmudeció.

-BAKUGOU! - se escuchó una voz que se asomó por detrás de un árbol, quien al ver la escena se mordió los labios cerrando sus ojos, para después volver a correr por donde había venido.

-VE POR EL IDIOTA, QUE ESPERAS! - grito el chico explosivo para después ver como Kaminari corría tras el pelirrojo – Que idiotas! – Katsuki comenzó a caminar de regreso a los dormitorios.

Kirishima se encontraba de pie mirando un árbol, maldiciendo a Bakugou y a su gran boca, hasta que escucho unos pasos y pensando que era el rubio explosivo volteo para gritar – ERES UN IDIOTA! - pero se quedó petrificado al ver que quien lo había seguido era Kaminari.

-Lo soy! – rio el rubio mientras tocaba su cabeza.

-Lo… lo siento – se disculpó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada con unas gotas de sudor en su rostro – pensé que...

-Que era Bakugou? - el rubio seguía mostrando su sonrisa – lo siento pero no soy el.

-Dame un respiro… – el pelirrojo se recostó sobre el árbol y se dejó caer quedando sentado, cubriendo su rostro con las manos – solo ignora las palabras de Bakugou – el chico rubio lo miro sin perder su sonrisa y camino hacia él.

-Sabes porque soy tan cercano a Jirou? - el pelirrojo desvió la mirada, no quería escucharlo y estaba listo para levantarse, pero sintió como el rubio se sentaba a su costado.

-Me avergüenzo cada vez que estoy con ella, porque… ella sabe mi secreto – se recostó sin previo aviso sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Secreto? - volteo para escucharlo mejor, sintiendo como el rubio estaba tan cerca, tanto que podía sentir su olor.

-Sí, mi secreto... - levanto la cabeza para mirar al pelirrojo – sabe quién me gusta – aquellas palabras hacían latir fuertemente el corazón de Kirishima y trago saliva al tenerlo tan cerca, sentía que con cada palabra que escuchaba iba a explotar, Denki se veía tan seductor desde su punto de vista – quieres saber quién es? - pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y el pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza - tiene cabellos rojos… – al escuchar aquello el pelirrojo no pudo resistirse más y lo beso.

Fue un beso torpe y se podía sentir como ambos temblaban, con cada segundo que pasaba el pelirrojo se inclinaba más sobre el rubio, hasta que lo hizo caer, recostándolo sobre el pasto, se separó de él unos segundos viendo como la luz de la luna lo bañaba completamente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Si te hago daño… es tu culpa por tentarme – murmuro el pelirrojo y el rubio solo soltó una risa para después entrelazar sus manos en el cuello de su amigo.

Sus rostros mostraban los deseos que tenían el uno por el otro, poco a poco se fueron acercando cerrando sus ojos lentamente, estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular, dejándolos totalmente paralizados a centímetros de distancia.

-Lo siento – se incorporó el pelirrojo para contestar su celular, y en cuanto contesto un grito salió de ese.

-PORQUE MIERDA TANTO SE DEMORAN? - grito un rubio enojado – Ya es toque de queda y ustedes siguen afuera, APÚRENSE! - la llamada se cortó y cuando Kirishima volteo para ver al rubio, él ya se encontraba de pie.

-Bakugou tiene razón deberíamos volver! – le brindo la mano la al pelirrojo y este la tomo sonriendo, ambos caminaron de regreso cogidos de las manos.

-Este será nuestro aniversario! - grito Kaminari para después reír.

-Sí que eres muy enérgico – hablo el pelirrojo mientras también reía.

Bakugou se encontraba en su cuarto, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba, al abrir Kirishima se lanzó sobre él emocionado y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-QUE MIERDA HACES? - grito el rubio, forcejeando para alejarlo - QUÍTATE!

-Gracias Bakugou! Serás nuestro padrino! – hablo emocionado el pelirrojo mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-No quiero gracias, quita... - el rubio se detuvo quedándose paralizado al ver quien se encontraba en la puerta.

Kirishima al ver el rostro de su amigo, volteo para ver qué era lo que lo había sorprendido y al voltear también se sorprendió.

-Kacchan... – Deku se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta con un rostro de sorpresa combinada con tristeza.

Katsuki empujo rápidamente al pelirrojo alejándolo - No es lo que crees Deku – hablo con nerviosismo esperando explicarle lo sucedido.

-Yo solo quería entregarte la tarea… ya la termine de revisar… te lo estoy entregado – dejo los documentos en el piso y salió corriendo.

-Deku! - el rubio empujo al pelirrojo y salió detrás del peliverde hasta alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

-No es lo que parece... – Katsuki sujeto el brazo del pecoso.

-Ya me canse Kacchan… ya me canse de que te burles de mi – el peliverde volteo lleno de lágrimas forcejeando para que lo soltara, mientras el rubio se molestó al ver que Deku no quería escucharlo – Deja de jugar conmigo – dijo entre gimoteos dejando de moverse.

-Quien es el que está jugando Deku? - pregunto el rubio soltando el agarre, chasqueo la lengua y volvió a hablar – Quien es el que tiene enamorado y se besa con otro!? – Deku ante las palabras enmudeció y levanto la vista mirando al rubio – Utilizando tu quirk fácilmente pudiste apartarme… PORQUE NO LO HICISTE, DEKU!? – Katsuki estaba demasiado enojado, así que respiro profundamente intentando clamarse.

-Kaminari está saliendo con Kirishima, estaba tan feliz en darme la noticia que se dejó llevar – Katsuki volteo para regresar a su cuarto – Si me crees o no, eso depende de ti – se marchó dejando de pie al pecoso.

Bakugou al llegar de nuevo a su habitación, vio que Kirishima aún se encontraba ahí, pero no dijo nada y solo se lanzó a su cama boca abajo.

-Lo siento… no era mi intención – Se disculpó el pelirrojo sintiéndose culpable.

-Lárgate, no quiero hablar – Katsuki sintió como su amigo salía de su habitación – "Que me molesta tanto… Que no me crea? Que llore? O… que la relación que tenemos no sea la que yo quiera? Mierda".

Al salir Kirishima pudo ver a Deku aun de pie en el pasillo y se acercó a él.

-Disculpa Midoriya tienes tiempo? Te gustaría hablar un rato conmigo? – pregunto un poco incómodo por la situación.

Deku solo asintió y lo siguió hasta su habitación, al entrar el pelirrojo le ofreció una bebida, una que había traído de la cocina para dársela a Kaminari.

-Kacchan me dijo que estabas saliendo con Kaminari, felicitaciones! - sonrió forzadamente Deku y su compañero solo suspiro con desanimo.

-Iré directo al punto Midoriya, porque sales con Todoroki si te gusta Bakugou? - el peliverde se quedó callado sin saber que responder.

-Sabes... – continuo Kirishima – para Bakugou eres muy especial.

-Pero tú eres su amigo – contesto el peliverde interrumpiendo a su compañero.

-Es verdad… somos amigos… eso es lo que tu deseas de Bakugou? Ser su amigo?

-Claro que quiero ser su amigo – respondió rápidamente el pecoso sin pensarlo, molestando un poco al pelirrojo.

-Sabes que los amigos no se besan, verdad? – Aquello sorprendió al pecoso – Lo siento… los escuche hace un momento – Deku solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza causando aún más enojo al pelirrojo – No quiero juzgarte Midoriya, después de todo es tu vida, pero… no crees que eres injusto con Bakugou?

-Kacchan solo se está burlando de mi – susurro el pecoso recordando las palabras del rubio, aun así sentía que lo que decía era solo una excusa de sus propias acciones.

-Que bien por ti… entonces no tiene que importarte los sentimientos de Bakugou, pero… y los de Todoroki? No se supone que estas saliendo con él? Has considerado sus sentimientos? – aquello nuevamente dejo mudo al pecoso mientras sujetaba fuertemente la botella que tenía en sus manos.

-Siento la demora! – Denki entro a la habitación con una sonrisa y Deku al verlo se puso de pie.

-Gracias por todo Kirishima – el pecoso avanzo hacia la puerta saliendo, dejando a los dos chicos.

-De que estaban hablando? – pregunto el chico eléctrico al ver el rostro serio de su novio.

-De nada – respondió cerrando los ojos.

Deku se encontraba inquieto en su habitación así que decidió salir a entrenar, mientras que daba patadas intentando perfeccionar su ataque especial, escucho un ruido proveniente de los arbustos.

-All Might! – Deku se acercó al ver al héroe.

-Hola joven Midoriya, me da gusto verte entrenar, pero sabes que a estas horas no está permitido estar afuera – el pecoso al escuchar aquello agacho la cabeza – Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado el héroe al ver tan cabizbajo a su sucesor.

-Yo… yo estoy confundido All Might… sobre mi relación con Todoroki… y sobre mis sentimientos por Kacchan – Deku había estado pensando en las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Que sucede joven Midoriya? - pregunto el mayor, haciendo de consejero.

-Muchas cosas han pasado entre Kacchan y yo, al principio pensé que solo se estaba burlando de mí, pero… últimamente sus acciones me hacen pensar que nuestra relación está mejorando - respondió el peliverde y el héroe sonrió.

-Eso es bueno joven Midoriya…

-No lo es… - Interrumpió el pecoso – Porque para todos yo estoy saliendo con Todoroki, incluso para Kacchan… - El héroe suspiro al escuchar a su sucesor.

-Entiendo que fue una decisión que tomaron por la situación, pero si deseas mi opinión, creo que es mejor terminar con aquella mentira, porque tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz, y no solo por eso, si no por el hecho, de que a ti te gusta alguien más, y al joven Todoroki también.

-Pero… tengo miedo que Todoroki piense que ahora que las cosas mejoraron entre Kacchan y yo, lo estoy alejando, como… como si solo lo hubiera utilizado – el pecoso sintió una gran culpa al pensar aquello.

-No creo que Todoroki piense eso – hablo con una sonrisa el héroe – Todoroki es una persona muy amable y sé que sabrá entenderte, lo importante es que ambos dejen de mentir.

-Es verdad… – hablo desanimado el pecoso – Además es verdad que a Todoroki también le gusta alguien más… yo he sido muy egoísta con él, he abusado de su amabilidad.

-Entonces es tiempo de que arregles las cosas– el héroe deposito su mano sobre la cabeza del menor, mientras que lo animaba.

-Tengo que arreglar las cosas con él – susurro el pecoso recordando la sonrisa de su amigo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Deku después de hablar con el héroe, estaba decidido a aclarar las cosas con Todoroki.

Al día siguiente una nueva semana comenzaba y las clases del primer periodo habían terminado.

El chico mitad hielo para ese entonces había desaparecido, diciéndoles a sus amigos que tenía asuntos que atender.

Todoroki después de ese fin de semana en la casa de Midoriya, dudaba acerca de la relación que mantenía con el pecoso, se sentía ansioso por decirle sus sentimientos, quería decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero también tenía miedo de ser rechazado y que aquella amistad que habían formada desapareciera, dejándolo sin ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Ante aquellas dudas que tenía, Todoroki decidió buscar ayuda en la persona que creía que le podría aconsejar.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Aizawa-sensei, toco la puerta y una voz le dio permiso para entrar.

-Disculpe que le moleste Aizawa-sensei, pero me gustaría hablar con usted – el chico mitad hielo entro cerrando la puerta, viendo como el profesor se encontraba dentro de su saco de dormir echado encima del sillón.

-Que sucede Todoroki? – respondió el profesor mientras que sentaba aun con el saco de dormir.

-Quiero pedirle un consejo… sobre asuntos románticos – hablo el chico sin cambiar de expresión, dejando enmudecido a su profesor.

-Si no es nada que tenga que ver con lo de ser un héroe, no es tan importante para hacerme perder mi tiempo – respondió secamente el profesor, esperando que su alumno se retire, y así poder seguir durmiendo.

-Para mí es importante – hablo nuevamente el menor, y por la expresión de su rostro el profesor entendió que no se iba a retirar.

-Y porque yo? - pregunto el profesor, sin entender como uno de sus alumnos podría venir a pedirle ese tipo de consejos, claramente no era ese tipo de profesor y aun mas no entendía como un alumno tan estoico como Todoroki podía hablar de eso.

-Por que confió en usted – aquellas palabras, hicieron que el profesor sacara una leve sonrisa, de verdad Recovery Girl tenía razón al decir que tenía un gran corazón.

-Quien te gusta? - pregunto rápidamente el profesor, después de todo ambos eran personas que iban directo al punto y sin dar tantos rodeos.

-Me gusta Midoriya – respondió sin siquiera pestañar o sentirse avergonzado.

-Ya te le confesaste? – volvió a preguntar el profesor también sin expresión alguna.

-No, aun no... no se sorprende que sea un hombre? - pregunto con curiosidad al no ver alguna reacción en su profesor.

-La verdad no, de quien te enamores es tu problema, además de que era inevitable, después de todo te has acercado demasiado a él, pero… regresando al consejo que me pides, no me digas que por eso estas aquí, porque aún no te le has confesado? si es así, te puedes ir retirando, si no tienes el valor, entonces simplemente date por vencido…

-No están sencillo – interrumpió el menor - A él ya le gusta alguien más – por su tono de voz el profesor intuyo rápidamente la tristeza que cubría al menor - El solo me ve como su amigo – sonrió el menor con tristeza.

-Solo por eso ya te diste por vencido? - Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al menor - Ni siquiera lo has intentado, el solo te ve como su amigo, porque tú le has dado a entender eso… si quieres que algo cambie, tienes que decírselo, tienes que hacer que él te vea como un posible amante.

-Pero incluso si le digo, estoy seguro que él no me escogerá – La imagen de Midoriya sonriéndole a Bakugou apareció en la mente de Todoroki.

-Y eso como lo sabes? Eso lo decide Midoriya, no tú! – Todoroki recordó la sonrisa que Midoriya siempre le brindaba - No pienses en que pasara si te rechaza… es igual que en una batalla, solo debes enfocarte en ganar… deja de ser tan cobarde – aquellas palabras le dieron el empujón que necesitaba para convencerse de que debería declararse.

-Gracias Aizawa-sensei – Todoroki se puso de pie acercándose a la puerta para salir – una vez que tenga una respuesta se lo diré, hasta luego – salió de la sala.

-Eso quiere decir que aún tengo que escuchar más de eso – el profesor se echó nuevamente en el sillón – por eso los adolescentes son tan problemáticos – continuo durmiendo.

Las clases terminaron y Deku estaba dispuesto a hablar con Todoroki, todos salían del salón y el peliverde se acercó al escritorio de Shouto.

-Todoroki, tienes un momento? - el chico mitad hielo, levanto la mirada y antes de que pudiera responder, alguien más se acercó.

-Oye Deku – hablo el rubio quien rodeo con su brazo el cuello del peliverde – necesito hablar contigo, está bien si voy a tu habitación? - el chico mitad hielo y el rubio intercambiaron miradas, ambos se encontraban serios.

-No hay problema Kacchan, solo que ahora... - Todoroki al escuchar la respuesta del pecoso se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada.

-TODOROKI, ESPERA! – grito el peliverde soltándose del brazo del rubio, sorprendido por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero sin que pudiera avanzar más sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo.

-He dicho que tengo que hablar contigo nerd - el rubio sujetando fuertemente el brazo del peliverde, impidiendo de que vaya tras el otro chico.

-Lo siento Kacchan, tengo que hacer algo muy importante... - se soltó del agarre y salió corriendo con dirección hacia su amigo, dejando al rubio con una expresión de impotencia de no haber podido detenerlo.

Deku corrió rápidamente sin entender como era que su amigo se había alejado tan rápido, y por más que lo llamaba el chico no respondía.

-Todoroki espera! – Lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo una vez que lo alcanzo – necesito hablar contigo.

-Veo que te llevas mucho mejor con Bakugou – hablo Todoroki sin voltear a verlo, aquellas palabras se sentían llenas de dolor – De que quieres hablar? - volteo su mirada hacia el peliverde, quien al verlo con un rostro tan serio se mostró dubitativo de hablar.

-Yo quería... yo quería hablar… – el pecoso estaba nervioso por el rostro tan inexpresivo de su amigo, aquellos ojos heterocromaticos lo miraban tan intensamente, tanto que lo cohibían – yo quería hablar sobre nosotros... – el chico mitad hielo al escuchar eso se mordió los labios y cerro los puños, deseando que aquellos que más temía se volviera realidad - sobre nuestra relación...

-Salgamos este fin de semana y ahí hablamos – respondió Todoroki dando la media vuelta y siguiendo su camino.

-Espera Todoroki, necesito que me escuches... - sujeto nuevamente su brazo intentando detenerlo, pero rápidamente el agarre se intercambió, esta vez era Todoroki quien lo sujetaba, y había volteado a verlo acercándose, haciendo que el pecoso se inclinara hacia atrás, por la repentina cercanía.

-No, no te voy a escuchar, ahora yo voy a ser el egoísta… quiero que te veas en aprietos por mí – aquella forma de hablar sorprendió al pecoso, sintiendo como el agarre de su amigo era tan fuerte pero a la vez tan delicado para no lastimarlo – este sábado... si sales conmigo te voy a escuchar – el pecoso vio como la miraba de su amigo había cambiado, aquellos ojos ahora reflejaban dulzura.

Deku se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza esquivando la mirada de su amigo – Está bien Todoroki, entonces este sábado saldremos.

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando sin decir ni una palabra, y al llegar los dormitorios el chico mitad hielo se fue sin decir ni una palabra, dejando al pecoso confundido.


	11. Evitando a Midoriya

Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Deku al llegar a los dormitorios se había olvidado completamente de que el rubio iba a ir a su habitación y se quedó dormido, cuanto Katsuki llego y lo despertó enfureció por el comportamiento del peliverde, quien se mostraba distraído y poco entusiasta.

-Me largo nerd, así no me dan ganas de hablar contigo - bufo el rubio acercándose a la puerta.

-Lo siento Kacchan – se disculpó el peliverde, agachando la cabeza, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabellera.

-Ayer… - Katsuki sentía que lo que había dicho un día antes había impactado de alguna forma al pecoso, pero se mordió los labios y prefirió ya no hablar de eso - espero que recuperes tu maldito humor, y estés tan idiota como siempre – Deku sintió que la mano se alejó y luego escucho la puerta cerrándose, se había quedado sorprendido por aquella inusual muestra de afecto.

-"Es diferente" – pensaba mientras levantaba su mano tocando su cabeza – "Se siente diferente" – recordó la calidez de otra persona.

Al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo los tres amigos estaban sentados juntos, su cuarto y último integrante de ojos heterocromaticos aún no llegaba.

-El fin de semana se fue muy rápido – hablo con pereza la castaña - aun así ya estoy haciendo planes para este fin de semana que viene – levanto los brazos con una sonrisa.

-Tan pronto? No crees que te emocionas demasiado, deberías pensar más en los estudios – reprocho el representante.

-Que aburridooo – la castaña hizo un pequeño puchero – claro que pienso en eso, estoy avanzando con mi ataque especial.

-Además el fin de semana está muy lejos como para hacer planes, verdad Midoriya? – el chico lentes busco apoyo en su amigo.

-Disculpen… yo ya tengo planes – respondió el pecoso con unas gotas de sudor en su rostro al ver la sorpresa de su amigo.

-Qué piensas hacer Deku-kun? – pregunto con curiosidad la castaña mientras sonreía.

-Voy a salir con Todoroki-kun.

-UNA CITA! – grito la castaña alegremente haciendo que el pecoso se atragantara con la comida.

-No es una cita, solo vamos a salir como amigos – el pecoso movía ambas manos en forma de negación mientras que desviaba la mirada.

-No existe tal cosa, si dos personas salen, es una cita – aquello hizo sonrojar al peliverde, mientras que el chico de lentes se quedó pensativo.

-Entonces este sábado que paso… tuvimos una cita? - pregunto el chico de lentes a la castaña, la cual se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus dos amigos la miraban esperando una respuesta.

-Ustedes salieron solos este fin de semana? - pregunto el peliverde con vergüenza.

-Así es, Uraraka-san me arrastro hacia el acuario, dijo que quería ver delfines – la chica enrojeció por la vergüenza.

-Así es, yo lo arrastre… por eso no fue una cita… una cita es algo que acuerdan y luego salen – La castaña movía ambos brazos en diferentes direcciones.

-Ya veo... gracias por la aclaración – el representante se acomodó los lentes y siguió comiendo – pensaba que había sido una cita – aquel comentario sorprendió a sus dos amigos.

Uraraka había sentido su corazón latir fuertemente - Yo… voy al baño - Salió corriendo dejando a sus dos amigos.

-Iida-kun... acaso... - El peliverde dudando de lo que iba a preguntar.

-Sí, creo que me gusta Uraraka-san – respondió el chico de lentes con una sonrisa, dejando sorprendido a su amigo, a veces Deku no entendía cómo algunas personas podía ser tan directas con sus sentimientos, ambos amigos sonrieron mientras terminaban de almorzar.

Todoroki recién llegaba al comedor, su retraso se debía a que estaba evitando a Midoriya, después de la última conversación que habían tenido, se sentía inseguro estando cerca de él, aun así se preocupaba por el pecoso, pero al verlo sentado sonriendo con su amigo de lentes se tranquilizó.

El chico mitad hielo después de comprar su almuerzo miro alrededor buscando un lugar en el cual pueda sentarse, y vio al chico de cabellera azulada perteneciente a la clase C almorzando solo, así que decidió sentarse junto a él.

-Que deseas? - pregunto Shinsou al ver al chico mitad hielo sentarse frente a él.

-Vi que almorzabas solo y decidí acompañarte - hablo calmadamente el chico mitad hielo mientras que daba una bocarada.

-No temes a que te controle? - pregunto con burla.

-La verdad no, le temo más a otra cosa... - dejo la cuchara en el plato sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo cual noto el otro chico.

-Da igual, solo no hables, quiero comer tranquilo – Shinsou continuo comiendo ignorando la presencia del chico de la clase A.

Ambos chicos almorzaron en silencio, con las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros.

-Ese no es Todoroki? - pregunto Iida, haciendo que Deku volteara a ver la extraña escena que todos veían.

-No sabía que era amigo de Shinsou-kun – Deku sintió una punzada en el pecho al decir aquello.

La hora de almorzar había terminado y Todoroki no volvió a acercarse al grupo de amigos, llamando la atención del peliverde, al día siguiente la misma escena se presentó.

-Otra vez vas a almorzar acá? - pregunto con reproche el chico de cabellera azulada.

-Solo estoy comiendo, no veo porque te molesta?

-Porque llamas mucho la atención, acaso todos en la clase A son así? - suspiro con desesperación – yo solo quiero almorzar tranquilo.

-Yo también, es algo que compartimos – después de aquello se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Y como esta Midoriya? – pregunto el chico de la clase C desviando la mirada, sorprendiendo al chico mitad hielo haciendo que deje la cuchara en su plato.

-Por qué lo preguntas? – Shinsou al escuchar la pregunta volvió a mirar al chico de la clase A, encontrándose con un rostro muy serio y una mirada fulminante.

-Solo estoy un poco interesado en él, nada mas – Todoroki entre abrió los labios y antes de que pronunciara algo, otro chico apareció.

-Parece que la escoria está destinada a juntarse – hablo con burla el chico copia de la clase B, pero antes de que terminara de hablar recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por su compañera de clases.

-Discúlpenlo, él solo tenía curiosidad por ustedes – Kendou mostraba un leve sonrojo al hablar con Todoroki que no pasó desapercibido por un dúo que miraba desde lejos.

-A mí no molesta lo que él pueda decir – contesto fríamente el chico de cabello azulado, para después preguntarle a su compañero de mesa – Y a ti?

-Por mí no se preocupen – Todoroki siguió comiendo, pero sintió que su cuerpo se detuvo.

-Lo siento Todoroki, solo será por esta vez… espero no me guardes rencor – hablo el chico de cabellos azulados utilizando su quirk en el chico mitad hielo – te voy a pedir que por favor la sigas.

-Gracias! – dijo la chica de coleta con leve sonrojo.

-Solo no me involucres más en esto – continuo comiendo, viendo como los dos chicos se retiraban, dejándolo con el chico copia – Eso está bien para ti?

Monoma sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta – Está bien, aún tengo oportunidad – Después de decir aquello se retiró, dejando a Shinsou sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-"Oportunidad" – aquella palabras se incrustaron en la mente de Shinsou, quien miraba a lo lejos al pecoso.

Todoroki seguía a la chica de coleta, hasta que llegaron detrás del edificio donde ambos se detuvieron, deshaciendo el control mental que tenía Todoroki.

Rápidamente Shouto levanto su mano derecha señalando a la chica – Que quieres? - la chica se asustó por la acción del chico mitad hielo.

-Solo… solo quiero hablar contigo, nada más – Kendou negó nerviosamente.

-Entonces solo debiste decirlo, no era necesario hacer eso – bajo el brazo.

-Fue la única manera que encontré, sé que no hemos hablado mucho, así que aproveche que almorzabas con Shinsou para pedirle ese favor, espero que no te molestes con él.

-No… no lo hare, así que solo habla – el chico mitad hielo, no entendía que era lo que la chica quería decirle, recuerda haberla visto un par de veces, pero nada más.

La chica agacho la cabeza, mientras que con sus manos apretaba fuertemente su uniforme - ME GUSTAS, POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO! -

Todoroki al escuchar aquello se sorprendió, la vio detenidamente percatándose del pequeño temblor que tenía en las manos y el leve sonrojo que tenía en sus orejas, sabía que la chica no estaba bromeando.

-Lo siento, aprecio tus sentimientos pero… ya me gusta alguien más – El chico mitad hielo intentaba ser lo más cortes posible para no lastimar a la chica.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo esperaba… solo quería decirlo – la chica se incorporó mostrando una sonrisa, dejando aún más sorprendido al hijo de Endeavor.

-Cómo puedes ser capaz de decirlo? Incluso te tomaste la molestia de pedir ayuda - pregunto el chico, quien no entendía como la chica pudo hacer algo que al le costaba tanto.

-No piensas que es mejor decirlo? Si no lo decía nada iba a cambiar – aquellas palabras le recordaban a Aizawa-sensei

-Incluso si ya sabes los resultados?

-Así es… ahora siento que por fin puedo rendirme – respondió la chica agachando la cabeza, pero en su voz se notaba su tristeza – Eso era todo, ya te puedes ir – Kendou se acercó a Todoroki empujándolo para que se marchara mientras aún se mantenía con la cabeza agachada.

Todoroki dio unos pasos con la intención de marcharse, pero se detuvo para voltear nuevamente hacia la chica, quien se encontraba caminando en dirección opuesta, al verla camino hacia ella y la jalo del brazo acercándola hacia él, cubriéndola con los abrazos.

-Que estas... - la chica no entendía porque el chico mitad hielo había hecho aquello, pero sintió como después de aquel abrazo sus lágrimas caían.

-Voy a estar acá hasta que te calmes y no te preocupes no voy a verte – Todoroki al ver a la chica en aquella situación sintió un nudo en la garganta –"Rendirse no es fácil… es muy doloroso" – abrazaba a la chica sintiendo empatía por ella, viéndose así mismo con su amor no correspondido.

-Gracias... de verdad eres muy amable - dijo la chica entre gimoteos, mientras que lloraba ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Aquella escena fue presenciada por dos chicos que lo habían seguido, Kaminari y Mineta prometieron entre ellos no decir nada, pero aquello no duro mucho.

Kaminari se lo comento a Jirou y Mineta a Ashido, y antes de que se den cuenta, toda la clas hablaban del abrazo que se habían dado ambos chicos.

Al día siguiente el cotilleo era ese, Algunos se acercaron a Todoroki por alguna información, pero el chico simplemente no hablo al respecto, por su parte la chica había aclarado que entre ellos no había sucedido nada y que por lo contrario había sido rechazada.

Aun así la noticia recién llego a Deku cuando almorzaba al día siguiente.

-Todo está bien entre Todoroki-kun y tú? – pregunto Mina acercándose junto a Momo, pero Deku solo continuo comiendo sin entender la preocupación de sus compañeras.

-Sí, estamos igual que siempre – sonrió forzadamente Deku, quien escondía el hecho de que su amigo lo estaba evitando.

-No te preocupa lo de Kendou? – pregunto Sero acercándose con Aoyama.

-Que paso con Kendou? – pregunto sin entender el pecoso, mientras sus amigos se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir, después de todo sus compañeros habían evitado hablar del tema delante del pecoso.

-Deku-kun… - lo llamo la castaña, decidiendo que era mejor contarle acerca de lo sucedido – Mineta vio a Todoroki abrazando a Kendou detrás del edificio.

Aquella noticia le cayó a Deku como un balde de agua fría y solo dejo caer su cuchara, todos sus compañeros miraron con preocupación su reacción.

-Yo… yo voy al baño – el pecoso se levantó y salió corriendo.

-Deku-kun… - intento detenerlo Uraraka, pero el peliverde no le hizo caso y siguió corriendo, dejando preocupados a sus compañeros.

Izuku caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, estaba conmocionado por aquella noticia, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho – Acaso… ella es la persona que le gusta?" – Se preguntó para después negar con la cabeza – "Él dijo que era un hombre… aun así se abrazó con ella" – se recostó contra la pared intentando comprender porque aquella noticia lo había impactado tanto, hasta que vio venir por el pasadizo a Kendou, quien al verlo lo saludo.

-Hola! – paso saludando por su costado con una sonrisa mientras que Deku se mordía los labios sintiendo sus pasos alejándose.

-ESPERA! – grito el pecoso volteando a ver a la chica, quien al escucharlo se detuvo para voltear a verlo – Yo… yo… – el pecoso se encontraba en pánico sin saber que decir - "Para que la llame?"

-Dime, que sucede? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yo quería saber… si a ti… si a ti… Todoroki… - el pecoso tartamudeaba mientras que la chica solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-A mí me gusta Todoroki-kun – contesto la chica desanimada – Pero él ya me rechazo – aquella respuesta tranquilizo al pecoso – Él me dijo que ya tiene alguien que le gusta.

Nuevamente Deku sintió una opresión en el pecho -"Es verdad… él ya tiene alguien que le gusta… no tiene nada que ver conmigo… eso ya lo sabía… siempre lo he sabido… pero…" – No… no te dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien ahora – Deku sonreía forzadamente, sudando mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Yo… yo no lo sabía… - la chica sonrió forzadamente – Que estúpida fui… - comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas producto de la vergüenza que sentía al enterarse de aquello, haciendo que Deku se sintiera culpable.

-Yo… yo lo siento – se disculpó Deku moviendo los brazos sin saber qué hacer, mientras la chica se tapaba la cara con las manos – "Porque le dije eso?"

-Midoriya? – se escuchó la voz de Todoroki, haciendo que Deku volteara a verlo sorprendido, mientras que la chica se escondía aún más con sus manos.

Al ver a la chica llorar Todoroki se acercó a ella – Estas bien?

-Yo… lo… siento – decía entre gimoteos, mientras que Deku al ver a su amigo preocupado por la chica, sintió que la opresión en su pecho creía esparciéndose por su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta su garganta enmudeciéndolo.

La chica se sentía avergonzada y solo corrió huyendo de aquel lugar, dejando a los dos chicos preocupados.

-Por qué estaba llorando? – pregunto Todoroki volteando a ver a Deku, quien se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños, incomodo por la preocupación de su amigo por la chica.

-De… deberías tener más cuidado… recuerda que estamos fingiendo salir… - Deku agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose mal por lo que decía, aun así se dejaba llevar por el malestar que lo embargaba.

-Disculpa si esto te ha causado incomodidad – aquellas palabras hicieron sentir a Deku aún más avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-"No te disculpes" – Cerro sus ojos y volvió a hablar cambiando de tema – Porque me estas evitando?

-Ya van a comenzar las clases, será mejor que regresemos – Todoroki ignoro la pregunta del pecoso y comenzó a caminar.

-ESPERA! – corrió el pecoso sujetando su mano - ¿Quién te gusta?

Aquella pregunta dejo sorprendido no solo a Todoroki sino también a Deku, quien había hablado sin pensar.

-No es necesario que lo sepas – el chico mitad hielo soltó el agarre, pero Deku lo volvió a sujetar rápidamente otra vez.

-Yo… no… esa pregunta… - tartamudeaba intentando ordenar sus ideas, para después soltar su mano.

-En serio quieres saber? – Todoroki camino dando pequeños pasos hacia el pecoso, quien solo retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared.

El chico mitad hielo al tener al pecoso acorralado levanto la mano apoyándose en la pared aprisionando aún más al pecoso.

-Todoroki-kun? – preguntó el pecoso sintiéndose intimidado por los actos de su amigo, y aún más por la penetrante mirada que le brindaba.

-Si me das un beso te lo digo – aquellas palabras ruborizaron al pecoso.

-"Un… un beso?" – el pecoso se sentía mareado debía a la vergüenza y a la cercanía de su amigo – "Si le doy un beso…" – al ver los labios de su amigo, sintió un calor desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza – "Un beso con Todoroki" – trago saliva para después apretar fuertemente sus puños y cerrando sus ojos se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amigo.

El chico mitad hielo, veía como el pecoso temblaba mientras se acercaba, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente al igual que sus labios, Todoroki se mordió los labios para después tomar con sus manos los hombros del pecoso y empujarlo contra la pared.

El pecoso al sentir aquello, abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo con la cabeza agachada.

-Eres cruel Midoriya – susurro el chico mitad hielo, mientras que el pecoso se sentía mal por lo que había intentado hacer.

-Yo lo…

-No te disculpes! – Interrumpió Shouto para volver a susurrar - No te disculpes – Deku se quedó en silencio sintiendo la tristeza de su amigo.

-"Yo no solo quiero un beso… yo te quiero a ti Midoriya" – Todoroki apretaba fuertemente los hombros del pecoso.

Después de clases, ya en los dormitorios la castaña vio sentando en los sillones al pecoso, quien se encontraba cabizbajo mirando a la nada.

-Deku-kun? – se acercó Uraraka al pecoso haciendo que de un salto por el susto.

-Uraraka-san – se incorporó del susto de su amiga – Que sucede? – pregunto mirando a su amiga de pie delante de él.

-Eso debería preguntar yo… que sucede Deku-kun? – La castaña se sentó al costado de su amigo – pareces un zombi mirando a la nada.

-Yo… - el pecoso dudo en hablar, pero necesitaba contarle a alguien lo sucedido – yo me he vuelto una mala persona – con sus manos se tapó el rostro, mientras que su amiga se sorprendió por aquella confesión.

-Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la castaña incrédula a las palabras de su amigo.

-Yo… yo hice llorar a Kendou.

-QUEE! – la castaña se sorprendió, no esperaba aquella confesión y en su mente se imaginaba a su amigo peleándose con la chica de la clase B mientras que gritaban quien se quedaría con Todoroki – Que sucedió? Cuando paso? Cómo fue? – pregunto llena de curiosidad.

-Yo… yo le dije que Todoroki estaba saliendo con alguien – el pecoso se sentía avergonzado por la forma como había actuado, y separo sus dedos para ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Solo eso? – pregunto la castaña decepcionada, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

-Yo no sé porque se lo dije – el pecoso al ver la poca importancia que le había dado su amiga, se calmó, pensando que lo que había hecho posiblemente no era tan grave.

-En serio no lo sabes Deku-kun? – pregunto con seriedad la castaña llamando la atención del pecoso – No crees… que está comenzando a gustarte Todoroki-kun? – La castaña después de preguntar se quedó mirando a su amigo.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el pecoso procesara lo que su amiga había dicho -"Gustarme Todoroki-kun… Gustarme?" – EEHHHH! – el pecoso se levantó de golpe con el rostro sonrojado para después agitar las manos en todas las direcciones posibles – IMPOSIBLE! ES IMPOSIBLE! TODOROKI-KUN ES MI AMIGO!

La castaña sonrió, levantándose – No es imposible Deku-kun, los sentimientos pueden cambiar… cambian incluso antes de que te des cuenta.

Deku se quedó embelesado por aquella mirada llena de sentimientos que le brindaba su amiga, pero aquella sonrisa tan cálida que le había brindado cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero si no estás seguro de tus sentimientos, en tu cita del sábado pueden despejar tus dudas – después de decir aquello la castaña dio media vuelta y se marchó dando pequeños saltos, dejando a su amigo tan rojo como un tomate – "Ahora Deku-kun vas a estar más consiente de Todoroki-kun"

Después de aquello Deku no volvió a hablar con Todoroki, así llego el viernes, las clases habían terminado y el pecoso se encontraba en su cama, echado mirando hacia el techo, pensando en su amigo, quien no desaparecía de su cabeza, esperando ansioso que llegara el sábado para que por fin pudieran hablar.

Toc toc – se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, obligándolo a levantarse para ver quién tocaba su cuarto.

-Kacchan? – Deku se sorprendió al verlo, mientras que el rubio como siempre entraba a la habitación sin permiso.

-Necesito hablar contigo nerd – Katsuki se sentó en la cama, mirando al pecoso, en su rostro se podía notar la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Que sucede Kacchan? - Deku se sentó en la silla cerca al escritorio, para escuchar a su amigo.

-Hay algo que te quiero decir… - el rubio se veía dubitativo, sin saber que palabras escoger correctamente – Es acerca de…

-Un momento Kacchan! – interrumpió el pecoso, levantándose con dirección hacia su cama, pasando por el costado del rubio y recogiendo su celular para después ponerlo encima de su escritorio, estando lo suficientemente cerca para percatarse si recibía una llamada o algún mensaje.

-Porque mierda me interrumpes por tu estúpido celular! – Katsuki se sentía molesto por aquella acción del pecoso y se controlaba para no golpearlo.

-Lo… lo siento – se disculpó el pecoso asustado por el rostro de su amigo – Es que estoy esperando un mensaje.

-Acaso es algo tan urgente? – preguntó el rubio sin darle importancia.

-En realidad no… - el pecoso agacho la cabeza – es solo… es solo que quiero estar pendiente por si me envían un mensaje.

-De quien estas esperando el mensaje? – Katsuki se estaba incomodando por aquella conversación, intuyendo de quien se podría tratar.

Aquella pregunta puso nervioso al pecoso, ya que no quería contestar – HABLA! – grito Katsuki, presionando aún más al pecoso.

-De… Todoroki-kun – Deku cerró los ojos preparándose para escuchar los gritos de Katsuki, pero al no escucharlo entreabrió un ojo y al ver al rubio abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe.

-Suelta mi celular Kacchan! – suplico el pecoso al ver que Katsuki había agarrado su celular del escritorio, vio como el rubio lo sosteniéndolo fuertemente para después de unos segundos hacerlo explotar.

-KACCHAN! – Deku se agacho recogiendo con sus manos los pedazos destruidos de su celular.

-Ahora puedes dejar de esperar – hablo cruelmente Katsuki mirando hacia abajo, viendo como el pecoso le devolvía una mirada llena de incredulidad.

Deku al escucharlo apretó fuertemente los pedazos que tenía en las manos, para después levantarse y salir corriendo con el rubio detrás de él.

Corrió rápidamente subiendo hasta el quinto piso, cuando llego vio a Todoroki entrando a su habitación.

-Todoroki! – lo llamo Deku, haciendo al chico voltear a verlo, quien se sorprendió al ver que atrás de Deku venia el rubio.

-Mi… mi celular… - Deku se detuvo delante de su amigo intentando recuperar el aliento, para después extender sus manos y enseñarles los pedazos rotos – Ya no tengo celular.

-Que paso con tu celular? – preguntó Todoroki mirando al rubio, quien se encontraba de pie detrás de Deku.

-Lo hice explotar – respondió el rubio.

Deku volteo sorprendió al ver que el rubio lo había seguido, y al mismo tiempo sintió como el rubio depositaba su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Estaba jugando en el cuarto de Deku, cuando sin querer lo hice explotar – Katsuki sonrió con burla intentado provocar al chico mitad hielo.

-Suéltalo! – Todoroki tomo el brazo de Deku, intentando alejarlo del rubio.

-AHH? Que lo suelte? Solo por esto te molestas? - Lo sujeto más fuerte lastimando al pecoso – Deberías saber que Deku y yo hacemos cosas aún más melosas… - Todoroki al escucharlo su rostro se llenó de ira.

Deku se encontraba estático sudando a más no poder, sintiendo como un aura oscura emanaba de los dos chicos.

-Pero eso no te debe porque molestar, después de todo tú también andas de cariñoso con otras chicas – Deku al escuchar aquello sintió un dolor en el pecho – Porque no te vas con esa chica y me dejas a Deku? – pregunto con burla, mientras se acercaba aún más al rostro del pecoso.

Deku al escuchar aquello cerró los ojos, y después de unos segundos pudo sentir como alguien lo jalaba fuertemente del brazo, alejándolo del rubio.

-Nunca! – Deku alzo la vista mirando a su amigo, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente al rubio – Nunca lo voy a dejar con alguien como tú, que solo se burla de él para sentirse bien – Todoroki jalo a Deku haciendo que entrara a su habitación, para después cerrarle la puerta a Katsuki, quien solo se limitó a chasquear la lengua con enojo, mientras se contenía para no explotar.

-Todoroki-kun? – pregunto dubitativo el pecoso al ver a su amigo apoyado sobre la puerta, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

Después de unos minutos Todoroki camino hacia su escritorio, abriendo uno de sus cajones saco un celular y se lo entrego a Midoriya.

-Toma, yo tengo otro así que no te preocupes.

-Gracias – Deku acepto para después ver a su amigo sentarse en una silla – Te lo pagare…

-No es necesario – interrumpió el chico mitad hielo.

-Pero…

-No te lo estoy regalando, solo es prestado, así que acéptalo – Todoroki sonrió esperando que el pecoso aceptara.

-Entonces, muchas gracias, si deseas que hago algo, por mi estará bien, después de todo me estas prestando un celular – Deku esperaba agradecer a su amigo de alguna manera.

Todoroki suspiro al ver la terquedad de su amigo – Que te parece si a cambio… no le das a nadie este numero… quiero que sea un celular con el solo te comuniques conmigo – sonrió pícaramente, avergonzando al pecoso.

-Es… está bien – acepto el pecoso sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse – Entonces me retiro – tomo la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero antes de retirarse su amigo le hablo.

-Porque viniste a decirme lo de tu celular?

-Pensé que me enviarías un mensaje o me llamarías para acordar acerca de la cita de mañana – Deku salió de la habitación tocándose las mejillas con las manos, sintiéndolas quemar.

-"Cita" – Todoroki se quedó sentado cubriéndose con su mano la sonrisa que se había formado producto de su felicidad – "Así que lo consideras una cita"

* * *

Gracias por leer este fanfic, si les gusto dejen un comentario.

Me gusta mucho como se esta desvolviendo la historia y ya estamos llegando al clímax _


	12. Cita

Como siempre muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Antes que nada voy a confesar algo de este capítulo al cual le tengo cariño, siendo el más largo de todos; este fanfic nació gracias a la idea que tuve cuando pensaba que Kacchan debería marcar a Deku como suyo (capitulo 7 Marca), pero cuando me decidí por comenzar a escribir, el primer capítulo que escribí fue este; teniendo la idea en la cabeza lo comencé a escribir mientras viajaba en el tren, me gustó tanto que me enamore del TodoDeku, dejándome indecisa si seguir con el KatsuDeku o cambiarlo al TodoDeku, por eso es que este fanfic es tan indeciso, mi kokoro no puede escoger T_T

~Espero que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo :) ~

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Deku ya estaba acostado en su cama cuando le llego el mensaje de Todoroki, en el mensaje le decía para que se reúnan a las nueve de la mañana frente a la estación del tren, cosa que llamo la atención del pecoso, ya que si vivan en el mismo lugar, lo más practico era salir juntos, aun así no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y envío un mensaje con la confirmación.

Después de acordar con su amigo, para la salida del día siguiente, el peliverde por fin pudo dormir tranquilo después de todo una semana.

A la mañana siguiente Deku se levantó temprano como era su costumbre y realizo su rutina de ejercicios, tomo desayuna y se fue a alistar para la salida de ese día.

Se dio una ducha y con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, escogía la ropa que se iba a poner, escogió unos jeans azules con sus clásicas zapatillas rojas, un polo blanco estampada con la cara de All Might en el centro y una camisa a cuadros de color verde, su vestimenta era el típico atuendo que siempre utilizaba para salir.

Salió de los dormitorios mirando hacia los costados a ver si se encontraba con su amigo, pero no fue así, a quien si se encontró en los pasillos fue a su amiga con quirk de gravedad.

-Muy buenos días Deku-kun! – saludo animadamente la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo a donde se dirigía su amigo.

-Buenos días Uraraka-san – Deku hablo con nervios mientras desviaba la mirada de su amiga.

-A quién buscas? – pregunto la castaña mirando fijamente a su amigo, aun cuando ella ya sabía la respuesta.

-Pues… - Deku aun desviaba la mirada nerviosamente – Yo… - con cada palabra que el pecoso decía se sentía más nervioso – Estaba… - la castaña se divertía al ver a su amigo tan nervioso.

-Suerte en tu cita con Todoroki-kun! – Hablo la castaña mientras caminaba sonriendo, dejando a su amigo con un leve sonrojo – "Deku-kun es muy lindo cuando se sonroja" – La castaña sabía que los sentimientos que un momento tubo por su amigo peliverde habían cambiado.

Deku después de que su amiga se marchara salió rápidamente del lugar, evitando así encontrarse con otro de sus compañeros.

El pecoso llego al lugar mucho antes de lo acordado, así que camino un poco dando vueltas por el lugar viendo donde podría esperar a su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ver que a pocos metros de donde estaba, su amigo se encontraba de pie, esperándolo.

Deku al ver a su amigo sintió como su corazón dio un fuerte latido, que recorrió todo su cuerpo dejándolo sin poder moverse.

Todoroki llevaba puesto una camisa tres cuartos color celeste con un chaleco negro, pantalones marrones con zapatos negros, desde donde el pecoso se encontraba se podía ver su lado derecho.

Deku se quedó embelesado mirando a su amigo, él siempre había reconocido a su amigo como alguien superior a él, y no solo por su quirk, su talento o su forma de ser, sino también por lo apuesto que era, fácilmente atraía las miradas de quienes pasaban por su costado.

Mientras que miraba a su amigo escucho el murmullo de dos chicas a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

-Es bastante apuesto verdad?

-Me pregunto si estará esperando a su novia?

-Y si vamos a hablar con él?

Mientras que Deku las escuchaba volteo su cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando seguir escuchándolas, pero al voltear se encontró con su reflejo, aquella vitrina le hizo ver como lucia, se vio a sí mismo de pies a cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa avergonzado – "Todoroki y yo somos muy diferentes… desentonamos demasiado" – con ese pensamiento, el pecoso sentía que su humor decaía.

Deku se percató que su amigo giro la cabeza hacia donde él estaba, para después comenzar a caminar; alterado por ver a su amigo comenzó a sudar con nervios, pero los comentarios de las chicas de hace tan solo un momento, cambian su humor.

-Qué pena! Siendo tan guapo y con esa cicatriz! - la chica se cubre la boca con las manos.

-Es una lástima… y yo que quería invitarlo a salir – ambas se marcharon del lugar.

Todoroki al encontrarse con Deku se sorprende al notarlo cabizbajo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando el pecoso levanto la vista mirándolo fijamente, mientras que subía su mano hasta tocar aquella cicatriz.

-"Ellas no saben nada" – Deku recordó aquella conversación que tuvieron en el festival deportivo, aquella donde su amigo le había contado su pasado – Yo pienso que Todoroki-kun es muy guapo – el chico mitad hielo al escuchar aquello sintió su corazón detenerse, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

Pasaron unos segundos y el pecoso comenzó a sudar con nervios, recién se había percatado de lo que había dicho y hecho – "Que hago? Co… como puedo sacar mi… mi mano de su cara? Y porque dije eso en primer lugar?" – Deku se moría de la vergüenza y más aún, no comprendía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan osado al decir lo que pensaba.

Todoroki miraba como Deku temblaba y sudaba sin saber qué hacer, al verlo en ese estado soltó una pequeña risa para después levantar su mano izquierda y tomar la mano de su amigo.

Deku se calmó cuando sintió como su amigo tomaba su mano agarrándola para después alejarla de su rostro.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que se nos haga tarde – hablo el chico mitad hielo para después voltear y comenzar a caminar, entrando a la estación del tren sin soltar la mano del pecoso.

Al ingresar al tren Izuku soltó la mano de su amigo y se apoyó sobre la pared que estaba frente a la puerta de ingreso, el chico mitad hielo se paró delante de él, dándole la espalda a la puerta, ambos estaban en silencio.

-A… a dónde vamos? – pregunto tartamudeando el pecoso para matar el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

-Es una sorpresa – respondió el chico mitad hielo con una leve sonrisa, el pecoso al verlo también le devolvió la sonrisa, terminando con ese silencio incómodo.

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estación y un gran número de personas ingresaron, aplastando a todos los que estaban dentro incluyendo a los dos aspirantes a héroes, de esa manera las puertas del tren se cerraron llevando a todas las personas que podía.

Todoroki se apoyaba fuertemente con una mano sobre la pared, protegiendo a Izuku de ser aplastado por las personas.

-Estas bien Todoroki-kun? – pregunto preocupado el pecoso al ver como su amigo contenía a las personas con su espalda.

-No te preocupes – respondió el chico mitad hielo con una sonrisa – seguro que en el próximo paradero ya se bajan.

Deku al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, agacho la cabeza, la cercanía entre ambos era muy corta, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su nuca y el olor que despendería – "Me pregunto qué perfume usara? Huele muy bien" – cerro los ojos para sentir con más profundidad aquel aroma que lo envolvía, pero aquello no solo intensifico su sentido del olfato si no también el auditivo, escuchando levemente los latidos del corazón de su amigo, y mientras más tiempo tenia cerrado los ojos más fuerte podía escuchar los latidos.

-Midoriya? – Deku al escuchar que su amigo lo llamaba, levanto la vista y se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca, pero se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta que estaba apoyado sobre él, sujetando el chaleco de su amigo con su mano.

-Lo… lo siento – retrocedió bruscamente y con el corto espacio que tenían, se terminó por golpear la cabeza contra la pared.

-Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el chico mitad hielo al escuchar el fuerte sonido del golpe, pero al intentar con su mano sujetar al peliverde, soltó el apoyo que tenía perdiendo la estabilidad, haciendo que el tumulto de personas terminaran por aplastarlos.

Deku estaba totalmente sonrojado por la total cercanía de su amigo, y agradecía que estuvieran tan aplastados que su amigo no lo podía ver, ya que tenía el rostro pegado en su hombro izquierdo.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el chico mitad hielo, al sentirse culpable por dejar que el tumulto de personas los aplastara.

El pecoso al sentir el aliento de su amigo en su odio cuando se disculpo fue demasiado para él, se avergonzó tanto que sintió como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, pero para la suerte del pecoso el tren paro dejando que un gran número de personas bajaran, dejándoles suficiente espacio.

Al separarse ambos chicos desviaron la mirada y así continuaron su camino.

-En este paradero bajamos – hablo Todoroki avanzando hacia la salida a pocos minutos de llegar; el pecoso asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Al bajar del tren caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al lugar.

-NO PUEDE SER! – grito Deku emocionado mientras que de sus ojos brillaban y una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Me alegro que te gustara – Sonrió Todoroki al ver tan feliz al pecoso.

-No estoy soñando, verdad!? – pregunto el pecoso con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a su amigo – ES HEROLAND! EL MEJOR PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES CON TEMÁTICAS DE HÉROES!

**Este parque fue construido al poco tiempo del debut de All Might, tiene más de 20 kilómetros cuadrados, con más de 120 atracciones, de las cuales el 70% tienen como temático a All Might, en poco tiempo se ha posicionado como el número uno, teniendo visitas todo el año, se dice que para subirse a todas las atracciones, mínimo tienes que venir tres o cuatro veces, sin dejar de lado las atracciones nocturnas, las cuales incluyen show y fuego artificiales…**

-Entonces que estamos esperando? – interrumpió Todoroki al ver como Deku se había perdido entre sus divagaciones.

-Claro! – asintió Deku emocionado, pero se sorprendió al ver la cola inmensa que presentaba la boletería – Es enorme!

-No te preocupes – Todoroki camino hacia la cola de ingreso – Mi padre me dio boletos para este parque.

El pecoso se sorprendió al escuchar aquello – Entonces está bien que los utilices conmigo? No crees que es un desperdicio? – pregunto desviando la mirada deteniendo el caminar de su amigo.

-Está bien – Respondió Todoroki sin voltear – Si no venía contigo, posiblemente los hubiera votado… como todo aquello que me da mi padre.

Deku después de escucharlo no dijo nada más y acepto la invitación de su amigo.

Ambos se formaron para la cola de ingreso.

-Boletos por favor! – solicito amablemente y con una sonrisa el empleado del lugar.

Cuando Todoroki saco los boletos el empleado se sorprendió.

-Estos son boletos VIP, pueden subirse a cualquier atracción sin pagar y sin hacer cola, también están incluidos los puestos de comida y los servicios en general, lo único que no pueden obtener son souvenirs – Después de explicarles amablemente el uso de los boletos, el empleado saco unos brazaletes y se los coloco a los dos.

El pecoso al escuchar aquellos se sorprendió aún más, y comenzó a moverse como un robot, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

-Esos boletos se los regalaron a mi padre, diferentes compañías siempre le regalan cosas así, pero por lo general yo no utilizo nada de lo que me da… así que… el que hallas venido conmigo es más que suficiente.

Deku al ver los intentos de su amigo por intentar hacerlo sentir cómodo, le causo gracia y solo sonrió, ambos chicos caminaban ingresando al lugar, y el peliverde al encontrarse a dentro se emocionó demasiado al ver tantas atracciones con temáticas de héroes.

-ALL MIGHT! – grito alegremente el pecoso mientras corría tras un disfraz del héroe número uno, al tenerlo cerca comenzó a sacar fotografías con su celular; hasta que otro disfraz de héroe llamo su atención, así continuaron caminando sin rumbo dejándose llevar por la alegría del pecoso.

Deku se encontraba sentado en una silla, apoyada sobre una mesa; esperando que su amigo le traiga el almuerzo, ya había pasado la mitad del día, el pecoso se había divertido demasiado, había subido a todas las atracciones que quiso, aunque cada vez que pasaba por la larga cola de espera se sentía avergonzado por las miradas de los demás.

Todoroki llegaba con una bandeja; trayendo dos platos uno de curry para él, y otro de Katsudon para el peliverde.

-Gracias! – el pecoso sonreía mientras que ayudaba a su amigo con la bandeja.

-Espero que te estés divirtiendo – hablo el chico mitad hielo mirando al pecoso mientras se sentaba.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, muchas gracias por traerme… he comprado muchos recuerdos – El pecoso levanto una bolsa donde se encontraba todas las cosas que había comprado, en su mayoría era merchandising de All Might.

-Disculpa… - se escuchó una voz femenina y ambos chicos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, era una chica de su misma edad con cabello largo color azul, y un vestido rosado – Muchas gracias! – hablo agachando la cabeza formando una reverencia.

-La conoces? – pregunto Deku mirando a su amigo, quien solo negó con la cabeza sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Yo… - la chica se acercó al chico mitad hielo – Tú me acabas de ayudar… hace un momento – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Ya recuerdo… – Todoroki recordó que hace un momento cuando estaba por comprar el almuerzo, una chica tropezó y estando a punto de caerse él la sujeto – No tienes por qué agradecer – el chico mitad hielo regreso la mirada hacia su plato.

-Pero yo quería agradecerte! – Todoroki le regreso la mirada sin expresión alguna, sin entender a la chica.

Deku vio el rostro de la chica, estaba con los ojos totalmente clavados en su amigo, y con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, aquella escena le hizo sentir incomodo – "Me duele el estómago… Me pregunto si algo de lo que comí me habrá caído mal?".

-Todoroki noto el cambio de humor del pecoso, su sonrisa había desaparecido y su mirada estaba totalmente clavada en su plato, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo en ese momento.

-Acepto tu agradecimiento, con eso bastara - el chico mitad hielo esperaba que con eso la chica se marchara.

-Me puedes dar tu numero por favor? – Aquella pregunta sorprendió a los dos adolescentes.

-"Creo que estoy estorbando… Que debería hacer?" – se preguntaba Deku mientras que su rostro sudaba y mordía sus labios.

-Lo siento – respondió el chico mitad hielo con una sonrisa – En este momento estoy saliendo con alguien más.

Deku se sonrojo al ver como su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa, estaba tan avergonzado que desvió la mirada rehuyendo de su amigo – "Porque me estoy avergonzando?

-Entiendo… - dijo la chica con un tono leve de tristeza – Nuevamente muchas gracias… Adiós – La chica se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Disculpa por eso – hablo Todoroki continuando de comer.

-No tienes por qué disculparte – respondió rápidamente el pecoso – No es tu culpa… - comenzó a mover las manos por todas las direcciones – Es normal… digo… la chica… es normal que se sienta atraída hacia ti… después de todo Todoroki es muy amable y apuesto… cualquiera se sentiría atraído…

-Tú también te sientes así? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa dejando al peliverde como un tomate.

-Yo… - agacho la cabeza y sin querer recordó las palabras de su amiga – "No crees... que está comenzando a gustarte Todoroki-kun?" – al recordar aquello agarro su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse, intentando alejar aquellas palabras.

-Estoy bromeado – hablo Todoroki con una sonrisa, mientras que Deku descansaba la cabeza sobre la mesa, la cual parecía haber dado corto circuito – Termina rápido que aún nos queda mucho por ver.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar y continuaron mirando los alrededores; el día estaba por terminar y Deku pensó que era mejor irse antes de que anochezca.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a HeroLand… pero creo que ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos – el chico mitad hielo al escuchar aquello, se quedó de pie mirando su reloj.

-Hay una atracción más a la cual quiero subir – comenzó a caminar y el pecoso lo siguió, después de todo era la primera atracción que pedía durante todo el día.

-Me quiero subir aquí – Deku al ver la atracción a la cual quería subir su amigo, se sonrojo.

-"La noria!?" – el pecoso caminaba como robot mientras seguía a su amigo, al pasar por la cola se sonrojo aún más al sentir las miradas de las personas – "Que pensaran de nosotros? Dos chicos subiendo solos!"

A pesar de la vergüenza el pecoso subió seguido por su amigo quien se sentó frente a él.

La noria comenzó a moverse subiéndolos lentamente.

Deku desde que había subido mantenía la cabeza agachada, mirando sus pies, cuando decidió levantar la vista para mirar a su amigo, al verlo sintió como su corazón dio un fuerte latido, su amigo miraba hacia la ventana y el color naranja del atardecer lo bañaba, sus flecos se movían cual si danzaran con el viento, Deku se quedó totalmente absorto mirándolo.

-Midoriya – el chico mitad hielo volteo el rostro para mirar a su amigo, y al escuchar su nombre el pecoso salió de sus pensamientos.

-Que sucede Todoroki-kun? – preguntó el pecoso al ver el rostro tan serio de su amigo.

Todoroki respiro profundamente intentado tranquilizar a su corazón, apretó las manos en forma de puño que se encontraban en sus piernas y se dio valor para hablar.

-Disculpa que haya sido tan egoísta y traerte acá – comenzó a hablar su amigo.

-No tienes que disculparte, al contrario estoy muy feliz de venir acá, muchas gracias – hablo exaltado el pecoso, dejando claro que estaba feliz de compartir aquel momento con él, y como respuesta el chico mitad hielo sonrió.

-Recuerdas porque decidimos venir acá? – preguntó con melancolía, dejando sorprendido al pecoso, por la repentina conversación.

-Porque te dije que tenía algo que decirte – el pecoso voltio la cabeza hacia la ventana, viendo como el sol se ocultaba, apretó las manos por el repentino cambio de ambiente que se sintió, trago saliva sin entender a donde quería llegar su amigo con aquella conversación.

-"Me había olvidado por completo de lo que tenía que decirle" – pensó el pecoso soltando una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza al recordar aquella conversación pendiente.

-Una vez que hayamos terminado esta salida, te diré lo que tengo que decirte – Todoroki vio como el pecoso le devolvía la mirada, en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación de sus palabras.

-"Aquellas expresiones hicieron que me enamorara de ti" – sonrió el chico mitad hielo, cerrando los ojos.

-Antes de que me digas algo… quiero confesarte algo… - aquellas palabras sorprendieron al pecoso, y trago saliva preparándose para lo que iba a escuchar – Es acerca de la persona que me gusta.

Deku al escuchar aquello sintió una punzada en el pecho – Si… si recuerdo… - el pecoso sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta haciendo que le sea difícil hablar – Recuerdo que me dijiste que te gustaba alguien… pensé que nunca me lo dirías… acaso… - volvió a tragar saliva para intentar hacer desaparecer aquel malestar – Acaso piensas decirle tus sentimientos? – cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Así es – contesto el chico mitad hielo.

El pecoso al escucharlo dejo de apretar las manos, sintiendo como su vista se oscurecía, cubriendo todo a su alrededor – "Desde un principio no era necesario que yo hablara con el… Todoroki-kun ya estaba pensando terminar con esta mentira… el…" - levanto el rostro con una sonrisa – Yo espero que esa persona sea capaz de corresponderte.

Todoroki se quedó sorprendió al escucharlo y más aún al verlo – Midoriya! Estas bien!? – pregunto acercándose al pecoso, poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo, mirándolo desde abajo.

Deku se sorprendió al ver como había reaccionado su amigo, y más aún por su pregunta – Estoy bien… estoy… - se percató que unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla, levanto la mano para revisar su rostro y se percató de que estaba llorando – Yo… yo lo siento… yo no sé… lo siento… esto me pasa muy seguido últimamente… no es… - el pecoso intentaba explicar sus lágrimas mientras que con sus manos se retiraba las pequeñas gotas que caían, pero ni el mismo entendía porque lloraba, toda era muy confuso para él.

-Puedo… - hablo el chico mitad hielo sujetando una de las manos de pecoso, llamando su atención – Puedo pensar que esas lagrimas son por mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Por Todoroki-kun?" – El pecoso intentaba descifrar sus sentimientos, mientras que la oscuridad de la noche los iba cubriendo.

-Me gustas Midoriya, siempre me has gustado.

El pecoso al escuchar aquella declaración sintió como su corazón latió fuertemente, iluminando todo a su alrededor, aquellas palabas se habían fundido con el viento, formando un eco alrededor de su cabeza.

-Me gustas – volvió a decir el chico mitad hielo viendo las reacciones del peliverde – "Que adorable" – pensó al ver al pecoso con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillosos.

-Me gustas – se levantó lentamente hasta acercarse al rostro del pecoso.

Deku sentía como su corazón latía más fuerte al sentir la cercanía de su amigo - Me gustas – volvió a escuchar para después sentir la mano de su amigo tocar su mejilla, y antes de que se diera cuenta su amigo se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios, estaban tan cerca que tan solo con algún movimiento aquellos labios se unirían.

La oscuridad de la noche cubrió el lugar y una fuerte explosión se escuchó dando inicio a los fuegos artificiales.

Deku veía como todo a su alrededor se bañaban de diferentes colores, pero a pesar del fuerte sonido de las explosiones logro escuchar el susurro de su amigo – Me gustas – para después sentir lentamente la unión de sus labios, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

El pecoso al cerrar los ojos sintió la suavidad de los labios de su amigo que recorría sus labios, jalando suavemente sus labios inferiores, mientras que agradecía al fuerte sonido de las explosiones que cubrían el fuerte sonido de su corazón, y no estaba seguro si era su mano o la de Todoroki la cual temblaba, solo sabía que ambas estaban fuertemente sujetadas.

El roce entre ambos fue tan cálido, tan mágico y tan lleno de sentimientos, parecía que todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido, ambos estaban flotando en un lugar que solo les pertenecía a ambos.

-Muchas gracias por su visita! – se escuchó una voz femenina, perteneciente a una empleada, quien había abierto la puerta, dejando a los dos chicos paralizados.

La empleada al ver aquella escena se sonrojo – Disculpen… - dijo con voz temblorosa y Deku se levantó de golpe saliendo el primero.

-Muchas gracias a usted – salió corriendo.

-"Nos ha visto, nos ha visto, nos ha visto… seguro pensara que somos raros" – pensó Deku mientras que salió totalmente sonrojado, y con las manos en sus mejillas.

Todoroki se levantó del suelo y también salió del juego.

-Gracias por su vista, vuelvan pronto – los despidió la empleada para después llamar a la siguiente pareja.

Después ambos chicos regresaron a la academia y durante todo el camino no dijeron nada.

Ambos chicos caminaban dentro de U.A. en dirección a sus dormitorios, mientras que Deku estaba ensimismado, sintiendo como si en vez de caminar estuviera flotando, hasta que la voz de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Midoriya – el chico mitad hielo detuvo su caminar, haciendo que el peliverde volteara a verlo – Me gustas – Aquello tomo por sorpresa a Deku haciendo que rehuyera la mirada avergonzado – Me gustaría que me escojas – la reacción del pecoso al escuchar aquello fue diferente.

-Yo… - Deku se encontraba confundido, sin saber que decir y Todoroki al ver aquella expresión tomo aire para darse valor.

-Sé que estás enamorado Bakugou – el pecoso cerro los ojos al escucharlo, pero sintió como la mano de su amigo le tomaba el mentón, levantando su rostro para que lo viera – Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad – Todoroki volvió a acercar sus labios para besarlo.

-Deberían regresar a sus habitaciones… – se escuchó una voz masculina que ambos chicos conocían muy bien.

-Aizawa-sensei! – se sobresaltó el pecoso totalmente avergonzado – Lo sentimos! – salió corriendo en dirección a sus dormitorios, dejando a su amigo con el profesor.

-Felicidades – hablo el profesor sin entusiasmo – Veo que ya están juntos…

-Aun no – interrumpió el chico mitad hielo – Aun no me escoge.

El profesor se quedó mirando unos segundos a su alumno, viendo con que intensidad miraba el camino por el cual se había ido el pecoso – Entonces suerte – dio media vuelta caminando – Solo recuerda que si se quedan los fines de semana el toque de queda se mantiene – El profesor desapareció y Todoroki camino de regreso a los dormitorios.

Deku se encontraba en su habitación, envuelto entre sus sabanas – "Nos han visto… no solo en el parque… también Aizawa-sensei" - Deku recordó la confesión de su amigo – "Que debería hacer?" – Se tocó los labios recordando el beso que le dio su amigo, para después apretar su pecho en el lado de su corazón – "Aun puedo escuchar los fuegos artificiales" – cerró sus ojos y recordó el rostro de su amigo, sentía que estaba flotando.

Al día siguiente Deku salió a correr temprano y en la puerta lo esperaba su amigo de lentes.

Katsuki se había levanto molesto a tomar algo de beber, estaba renegando consigo mismo por haberse confundido con el despertador, haciendo que ese día se levantara temprano; mientras se servía algo de tomar, vio por la ventana a Deku corriendo con Iida.

-"Ese nerd siempre se levanta temprano" – dejo el vaso con agua en la mesa y salió tras de ellos – "Levantarse temprano no fue tan malo, solo lo molestare un rato" – el rubio los seguía, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que ambos chicos se detenían para adentrarse entre los arboles – "A donde mierda van?" – esta vez Bakugou los seguía en silencio sin dejar que lo noten, así continuo hasta que vio que ambos chicos se sentaron recostados en un árbol, con cautela se escondió detrás de un árbol acercándose lo suficiente para escucharlos.

-Dime Midoriya-kun, para que me llamaste? – preguntó el chico mitad hielo, preocupado por aquella llamada que lo hizo despertar.

-Yo… - Deku no sabía por dónde empezar a hablar – Es sobre ayer… - dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-Sobre la cita con Todoroki-kun? – al escuchar aquello Deku se sonrojo aún más y su amigo al ver su reacción volvió a preguntar – Ya se te declaro?

-QUE!? – se asombró el pecoso al escuchar aquella pregunta tan directa – Tu ya lo sabias? Él te lo dijo?

-No es necesario de que lo diga, creo que todos se han dado cuenta de lo que Todoroki siente por ti… por eso a nadie le sorprendió tanto cuando dijeron que estaban saliendo.

Deku desvió la mirada al sentirse tonto por no darse cuenta – Yo… ni siquiera entiendo mis sentimientos… menos aun iba a poder darme cuenta de los sentimientos de él…

-Es verdad – respondió su amigo con una leve sonrisa y mirando a su amigo volvió a preguntar – Te gusta Todoroki-kun?

Aquello termino por darle un ataque a Izuku, pero solo se sonrojo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-OOHHH! – exclamo su amigo con una leve alegría, pero rápidamente cambia a un rostro más serio – Entonces… Bakugou?

-Aun me gusta Kacchan y no me importa que sea un amor unilateral – sonrió con tristeza el pecoso – Yo… estoy muy confundido…

Y que piensas hacer con la relación falsa que tienes con Todoroki? – preguntó su amigo.

-Aun pienso terminar con este noviazgo de mentira – hablo firmemente el pecoso – Mas aun no puedo seguir con esa mentira sabiendo los sentimientos de Todoroki – El pecoso levanto la mano tocando su pecho - Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Estoy seguro que Todoroki-ku no te presionara por una respuesta – afirmo el chico de lentes intentado calmar al pecoso.

-Gracias por escucharme Iida-kun – el pecoso le sonrió agradecido a su amigo – De verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso están los amigos – aquellas palabras alegraron al pecoso, ya que recordaba aquellos tiempos donde siempre se encontraba solo.

-Es muy bueno tener amigos, tú y Uraraka-san siempre han estado apoyándome, es más… si no fuera por Uraraka-san nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mis sentimientos – El pecoso alzo el brazo cubriendo su vergüenza – Ya son dos veces que ella me ayuda.

Iida-kun sonrió mirando al frente - Ella siempre está pendiente de ti, por eso es que se da cuenta.

Deku al escuchar aquellas palabras recordó la declaración de su amiga y de los sentimientos de su amigo – Uraraka y yo solamente somos amigos – el pecoso movía las manos por todos los sentidos, dejando en claro la relación de ambos.

-Lo sé – respondió el chico de lentes con una sonrisa, calmando a su amigo – Sé que Uraraka-san se te declaro… también sé que la rechazaste… pero también sé que los sentimientos que tiene por ti han cambiado… aun así eres alguien especial para ella… así como lo eres para mí…

El pecoso miraba con admiración a su amigo, mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

-Aun así no pienso perder contra Midoriya! – el chico de lentes se levantó para extender la mano a su amigo, haciendo que los dos queden de pie, ambos rieron y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a los dormitorios.

Katsuki se encontraba detrás de un árbol con el cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos, después de unos minutos se levantó y camino de regreso a los dormitorios, al llegar escucho las voces de sus compañeros ya despiertos, incluso escucho a alguien que lo llamaba, aun así no hizo caso y fu directo a su habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, apretó fuertemente los puños de sus manos, encogiendo sus hombros y apretando los dientes contenía todo la ira que estaba sintiendo, pero no duro mucho tiempo – "Que mierda acabo de escuchar!?" - pateo fuertemente su escritorio – "Que a Deku y el imbécil dos caras tuvieron una cita!?" – se abalanzo con un puño hacia su cama rompiéndola en dos – "Que el imbécil dos caras se declaró!?" – se puso de pie frente a su armario y golpeo el mueble con sus puños rompiéndolo, agitado recostando su cabeza sobre el – "Un amor unilateral!? Que a Deku le gusto!?" – giro su cuerpo y comenzó a patear y a golpear todo lo que tenía a su alrededor – "Que su relación es mentira!?" – Cansado dejo sus rodillas caer al suelo – "Que mierda fue todo eso… DEKUUUUUUU!"

Kirishima entro a la habitación de Bakugou con cautela y se sorprendió al ver el lugar, parecía que un torbellino había pasado, todo está tirado y los muebles rotos, se acercó con prudencia a su amigo quien se encontraba de rodillas.

-Bakugou estas bien? Todos están muy preocupados al escuchar los ruidos que venían de tu habitación – Que paso? – pregunto preocupado.

-Tenías razón – hablo el rubio levantándose hacia su cama destrozada, lanzando su cuerpo sobre ella – Deku no estaba enamorado de Todoroki… Deku me mintió.

* * *

No todo es color de rosa muajajaja (risa de ultratumba), solo les diré que el siguiente capitulo se titula "Declaración".

También les comentare que he cambiado de portada *O* y he creado una pagina en facebook en la cual publicare algunas traducciones que haga.

/BokuNoHeroYaoi

Espero que les halla gustado y gracias por leer.


	13. Declaración

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

El lunes comenzaba y las clases habían ocurrido con normalidad, a excepción del comportamiento de Katsuki, que se había mostrado ensimismado, llamando la atención de sus compañeros al no escuchar sus gritos e insultos, por su parte Deku también se había mostrado distraído y cada cierto tiempo se escuchaba sus suspiros.

-Mañana vamos a salir a realizar una actividad de rescate, la cual va a ser patrocinada por una agencia de héroes… eso sería todo – hablo Aizawa-sensei dando por finalizado las clases, pero antes de salir del salón volteo el rostro hacia sus alumnos – Todoroki necesito hablar contigo, así que ven un momento – el profesor salió del salón y el chico mitad hielo lo siguió.

Todos iban recogiendo sus cosas para después salir del salón.

Deku como era costumbre salía del salón junto a sus amigos, pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos sintió como alguien jalaba su brazo.

-Necesito hablar contigo – dijo el rubio sin soltar el brazo del pecoso – a solas – el rubio miro a los dos amigos del pecoso, mientras que Uraraka le regresaba una cara que reflejaba su molestia.

-Vamos avanzando Uraraka-san – hablo el representante de clases llevándose a la castaña quien parecía no querer moverse.

Después de que sus compañeros se fueran, ambos quedaron a solas.

-Sígueme – ordeno el rubio, caminando rumbo a las escaleras.

Katsuki agarraba su mochila con una de sus manos mientras la apoyaba en su hombro, el peliverde por su parte caminaba con nervios por la aptitud del rubio, sentía que algo era diferente entre ellos.

-"Que es esta sensación?" – se preguntaba mientras que aquel ambiente le parecía tan familiar y después de un rato meditando, llego a la conclusión – "El ambiente es igual a como era antes de llegar a U.A. pensé… pensé que nuestra relación había mejorado" – mientras el pecoso subía las escaleras siguiendo al rubio, sentía como un brecha entre ambos se formaba, cada vez más y más grande.

Ante el sentimiento de que el rubio se alejara Deku grito - NOOO! – mientras se aferrarse de la camisa del rubio.

Aquello sorprendió al rubio, y volteo de golpe para ver qué era lo que había sucedido, pero se sorprendió aún más al ver al pecoso, quien traía los ojos brillosos, casi a punto de llorar.

Deku al ver lo que había hecho retrocedió con miedo a ser golpeado, pero resbalo con uno de los escalones, terminando por caer y golpearse contra la pared.

-Pero que mierda haces? nerd estúpido! – el rubio se acercó agachándose hacia donde había caído el pecoso, revisando de que no tuviera más que golpes superficiales.

El pecoso al ver como su amigo lo revisaba, soltó una pequeña risita.

-Ahora de que mierda te ríes imbécil? – pregunto molesto el rubio, mientras levantaba su puño para golpearlo.

-Lo siento Kacchan – se disculpó mientras se cubría el rostro.

-Olvídalo – el rubio se levantó dando un suspiro y continuando su camino, haciendo que el pecoso también se levantara y lo siguiera.

El pecoso sonrió al ver que el ambiente entre ambos había cambiado, aquella brecha que tenían hace un momento había desaparecido.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la azotea, pero al estar frente a la puerta, se percataron de que el lugar estaba cerrado con candado y cadena.

Katsuki chasqueo la lengua y con una de sus manos agarro el candado para después con una explosión romperlo.

-Kacchan! Podemos tener problemas por eso! – hablo asustado el pecoso mientras que miraba hacia los lados, pero su acompañante no le hizo caso y ambos entraron.

Al entrar Deku sintió el aire chocar contra sus cabellos, la vista de U.A. desde arriba era bastante bonita, se acercó a la reja que cubría aquel piso y pudo ver como sus compañeros caminaban rumbo a sus dormitorios.

Mientras tanto Todoroki regreso al salón y al ver que ya no había nadie, llamo por celular a Iida para confirmar que Deku estuviera con él, pero al enterarse de lo sucedido después de que él se fuera, salió corriendo a buscar al par.

El rubio se encontraba de pie en el centro de la azotea, mientras que no apartaba de vista del pecoso, Deku al sentir su mirada se alejó del filo del piso y se acercó a Katsuki.

-Que sucede Kacchan? – pregunto nervioso y preocupado, con una gota de sudor surcando su frente, aquella mirada que tenía el rubio lo asustaba, nuevamente sentía que la tensión entre ambos crecía, cada vez más, tanto que lo asfixiaba.

Un silencio entre ambos se formó y el rubio tomo todo el aire que pudo para comenzar a hablar.

-ERES UN MENTIROSO, DEKU! – fue un grito ensordecedor y el peliverde se sorprendió sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer ante el rostro del rubio.

-DIME DEKU… DE VERDAD ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL IDIOTA DOS CARAS!? – pregunto enojado el rubio buscando que el peliverde confesara.

-Porque preguntas eso Kacchan? – Hablo temblando con una sonrisa forzada, mientras retrocedía unos pasos – "imposible… lo sabe… él ya lo sabe"

-CONTESTA! – volvió a gritar el rubio alterando al pecoso, quien detuvo su retroceso, quedándose inmóvil sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba.

-Dime Deku… - volvió a hablar Katsuki cubriendo con una mano su rostro, bajando el volumen de su voz – Acaso tu sientes algo por mí?

Con aquella pregunta el pecoso quiso salir corriendo, pero sentía sus piernas paralizadas, estaba asustado, asustado de ser descubierto – Pero… pero que dices Kacchan? – sentía como su voz temblaba al hablar.

Mientras tanto Todoroki pareció haber escuchado la voz del rubio proviniendo del techo, así que comenzó a correr subiendo las escaleras.

-Deku… - hablo el rubio cubriéndose con sus dos manos su rostro – no sé qué debería hacer… - su voz se escuchaba temblorosa.

Todoroki pudo escuchar a través de la puerta la voz del rubio y agarro la perilla de la puerta dispuesto a entrar para proteger al peliverde de los abusos del rubio.

Mientras que Deku cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo huir de aquella situación, estaba asustado, asustado de que el rubio al enterarse de lo que el sentía se alejara, no quería volver a sentirse rechazado por él, no quería ser odiado por él.

-"Que debería hacer con estos sentimientos" – Katsuki sentía su corazón explotar, no sabía si sentir alegría o tristeza por aquella farsa – Deku… - mordió sus labios y camino hacia el pecoso para después sujetarlo de las mejillas y acercar su rostro para júntalos en un beso.

Aquel toque fue tosco y cuando se separaron, el rubio soltó aquello que había callado todo ese tiempo.

-ME GUSTAS! – grito el rubio agachando la cabeza y bajando sus manos hasta los hombros del pecoso para después volverlo a ver.

Todoroki al escuchar eso al otro lado de la puerta, se quedó paralizado, y la mano que sujetaba la perilla perdió sus fuerza hasta caer - "Es mutuo…"

El peliverde se quedó de pie sin moverse, viendo la expresión del rubio que respiraba fuertemente y con un leve sonrojo, aquellas palabras con las cual tanto había soñado, se habían hecho realidad, pero el pecoso no sentía alegría, al contrario sentía un nudo en su garganta, un dolor que quemaba fuertemente su pecho.

-Su… suficiente Kacchan… deja de burlarte de mí… - hablo el pecoso con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Que mier… - el rubio se sorprendió al obtener aquella respuesta, tanto le había costado decir aquellas palabras, que le molestaba la reacción del pecoso – PORQUE MIERDA NO ME CREES!? – Estaba tan enojado que apretó fuertemente el brazo del pecoso.

El peliverde movió el brazo bruscamente soltándose del agarre del rubio, para después levantar la mirada y chasquear la legua.

El rubio enmudeció ante la aptitud del pecoso.

-Como… - el pecoso sentía dolor en sus manos por lo fuerte que las apretaba – COMO ESPERAS QUE TE CREA KACCHAN!? – unas lágrimas surcaron su rostro – Después de todo lo que me has hecho, como esperas que te crea? Cuantos años has pasado? Cuantos años de burlas y golpes? Cuantos años diciendo que me odias? Cuantos años minimizándome? Y ahora… ahora me dices que te gusto? – el peliverde alzo una de sus manos levantando los cabellos de su frente y sujetándolos fuertemente – Todo este tiempo te has burlado de mí, diciéndome que solo me besabas para molestar a Todoroki, dime Kacchan… sabes cómo me sentía? – se comenzó a encorvar mientras lloraba.

-Deku… - susurro el rubio sin saber que decir, ante aquellas verdades que se sentía como cuchillas atravesando su corazón.

-COMO KACCHAN!? DIME COMO TE CREO! – el peliverde comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, partiendo con su llanto el corazón de sus dos oyentes.

-Yo… - comenzó a hablar el rubio – yo… solo escúchame por favor – suplico el rubio, haciendo que el peliverde calmara su llanto, extrañado por escuchar un por favor de los labios del rubio.

-Aún recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños, siempre jugábamos juntos, siempre fui muy arrogante debido a mi fuerza y más aún por mi quirk… crecí con soberbia pensando que nadie estaba a mi altura, recuerdo que todos me tenía miedo… – suspiro con una pequeño sonrisa – todos menos tu… tu siempre estabas detrás de mí, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre preocupándote.

Recordó cuando Izuku le tendió la mano cuando se cayó al agua – tu preocupación me hacía sentir débil, y como era tan arrogante, la debilidad era algo que yo no podía tener… así que me hice más fuerte para que dejaras de preocuparte, pero… algo más se volvió mi debilidad, puedes adivinar qué es? – Pregunto aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

-Tu sonrisa – Izuku al escuchar eso levanto su rostro y vio al rubio, aquella sonrisa que le mostraba nunca la había visto, era tan hermosa y tan cálida que le hacía llorar.

-Cada vez que sonreías me sentía estremecer, era aún un niño inmaduro, sin saber que hacer al sentir esas nuevas emociones – levanto su mano haciendo puño –decidí que era mejor que ya no sonrieras, ahí fue cuando todo comenzó… intente borrar una y otra vez tu sonrisa – cubrió su rostro con toda la palma de la mano – pero fue inútil, siempre estabas detrás de mí… sonriendo…

-Quería alejarme de ti así que escogí ir a UA, estaba seguro que nunca entrarías, pero… incluso acá me atormentas - se enderezo intentado calmarse.

-Cuando fuiste en mi ayuda cuando el sujeto del lodo me atrapo, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti… en ese momento solo pensaba en ti… asustado de no verte más…

-Pero incluso aun sabiendo lo que sentía no fue fácil admitirlo… y cuando acepte mis sentimientos me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde… nuestra relación estaba rota y no sabía cómo repararla… para empeorar las cosas me entero que estabas saliendo con el imbécil ese, sabes cuánto me dolió? Estaba totalmente cegado por los celos, y eso me llevo a actuar de esa manera… te forcé a aceptar mis sentimientos y no solo hice que lo malinterpretaras, si no también te herí en el proceso… no sabía qué hacer para recuperarte.

-Cuando me entere de que todo era mentira, estaba confundido… me sentí muy… muy feliz, pero… no podía creer que me mintieras, que nuevamente me mientras como con lo de tu quirk…

-Llevo mucho tiempo reprimiendo mis sentimientos, ya no podía callarme más, siento que si no lo digo te volverás a alejar de mí, no quiero entregarte a nadie – con sus manos sujeto los brazos del pecoso - quiero que seas mío Deku.

El peliverde había dejado de llorar, había escuchado cada palabra de su amigo, los sentimientos de Bakugou por fin le habían llegado, incrustándose en lo más profundo de su cabeza, el pecoso sabía que siempre había algo más que amistad en su relación, se sentía feliz, inmensamente feliz, pero…

-Yo… yo no puedo responderte ahora Kacchan… – hablo con voz baja agachando la cabeza, mientras que el rubio solo suspiro, para después soltarlo.

-Entiendo que primero debes responderle a Todoroki – hablo acercándose a la puerta para salir, pero antes volvió a hablar – voy a estar esperando tu respuesta – el peliverde tomo aire, sintiendo como se llenaban sus pulmones, mientras escuchaba los pasos del rubio alejarse.

Todoroki al terminar de escuchar eso, y al sentir los pasos acercándose a la puerta, salió rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Deku se encontraba confundido, sin saber qué hacer, tenía que darles una respuesta no solo a Todoroki si no también a Kacchan, sea cual fuera su respuesta uno de ellos terminaría lastimado.

A la mañana siguiente toda la clase 1-A salió de excursión, habían sido invitados por una agencia para realizar un simulacro de rescate, para ello se dividirían en grupo de 4 personas, el rescate consistía en entrar en un edificio de escombros, donde dentro se encontrarían con robots, que interpretaban a los villanos, y salvarían unos pequeños maniquís que se encontraban dispersos; quien salvara más seria el equipo ganador.

El monitorio era realizado por algunos héroes junto al profesor de clase, todo el lugar tenía cámaras y micrófonos.

Aizawa-sensei escogió los equipos, los cinco grupos entraría al mismo tiempo y en los diferentes edificios, estaba claro que no solo se trataba del edificio derrumbándose si no también que dentro se podrían encontrar con más peligros.

Todos comenzaron y el primer grupo en salir fue el de Deku, sus compañeros habían sido, Tokoyami, Todoroki y Tsuyu.

Los demás grupos salieron excepto uno, el grupo de Bakugou, que lo acompañaban, Kaminari, Aishido y Mineta.

De pronto las cámaras del edificio sufrieron daños desconocidos y se perdió la comunicación con el grupo de Bakugou, después de intentar restablecer la comunicación, se escuchó a la pelirosada.

-Aizawa-sensei… estamos siendo atacados por villanos! – hablo la chica exaltada y en ese mismo instante el profesor y algunos héroes se pusieron en marcha adentrándose al edificio.

-Atacados… - susurro el peliverde recordando el último atentado, recordando cómo habían secuestrado al rubio – KACCHAN! – grito para después salir corriendo

-Deku-kun! – grito la castaña intentando detenerlo, pero era demasiado tarde el pecoso ya había comenzado a correr.

Izuku corrió con fuerza acercándose al edificio, pero sintió como fue tomado del brazo para después ser empujado hacia atrás, al caer sentado levanto la vista y su amigo mitad hielo se encontraba parado frente a él.

-Los profesionales se están encargando, ya no podemos seguir interfiriendo – hablo Todoroki intentando persuadir al pecoso.

-Tenemos que ir Todoroki… – hablo levantándose el pecoso, poniéndose de pie – Tenemos que ayudarlo… TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR A KACCHAN! – Aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer al chico mitad hielo, quien solo se limitó a morder sus labios – No podemos permitirlo… NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE LO LLEVEN OTRA VEZ! – Deku estaba asustado, de que si esta vez se llevaban al rubio, seria para siempre ya que All Might ya no estaba.

Todoroki entendía la preocupación del pecoso, pero sus sentimientos estaban demasiados confusos para pensar con claridad – Otra vez... otra vez es el... siempre te estas poniendo en peligro por él... porque? A pesar de todo lo que te ha hecho? Aun así lo sigues escogiendo! – "Esto no tiene nada que ver" – intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, pero solo pensaba en la espalda del pecoso alejándose.

-No tengo tiempo que perder – término de decir el pecoso con una voz cortante y comenzó a avanzar, lo cual solo enfureció más a su amigo, quien estaba a punto de volver a gritar.

-ES SUFICIENTE! – se acercó el represéntate de clase junto con Kirishima – Nosotros te acompañamos Midoriya, los héroes que estaban supervisando también fueron atacados, así que los refuerzos tardaran en llegar.

Todoroki al verlos retrocedió pasando por el costado del peliverde y después por el de sus dos compañeros

Iida al ver pasar a su amigo lo detuvo sujetando su hombro – Cálmate Todoroki, sé que a pesar de todo tú también quieres ayudar al equipo de Bakugou – el chico mitad hielo sintió como su amigo soltaba su hombro para después escuchar los pasos alejándose.

Deku y sus amigos al entrar subieron los pisos buscando a sus compañeros, y lo primero que encontraron fue a Mina de rodillas con su profesor en el suelo.

-Aizawa-sensei! – se acercó Deku a ver el estado de su profesor.

-Chicos, están aquí! Aizawa-sensei solo está durmiendo, Bakugou y Kaminari están peleando arriba, hay un villano con un quirk que hace dormir, al igual que Midnight, Mineta se encuentran dormido cerca de Bakugou, algunos de los héroes están peleando más arriba también, el sensei está así por mi culpa – comenzó a lagrimear la pelirosada.

-No te preocupes Ashido, nosotros nos encargaremos – hablo el pelirrojo haciendo un puño con sus manos y después de aquello los tres chicos subieron mientras que su compañera sacaba del lugar al profesor.

Pero al subir los chicos fueron notando que muchos de los héroes yacían en el suelo dormidos, se apresuraron al llegar, y cuando subieron vieron que el único que quedaba en pie era el rubio explosivo a quien tenían completamente rodeado.

-KACCHAN! – se lanzó al ataque el peliverde, golpeando fuertemente a un villano estrellándolo contra el suelo, haciendo que el edificio se moviera y alejando a algunos de los villanos.

-Que haces estúpido nerd, el edificio se va a desmoronar! – reprocho el rubio, pero sintiéndose feliz de ver al pecoso.

-Bakugou… donde esta Denki? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras corría junto al representante.

-Tu maldito novio yace dormido por ahí – señalo a unos metros detrás de él, donde se encontraba el chico eléctrico durmiendo con una sonrisa.

-Yo me encargo de estas basuras, ustedes saquen a los bellos durmientes de aquí – hablo Bakugou mientras que comenzaba a golpear a algunos de los villanos, Kirishima sostuvo primero al rubio y lo saco del lugar, y luego Iida lo imito llevándose a Mineta.

-Tú también vete Deku! – hablo molesto al ver que el pecoso estaba peleando con los villanos.

-No te voy a dejar solo Kacchan! – ambos chicos comenzaron a pelear, era muchos villanos pero todos eran muy débiles, mientras que peleaba Deku sintió una presencia que se acercaba y retrocedió, pero aquello era una trampa, a su tras se encontraba otra persona con las manos estiradas, queriendo tocarle.

-Por eso te dije que te fueras! – el pecoso vio como el rubio estampo un puñeta en la cara del sujeto, quien se desvaneció después de eso.

-Si te toca con la yema de sus manos, te duermes – hablo el rubio mirando hacia los lados – es casi como la misma porquería que utiliza la que hace volar mierdas… pero el verdadero problema es que no trabaja solo, hay alguien que lo cubre, solo aparece cuando va a atacar así que supongo que no pueden hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo – hablo orgulloso el rubio ante su hipótesis, la cual era cierto.

A Deku le gustaba esa parte del rubio, aunque no lo parecía, él también pensaba cuando peleaba.

Parecía que ambos chicos estaban ganando pero, de pronto el edificio se movió, y del techo apareció un agujero por el cual estaba ingresando un Noumo modificado.

-Parece que todo salió de acuerdo al plan, se escuchó una voz y aparecieron junto al Noumo aquellos villanos que Deku había visto tan solo unos segundos.

-MALDITOS QUE MIERDA QUIEREN? – Grito el rubio – YA LES DIJE QUE NO ME VOY A UNIR A USTEDES! - pero al escucharlo el villano que parecía ser el líder comenzó a reír.

-Piensas que venimos por ti? – lo miro con una ceja levantada – venimos por él! – levanto su mano señalando al pecoso y los dos chicos se sorprendieron.

-Están dando una buena recompensa por tu cabeza, además que me prestaron este juguete – dio palmadas al Noumo – Así que mueran! – Hablo el villano y el Noumo se aventó hacia ellos – PRIMERO A LA CARNADA, QUE YA NO NOS SIRVE!

-Carnada? DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO! – grito el rubio intentando pelear contra el Noumo pero fue derrotado.

En el suelo yacía el rubio explosivo viendo una feroz batalla entre el Noumo y Deku – Maldición! – golpeo con su mano el piso intentando ponerse a duras penas de pie.

-"Tengo que terminar esto pronto, pero si utilizo el 100% ya no voy a poder moverme, pero si continuo así, no solo seré derrotado, también lastimaran a Kacchan" – el pecoso vio al rubio que se encontraba en el piso, pero fueron tan solo unos segundos de distracción, para que el Noumo lo golpeara fuertemente en el estómago, fue tan fuerte el golpe que lo mando volando hacia el techo, chocándolo y rompiéndolo, sintió el dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero al abrir los ojos, se vio suspendido en el aire muy arriba del edificio y el Noumo había saltado para darle el golpe final.

-No tengo otra opción – se impulsó y dio un puñetazo con el 100%, destruyendo no solo a Noumo, sino también a gran parte del edificio, haciendo que este comenzara a desplomarse.

-Has caído – escucho el rubio al villano, viéndole como sonreía, y al levantar la mirada, veía a Deku con el cuerpo destrozado, y cayendo con los ojos cerrados, a su tras se podía ver el villano del quirk del sueño.

-DEKU! – se levantó con todas sus fuerzas para ayudar al pecoso, pero sintió como alguien pasaba por su costado, para después verlo saltar hacia donde se encontraba el pecoso.

Todoroki había saltado impulsándose con el hielo, y con la otra mano incinero al villano, al encontrarse suspendido en el aire apago su quirk y sostuvo al pecoso.

-No puede ser… - hablo el villano que se encontraba en el edificio.

-AHORA IIDA! – grito Todoroki mientras que caía, para que después el rubio sintiera como alguien lo sostenía y salían disparados por la ventana, el rubio al estar afuera vio como el edificio explotaba.

-DEKU! – grito Katsuki, para después escuchar la voz del representante.

-No te preocupes, es parte del plan.

Todoroki al ver como Iida se llevaba a Bakugou, y aun estando en el aire sostuvo al pecoso con la mano derecha y con su izquierda incendio el edificio, donde aún se encontraba el villano.

Al ver como escapaban del fuego, supo que el rescate había terminado, afuera se encontraban sus compañeros, esperando a los villanos, y con la llegada de los héroes al lugar, no tendrían escapatoria.

El edificio estaba derrumbándose en llamas, y Todoroki caía junto a Deku, durante su caída el chico mitad hielo abrazo fuertemente al pecoso protegiéndole, mientras que utilizaba su mano izquierda para apagar todo el edificio cubriéndole de hielo, pero en aquella acción sus fuerzas se habían agotado, utilizar ambas habilidades a gran escala, lo habían dejado agotado, y para proteger a Deku de la caída, lo abrazo fuertemente poniéndolo boca arriba, para que el impacto lo reciba el.

Durante la caída Todoroki pudo sentir el dolor de su espalda al chocar contra concretos y desmontes, pero a pesar de todo el dolor no soltó al pecoso.

Lo peor fue el impacto contra el suelo, Todoroki sintió su espalda destrozarse y el dolor se transmitió a todas las partes de su cuerpo, soltando por fin al pecoso, que yacía dormido en su pecho.

-Lo siento Midoriya… lo siento – Dijo Todoroki que con todas sus fuerzas levanto su mano acariciando la mejilla del pecoso – Si no hubiera estado celoso, nada de esto te hubiera pasado – pensó en el estado del cuerpo del pecoso y más aún después de la última advertencia que le habían hecho - Es hora de dejarte ir… Izuku…

* * *

Jojojo los dos chicos por fin se han declarado me pregunto que pasara después...

Para el team TodoDeku: en el capítulo anterior todo fue color de rosa ahora les tocó sufrir un poco :P


	14. Respuestas

Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios siempre soy feliz al leerlos.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

-Izuku…

-"Quien me llama? Quién es? Kacchan?" - el pecoso abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró echado mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, se levantó con dificultad mirando hacia los lados, percatándose de que se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital y la única luz que tenía era aquella que entraba por la ventana, la cual provenía de la Luna; miro sus brazos y pudo ver los vendajes que lo cubrían.

-Qué bueno que despertares joven Midoriya – Deku miro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el héroe número uno de pie, al verlo recordó el ataque de los villanos en la prueba de rescate haciendo que se levantara de golpe.

-Kacchan? Como esta Kacchan? – hablo agitado mientras se acercaba al héroe en busca de respuestas.

-Tranquilo joven Midoriya, el joven Bakugou se encuentra bien – al escuchar aquellas palabras el pecoso se tranquilizó y volteo regresando hacia la cama – Por lo contrario el joven Todoroki… - Deku al escuchar aquellas palabras volteo nuevamente hacia el héroe preocupado.

-Que sucedió con Todoroki? – Pregunto el pecoso mientras que recordaba que su amigo no los había acompañado en aquella batalla, y se preocupó aún más al ver que no recordaba nada más después de dar el golpe al Noumo – Que fue lo que me paso?

-Es normal que estés confundido joven Midoriya, después de vencer al Noumo fuiste ataco por el villano dejándote dormido, el joven Iida y el joven Todoroki fueron a ayudarte, pero al parecer el joven Todoroki al intentar protegerte de la caída sufrió diferentes daños en su cuerpo.

-Que!? – El pecoso intentaba procesar lo que su maestro intentaba decirle.

-El joven Todoroki sufrió diferentes daños mientras que chocaba con los escombros rompiéndose algunos huesos, pero el daño más fuerte se llevó al impactarse contra el suelo, dañando gravemente parte de su columna…

Deku había dejado de escuchar a su maestro mientras que en su cabeza resonaba las palabras del daño que había tenido su amigo, se encontraba totalmente perturbado por la noticia.

-Afortunadamente se encuentra bien, fue atendido rápidamente por Recovery Girl haciendo que los daños no pasen a mayores, aun así tiene que permanecer unos días en el hospital…

-Donde esta? – All Might detuvo la explicación al escuchar la pregunta de su discípulo – Donde se encuentra Todoroki-kun?

-En un principio iban a compartir habitación, pero el joven Todoroki solicito una habitación privada, en este momento se encuentra dos pisos más arriba, habitación 802…

Deku no dejo terminar de hablar a su maestro y salió corriendo a ver a su amigo, al llegar hasta la puerta toco despacio y escucho la voz de Todoroki dándole permiso para ingresar, el pecoso abrió la puerta despacio y se tranquilizó al ver a su amigo sentado en la cama viendo hacia la ventana.

-Todoroki-kun… – Deku lo llamo con un tono alegre mientras se acercaba, pero paro de golpe al ver como su amigo había volteado el rostro viéndole sin expresión alguna – Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupado.

-El cómo me encuentre no tiene nada que ver contigo – el pecoso se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras sintiendo un aire frio recorrer su espalda.

-Pero… que dices Todoroki-kun… somos amigos…

-Yo nunca he pensado en ti como un amigo – interrumpió el chico mitad hielo, dejando aún más sorprendió al pecoso sin poder articular palabra.

Un silencio se forma en la habitación y Shouto agacho la cabeza para continuar hablando – Yo estoy cansando de jugar a los amigos contigo…

-DISCÚLPAME! – Interrumpió el pecoso agitado mientras se acercaba – Si es por lo que paso, antes de entrar al edificio…

-ES QUE ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES! – Todoroki levanto la voz silenciando al pecoso – El único motivo por el cual me acerque a ti, fue porque pensaba que tenías alguna conexión con All Might, pero… después de esta batalla me di cuenta que no tengo porque preocuparme por ti… eres débil y ya me canse de perder mi tiempo contigo – el chico mitad hielo levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente al pecoso – De ahora en adelante no quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

El pecoso entreabrió los labios intentando decir algo pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido, todo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, pasaron unos segundos y retrocedió un paso para después dar media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta saliendo de aquel lugar, al llegar a su habitación vio a su madre esperándolo junto con All Might.

-IZUKU! – exclamo la señora animada viendo a su hijo de pie, pero al ver su rostro se preocupó – Te encuentras bien?

-Hola mamá – saludo el pecoso sin detenerse dirigiéndose a su cama – Disculpen estoy muy cansado – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de esconderse en sus sabanas.

La señora y el héroe se preocuparon por el pecoso pero ninguno dijo nada.

Al día siguiente sus compañeros fueron a visitarlo y todos se sorprendieron por el desánimo inusual del pecoso, e intentaron alegrarlo con diferentes cosas pero ninguna dio resultado.

-Qué raro que no este Todoroki aquí? – Pregunto Iida sobresaltando al pecoso.

-Por supuesto que no está! – Dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa pícara – Los novios no pueden compartir habitación…

-No es mi novio –susurro el pecoso atrayendo la atención de todos – No… es mi novio – volvió a decir mientras que apretaba con sus manos las sabanas.

Aquel comentario llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Uraraka, que después de unos minutos salió de la habitación.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarte descansar – hablo Momo cortando el silencio de la habitación, y todos comenzaron a despedirse del pecoso para después retirarse, dejándolo solamente con el representante de clase.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Iida comenzó a hablar – Que sucedió con Todoroki-kun?

-Nada – respondió el pecoso con tristeza – nada pasa entre nosotros.

-Entonces vamos! – el chico de lentes tomo del brazo al pecoso haciendo que se pusiera de pie, jalándolo hacia la puerta.

-NO! – El pecoso se soltó del agarre de su amigo quedándose de pie – Yo ya no quiero molestar a Todoroki-kun.

-No sé qué habrá sucedido entre ustedes pero estoy seguro de que no eres una molestia para él – nuevamente lo sujeto del brazo mientras lo jalaba – Te llevare con el arrastras si es preciso y ambos arreglaran las cosas.

Izuku se dejó arrastras por su amigo, porque sabía que de verdad quería arreglar las cosas con el chico mitad hielo, quería pensar que lo sucedido la noche anterior era solo un malentendido, aun así el rostro inexpresivo de su amigo aún seguía incrustada en su mente.

Al llegar a la habitación ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Iida abrió la puerta suavemente esperando no interrumpir a su amigo, pero ni bien se formó una abertura ambos escucharon un fuerte grito.

-POR QUÉ? POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE ESO A DEKU-KUN? – la castaña se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de la puerta viendo al chico mitad hielo de pie frente a la ventana.

-Porque es la verdad…

-MENTIROSO! – La castaña no entendía el comportamiento del chico mitad hielo – Se muy bien lo que sientes por Deku-kun y sé que el también siente algo por ti…

-Podrías dejar de proyectar tus deseos en mí! – Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la castaña – El único motivo por el cual siempre estás tan insistente en emparejarme con Midoriya es porque piensas que puedo obtener aquello que tu no... Piensas que no me iba a dar cuenta? – el chico bicolor volteo a ver a la castaña – Rápidamente te diste por vencida porque pensaste que no podrías ganarle a Bakugou, y proyectaste tus sentimientos en mí, quien a tu parecer tenía más oportunidad, al final solo estas huyendo de tus sentimientos, eres una cobarde que desde un principio nunca creyó que tendría alguna oportunidad, así que déjame en paz, yo no soy tu!

La castaña agacho la cabeza ante lo dicho por el chico, y apretó fuertemente las manos formando un puño.

-Es verdad... – la castaña volvió a levantar el rostro – Fui una cobarde al saber que nunca podría ganarle a Bakugou, pero... eso no fue la razón por la cual me rendí con Deku-kun... después de haber sido rechazada por el, me di cuenta que los sentimientos que tengo por él son más de admiración que de amor... desde un principio fue así, nunca pude apartar mi mirada de él, siempre viéndole avanzar sin detenerse... sin darse por vencido, poco a poco se convirtió en alguien a quien yo aspiraba convertirme, y sin darme cuenta aquellos sentimientos de admiración los confundí con amor.

La castaña tomo aire para continuar hablando – cuando te vi tan enamorado de Deku-kun me di cuenta la diferencia de mis sentimientos, por eso decidí apoyarte, porque pude ver el amor que le tenías, siempre cuidándolo siempre intentando protegerlo…

-Protegerlo – Todoroki interrumpió a la castaña dirigiéndose hacia su cama terminando por sentarse juntando sus manos – Tienes razón… desde un inicio quería protegerlo, pero… solo he hecho lo contrario – La castaña no entendía a que se refería el chico bicolor.

-Yo… egoístamente creí que podría ser el héroe de Midoriya, al verlo tan asustadizo pensé que tenía que protegerlo, y antes de que me diera cuenta había convertido a Bakugou en el villano… después de todo, él siempre lo molestaba, pero… yo solo vi lo que quería ver cegándome ante lo evidente… a pesar de su mala relación ellos dos siempre han tenido sentimientos por el otro – el chico le devolvió la mirada a la castaña y ella pudo ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos heterocromaticos.

-El villano aquí fui yo – Todoroki volvió a agachar la cabeza – yo me interpuse entre ambos, empujando egoístamente mis sentimientos... confundiendo a Midoriya – el chico mitad hielo recordó la falta de respuesta del pecoso a la declaración del chico explosivo – por mi culpa Midoriya no puede ser feliz… por mi culpa él no puede estar con el persona a la cual ama… yo no debí confesarme... yo no debí confundirlo… él ya ha sufrido demasiado por su amor no correspondido… el merece ser feliz con el que ama… por eso yo me tengo que alejar, porque sé que mientras Midoriya sepa mis sentimientos no podrá darle una respuesta a Bakugou… yo ya me interpuse demasiado, es tiempo de dejarlo ir… incluso si mi corazón se termina de romper…

La castaña enmudeció ante lo dicho por el chico bicolor y solo se quedó de pie sin decir de nada, mirando aquella silueta tan triste que proyectaba Todoroki.

Iida y Deku habían permanecido afuera escuchando toda la plática de sus compañeros, al terminar el pecoso salió corriendo dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, al llegar se echó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana cubriéndose con las sabanas.

Iida lo siguió y al ver a su amigo echado, se acercó sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda – Por qué estas llorando Midoriya-kun?

-Yo… yo solo soy un cobarde – dijo entre gimoteos el pecoso – por mi cobardía nunca supe del dolor que le cause a Kacchan y a Todoroki.

El chico de lentes se levantó y jalo la sabana, destapando al pecoso, quien volteo sorprendido por la acción de su amigo.

-Entonces es tiempo de que aclares tus sentimientos y les des una respuesta a ambos! Incluso si es dolorosa es mejor a no decir nada! – el pecoso al escuchar a su amigo se sentó y se secó las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón Iida-kun – el chico de lentes al ver a su amigo con los ojos determinados se alegró.

-Entonces te dejo a solas para que ordenes tus ideas – el representante de clases sonrió caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir escucho la voz de su amigo.

-Gracias!

-Para eso están los amigos – el chico salió dejando al pecoso encontrar las respuestas a sus sentimientos.

El tiempo pasaba y el pecoso estaba perdido en su mente, su madre llego para brindarle el almuerzo y quedándose un tiempo, después volvió a salir para realizar trámites en el hospital.

Deku se encontraba solo en la habitación hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-No pareces tan mal como escuche – el pecoso volteo hacia la puerta, y se sorprendió ante aquella inesperada visita.

-Shin… - fue atrapado por el quirk del chico de la clase 1-C.

-Siempre tan despreocupado – Shinsou camino hasta sentarse en una silla cerca de la cama del pecoso, para después liberarlo.

-No esperaba tu visita Shinsou-kun – hablo tímidamente el pecoso.

-Solo digamos que escuche un rumor de que te encontrabas muy malherido y vine a burlarme.

-Ya veo… - contesto el pecoso con desanimo.

-Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado Shinsou al ver el rostro decaído del peliverde.

El pecoso entreabrió los labios y decidió preguntar – Tu y Todoroki son amigos?

-Todoroki? – Shinsou intento recordar aquel nombre y después de hacer memoria, recordó al chico de la clase 1-A con el que había almorzado – Te refieres al hijo de Endeavor – Deku asintió con la cabeza - La verdad es que no... Solo almorzamos una semana y no hablábamos mucho.

-Entiendo – Respondió el pecoso desviando la mirada, mientras que Shinsou lo miraba fijamente.

-Acaso ya te dijo sus sentimientos?

-Co… como sabes? – Aquella pregunta sorprendió al peliverde retornando la miraba hacia su compañero – Acaso él te lo dijo?

-No… pero es muy evidente… desde que se sentó conmigo, me pude percatar de que siempre dirigía tu mirada hacia ti… - Shinsou recordó aquella semana que se sentó con Todoroki – En sus ojos solo se podía ver tu reflejo.

-Incluso Shinsou se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Todoroki-kun – los ojos de Deku comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Entonces lo rechazaste? – preguntó el chico de la clase 1-C mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Yo… - Deku agacho la cabeza – Aun no he respondido su declaración…

-Te gusta alguien más, verdad? – volvió a preguntar Shinsou.

-Así es… - La imagen del chico explosivo vino a la mente del pecoso – Pero en este momento estoy confundido con mis sentimientos…

-Debe haber sido difícil para el… - aquellas palabras sorprendieron al pecoso.

-Creo que puedo entender cómo se siente Todoroki – hablo Shinsou mirando hacia el techo, atrayendo la atención del pecoso – Es duro estar enamorado de alguien que tiene sentimientos por otra persona – Shinsou recordó la silueta del chico mitad hielo mirando al peliverde.

-Shinsou… acaso a ti también…

-Me gusta alguien que ya está enamorado de otra persona – El chico volvió a mirar al pecoso – Fue fácil ver los sentimientos de Todoroki ya que su mirada se dirigía al mismo lugar al cual siempre veo.

Deku estaba procesando lo que Shinsou intentaba decir – Acaso… - el pecoso no era capaz de preguntar aquello que había interpretado.

-Me gustas Midoriya – Shinsou recostó su cabeza en la cama mirando fijamente a los ojos color verde del pecoso.

Izuku se quedó paralizado ante aquella repentina confesión, y entre abrió los labios para darle una respuesta – Lo… lo siento… a mí me gusta… - a la mente del peliverde una silueta apareció sorprendiéndole.

Shinsou al ver la expresión de sorpresa del pecoso sonrió – Parece que ya tienes tu respuesta – se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir el pecoso lo interrumpió.

-SHINSOU! – Grito agitado el pecoso – Aquella confesión solo fue para ayudarme… o acaso tú…

-Espero que te mejores Midoriya – hablo Shinsou interrumpiendo al pecoso para después salir de la habitación, al caminar por los pasillos ya lejos de la habitación del pecoso, se recostó sobre la pared y respiro profundamente – Desde un principio no tuve oportunidad… aun así no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho – una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

Después de que Shinsou se fuera el pecoso se sumergió en sus pensamientos, y antes de que el tiempo de visita terminara, alguien más apareció.

-Hola Midoriya – ingreso el pelirrojo a la habitación.

-Hola Kirishima – saludo animadamente el pecoso para después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta.

-He venido solo – hablo el pelirrojo viendo hacia donde miraba el pecoso – A decir verdad Bakugou me envió, ya que quería saber cómo estabas.

Aquello sorprendió al pecoso – Kacchan… está preocupado?

Kirishima sonrió al escuchar aquella pregunta, ya que para él la respuesta era muy evidente – Así es… pero él no pudo venir – el rostro del pelirrojo se puso serio – No quiere presionarte con una respuesta.

Deku sonrió con ternura agradeciendo en su interior al rubio – Gracias Kirishima.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y después de unos minutos el pecoso decidió hablar.

-Yo… yo quería disculparme contigo – el pelirrojo se sorprendió sin entender las disculpas del pecoso – Yo estaba celoso de ti, porque yo también quería ser reconocido por Kacchan.

-Entonces yo también te debo una disculpa – el pelirrojo rasco su cabeza con una de sus manos – Yo te presione sin entender lo que estabas sintiendo… Lo siento! – Kirishima agacho la cabeza – Como amigo de Bakugou me preocupaba solo por el…

-No tienes por qué disculparte – interrumpió el pecoso haciendo que el pelirrojo levantara la cabeza.

-Tu tenías razón… yo fui muy desconsiderado con los sentimientos de Todoroki… por eso… - el pecoso miro fijamente al pelirrojo – Es tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

Kirishima se quedó mirando la expresión del pecoso y sonrió – Ya encontraste tu respuesta.

-Así es – contesto el pecoso – Ya descubrí mis sentimientos.

Después de unos minutos el pelirrojo se retiró.

La noche llegaba y Deku se quedaba mirando la ventana, pensando en todo lo ocurrido las últimas semanas, mientras que sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-"Quiero decirle… quiero decirle mis sentimientos" – la noche parecía tan larga ya que se encontraba ansioso de que la mañana llegue pronto.

Al día siguiente su madre vino a recogerlo trayéndole ropa limpia, al pecoso ya le habían dado de alta.

-Pareces más animado joven Midoriya – el héroe número uno ingreso por la puerta, mientras que la madre de Izuku salía de la habitación.

-Gracias All Might – el pecoso hizo una reverencia – Mi madre me comento que hablaste con ella de lo sucedido y gracias a ello aún está de acuerdo en que continúe en U.A. – El pecoso se enderezo mirando a su maestro – Tendré más cuidado en el futuro, para evitar preocuparlos.

All Might sonrió al escuchar a su discípulo y ambos terminaron con una sonrisa.

-Izuku ya es tiempo de irnos – hablo Inko entrando a la habitación.

El pecoso respiro profundamente para después hablar – Yo tengo algo importante que debo hacer – Deku salió corriendo de la habitación.

-IZUKU! – lo llamo su madre al ver salir corriendo a su hijo, pero fue detenida por el héroe número uno.

Deku corrió rápidamente pensando en sus sentimientos – Yo quiero verlo… Quiero decirle mis sentimientos… Aquellos que he callado y aquellos que he descubierto.

* * *

Por fin el momento ha llegado, a quien escogerá Deku? espero con ansias publicar el siguiente capitulo.

KatsuDeku o TodoDeku se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer!


	15. Me gustas

Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

También quiero pedir disculpas, si que me demore demasiado con este capitulo, pero entiendanme tenia conflictos por escoger (Mentira solo tenia pereza) xD

La verdad me demore porque estoy comenzando con otros dos fanfic, un AU de Boku no Hero Academia y otro de Haikyuu, y me toma mucho tiempo comenzar, ya que me gusta tener el 70% de la historia.

Respecto a este capitulo solo quiero mencionar que se que no tod s van a estar felices, aun así es mi decisión y estoy muy feliz con el resultado, solo les pido que lo lean completo y me dejen su comentario.

* * *

 _-Yo quiero verlo... Quiero decirle mis sentimientos... Aquellos que he callado y aquellos que he descubierto._

El pecoso corrió tan rápido como pudo utilizando su quirk, salió del hospital rumbo a U.A., al llegar no tuvo inconveniente al ingresar y fue directo a los dormitorios, por lo que había escuchado después del incidente con los villanos, las clases se habían cancelado por 3 días.

Al entrar al dormitorio sus compañeros se sorprendieron al verlo y se acercaron a él.

-Ya te encuentras mejor Midoriya? – pregunto Momo acercándose, pero fue ignorada por el pecoso quien parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada.

-Kirishima! – Deku al ver al pelirrojo se movió entre sus compañeros para acercarse – Kacchan!? Donde esta Kacchan!?

Aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo quien noto claramente la agitación y el cansancio del peliverde quien intentaba recuperar el aliento, al verlo en ese estado sonrió antes de que le diera una respuesta.

-Dijo que estaría en el salón de clases…

-MUCHAS GRACIAS! – El pecoso no espero escuchar nada más y comenzó a correr nuevamente, dejando a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos.

-"Parece que encontraste tu respuesta Midoriya" – Pensó su amigo de lentes al verlo correr.

El pecoso al llegar al salón de clases no vio a nadie y se dejó caer al piso cansado.

-No… esta… - después de unos segundos cruzo las piernas sentándose en el piso mientras que con las palmas de sus manos golpeo su rostro – No te desanimes… Tienes que encontrarlo – se dijo para sí mismo antes de ponerse de pie.

Al levantarse sintió la brisa del aire ingresar por la ventana y recordó la confesión de Kacchan – La… azotea… - Se quedó pensativo mirando la ventana para después caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera, sintió un fuerte latido cuando piso el primer escalón y sujetando su pecho continuo subiendo.

Al llegar hasta la puerta de la azotea respiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, cerró los ojos al ver la fuerte luz que daban los rayos del sol y poco a poco volvió a abrirlos, viendo como delante de él se visualizaba la espalda del rubio.

-KACCHAAAN! – grito fuertemente atrayendo la atención del rubio, el cual se sorprendió volteando rápidamente.

El pecoso sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y apretó las manos para darse valor – "Tengo que decirle… tengo que decirle mis sentimientos".

-De… ku…

-KACCHAN SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO! - El pecoso intentaba recuperar el aliento, pero al ver al rubio intentar decir algo volvió a hablar – Todo… todo este tiempo yo creo que me has gustado!

Un silencio se formó entre ambos y Katsuki dejo que el pecoso terminara de expresarse sin interrumpirlo.

-Desde cuándo empezó? No lo sé… desde que tengo memoria siempre te he admirado, verte era algo que no podía dejar de hacer, siempre eras tan brillante… - el pecoso recordó aquellos tiempos de su infancia, donde la sonrisa del rubio era algo que siempre lo alegraba.

-Incluso después de que obtuviste tu quirk y empezaras a burlarte de mí, brillabas… por eso nunca pude odiarte… como podría odiar a alguien a quien admiro tanto? Tú fuerza, tu arrogancia, tu seguridad, todo eso forma parte de quien eres, cosas que yo admiro y deseo.

-Para mí esos sentimientos se volvieron alguna natural, siempre había querido que me notaras, que me aceptaras, quería ser tu amigo, quería estar cerca de ti… por eso no me di cuenta cuando se volvió algo más especial… hasta… hasta que alguien me lo dijo… - el pecoso agacho la cabeza recordando cuando Uraraka le hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Fue… fue realmente vergonzoso saber que alguien me lo tenía que decir para darme cuenta – El pecoso levanto su mano resacando su cabeza mientras sonreía tímidamente.

Después de unos segundos bajo su mano despacio mientras que su rostro cambiaba de semblante - Ahora que lo pienso… realmente acepte mis sentimientos muy rápido… ni siquiera me los cuestiono mucho…

Nuevamente se formó un silencio entre ambos antes de que el pecoso continuara hablando con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Aun así un temor me embargo… tenía miedo de que nos alejáramos aún más… si ya nuestra relación no era buena… estaba asustado de que odiaras saber que estaba enamorado de ti... – El pecoso desvió la mirada mientras mordía fuertemente sus labios – por eso mentí…

-Cuando pensaste que estaba enamorado de Todoroki, vi claramente el desagrado que te genero saber la relación de dos chicos… - el rubio al recordar aquello intento aclarar aquel malentendido.

-Eso fue por…

-Lo se… - interrumpió el pecoso – ahora puedo entenderlo… pero en ese momento fue muy doloroso y estaba tan asustado que me aproveche de la amabilidad de Todoroki-kun – El rubio al escuchar aquel nombre sintió su sangre herví llenándose de enojo.

-FUE ÉL QUIEN SE APROVECHÓ!

-TE EQUIVOCAS! – El pecoso levanto la mirada hacia el rubio - Solo estaba asustado de mis sentimientos por ti! Por eso nunca hice nada! Nunca quise tomar una decisión! Deje que me besaras y me deje llevar a pesar de que me decías que no sentías nada! – "Tengo que decírselo… tengo que decirle".

-Yo fui muy feliz cuando me besaste! Fue mi primer beso y me alegro que hayas sido tú!

-Deku… - El rubio susurro y dio un paso acercándose hacia el pecoso.

-Y fui aún más feliz al saber tus sentimientos! Al saber que no me odiabas! – El rubio camino acercándose hacia el pecoso mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos.

-Yo estoy feliz de saber que en realidad Kacchan me quiere!

-DEKUUU! – grito el rubio estando frente al pecoso quien cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Katsuki jalar el cuello de su camisa.

-POR QUÉ!? – Él chico explosivo mordió fuertemente sus labios antes de hablar mientras que fue soltando lentamente al pecoso – Por qué me dices todo con esa expresión de dolor… por qué estas llorando?

-Lo… LO SIENTO KACCHAN! YO NO PUEDO ELEGIRTE!– El pecoso abrió los ojos y vio al rubio con la cabeza agachada.

-Por qué? – el rubio levanto los brazos sujetando y rodeando al pecoso, fue tan fuerte su agarre que le hizo soltar un quejido de dolor a Deku – Por qué no me puedes elegir? Es por lo que te hice en el pasado?

-TE EQUIVOCAS! Ya te dije que nunca te he guardo rencor por lo que hiciste!

-No te quiero dejar ir… así que dame una buena razón o de lo contrario nunca te libraras de mí! – "No quiero! No quiero dejarte ir!"

El pecoso sentía las lágrimas fluir por sus mejillas y al mirar hacia arriba cerro los ojos y pensó en su amigo.

-Porque… - hablo con voz temblorosa el peliverde – Porque le pertenezco a otra persona – el rubio al escuchar eso aflojo el abrazo – Con sus manos acaricio dulcemente mi cabeza… seco mis lágrimas y me consoló entre sus brazos… con su sonrisa alegro mis días… siempre pensó en mi… en mi felicidad, a pesar… a pesar de que yo solo le causaba dolor… aun así el siguió deseando mi felicidad… y cuando pensé que lo perdería, no supe que hacer, por primera vez sentir que no podía hacer nada… como siempre estuvo a mi lado no me di cuenta cuanto se había adueñado de mi…

El rubio soltó al pecoso intentando contener sus lágrimas, que amargamente pedían salir y recordó la espalda del chico mitad hielo, la espalda que había visto cuando salto a salvar al peliverde.

-El me ama más que nadie… - el pecoso sentía que sus sentimientos estaban desbordando – Y yo también…

-SUFICIENTE! – grito deteniendo al pecoso – "Por qué? Por qué él?" – el rubio chasqueo la lengua para después alejarlo bruscamente y acercar rápidamente su rostro hacia los labios del pecoso.

Al sentir el contacto con el peliverde abrió los ojos y vio que entre sus labios se interponía la mano de Deku.

El pecoso cerraba los ojos fuertemente mientras que impedía que el rubio le robara un beso y después lo alejo suavemente antes de hablar – Yo ya escogí a Todoroki-kun! – Cuando abrió los ojos vio por primera el rostro entristecido de su amigo.

El rubio se acercó nuevamente al pecoso recostando su rostro en su hombro – Solo déjame estar así un momento – Su voz se escuchó casi como un susurro, como una súplica, un sonido lleno de dolor.

Se quedaron así por un momento mientras que Deku sentía su hombro humedecer.

Ambos chicos dejaron sus lágrimas salir y llevarse todo aquello que pudo haber sido una historia de amor entre ellos.

–Ya tuve suficiente… - Katsuki levanto su rostro y con su brazo se secó las lágrimas – Vete Deku – empujo suavemente al menor haciéndole retroceder – Pero algún día te arrepentirás de no haberme escogido, me convertiré en el héroe número uno – hablo dándole una sonrisa para después darle la espalda.

El pecoso también seco sus lágrimas con su brazo – Estoy seguro de que serás un gran héroe Kacchan, de eso no lo dudo – dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida, abrió la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a escuchar al rubio.

-DEKU! Tu yo nunca vamos a ser amigos! – aquello sorprendió al pecoso llenándolo de tristeza y solo agacho la cabeza – Pero… si quieres ser mi rival tienes que ser más fuerte.

Deku al escucharlo levanto la cabeza de golpe mirando la espalda del rubio mientras que sus ojos brillaban al verlo –SI KACCHAN! – respondió antes de salir con una sonrisa, aquella pequeña aceptación era algo que siempre había deseado… un reconocimiento.

Bajo las escaleras con prisa puesto que aún tenía muchas cosas por decir.

Katsuki después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos del pecoso alejarse, se dejó caer al piso quedando totalmente echado mirando hacia el cielo, pasaron unos minutos hasta que vio que encima suyo se encontraba una lata de té.

-Quieres tomar algo? – pregunto con una sonrisa su amigo pelirrojo.

El rubio lo vio unos segundos antes de levantarse para tomar bruscamente la lata y beber su contenido.

-Gracias – agradeció el chico explosivo sorprendiendo a su amigo, quien solo sonrió – Kaminari es afortunado.

-No sabía que te sentías así por mi Bakugou – bromeo el pelirrojo.

-Bastardo quieres morir! – Grito avergonzando Katsuki – Solo… - su voz se fue apagando – Solo pienso que son afortunados por tener sentimientos correspondidos.

Kirishima no dijo nada más y se sentó al costado del rubio mirando hacia el cielo.

Deku al encontrarse en la puerta de salida, no le permitieron que se retirara, pero debido a que aún tenía consigo algunos papeles del hospital que estaban dentro de su ropa, lo dejaron marcharse.

Al llegar al hospital y dirigirse a la habitación de Todoroki vio a su hermana salir de la habitación, quien al verlo lo reconoció.

-Hola, buscas a Shouto? – Pregunto amablemente su hermana y el pecoso asintió con la cabeza – Ya le dieron de alta, hace un momento se acaba de dirigir hacia nuestra casa.

-Qu… que!? – El pecoso al escuchar aquella noticia, vio que su declaración se tendría que retrasar.

La hermana de Todoroki al ver tan preocupado al pecoso sonrió – Yo ahora me tengo que ir al hospital de nuestra madre, pero tengo que llevarle a Shouto algunas cosas que olvido.

Deku rápidamente entendió la situación – Si… si desea yo pu… puedo llevarlo – hablo entrecortado debido a la sugerencia tan osada, pero la hermana de Todoroki solo sonrió.

-Muchas gracias! Esta son sus cosas – extendió la mano entregándole una bolsa, para después sacar un papel de su bolsa y comenzar a escribir – Esta es nuestra dirección.

-Muchas gracias – agradeció el pecoso aceptando aquel pedazo de papel que le ofrecía, ambos se despidieron y Deku comenzó a caminar rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el tren pensaba en todo lo sucedido con Todoroki.

-"Él siempre ha estado ahí para secar mis lágrimas, desde un principio el me tranquilizaba con su calidez… poco a poco iba haciéndose un lugar en mi corazón, aun así… solo fui consiente de él la primera vez que me beso… aquella vez que fue a mi casa no entendí porque lloraba cuando dijo que me iba a apoyar… ahora lo entiendo… ya me estaba enamorando de él… no quería verlo triste".

-"Cuando comenzó a sentarse con Shinsou me sentí desplazado, pero… nada se sintió peor al saber que se le habían declarado… aquello fueron celos de verdad… incluso la hice llorar… no eran celos de amistad… y me volvió ansioso por saber su vida amorosa"

-"Todos mis sentimientos salieron a la superficie el día de nuestra cita… aun puedo sentir su aroma… nuestras manos entrelazadas…" – Deku miro su mano y después la alzo, llevando sus dedos hasta sus labios – "Y nuestros labios tocándose…" – Cerro los ojos recordando la declaración de su amigo – "Aun puedo sentirme flotar…".

Llego a la estación y se subió al tren y en el transcurso siguió pensando.

 _-"Es verdad... somos amigos... eso es lo que tu deseas de Bakugou? Ser su amigo?"_

 _-"Me di cuenta que los sentimientos que tengo por el son más de admiración que de amor... desde un principio fue así, nunca pude apartar mi mirada de él, siempre viéndole avanzar sin detenerse... sin darse por vencido, poco a poco se convirtió en alguien a quien yo aspiraba convertirme, y sin darme cuenta aquellos sentimientos de admiración los confundí con amor"._

-"Yo realmente admiro a Kacchan… y quería ser su amigo… tal vez soy igual a Uraraka-san"

Deku se bajó del tren y camino hacia la dirección que le habían dado, al llegar se encontró con una gran casa estilo japonés con una amplia puerta de madera, se paró frente al timbre y se dio valor para tocarlo.

Con la mano levantada para tocar recordó la respuesta que le dio a Shinsou _\- "Lo... lo siento... a mí me gusta..." –_ cerro sus ojos y recordó la sonrisa de su amigo – Yo quiero decirte mis sentimientos.

Shouto se encontraba en su habitación, su hermana había ido al hospital, su padre no se encontraba debido a su trabajo y los demás miembros de su casa habían salido de vacaciones por tres días.

Estaba echado en el futon de su cuarto, no se sentía con ánimos para levantarse, tenía el corazón destrozado.

-Esto es lo mejor… de esta manera Midoriya podrá ser feliz con Bakugou… además que yo pude confundir mis sentimientos por Midoriya… tal vez solo estoy tan apegado a él por ser mi primer amigo… capaz solo me he acercado al verlo tan débil… capaz… - con su mano oprimió fuertemente su pecho – Hasta cuando dolerá tanto?

Inmerso en sus pensamientos escucho levemente tocar el timbre, sin ánimo alguno se levantó y camino hacia su puerta mirando la ausencia de vida en su casa, al estar frente a su puerta di un suspiro de desánimo y la abrió.

Todoroki no podía creer lo que sus ojos venían, el pecoso se encontraba frente a su puerta, pero no pudo ni reaccionar, porque ni bien Deku se dio cuenta de su presencia se abalanzo sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayeron al piso, y fue más grande su sorpresa cuando sintió como el chico que se encontraba encima suyo lo agarro de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia él depositándole un torpe beso que duro solo unos segundos.

Deku cerro fuertemente los ojos por lo que estaba haciendo, era la primera vez que el iniciaba un beso y no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero quería transmitir sus sentimientos así que solo junto sus labios fuertemente para después separarlos – ME GUSTAS! – grito respirando agitadamente mirando hacia abajo.

Shouto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y las palabras no salían de sus labios – Pe… pero Bakugou…

-Yo… - el pecoso lo interrumpió rápidamente agachando su cabeza – Yo le dije a Kacchan que no puedo escogerlo!

Deku después de decirlo levanto la cabeza lentamente y se sorprendió al ver como unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Todoroki.

-Lo… lo sientooo! – Midoriya intento levantarse pensando que había lastimado sin querer a su amigo, pero sintió como Todoroki lo tomo del brazo y lo atrajo hasta su pecho rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Tú también me gustas… siempre me has gustado – hablo Shouto entre gimoteos.

Al escuchar esas palabras el pecoso sintió su corazón latir fuertemente y la calidez de los brazos de Todoroki lo fueron envolviendo, lentamente movió sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo, y al rodearlo se aferró fuertemente a su espalda, ocultando su rostro avergonzado en el pecho del chico bicolor, escucho los fuertes latidos del corazón de su amigo los cuales se mezclaban con los suyos.

Aquel abrazo fue mágico, pero no lo suficiente para expresar todo los sentimientos de ambos.

-Por qué? Por qué me escogiste a mí? Yo… yo nunca pude protegerte – hablo Todoroki sobresalto al pecoso quien rompió el abrazo para verlo a los ojos.

-Yo no necesito que tú me protejas! – Aquello sorprendió al chico mitad hielo – Yo voy a ser un héroe y no necesito ser protegido, tu… - El pecoso agacho la cabeza – Tu solo tienes que estar a mi lado.

Todoroki al ver las orejas sonrojadas del pecoso se llenó de felicidad, sintiendo como en su estómago las mariposas danzabas, por fin su amor era correspondido – "Que adorable" – deposito su mano en el rostro del pecoso – Siempre estaré a tu lado… así que por favor no te escondas, quiero verte.

Aquellas palabras avergonzaron a un más peliverde, pero aun así lo obedeció levantando la cabeza para verlo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el pecoso sintió como el calor de sus mejillas se trasmitía a todo su cuerpo.

-Realmente eres muy adorable – dijo Todoroki sonrojando aún más a Deku, y pudo escuchar en el silencio el latido de los dos corazones.

Poco a poco ambos chicos fueron acercando sus rostros como si de imanes se trataran, sus ojos se cerraron y sintieron como lentamente sus labios se unieron.

Fue algo mágico lleno de ternura, aquel beso transmitió todo los sentimientos que ambos sentían, aunque no era la primera vez, fue el más dulce de todos.

El tiempo se detuvo y el mundo cambio de colores.

Por fin los sentimientos de Todoroki habían alcanzo al pecoso.

Después de separarse Deku se sintió mareado como si flotara en una nube, y entendió que eso solo le sucedía con Todoroki.

-Quieres salir conmigo? – Pregunto el chico mitad hielo mientras que sujetaba la mano del pecoso, quien al escucharlo sonrió.

-Si! – respondió moviendo la cabeza mientras que sentía como el temblor de la mano de Todoroki se iba deteniendo y nuevamente ambos se acercaron para continuar con lo que tanto ansiaban.

-Por qué la puerta está abierta? – ambos chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello, y voltearon en dirección de donde había provenía aquella voz.

-Que hacen aquí? – Pregunto mirando a ambos chicos sentados en el suelo.

Ambos chicos se paralizaron al ver quien los había encontrado en aquella situación, y el rostro de Todoroki cambio nuevamente mostrando su expresión monótona.

-Papá…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

Pensaron que todo había terminado... pues no muajajaja aun falta (poco pero falta).

Espero que les halla gustado, el Agape triunfo \\(n_n)/

Posdata: Ya vieron la segunda temporada? Todoroki esta que arde*Q* en esos capítulos nació mi amor por él, aunque estoy esperando ansiosa la pelea de Kacchan y Uraraka por quien se quedara con Deku... digo por quien pasara a la siguiente ronda xD


	16. Aclaraciones

Ante todo quiero dar las gracias por los comentarios y disculparme por la demora del capitulo.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

-En… Endeavor… – El pecoso al ver al héroe número dos, se movió rápidamente sentándose de rodillas al costado del chico mitad hielo, mientras que este aún permanecía sentado mirando a su padre.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras que Shouto y su padre se miraban sin decir nada, hasta que el chico mitad hielo después de soltar un suspiro, se puso de pie para luego extender su mano hacia el pecoso para que él también se levantara.

-Gra… gracias – Deku acepto la mano que se extendía hacia a él, pero al sentir la mirada penetrante del segundo héroe, sintió sus nervios subir y al levantarse se enredó con sus propios pies, haciendo que cayera sobre el pecho de su novio.

-Ten cuidado – dijo Todoroki sosteniendo al pecoso de la cintura, quien solo sudaba aún más nervioso por la situación tan penosa e incómoda que estaba pasando frente al padre de Shouto.

-Es… estoy bien! – termino por decir Deku alejándose abruptamente del chico mitad hielo, quien solo lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Pregunte… ¿Que estaban haciendo? – pregunto el padre de Todoroki con una voz profunda mostrando la seriedad de la pregunta, la cual parecía haber ignorado su hijo.

Todoroki volvió a suspirar y mirando de reojo a su padre respondió – Justo lo que vez, Midoriya vino a visitarme.

-Eso puedo verlo, pero sabes que no me refiero a eso, quiero saber que estaban haciendo en el piso? – Endeavor intercambio miradas con su hijo, el cual dio un paso acercándose a él, dejando al peliverde atrás.

-Acaso no es obvio? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo levantando la vista hacia su padre, el cual enfureció al verlo tan desafiante.

-Qué piensas que estás haciendo? – La voz de Endeavor cambio dando a notar claramente su enojo y autoridad.

El pecoso al escucharlo sintió su cuerpo estremecer, pero al ver a Todoroki y a su padre intercambiar miradas, sabía que no podía quedarse solo viéndolos – Yo… yo solo… - con la voz temblorosa llamo la atención de las dos personas y al darse cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente dio unos pasos acercándose para hablar, pero sus piernas le fallaron nuevamente y termino por caer, pero esta vez cayo de cara contra el piso.

Después de la caída se formó un silencio entre los tres, mientras que Deku no se levantaba por la vergüenza que tenía al sentirse tan torpe, en especial en momentos así.

-Midoriya… - termino por decir el chico mitad hielo para después acercarse al pecoso y ayudarle a levantarse.

Endeavor se sumergió en sus pensamientos al ver a su hijo sonreír al ayudar al pecoso, mientras que este se encontraba claramente avergonzado por su torpeza, se percató que desde aquel festival Shouto había cambiado, también recordó la batalla con el asesino de héroes, su espalda corriendo con determinación – _"Mi amigo puede estar en problemas"_ – para él las piezas se iban armando.

-Tu eres el joven con el cual peleo Shouto en el festival – hablo el héroe número dos atrayendo la atención de Izuku.

-Yo… - Deku intento decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el héroe.

-Creo que ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir – después de decir eso Endeavor camino entrando a su casa, ignorando a los dos chicos, mientras las palabras del pecoso vinieron a su mente – "Usted no es su hijo".

Todoroki siguió a su padre con la mirada, recordando cuan frustrado y enojado se veía al enterarse del retiro de All Might, y por alguna razón en ese momento parecía que se sentía igual, a pesar de que esta vez se le veía calmado.

-Todoroki-kun? – El chico bicolor al escuchar al pecoso llamarlo, le devolvió la mirada – Creo que es mejor que me retire – dijo el pecoso agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose algo culpable por el ambiente que había creado.

El chico mitad hielo rápidamente noto la preocupación del pecoso, lo conocía bastante bien como saber que era lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes – hablo depositando su mano sobre la cabellera verde para acariciarla – Ya deberías saber la mala relación que tengo con mi padre – el pecoso alzo la miraba viendo la sonrisa del chico mitad hielo – Aun así… - Todoroki deslizo su mano de los cabellos verdes pasando lentamente por sus pecas hasta llegar a su barbilla – estoy seguro que todo se arreglara… porque desde que te conocí he visto cómo te esfuerzas por seguir avanzando… eso hace que yo también quiera continuar.

Al escuchar esas palabras Deku sintió una enorme felicidad creciendo dentro de sí, conocía todo el pasado de Todoroki y como poco a poco este había ido cambiando, por eso al verlo tan decidido a seguir avanzando lo hacía feliz.

Aquel momento fue especial para ambos, pero rápidamente desapareció al escucharse un grito -SHOUTO! – aquel grito sobresalto al pecoso y llamo la atención del chico mitad hielo.

-Espérame acá Midoriya – dijo Todoroki dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos con dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba su padre.

Deku al quedarse a solas se tapó el rostro con las manos -"Que vergüenza!" – pensó mientras se sonrojaba – "Que pensara su padre de nosotros?" - el pecoso agitaba su cabeza pensando en la posible reacción que podría tener el héroe número dos al enterarse de la nueva relación que tenían – "Hace un momento parecía que Todoroki se lo iba a contar" – al recordar a su novio se calmó y otros pensamientos lo invadieron – "Todoroki-kun… tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero… me parece más guapo que antes" – el pecoso con su mano recorrió el mismo camino que hace un momento su novio había dado – "Pensé… pensé que me iba a besar" – al darse cuenta de su pensamiento se volvió a sonrojar y comenzó a agitar las manos alterado – "Que? Que estoy pensando? Estamos en su casa… y su papá se encuentra acá..." – pasó unos minutos sumergido en sus pensamientos y estaba tan concentrado en ellos que no se dio cuenta cuando su novio volvió a aparecer.

-Midoriya? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo al ver el extraño comportamiento del pecoso, quien al verlo parecía más avergonzado, lo cual lo hacía a el más feliz.

-Cre… - titubeo el pecoso – Creo que es mejor que yo ya me retire – termino por decir haciendo una reverencia de despedida – No me gustaría molestarte más tiempo.

Shouto lo miro fijamente para después responderle caminando hacia la puerta - Tienes razón es mejor que nos vayamos.

-EEHHH!? – El pecoso grito de sorpresa, viendo al chico mitad hielo ponerse los zapatos dispuesto a salir – No… no te preocupes Todoroki-kun no es necesario que me acompañes! – exclamo moviendo las manos con negación.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, después de todo hoy es un día muy especial – Deku al ver la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su novio, detuvo sus manos sin poder decir algo, y Shouto al ver que el peliverde no decía nada volvió a hablar – Pero… si no quieres…

-SI QUIERO! POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO! – interrumpió el pecoso dejando en claro que si deseaba su compañía, devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico mitad hielo.

-Entonces está decidido, Vamos! – Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el pecoso, quien no dudo en tomarla – Nos vemos después – se despidió Shouto, y el pecoso al escucharlo volteo rápidamente dándose cuenta que el héroe numero dos se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-En… Endeavor! – el pecoso se exalto, soltando rápidamente la mano de su novio y al sentir la mirada penetrante del señor desvió la mirada mientras que sudaba frio, pero después de unos segundos el héroe redirigió su mirada hacia su hijo.

-No olvides lo que prometiste Shouto – se escuchó la voz del padre de Todoroki, y Deku se percató de la mirada sin emoción que le devolvió el chico mitad hielo, dejándole preocupado.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la puerta para salir, pero antes de eso el pecoso recordó la cita con Todoroki y se detuvo volteando a ver nuevamente al héroe.

-Sobre los boletos…

-Ya debemos irnos Midoriya! – alzo la voz el chico mitad hielo interrumpiendo al pecoso, quien se había sobresaltado al escucharlo y entendió rápidamente que Todoroki no quería que lo mencionara.

Ambos se despidieron del señor y salieron rumbo a la casa del pecoso, después de todo su madre se encontraba preocupada por Izuku, y aunque había respetado su decisión de dejarlo ir ni bien le dieron de alta, aun pensaba que debería estar en casa descansando.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Izuku ambos chicos no cruzaron palabras, solo se dedicaron a observarse, sintiendo que era todo lo que necesitaban para comunicarse.

Al llegar a la casa del peliverde la madre lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Izuku – La señora abrazo a su hijo preocupada - La próxima vez dime donde estas por favor.

El pecoso al sentirse culpable de preocupar a su madre, sabía que le debía una disculpa – Lo…

-Lo siento señora Midoriya – Deku se sorprendió al verse visto interrumpido por el chico mitad hielo – Debimos avisarle donde estábamos para no preocuparla.

-Shouto… - la señora al percatarse de la compañía de su hijo se tranquilizó - me alegro que tú también estés bien… y no te preocupes no tienes por qué disculparte – La señora dio un suspiro de alivio y antes de invitarlos a pasar volvió a hablar – Izuku puedes ir a comprar algo para compartir? – la señora soltó a su hijo para darle algo de efectivo, para después comenzar a caminar entrando a su casa.

-Claro – asintió el pecoso y nuevamente salió de la casa, pero antes de que el chico mitad hielo lo siguiera fueron interrumpidos.

-Shouto me puedes ayudar con el té? - pregunto la señora con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por el chico bicolor.

-Por supuesto – Todoroki le sonrió al pecoso para después entrar a la casa.

A Deku le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su madre, pero no dijo nada y solo salió a comprar.

La señora al ver una vez al chico mitad hielo dentro de la casa, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió te para los dos – Sírvete – le dijo a Todoroki extendiéndole la taza la cual fue tomada rápidamente, después ambos se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón.

El silencio se formó entre ambos, hasta que la madre de Izuku decidió hablar – Me comentaron lo sucedido y quería darte las gracias por salvar a mi hijo.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el chico mitad hielo, sintió una pequeña felicidad dentro de si - No tiene por qué agradecer señora Midoriya – respondió Todoroki y la señora al verlo le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Veo que tú y mi Izuku se llevan mejor… te ves más relajado al estar a su lado…

El chico mitad hielo al escucharla aquello, la felicidad que sentía se convirtió en inseguridad, y apretando la taza con sus manos se dio valor para hablar, después de unos segundos dejo la taza a un costado y se levantó parándose de pie frente a la señora para después arrodillarse haciendo una reverencia dejando a Inko sorprendida.

-Yo estoy saliendo con Midoriya.

La señora al escucharlo soltó la taza que tenía en sus manos rompiéndola al estrellarse contra el piso, preocupando al chico mitad hielo por aquella reacción.

-Lo siento señora… lo siento por arrastras a Izuku en una relación así, pero… yo de verdad lo quiero! Y quiero hacerlo feliz! – el chico mitad hielo después de decir aquello mordió sus labios esperando algún comentario de la señora.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la señora respiro profundamente cerrando sus ojos y decidió hablar.

-Levanta la cabeza Shouto – el chico bicolor sintió que la voz de la señora había cambiado, se mostraba más seria que antes – No te voy a mentir… estoy muy sorprendida y asustada, pero… te lo dije verdad? Si es la felicidad de mi hijo, no me voy a interponer.

-Gracias – agradeció el chico mitad hielo sintiendo un gran alivio y se incorporó.

-Espero que a partir de ahora puedes cuidar de mi Izuku – dijo la señora levantándose y dando una pequeña reverencia asombrando al joven, quien rápidamente le devolvió la reverencia.

En ese momento se escuchó abrir la puerta y la voz de Deku se escuchó – Ya llegue! Compre algunos pasteles – hablo con una sonrisa entrando a la sala y al ver aquel desastre en el piso se asustó – Que sucedió!?

Inko y Shouto al ver la cara de preocupación del pecoso se miraron entre sí y después de intercambiar una sonrisa de complicidad la madre del pecoso hablo – Lo siento Izuku sin querer la taza resbalo de mis manos, pero ahora mismo lo limpio.

La señora camino con cuidado rodeando los pedazos de porcelana del piso, y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo – se ofreció el pecoso dejando los pasteles en la mesa.

-No te preocupes Izuku, yo ahora lo limpio – hablo la señora desde la cocina negándose a la ayuda y con una sonrisa volvió a hablar – mientras tanto pueden estar en tu cuarto, yo les aviso cuando termino.

El pecoso al escuchar a su madre se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza

-Te… te parece bien si vamos a mi cuarto? – hablo sin levantar su rostro.

-Por supuesto, la última vez no pude apreciarla bien – respondió el chico mitad hielo y comenzó a seguir al pecoso quien caminaba robóticamente.

Al entrar a la habitación Shouto recorrió la habitación con la mirada, para el parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado ahí, se acercó al mueble donde se encontraban varios adornos de All Might y toco algunas figuras de acción que se encontraban ahí, de verdad su novio era un fanático del héroe, pero mientras que curioseaba detenidamente el lugar, vio algo que rápidamente llamo su atención.

-El collar – susurro para sí mismo acercando su mano hacia una pequeña cajita de cristal.

-AAHHH! – el pecoso se exalto avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había agarrado el chico mitad hielo – Yo… eso… pues… - el pecoso no sabía que decir sobre lo sucedido con aquella cadena.

-Pensé que la habías perdido – hablo el chico mitad hielo con melancolía, el pecoso sorprendido por las palabras de Todoroki entre abrió los labios intentado decir algo, pero desviando la mirada volvió a callar.

-Pero supongo que no lo harías… después de todo es un producto de All Might…

Aquellas palabras entristecieron al pecoso - Te equivocas… – susurro juntando sus manos – Ese collar es muy importante para mí, pero no por ser algo de All Might, sino porque tú me la regalaste.

Aquello sorprendió al chico mitad hielo llenándolo de alegría, pero rápidamente fue disuelta al abrir la cajita de cristal y percatarse de que la cadena se encontraba rota.

El pecoso al darse cuenta del rostro de sorpresa combinado con tristeza que tenía su novio se sintió culpable.

-Fue Bakugou? – fue lo único que se escuchó en aquella habitación y el pecoso solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo… lo siento…

El chico mitad hielo solo soltó un suspiro y camino hasta sentarse en la cama.

-Cuando te vi sin la cadena, muchas teorías vinieron a mi cabeza, pero… nunca pude preguntarte que es lo que había sucedido… estaba asustado de preguntar… – Al ver a su novio sentado sobre su cama con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas, entendió que para él aquel colgante era muy importante.

-Como te dije… aquel collar significa mucho para mi… por eso mismo… por eso mismo decidí no volverlo a utilizar una vez roto…

-Cómo fue que se rompió Midoriya? – preguntó el chico mitad hielo agachando la cabeza, sabiendo que aquello tenía una historia detrás.

El pecoso al escuchar aquella pregunta se estremeció y levanto la mano hacia la altura de su clavícula izquierda y recordó la marca que una vez había dejado el rubio – No quiero contártelo – fueron sus palabras que termino por decir amargamente.

-Entiendo… - fue la respuesta del chico mitad hielo y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos – Seguro piensas que si me lo dices me lastimaras, verdad? – el pecoso al escuchar aquella pregunta asintió con la cabeza – Aun así quiero saberlo… lo siento por ser tan egoísta.

El pecoso entreabrió los labios y después de unos segundos hablo – Cuando Aizawa-sensei nos dejó aquella tarea donde me emparejo con Kacchan… nos reunimos para realizarla y fui ahí donde Kacchan rompió la cadena… - El pecoso mordió sus labios al recordar aquello.

-Solo paso eso? – pregunto Todoroki sin ver al pecoso.

-No… Kacchan… - El pecoso levanto la mano señalando parte de su pecho sin mirar al chico mitad hielo – entre Kacchan y yo paso algo más ese día… por eso no volví a utilizar el collar, me sentía culpable… sentía que no lo merecía.

Al terminar de hablar el pecoso, el chico mitad hielo se levantó de golpe y tembló de impotencia mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos, el pecoso al verlo se asustó terminado por desviar la mirada, pero después de unos segundos Shouto se calmó volviéndose a sentar y levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable Midoriya… - El pecoso al escucharlo rápidamente giro la cabeza mirando a Shouto nuevamente – En ese entonces éramos solo amigos, además…. ya me imaginaba que Bakugou haría algo así – El chico mitad hielo recordó la conversación que tuvo con el rubio después de que compro el collar.

-Nuevamente discúlpame por ser tan egoísta y hacer que me contaras algo así, debe haber sido incomodo decírmelo… aun así quería saberlo…

-Por qué? – pregunto el pecoso sin entender al chico mitad hielo.

-Por qué? – el chico mitad hielo se quedó pensativo un momento para después volver a sonreír – el por qué no lo sé… pero gracias a eso ahora me doy cuenta que no me importa lo que haya sucedido con Bakugou antes… porque aun así me escogiste – El pecoso al ver la sonrisa de su novio, sintió que no merecía estar él – No importa si no fue el primero en besarte o en tocarte… – En ese momento el pecoso sintió que la conversación estaba tomando otro giro – Posiblemente Bakugou haya tenido todas tus primeras veces…

El pecoso al escuchar eso se sonrojo – Espera Todoroki-kun creo que lo estás malentendiendo… - hablo preocupado.

-No te preocupes Midoriya realmente no me importa – Interrumpió el chico mitad hielo con seriedad – Aun si estuviste con Bakugou…

-No es lo que crees! – exclamo el peliverde sobresaltado pero nuevamente fue ignorado por el chico mitad hielo.

-No te preocupes, no voy a pensar mal de ti…

-SOY VIRGEN! – grito el pecoso interrumpiendo al chico mitad hielo, y quien al escucharlo se quedó sorprendido – Solo me beso… solo me beso dejándome una marca! - Deku se acercó al chico mitad hielo aclarando aquel malentendido – No pasó nada más, así que no lo malentiendas! – termino por decir agitado.

-Entonces tú y Bakugou? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo con el rostro claramente sorprendido.

-No pasó nada más! Es lo más lejos que llegamos! – en el rostro de Deku claramente se podía ver la preocupación de aclarar ese malentendido.

-Entonces aun eres virgen… - el chico mitad hielo al ver el rostro del pecoso asentir aquello, se sintió aliviado, aunque lo que había dicho hace un momento había sido verdad, de alguna manera al escucharlo decir aquello lo alegraba.

En ese momento ambos chicos escucharon la puerta tocar y el pecoso fue a abrir, pero al ver el rostro de su madre se sorprendió.

-Les… les he traído algo de té – dijo la señora trayendo una bandeja con dos tazas, y claramente se podía ver como sus manos temblaban y su rostro se encontraba enrojecido.

-Gracias mamá – dijo el pecoso sin entender que le sucedía a su madre.

-Yo le ayudo – dijo Shouto acercándose a la señora sosteniendo la bandeja y llevándola hacia una mesita cerca de la cama de Izuku.

-Gracias Shouto – dijo la señora y antes de salir escucho la voz del amigo de su hijo.

-No desea quedarse a acompañarnos? – pregunto Todoroki, sobresaltando a la señora.

-No… no se preocupen por mí – dijo la señora moviendo los brazos – Seguramente ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar… cosas que no debería escuchar – después de decir aquello la señora salió corriendo de la habitación.

Después de un momento el chico mitad hielo vio que el pecoso no se movía de la puerta – Estas bien Midoriya? – pregunto preocupado.

-Creo… creo que mi mamá me escucho… - dijo el pecoso sin voltear sorprendiendo al chico mitad hielo quien después de unos segundos entendió.

-OH! Sobre que aun eres vir…

-No lo repitas por favor – interrumpió el pecoso volteando avergonzado, pensando cómo había podido decir algo así.

El chico mitad hielo al ver a su novio avergonzado y con el rostro totalmente rojo, se acercó asía el rodeándole con los brazos.

-Me gustas Midoriya – el pecoso al escucharlo se sonrojo aún más y con las manos temblorosas le devolvió el abrazo.

-A mí también me gustas Todoroki-kun.

Después de unos segundos se separaron y el chico mitad hielo sujeto las manos de su novio y deposito en ellas el collar.

-Creo que Bakugou tenía razón… con este collar de alguna manera quise decir que eras mío – dijo el chico mitad hielo con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y mirar hacia las manos cubiertas de cicatrices de su novio – Pero ahora entiendo que nunca podrás ser mío… - dijo el chico mitad hielo recordando las diferentes batallas del pecoso y el sueño que ambos tenían de ser héroes.

-Todoroki… - lo llamo el pecoso preocupado, pero en ese momento el rostro de Todoroki se acercó al suyo.

-Aun así yo siempre seré tuyo – el pecoso al escuchar aquellas palabras y al ver los ojos heterocromaticos de su novio algo en el nació, un impulso que lo hizo actuar sin pensar y se abalanzo sobre el chico mitad hielo sujetando con sus manos el collar y llevándolas alrededor del cuello de su novio, para rápidamente unir sus labios en un beso.

Todoroki se sorprendió por el actuar del pecoso, quien siempre se había mostrado tímido, ahora lo besaba torpemente sintiendo la necesidad que tenía por hacerlo, sin pensar tanto rodeo su cintura con las manos y le devolvió el beso el cual se fue intensificando, hasta que algo nació en Todoroki, algo que hizo que reaccionara bruscamente y alejara rápidamente al pecoso.

-Todoroki? – susurro el pecoso sin entender la reacción de su novio, quien se encontraba con las manos sobre sus hombros y el rostro hacia el suelo.

Shouto sentía su corazón latir fuertemente y al levantar la mirada no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos hacia los labios del pecoso.

Deku al sentir la intensidad de los ojos de su novio y la yema de sus dedos contorneando sus labios cerró los ojos estremeciéndose.

El chico mitad hielo no podía dejar de ver a su novio quien se estremecía entre sus manos, sus rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada le hacía estremecer a él también, apretando sus puños intentando controlarse empujo al pecoso contra la puerta y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario.

-Desde cuando te volviste tan seductor Midoriya? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo en el oído del contrario, quien al sentir su respiración tan cerca se estremeció aún más, sintiendo como algo dentro de sí comenzaba a arder – Si continuo besándote voy a querer hacerte mío.

Aquellas palabras parecían haber golpeado al pecoso quien con sus manos se terminó por aferrar a la espalda del chico mitad hielo.

-Entonces hazlo – susurro el pecoso juntando todo su valor y con la esperanza de que su novio continuara.

Pero aquellas palabras fueron un detonante para Shouto, quien rápidamente sujeto al pecoso lanzándole sobre la cama y colocándose encima de él, para después besarle con más intensidad que antes, esta vez acerco su lengua hacia el labio superior del pecoso, quien al sentirlo se estremeció y se aferró a la espalda del contrario, y abrió los labios dando permiso para que su novio pueda ingresar.

El chico mitad hielo subió sus manos sujetando el rostro del pecoso mientras que su lengua se introducía para saborear cada rincón, al sentir el contacto con la lengua contrario sintió como su novio dio un pequeño salto, lo cual lo incito a continuar aún más con aquella acción y así continuaron hasta que la falta de respiración del pecoso los llevo a separar sus labios.

Deku respiraba agitado intentando recuperar el aliento, pero se sorprendió al sentir como el chico mitad hielo deslizo sus manos por debajo de su polo tocando levemente su piel.

-Todoroki-kun? – pregunto el pecoso deseando saber las intenciones de su pareja.

-Puedo? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo mirando fijamente los ojos color esmeralda.

El pecoso al sentir los dedos del chico mitad hielo hundirse en su piel, sintió su cuerpo arder y sintiendo que su voz desaparecía solo termino por asentir con la cabeza.

Todoroki dejo de tocar la piel de su pareja y levanto suavemente su polo, dejando a la vista su pecho descubierto, ambos corazones se escuchaban latir fuertemente y a medida que el chico mitad hielo se acercaba a su piel sus latidos se incrementaron escuchándose cada vez más.

El chico mitad hielo se terminó por acercar al pecho del pecoso, justo a la altura de su corazón terminado por depositar delicadamente un beso y después de unos segundos comenzó a succionar suavemente hasta que lo fue intensificando, por su parte el pecoso al sentir la respiración de su novio tan cerca mesclado con el calor que producían sus labios, sentía que iba a perder la razón; y así fue, cuando sintió que el chico mitad hielo succiono más fuerte, hizo que el pecoso soltara un gemido.

Ambos al escuchar aquello se detuvieron sorprendidos y después de unos segundos se separaron avergonzados, terminando por quedar sentados sobre la cama.

El pecoso no sabía cómo mirar al chico mitad hielo, pero al sentir como su novio se movía levanto levemente la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a su novio.

-Qué? Que estás haciendo Todoroki-kun? – pregunto avergonzado el pecoso tapándose con las manos su rostro, lo cual no sirvió al tener los dedos separados.

El chico mitad hielo se había entreabierto la camisa que llevaba puesto dejándole el torso descubierto, y después señalo su pecho.

-Quiero que lo hagas – fue lo único que dijo el chico mitad hielo, y el pecoso rápidamente entendió al sentir el ardor en su pecho que era lo que su novio solicitada, así que con su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y un impulso que crecía dentro de él, se acercó gateando hacia Todoroki, acercando su rostro hacia el pecho contrario y levanto una de sus manos para tocarlo.

El pecoso deslizo sus manos por el pecho del chico mitad hielo marcando sus músculos, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban al tocarlo, y con la respiración agitada termino acercando sus labios hacia su piel para después de unos segundos dejarla, aquello fue tan torpe que estaba seguro que aquella marca seguramente se borraría en poco tiempo; más aún, la sensación se quedaría con él por más tiempo.

Ambos sintieron su corazón latir fuertemente mientras respiraban agitadamente, y al cruzar miradas se acercaron mutuamente, como si de imanes se tratasen se volvieron a unir en un beso, esta vez fue más delicado y suave que antes, pero con los mismos deseos de querer estar juntos.

Pero aquel mágico momento fue detenido al escucharse los pasos de la madre de Izuku, y ambos se alteraron al escuchar la puerta tocar.

-Tu… tu ropa! – hablo el pecoso incorporándose.

-No te preocupes, solo abre la puerta – dijo el chico mitad hielo más calmado, pero el pecoso al estar tan nervioso al intentar abrir la puerta, termino por tropezar cayendo de cara contra la puerta, y después de sobarse el rostro con una mano abrió la puerta.

-Que paso Izuku? – pregunto la señora preocupada por aquel sonido.

-Solo me tropecé – dijo el pecoso nervioso.

-Ten más cuidado por favor – dijo su madre y mirando las tazas de té se sorprendió – Aun no toman el té?

-AAHH! – el pecoso se exalto llamando la atención de su madre.

-Estábamos muy concentrados hablando – termino por decir el chico mitad hielo acercándose hacia la señora.

-Entiendo… - dijo la señora desviando la mirada y el pecoso al darse cuenta de la expresión de su madre se avergonzó.

-Que… que deseas mamá? – termino por hablar el peliverde cambiando la conversación.

-He terminado de cocinar, así que los llamaba para almorzar – término por decir la señora para después retirarse.

El pecoso al ver a su madre irse suspiro aliviado.

Shouto al ver aquello paso sonriendo por el lado de Midoriya – Luego continuamos – termino por decir dejando a Deku totalmente avergonzando, y después de unos segundos reacciono saliendo de su habitación rumbo a la sala, pero no se fue sin antes ver con una sonrisa hacia la cama en donde ahora se encontraba su collar.

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Y gracias por leer


	17. Felicidad

Gracias a Kuroda Haru, ChizakuraNoYoru, Irara, Alisson998, Patata Enough, Soriengel, a todos los invitados, y en especial a LilettLenz, les agradesco a todos por comentar este fanfic que esta por llegar a su final, espero que les guste este capitulo.

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre asteriscos **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

-Espero que te guste el Katsudon – dijo la señora mientras que servía arroz para los adolescentes.

-Sé que es el plato favorito de Midoriya, así que será un placer probarlo – dijo el chico mitad hielo con una sonrisa mientras que aceptaba el tazón de arroz que se extendía hacia él.

Los tres almorzaron animadamente mientras que conversaban sobre anécdotas que tenía el pecoso de pequeño, su madre las contaba animadamente, mientras que Shouto lo escuchaba concentrado, haciendo sonrojar en más de una ocasión al pecoso.

Después de almorzar, la señora sirvió los pasteles que su hijo había ido a comprar y lo compartieron, la tarde fue pasando mientras que los tres conversaban, hasta que la noche fue llegando.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que me retire – dijo Todoroki deteniendo la conversación – No me gustaría incomodar más – termino por decir poniéndose de pie.

-No estas incomodando! – exclamo el pecoso poniéndose de pie, para después desviar la mirada con tristeza, después de todo no deseaba separarse del chico bicolor.

Inko al percatarse de la expresión de su hijo, solo sonrió antes de hablar – Pensé que te quedarías a dormir como la otra vez Shouto – los adolescentes al escucharla voltearon a verla.

-Eso no sería mucha molestia? – pregunto Todoroki un tanto emocionado.

-Por supuesto de no – respondió la señora – Es más… estaba contando con tu compañía – la señora sonrió, viendo como los dos chicos se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Entonces espero no molestar – término por decir Todoroki, para después volverse a sentar.

La conversación siguió fluyendo y después de la cena Midoriya entro a su ducha para bañarse, ya dentro de la tina comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con el chico mitad hielo en su habitación, aquello lo hizo sonrojar.

-"Me… me pregunto si nos volveremos a besar?" – pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando el rostro de Todoroki, pero después de unos segundos su vergüenza lo invadió, y termino por sumergirse completamente en la tina, acabo de unos segundos dentro del agua sitio como su cuerpo se relajaba, mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, se sentía feliz, su amor era correspondido y parecía que nada podría cambiar lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Después de salir de la ducha se cambió y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, donde se encontraba Todoroki esperándolo, abrió la puerta y vio a su novio de pie mirando hacia la ventana – Todo…

-No te preocupes, voy a cumplir mi promesa – dijo el chico mitad hielo mientras que sostenía su celular, para luego voltearse y ver al pecoso en la puerta con la boca entreabierta – Después hablamos, adiós – termino por decir cortando la llamada.

-Con quien hablabas? – pregunto dubitativo el pecoso mientras que desviaba la mirada.

-Solo era mi padre – dijo Todoroki caminando hacia donde Deku se encontraba y al estar frente a el deposito su mano en la cabellera verde.

El peliverde al sentir la mano sobre su cabeza, sintió un pequeño hormigueo en sus brazos y giro su rostro para verlo fijamente, pero ni bien giro su rostro un pequeño beso se depositó en sus labios.

-Ahora es mi turno de bañarme – dijo Todoroki con una sonrisa para después salir del cuarto dejando al pecoso totalmente estático, cuando Deku dejo de sentir los pasos del chico mitad hielo se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta mientras se tocaba el rostro, amaba los besos que le daba su novio, cada uno era especial, cada uno diferente, cada uno lo hacía sentir flotar.

-Izuku? – se escuchó la voz de Inko haciendo asustar al pecoso quien dio un pequeño salto.

-Qué? Que sucede? – preguntó Deku entrando a su habitación.

-Traje el futon para Shouto – dijo su madre entrando a la habitación y colocando el futon donde dormiría el chico mitad hielo.

Mientras que su madre acomodaba el lugar donde su novio dormiría, Izuku acomodaba su cama para después meterse en ella.

-Estas bien Izuku? – pregunto su madre preocupada al ver a su hijo dentro de sus sabanas.

-Por qué preguntas? – dijo el pecoso sin entender la preocupación de su madre.

-Tus… tus sabanas… - hablo Inko, haciendo que su hijo se levantara mirando sus sabanas, y después de unos segundos al darse cuenta de que las había puesto al revés se sonrojo y se volvió a levantar para tenderlas debidamente.

En ese momento Todoroki entro a la habitación, vestido con la ropa de dormir que el pecoso le había prestado y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-Muchas gracias por el baño y el futon – agradeció el chico a la señora, la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Shouto paso sentándose sobre el futon mientras se secaba el cabello, mientras que el pecoso se echaba en su cama y se cubría con sus sabanas hasta la nariz, mirándolo de reojo.

Pasaron unos segundos y Deku se dio cuenta que su madre seguía ahí – Sucede algo? – termino por preguntar sobresaltando a la señora.

-No… no se preocupen… yo… yo los dejo solos – hablo la señora entrecortado para después retirarse de la habitación mientras que caminaba rígidamente.

Ambos chicos la miraron hasta que salió cerrando la puerta y después de unos segundos se escuchó sus pasos continuamente.

La señora se encontraba afuera mientras que caminaba al frente de la puerta sin despegar su vista de ella, al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo – "Soy… soy una mamá moderna!" – termino por pensar para caminar lentamente hacia su habitación.

Al dejar de escucharse los pasos Todoroki soltó una risilla, llamando la atención del pecoso, quien al verlo vio cómo su cabello seguía húmedo.

-Qui… quieres que te ayude? – termino por preguntar sonrojado, mientras que se cubría con las sabanas.

Todoroki sonrió y levantándose se dirigió hacia la cama de Deku, terminando por sentarse encima de ella – Me harías un gran favor – termino por decir mirando a su novio sonrojado.

Deku se levantó colocándose detrás del chico mitad hielo y agarrando la toalla comenzó a secar la cabellera bicolor, al pasar sus dedos por sus cabellos se quedó embelesado mirándolo – "Quiero tocarlo más" – pensó mientras que tocaba sus mechones, estaba tan concentrado mirándolo que dejo que la toalla cayera de sus manos, y no se dio cuenta que aquel rostro fue girando despacio, ahora aquellos ojos heterocromaticos se habían encontrado con los suyos.

-Midoriya – susurro el chico mitad hielo levantando su mano hasta tocar las pecas de su novio, Deku al sentir aquel tacto instintivamente deposito su rostro sobre toda la palma de aquella mano.

-Midoriya – volvió a susurrar Todoroki mientras tragaba saliva, sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba al ver a su novio acariciar su mano con su rostro mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas los miraba intensamente.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de dormir – termino por decir el chico mitad hielo, volteando bruscamente y alejando su mano, sorprendiendo al pecoso.

Deku al no saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello, solo vio a su novio echarse sobre su futon dándole la espalda, después de unos segundos se levantó para apagar las luces y se echó mirando hacia la pared.

-"Por qué me siento decepcionado?" – se preguntó mientras que con su mano oprimía su pecho, hasta que al sentir un movimiento en su cama su corazón dio un salto, y comenzó a latir fuertemente al sentir como sus sabanas se levantaban – Todo… - intento llamar a su novio hasta que sintió como un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda, aquella sensación fue tan intensa para él que sin querer le hizo soltar un gemido que luego se convirtió en grito de sorpresa, haciéndolo levantar de golpe –TODOROKI! – termino por exclamar sentado en la cama mirando a su novio quien se encontraba echado a su lado.

-Eres muy sensible Midoriya – dijo el chico mitad hielo mientras que lo apuntaba con el mismo dedo con el cual lo había tocado, sonrojado el pecoso solo desvió la mirada.

-Eso…eso es tu culpa – término por decir con vergüenza, haciendo sonreír a su novio – Por… por qué estás en mi cama? – pregunto sin mirarlo.

Todoroki al escuchar aquella pregunta y aun a pesar de la poca luz que tenía la cual venia de la ventana, pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del pecoso – Quería dormir contigo – termino por decir para después mirar hacia el techo y con una sonrisa burlona volvió a hablar – No te preocupes no te voy hacer nada aun.

Deku al escuchar aquello se sonrojo aún más y se terminó por lanzar a su cama de golpe y cubrirse con las sabanas.

El chico mitad hielo tomo aquella acción como un permiso para dormir a su lado, y girando para mirar al pecoso termino por preguntar – Puedo tomar tu mano?

Aquella petición sorprendió al pecoso y descubriendo su rostro miro a su novio y con la vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad pudo distinguir su sonrisa tan cálida que siempre le brindaba, sin decir nada movió su mano para después de unos segundos chocar contra la mano de Todoroki, quien al sentirla la tomo entrelazando sus dedos.

-Mañana aún tenemos el día libre – hablo el chico mitad hielo atrayendo la atención del pecoso – Pensaba ir a visitar a mi madre…

El pecoso al escuchar aquello sonrió entendiendo las intenciones de Todoroki.

-Si tú quieres…

-Me encantaría – interrumpió el pecoso al chico mitad hielo, quien al escucharlo sonrió.

-Gracias – termino por decir Todoroki – Gracias por este hermoso día y por todo – aquellas palabras tan llenas de sentimientos dejaron al pecoso con la boca entreabierta, sin poder contestar solo apretó más fuerte aquella mano que lo sujetaba y al ver el rostro de su novio supo que sus sentimientos habían sido transmitidos.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sintiéndose sumergirse en aquel mundo donde habían creado solo para ellos y después de unos segundos ambos entraron en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente el pecoso despertó, y para su sorpresa su novio lo miraba atentamente, pasaron unos segundos mientras procesaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y al recordar lo ocurrido su rostro enrojeció.

-Te ves muy lindo cuando duermes – dijo el chico mitad hielo, al ver a su novio ya despierto y sonrojado.

-No… no soy lindo – dijo el pecoso cubriéndose el rostro con las sabanas, haciendo sonreír al otro chico, aquello también lo hizo sonreír, su felicidad parecía completa, amanecer con su amado era algo que nunca hubiera pensado.

Pasaron unos segundos y ambos se levantaron, al ver a su madre ya despierta ambos la saludaron y salieron a realizar los ejercicios matutinos de Deku.

Al regresar desayunaron junto a la señora, para después alistarse para ir a visitar a la madre de Todoroki, llegaron al hospital y les dieron permiso para verla.

-Shouto! – Exclamo la señora con una sonrisa al ver a su hijo, quien iba entrando y se percató que detrás de él una cabellera verde se asomaba – Parece que no viniste solo.

-Buenos días madre – saludo Todoroki y entando a la habitación se hizo a un costado dejando ver al pecoso – Vine con Midoriya – el pecoso al escuchar su nombre hizo una reverencia y saludo.

-Qué bueno verte otra vez Midoriya – dijo la señora para después mirar a su hijo – Parece que te llevas mejor con Shouto

Aquello hizo sonrojar al pecoso quien solo asintió con la cabeza – Todoro…

-Aun lo llamas así? – pregunto la señora interrumpiendo al pecoso, quien lo miro sorprendido por aquella pregunta, aquello también llamo la atención de su hijo – No crees que ya deberías llamarlo por su nombre? – pregunto la señora dejando a los dos chicos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación y después de unos segundos el pecoso entreabrió los labios dejando soltar un sonido – Sho… Shou… Shouto – termino por decir agachando la cabeza ocultando su vergüenza.

-Voy a comprar algo de tomar – dijo el chico mitad hielo saliendo de la habitación, dejando sorprendido al pecoso quien levanto la vista, viéndolo partir.

La señora al ver aquello soltó una risilla llamando la atención de Deku, y después de unos segundos su risa termino por escaparse – El rostro de Shouto… – termino por decir entre risas, mientras que Deku se encontraba de pie sin entender lo sucedido – Su rostro estaba sonrojado – dijo la señora terminando de reír.

-Sonrojado… - aquello hizo sonrojar también a Deku, quien se sentía feliz al ver cómo tan solo al decir aquello había hecho feliz a su novio.

Mientras tanto Torodoki se encontraba en el dispensador comprando bebidas, y después de escuchar caer la botella se apoyó contra la máquina – "Eso… eso fue tan lindo" – pensó al recordar a su novio decir su nombre mientras sus orejas reflejaban el sonrojo que intentaba ocultar – "Nunca pensé que al escuchar mi nombre sería tan feliz"

Después de unos minutos el chico mitad hielo recogió las bebidas y las llevo a la habitación, al regresar encontró al pecoso conversando con la señora amenamente, aquella imagen lo paralizo, nunca pensó ver a las personas que más quería juntas, era feliz, era enormemente feliz.

El pecoso al darse cuenta de su presencia volteo con una sonrisa, y lo llamo para que se sentara a su lado, el tiempo paso y ambos tenían que retirarse, se levantaron para despedirse y la señora los interrumpió.

-Y dime Shouto… - al escuchar su nombre el chico se le quedo mirando fijamente – No piensas presentarme a tu novio? – pregunto la señora mirándolo fijamente.

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a ambos chicos, en especial a Deku quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, y recordando las palabras del rubio explosivo – _"Maldito Homo"_ \- cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios para negar aquella pregunta.

-Discúlpame – hablo el chico bicolor a su madre, y después miro de reojo al pecoso, al verlo temblar sonrió y volvió a mirar a su madre al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su pareja.

-Desde ayer hemos decidido comenzar a salir – al escuchar aquello el temblor de Deku desapareció y levanto la mirada para ver a Todoroki.

-Yo… yo estoy feliz… - dijo la madre de Shouto mientras que con una mano se limpiaba una lagrima que salía de sus ojos – Me alegra verte feliz Shouto – aquellas palabras tan llenas de calidez cubrieron la habitación y nadie dijo nada más, no era necesario, sus rostros llenos de sonrisas eran suficientes.

Se terminaron de despedir mientras que sus manos seguían entrelazadas y ambos se retiraron, pero antes de verlos salir de la habitación, el rostro de su madre cambio y entreabriendo los labios intento decir algo sin éxito, agacho la cabeza mirando hacia las sabanas que la cubrían y después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse sus manos agarraron fuertemente la sabana mientras se mordía los labios, los recuerdos que tenia de su esposo vinieron a su mente mientras que la sonrisa de hijo que hace momento había mostrado iba desapareciendo, estaba asustada, asustada por no ver aquella sonrisa, asustada por saber que su hijo no podría ser feliz a causa de su padre.

Todoroki y Deku salían tomados de las manos pero al caminar por los pasillos, el chico bicolor soltó su mano para cubrir el sonrojo de su rostro.

-Lo siento Midoriya, espero no haberte incomodado.

El pecoso al ver a su novio cubierto de vergüenza y preocupación, sonrió para después acercarse -No te disculpes! Yo… yo estaba muy feliz… muy feliz… - el pecoso miraba al chico mitad hielo directamente a los ojos mientras que recordaba aquella declaración de hace unos minutos – Yo espero ser como Todoroki! Por eso… por eso yo… yo… - la determinación del pecoso se convertía en vergüenza pero sabía que tenía que decirlo, así que acercando su rostro sonrojado y tomando la mano de su novio hablo – YO TAMBIÉN LE DIRÉ A MI MADRE!

Aquella declaración sorprendió a Shouto, pero al ver al pecoso con el rostro firme, y el brillo de sus ojos combinado con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, termino por soltar una risilla.

-Lo siento Midoriya, pero creo que me adelante a eso – termino por confesar el chico mitad hielo dejando totalmente paralizado al pecoso, todas sus expresiones habían desaparecido dejándolo congelado mientras que procesaba lo mencionado.

-QQUEEEEE!? – grito de asombro el pecoso alejándose lo más que pudo – Pe… pero cu… cuándo? – pregunto sin cambiar su rostro de asombro.

Todoroki al ver al pecoso exaltado decidió contárselo – Le dije de mis sentimientos hacia ti la primera vez que fui a tu casa…-

-QQUUEEEE!? – volvió a gritar el pecoso sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-También se lo dije a mi madre, es más… fue mucho antes de traerte de visita… - el chico mitad hielo al decir aquello comenzó a recordar – A decir verdad me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, gracias a ella.

El pecoso al estuchar aquello se calmó y pregunto con curiosidad – Como así?

-Cada vez que venía de visita siempre hablaba de ti sin darme cuenta – el pecoso al estuchar aquello se sonrojo – En una visita mi madre me pregunto qué significabas para mí… - el chico bicolor se quedó pensativo mientras que Deku lo miraba esperando su respuesta.

Todoroki se acercó hasta tomar las dos manos del pecoso – Que significas para mí? No lo sabía… pero siempre estaba pendiente de ti, te convertiste en alguien irremplazable para mí, lograste soltarme de mis cadenas y ampliar mi mundo… hiciste algo que nadie antes había hecho… me sentía atraído por tu personalidad… por tu timidez… por tu fuerza… por tus ojos esmeraldas que son tan hermosos como gemas que no puedo dejar de ver… - al escuchar todo aquello Deku se había quedado absorto sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente, y dio un pequeño apretón de manos dando a entender que continuara, al sentir aquello Shouto sonrió y levanto sus manos que se encontraban juntas para depositar un pequeño beso en las mano que se encontraba con cicatrices – Que significas para mí? Mi primer amor.

Al escuchar aquello Deku sintió una electricidad recorriendo desde la palma de sus pies hasta su cabeza, lo cual lo impulso a abalanzarse sobre su novio para besarlo, sorprendiendo al chico mitad hielo, fue un beso corto pero era la única manera que conocía Deku para demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Al separarse ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y lentamente se fueron acercando nuevamente para volver a besarse, pero al escuchar unos pasos acercándose se separaron avergonzados.

Después que pasara la enfermera Todoroki volvió a hablar – A pesar de que era un amor unilateral, tenía la esperanza de que me escogieras… por eso… por eso quise que tu madre supiera de mis sentimientos – ambos chicos se volvieron a mirar – Yo deseo atesorarte, por eso… - Todoroki apretó sus labios y sus manos - Por eso confía en mí!

Deku sintió que aquellas palabras tenían otro significado, la expresión al decirlo mostraba cierto dolor, pero decido no decir nada.

Después de aquello ambos salieron y se dirigieron a tomar el tren, ya en la estación se despidieron.

-Gracias por todo Todoroki – se despidió Deku con una sonrisa mientras se subía al tren.

-Gracias a ti Midoriya – agradeció el chico mitad hielo con una sonrisa mientras se quedaba en la estación.

-Te estaré esperando en U.A. – dijo el pecoso, pero al no escuchar una respuesta intento decir algo, pero las puertas se cerraron y mientras el tren avanzaba pudo ver el semblante de Todoroki cambiar, dejándolo intranquilo.

El pecoso al llegar a su casa almorzó y se alisto para regresar a la academia.

Al llegar a U.A. el héroe número uno lo esperaba en la entrada, quien al verlo corrió hacia él.

-Joven Midoriya que bueno verte bien.

-Disculpa por preocuparte All Might – respondió el pecoso con una sonrisa y ambos caminaron dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

-Te ves contento joven Midoriya – aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar al pecoso, quien comenzó a caminar rígidamente mientras intentaba sin éxito ocultar su sonrisa, al verlo All Might rio y hablo para sí mismo – Es bueno ser joven... - después de unos segundos el héroe dejo de reír para intentar preguntar por la relación de su discípulo – Acaso el joven Bakugou...

Al escuchar aquello Deku sonrió – Estoy saliendo con Todoroki-kun.

-CON EL JOVEN TODOROKI! – el héroe se asombró, pero al ver el rostro tranquilo de Izuku, tocio intentando disimular su asombro – Pensaba que tú y el joven Bakugou… entonces el joven Todoroki tenía sentimientos por ti… - el héroe confirmo sus suposiciones y decidió hacer una última pregunta – Eres feliz con tu decisión?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Deku haciendo que deje de caminar, el héroe al verlo se preocupó, pero aquella preocupación desapareció al ver al pecoso responderle con una sonrisa.

-Soy muy feliz.

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta que se separaron unos metros antes del dormitorio.

Deku al ingresar todos sus compañeros presentes se le quedaron mirando y después de unos segundos todos se acercaron.

-Sí que nos preocupaste Midoriya! – exclamo Kaminari mientras le desordenaba el cabello.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti – comenzó a hablar Tsuyu – En especial después de cómo te comportaste cuando fuimos a visitarte al hospital y como regresaste ayer para después volverte a ir – aquellas palabras dejaron el ambiente un tanto tenso, mientras que todos se miraban sin pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Cómo te va con Todoroki? – pregunto el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio, mientras que todos lo miraban como si aquella pregunta fuera un tema tabú.

-Kirishima! – lo llamo el chico eléctrico con reproche, pero fue interrumpido por el pecoso.

-Muy bien, gracias Kaminari! – dijo con una sonrisa dejando a sus compañeros confundidos.

La castaña acaba de bajar de su habitación y lo primero que escucho fue aquello, haciéndola correr hacia el pecoso.

-DEKU-KUN! – Se acercó hasta tomarlo por los brazos – Tu… Tú y Todoroki? – aquella pregunta fue contestada con una sonrisa, y la chica al verlo rompió en llanto dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos, mientras que Iida la miraba desde lejos con una sonrisa.

-URARAKA-SAN!? – el pecoso movía las manos sin saber qué hacer ante el llanto de su amiga, pero antes de que diga algo, todos sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre él, felicitándolo por la reconciliación con su novio.

Después de aquello el pecoso subió a su habitación para descansar, se acostó en su cama mientras pensaba en lo feliz que era en ese momento.

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraba la castaña sirviéndose algo de beber.

-Se le ve muy feliz a Midoriya – hablo el chico de lentes atrayendo la atención de la chica, quien al verlo le sonrió – Tu también pareces muy feliz.

-Lo soy – contesta la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras terminaba de beber de golpe, para después dejar el vaso sobre la mesa – Soy muy feliz de ver a Deku-kun con la persona que quiere… él se merece ser feliz.

Al escuchar aquello el chico de lentes se acercó para palmear su cabeza – Nosotros también merecemos ser felices.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sorprendida a la chica, quien sintió como el chico soltaba su cabeza para después alejarse – IIDA-KUN! – La chica grito su nombre para detenerlo, pero al verlo voltear se quedó paralizada de la vergüenza y sintió como su voz iba desapareciendo – Yo… yo…

-MINEETAAAA! – en ese momento paso el chico de cabello morado corriendo, y a su atrás corrían Mina y Tooru.

Aquello dejo paralizado a ambos, y después de verlos pasar, la castaña salió corriendo también mientras que gritaba –OLVÍDALOOO!

El chico de lentes se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, y después de unos minutos regreso a su habitación con una sonrisa.

La noche había llegado y Deku se encontraba preocupado, Todoroki no había regresado y su celular se encontraba apagado, sus compañeros al verlo intentaron animarlo diciéndole posibles causas de su ausencia.

Al día siguiente todos habían sido despertados muy temprano por Aizawa-sensei.

-Por que estamos utilizando los uniformes un sábado? – pregunto con pereza el chico eléctrico mientras que Sero bostezaba a su costado.

-Debido a la perdida de clases que tuvimos a causa de los villanos, decidí que hoy y mañana que son sus días de descanso, haríamos recuperación de clases – anuncio el profesor para todos sus alumnos.

Al escuchar aquello todos suspiraron con desanimo, pero no objetaron aquella decisión, no después de ver los ojos de su profesor los cuales decía que no iba a aceptar ningún reclamo.

Las clases de recuperación estaban por comenzar, pero el pecoso después de mover su cabeza por todos lados, alzo la mano para preguntar.

-Disculpe Aizawa-sensei! – al escuchar su nombre el héroe volteo a ver al pecoso – Todoroki-kun no se encuentra…

-AHH! – Exclamo el profesor interrumpiendo al pecoso – Sobre Todoroki… - el profesor volteo mientras que levantaba su mano rascándose la cabeza – Su padre llamo… - al escuchar aquello todos prestaron atención con preocupación - Este fin de semana se ausentara debido a que tiene una tiene una entrevista de matrimonio.

Todos se sorprendieron y se miraron preocupados entre sí para después dirigir sus miradas al peliverde.

Deku se había quedado con la mente nublada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la sonrisa de su novio que estaba en su mente se iba oscureciendo hasta desaparecer, sintió como todo el sonido de su alrededor desaparecía dejando un pitido de fondo, y entreabriendo los labios solo dijo una palabra.

-Matrimonio...

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me gusto la parte donde Todoroki le dice como se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, quería extenderlo más, pero creo que con eso era suficiente, quise añadir el fragmento del primer capítulo y quede satisfecha con el resultado, no sé ustedes que opinaran :P

Respecto al final, uff que les puedo decir... me gusta lo que escribo muajaja

Sé que estoy un poco lenta con la actualización, pero espero que lean el siguiente capítulo, estoy muy emocionada al escribirlo.


	18. Confió en ti

Ante todo muchas gracias por los comentarios a DalhiaOP, Yui, Wol, Mistery, Pinkybitch, MissShootingStar, KathKolmer, Mel y a Masha, tambien disculpen por la demora, este capítulo ya lo tenía desde la semana pasada, pero debido a que no tengo internet no pude publicarla, esta vez la actualización la estoy realizando desde mi celular xD

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre **...**

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

Después de la noticia que había dado Aizawa-sensei, todos continuaron con la clase sin mencionar alguna palabra, todos sabían que aquella noticia había sido un gran shock para Midoriya.

El semblante del pecoso había cambiado, su falta de motivación era notoria, mientras que sus reacciones eran lentas, el profesor al percatarse de aquello decidió terminar las clases de recuperación temprano.

-Eso sería todo – hablo Eraserhead dando por finalizada su clase, mientras que sus alumnos se encontraba totalmente agotados, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras se sentaban en el suelo.

La castaña al ver a su amigo sentado en el piso cabizbajo, se acercó hacia él para poder hablarle, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra el pecoso se levantó abruptamente.

-Yo… yo voy a regresar a mi habitación… - hablo con la voz entrecortada haciendo notar la aflicción que estaba sintiendo, pero ni bien dio un paso para retirarse una voz lo detuvo.

-Midoriya! – Lo llamo el profesor viendo la intención del menor – Necesito que vengas conmigo – ordeno el héroe para después caminar hacia el edificio donde se encontraba la sala de profesores.

El pecoso después de escucharlo lo siguió sin cuestionarlo.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina del héroe, al entrar Aizawa-sensei se acercó a su armario y saco una pila de documentos, los cuales coloco sobre la mesa, se sentó en el sillón cercano y con su mano indico al joven que también se sentara.

-Necesito que ordenes estos documentos por orden ascendente – hablo levantando unas hojas que se encontraban engrampadas con un numero de caratula.

El pecoso movió la cabeza dando a entender que le había entendido, para después comenzar a realizar lo indicado.

Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el pecoso intento hablar – Sobre lo que menciono... – pero nuevamente su voz callo, las palabra que hace unas horas había escuchado aún seguían en su cabeza – "Matrimonio…"

El profesor se había percatado del intento de hablar de menor, y suspirando entendió que él tenía que iniciar la conversación.

-Que tal estuvo HeroLand? – pregunto sin mucha curiosidad, pero aquella pregunta sorprendió al pecoso, quien levanto la vista con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Como… como sabe…

El profesor al ver la expresión de Midoriya entendió que Shouto no le había contado algunas cosas, y mirando unos segundos al menor volvió a hablar.

-Yo fui quien le dio los boletos a Todoroki – respondió dejando los papeles que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa.

-QUUEEE!? – El pecoso se asombró tanto que termino por levantarse de la silla mientras agitaba los brazos hacia diferentes lados - Pero… pero los boletos… su padre… - el héroe al escuchar aquellos balbuceos entendió rápidamente que Todoroki no solo no le había contado al pecoso, sino que también había contado otra versión.

-Cálmate Midoriya! – exclamo intentando tranquilizar al menor quien claramente se le veía exaltado.

El menor al escucharlo, se sentó nuevamente con las manos sobre sus rodillas y espero pacientemente que el mayor le contara.

-Hace unos días Todoroki se acercó a mí por un consejo… - el profesor hizo una pequeña pausa y desvió la mirada recordando aquella situación tan incómoda – Dijo que estaba enamorado de su compañero de clase.

Al escuchar aquello el pecoso se avergonzó y agacho mirada – "También lo sabe Aizawa-sensei" – y entre su vergüenza una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, sin querer aquello le había hecho feliz.

La preocupación del profesor disminuyo al regresar la vista al menor y verlo sonrojado mientras intentaba esconder su sonrisa.

-No te puedo contar los detalles – continuo hablando Aizawa mientras se rascaba la cabeza – Después de todo es una conversación entre Todoroki y yo, solo te diré que el motivo por el cual te traje aquí es el mismo por el cual muchas veces he llamado a Todoroki.

Aquello llamo la atención del menor y levanto la cabeza con una mirada desconcertada buscando respuestas hacia lo mencionado.

-Para pagar por aquellos boletos – aquellas palabras dejaron a un más confundido al pecoso – A pesar de que le dije a Todoroki que les regalaba aquellos boletos que All Might me había obligado a aceptar, el insistió en que los pagaría apoyándome cada cierto tiempo con papeleos que me aburre realizar.

-Todo… Todoroki hizo eso – el pecoso levanto su mano haciendo un puño cerca de su pecho – Por qué? Por qué me mintió?

-No es obvio – hablo el profesor atrayendo la atención del pecoso – El piensa demasiado en ti.

Aquellas palabras eran muy ciertas para Midoriya, sabía que el chico mitad hielo pensaba en él, pensaba en el más que en cualquier otra cosa, él era alguien especial y aquellos sentimientos que recibía de Shouto estaban repletos de calidez – Seguramente pensó que si sabía que aquellos boletos le estaban costando, no querría aceptarlos… aun así deseo llevarme a un lugar que yo pudiera disfrutar.

El pecoso al hablar dejo caer unas de gotas de lágrimas, después de unos minutos las seco con sus manos y se golpeó fuertemente el rostro sorprendiendo al profesor – Yo disfrute de aquellos boletos, por eso… por eso yo también lo ayudare, Aizawa-sensei!

Aquella declaración hizo que el profesor sonriera internamente, para después ambos continuaran con el papeleo, la tarde llego y el pecoso se levantó para retirarse a almorzar.

-Gracias por todo! – dijo el pecoso levantándose y caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir el profesor volvió a hablar.

-Le gustas mucho a Todoroki – aquellas palabras avergonzaron al menor y después de unos segundos volteo a ver al héroe con una sonrisa para después retirarse.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio una silueta recostaba en la pared – "Que hace Kacchan aquí?" – se preguntó sintiéndose nervioso, después de todo no habían vuelto a hablar después de que el pecoso lo rechazara.

Al irse acercando al rubio sentía sus pasos más rígidos, e intentando esquivarlo paso delante de él, sin voltear el rostro.

-Qué forma tan estúpida de caminar nerd – hablo con burla el rubio al ver pasar al pecoso, haciendo que se detuviera.

-Ho… hola Kacchan! – saludo girando mientras desviada la mirada.

El rubio al verlo tan tenso no pudo evitar soltar una risa – te ves más estúpido que de costumbre Deku! – exclamo mientras comenzaba a caminar acercándose al peliverde hasta quedar unos pasos delante de él.

El pecoso al ver avanzar al rubio intento retroceder pero sentía que sus piernas no le permitían, la presencia de su amigo aun le intimidaba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio uno delante del otro sin dejarse de mirar por unos segundos.

-Deku – comenzó a hablar el rubio cortando aquel silencio incomodo – te dije que te ibas a arrepentir de no haberme escogido.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al pecoso, ya que entendía a qué se refería el rubio, una relación con Todoroki era más complicada que una relación que hubiera tenido con él, aun así no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía de su decisión.

Katsuki al ver el rostro del pecoso esbozar una sonrisa, solo pudo morder sus labios – Aun así seguirías escogiendo al dos caras, verdad? – pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir Kacchan… - El pecoso recordó aquella confesión que Shouto le había dicho el día del festival deportivo - La familia que tiene Todoroki es complicada…

Sumergido en sus recuerdos, también recordó a la familia Bakugou y como le habían tratado la última vez que fue a visitarlos – A diferencia de la tuya…

-Mis padres te adoran nerd! – interrumpió el rubio, dejando en claro aquella afirmación.

-Lo sé... pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar en...

-SUFICIENTE NERD! – hablo el rubio mientras que aplastaba la cabeza del pecoso con sus manos – NO ME RESTRIEGUES TUS SENTIMIENTOS!

-KACCHAN! – exclamo el pecoso de dolor, mientras que intentaba con los ojos cerrados zafarse del agarre, hasta que sintió como era liberado y al abrir los ojos solo vio la espalda del rubio.

-Apúrate nerd que tengo hambre! - grito el rubio haciendo que Deku corriera con una sonrisa hasta quedar a su costado.

Ambos chicos llegaron a los dormitorios y al pasar por la puerta algunos de sus compañeros los esperaban, Tsuyu, Momo, Ashido, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Yuga, Ojiro, Iida y Mineta se abalanzaron hacia el pecoso dejando de lado al rubio, quien solo camino con dirección hacia las escaleras.

-Por que estabas con Deku? – reclamo la castaña interponiéndose en el camino del chico explosivo.

El rubio al ver el claro enojo que tenía la chica sonrió con burla y acercándose a la oreja de la chica hablo en voz baja.

-Intentaba seducirlo ahora que tiene el corazón roto – la chica al escucharlo sintió su ira crecer y levantando el brazo intento golpearlo, pero fue esquivada rápidamente, haciendo que Katsuki siguiera su camino.

Para la suerte de ambos todos estaban concentrados en el pecoso, así que nadie se percató de aquella riña.

Después de unos minutos donde todos mostraban su apoyo al pecoso, la voz de Momo se hizo escuchar – LO CONSEGUÍ! – aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, y haciéndose paso, la chica se acercó al pecoso.

-La reunión de matrimonio es mañana! A las 4 de la tarde! – todos se habían quedado congelados intentando procesar lo dicho por la chica.

-Como lo sabes? – pregunto Mina con curiosidad, la cual mostraban todos.

-Tengo muchas amistades y una de ellas es una chica, la cual me informo que el padre de Todoroki llamo al suyo para coordinar una futura unión entre ambas familias.

-Amiga? – volvió a preguntar Mina.

-Era una amiga con la cual solía tomar el té, como extraño aquellas tardes – Yaoyorozu se tocaba la mejilla mientras que miraba hacia otra dirección recordando.

-"Niña ricachona" – pensaron todos al escuchar aquello.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para impedirlo – hablo Mina entusiasmada, mientras que los demás apoyaban aquella noción.

-No… no voy a hacer nada –susurro el pecoso atrayendo la atención de todos – Yo no puedo entrometerme en las decisiones de Todoroki – Todos los presentes al ver al pecoso se miraban con preocupación, claramente aquellas palabras no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto la chica rana atrayendo la atención del pecoso – Porque ese no eres tu Midoriya.

-Lo que quiero… - Deku estaba confundido, pero algo claro estaba en su mente – "Desde un principio me entrometí en los problemas de Todoroki… pero esta vez es diferente… esta vez lo hago por mí, porque no quiero verlo con otra persona".

-Yo te acompañare Deku-kun! – se escuchó la voz alegre de su amiga y al escucharla Iida sonrió.

-Yo también iré Midoirya! Además que me asegurare que no se metan en problemas – el representante de clase movía ambas manos de arriba hacia abajo.

Mina al escucharlos también levanto la mano – Yo también…

-Yo iré – hablo Yaoyorozu interrumpiendo a su amiga – Y conmigo estaríamos completos, ya que no debemos llamar mucho la atención.

Ante aquello la pelirrosado se quejaba por no participar, pero después de que Momo explicara el por qué, ni ella ni sus compañeros se quejaron.

-Entonces iras? – pregunto la castaña al pecoso, el cual después de sonreír movió la cabeza rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo.

Todos sus compañeros rieron y se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea.

-"Esta vez yo voy a ir detrás de ti" – pensó el pecoso mientras escuchaba las ideas de sus amigos.

La mañana siguiente llego y con ella otra clase de recuperación, la diferencia que esta vez el profesor no tuvo que despertar a ni uno, todos se encontraban esperándolo al frente del dormitorio, el profesor sorprendido decidió ignorar aquello y continuar con la clase.

Al terminar la clase y siendo medio día, todos se miraban entre si mientras que se iban reuniendo.

-Que estupidez! – exclamo el rubio al verlos reuniéndose mientras que chasqueaba la lengua para después retirarse.

-Midoriya! – se escuchó la voz del profesor, llamando al menor el cual se sobresaltó y dubitativamente se acercó, después de todo esperaba no quedarse mucho tiempo con el profesor.

-Dígame Aizawa-sensei – hablo el pecoso mientras desviaba la mirada, para el mayor era claro que sus alumnos planeaban algo, así que solo suspiro resignado.

-Solo no te metas en problemas – dijo mientras depositaba su mano sobre la cabellera del menor para después marcharse.

El pecoso se quedó viendo la espalda de su profesor irse hasta que sus compañeros lo llamaron.

-Estás listo Deku-kun? – pregunto la castaña mientras que hacia un puño con su mano levantada, mientras el pecoso le sonreía.

-Entonces vámonos! – exclamo Yaoyorozu comenzando a caminar, a su atrás lo siguieron Deku, Uraraka e Iida.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, la morena les terminaba de explicar el plan, diciéndole a cada uno sus funciones, al salir de U.A. tomaron el tren hacia su destino y al llegar todos se prepararon.

-Recuerden que solo somos civiles! Y si nos encuentran somos invitados del lugar! – exclamo la chica y todos caminaron hasta llegar hacia un edificio estilo oriental antiguo, el lugar claramente se notaba que era para una clase social alta.

-Esto es una mansión! – exclamo la castaña sintiéndose desmayar ante tanto lujo.

-De acuerdo a mis informantes, este lugar es como una posada donde se realizan reuniones sociales y de matrimonio, aquí es donde se van a reunir – la morena al decir aquello camino dirigiéndose hacia la espalda del lugar, todos la siguieron, y una vez al encontrarse en un lugar con menos personas transitando, comenzaron su plan.

Uraraka gracias a su quirk hizo flotar a Yaoyorozu hasta llegar hacia la cima de la pared, una vez arriba, creo uno soga con la cual sus compañeros fueron escalando la pared, de esa manera ingresaron sin ser vistos y cautelosamente.

Al encontrarse adentro del lugar se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos pertenecientes al jardín.

-El lugar es muy lujoso! – exclamo Deku sudando con nerviosismo, mientras que Iida sostenía a la castaña quien se había desmayado ante tanto lujo.

En el interior del edificio un enorme jardín se observaba, con decoraciones de lagunas artificiales, mientras que a lo lejos se podían observar el interior muy bien decorado, el lugar claramente daba un ambiente íntimo y romántico, lo cual hizo estremecer a Deku.

Mientras que los jóvenes caminaban en el interior del edifico con cautela, buscaban en qué lugar se encontraría el chico mitad hielo, Deku tropezó haciendo caer un jarrón, el cual termino por matar a Uraraka por imaginarse el precio.

Al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose todos entraron en pánico menos la morena.

-Ustedes continúen! – exclamo haciendo que lo demás se retiraran, todos menos Iida quien había sido detenido por la chica – Necesito tu ayuda.

Deku y Uraraka al terminar de cruzar la esquina, se asomaron con precaución viendo que estaban haciendo sus compañeros.

La castaña al presenciar aquello sintió una punzada en su pecho, Momo se encontraba tomada del brazo del chico de lentes, mientras que le sonreía a la empleada que se había acercado.

El pecoso se alejó de la esquina y viendo a su amiga mirar con tristeza aquella escena, decidió hablar - Uraraka-san tenemos que avanzar – la chica al escucharlo se sobresaltó sacándola de sus pensamientos para después incorporarse, haciendo que ambos continuaran.

-No crees que ellos dos hacen buena pareja? – pregunto la chica con desanimo a su amigo – Ambos pertenecen a una clase social diferente a la mía, posiblemente ellos dos…

El pecoso al escuchar a su amiga, no pudo evitar gritar – IIDA YA TIENE ALGUIEN QUE LE GUSTA!

-SSHHHH – la chica cubrió la boca del pecoso intentando silenciarlo mientras un sonrojo la cubría – No grites Deku-kun! – termino por decir para después escucharse pasos y los dos comenzaron a correr, hasta terminar escondiéndose en una sala vacía, pero al quedarse en silencio una conversación se escuchó del otro lado de la habitación.

-Recuerden que el señor Todoroki dio órdenes de que nadie se acercara a su hijo, hasta que la reunión haya terminado – al escuchar aquello los dos se acercaron más hacia la pared de donde provenían las voces.

-No creo que nadie venga, después de todo quien querría interrumpirlos? – se escuchó otra voz con desanimo, mientras que su compañera suspiraba.

-Aun así que nadie más se acerque a los jardines del norte – se terminó por escuchar para después escucharse pasos saliendo del lugar.

-Tenemos que ser precavidos – susurro el pecoso mientras se alejaba de la pared – "Endeavor no quiere que me encuentre con Todoroki" – con ese pensamiento salió de la sala mientras que miraba a los costados, pero para su mala suerte al cruzar una esquina se chocaron con dos empleadas.

-Son invitados? – pregunto una de ellas con una sonrisa.

-Si… si… lo somos – contesto la castaña mientras que tomaba el brazo al pecoso intentando imitar a la morena.

-"Una chica me está tomando del brazo" – ante aquello el pecoso exploto de la vergüenza, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas presentes.

-Seguro que son invitado? – pregunto la empleada mientras se acercaba al ver aquel comportamiento tan sospechoso, y ante aquello la castaña empujo al pecoso.

-CORRE! – exclamo poniéndose delante de las dos chicas, ante aquello el pecoso comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, escuchando como una de las empleadas le decía que solo los invitados podían estar en aquel lugar y si no se detenía iban a llamar a seguridad.

Mientras que corría con dirección al norte, el pecoso al voltear a ver si alguien le seguía choco contra alguien haciéndole caer y al levantar la cabeza mientras se disculpaba, se quedó paralizado.

-Endeavor… - dijo en voz baja sintiendo la mirada asesina que le daba aquel héroe.

-Tu otra vez! – Exclamo el héroe con desdén – Te estas volviendo en una molestia mocoso.

Ante aquellas palabras el pecoso se puso de pie, pero no contesto; a diferencia de la primera vez esta vez a quien se enfrentaba era al padre de su novio.

-Conoce tu lugar! A pesar de que tengas un quirk parecido a All Might y hallas ayudado a Shouto con su rebeldía, tu función ha terminado! Así que date cuenta que solo eres un capricho momentáneo de ese chico, y que pronto él se dará cuenta que merece algo mejor – después de decir aquello el héroe camino dejando al pecoso con la cabeza abajo, pero un susurro lo detuvo haciéndolo voltear.

-Es verdad que yo no soy lo mejor para Todoroki… pero… - el pecoso levanto la cabeza para mirar al héroe – Aun así el me escogió! Y voy a confiar en él, en sus decisiones y en sus sentimientos.

El pecoso al terminar de decir aquello corrió en dirección hacia la ventana y gracias a la ayuda de su quirk subió al techo para correr hacia la dirección que daba a los jardines del norte.

-"Confió en Todoroki" – pensaba mientras corría y al llegar hasta el final del camino, desde el techo agacho la cabeza para ver quien se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Midoriya se había quedado asombrado frente aquella vista que parecía una pintura, su novio se encontraba con ropa tradicional de color marrón, sentado sobre un cojín leyendo un libro, se había quedado tan embelesado por su novio que le hizo olvidarse de todo, de donde estaba y como se encontraba, estaba tan hipnotizado que no se sostuvo correctamente, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Ante aquel ruido el chico mitad hielo se levantó dirigiéndose hacia aquel lugar, encontrando a su novio en el suelo boca abajo intentando levantarse.

El pecoso se encontraba totalmente avergonzado ante aquella aparición tan desastrosa, y más aún al verse cubierto por tierra.

-Que haces acá Midoriya? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo extendiendo su mano para levantar al pecoso, quien al verlo intento tomarla deteniéndose a la mitad.

-No me gustaría ensuciarte – susurro el pecoso retirando su mano, la cual fue tomada jalándolo hacia adelante.

-Como si eso me importara – dijo Todoroki abrazando a su novio, pero el pecoso a pesar de la emoción que sentía, forcejeaba para liberarse.

-No! No quiero ensuciarte! Te ves muy guapo con ese traje! – termino por decir sintiendo como su novio lo soltaba, pero después de unos segundos al ver a su novio con un leve sonrojo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Yo…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Todoroki le había robado un beso, fue uno dulce y muy tierno, un beso que le tranquilizaba el corazón, pero aquel momento fue detenido por el sonido de la puerta que se deslizaba.

Deku al ver al padre de Shouto se quedó paralizado – "Otra vez… otra vez nos ha visto!"

-Ya es hora? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo al ver a su padre.

-Vámonos! – fue lo único que dijo el héroe para después retirarse.

-Espérame acá Midoriya! – dijo Shouto mientras sujetaba las manos de su novio, quien lo miraba entristecido sin entender que sucedía.

-Confió en ti! – exclamo el pecoso asombrando al chico mitad hielo quien le sonrió para después marcharse.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales se habían sentido como horas para Midoriya quien se encontraba sentado en el borde de la habitación mirando el enorme jardín que se mostraba frente a él.

Deku escuchó unos pasos y volteo para mirar hacia la puerta, para después ver ingresar al chico mitad hielo.

-Lo siento por la espera – se disculpó para después caminar hacia el pecoso terminando por sentarse a su costado.

-No te preocupes… - contesto el pecoso mientras por su cabeza rondaban mil y un preguntas para su novio, pero aquello desapareció al ver a Todoroki sonreír, quien se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento Midoriya! No puedo evitar estar feliz al verte acá! – Deku al sentir los brazos de su novio envolverlo y escuchar su voz supo que todo estaría bien, y sin más le devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que Shouto corto el abrazo, para continuar hablando – Mi padre estaba furioso al saber de lo nuestro.

-Entonces lo sabe! – exclamo el pecoso con vergüenza.

-Por supuesto! – Afirmo Todoroki – Yo se lo dije el mismo día que fuiste a mi casa.

Al escuchar aquello Deku agacho la cabeza – Él no quiere que estés conmigo, verdad? – termino por preguntar con una voz entristecida.

-Dijo que lo aceptaría – respondió el chico mitad hielo mirando hacia el paisaje que se mostraba frente a él.

-Entonces por qué!? – El pecoso se encontraba cada vez más confundido.

-El que yo sobrepase a All Might no tiene nada que ver con quien yo decida salir, aun así le prometí que al menos una vez me reuniría con otra persona que el escogiera – el pecoso no entendía la situación, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más su novio giraba la cabeza para volverlo a ver – Incluso si conociera a la persona más bella de todas mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarían, porque para mí solo existes tú.

Otra vez las palabras de Todoroki habían traspasado el corazón de Midoriya, quien sentía el deseo de llorar debido a la felicidad que tenía, el sentimiento de ser correspondido desbordaban dentro de sí, se sentía amado.

Deku lleno de sentimientos se abalanzo sobre su novio entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello y al encontrarse sus rostros tan cerca, sus labios sentían la necesidad de unirse mientas que sus ojos se cerraban para sumergirse en la gama de sensaciones que ambos se producían.

-Disculpen… - hablo Momo con un sonrojo quien se encontraba con sus dos compañeros en la puerta.

-Cu… cuando llegaron? – pregunto el pecoso con vergüenza, mientras se separaba bruscamente de Todoroki.

-Acabamos de entrar Deku-kun – hablo la castaña desviando la mirada ante aquella escena tan íntima que estaban a punto de presenciar.

-Veo que arreglaron las cosas – afirmo el moreno mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Disculpen las molestias – respondió el chico mitad hielo.

-Al contrario! Discúlpanos tu Todoroki-kun! – exclamo la morena mientras que agachaba la cabeza, mientras que la chica que estaba en su costado desviaba la mirada mientras silbaba disimuladamente.

-Uraraka-san tú también discúlpate! – reclamo Iida mientras agitaba las manos rígidamente y la castaña avergonzada agacho la cabeza mientras pedía disculpas.

Deku no entendía de qué estaban hablando sus amigos así que solo los miraba desconcertado, al verlo su amigo de lentes decidió explicarle.

-Lo que sucede Midoriya es de que después de separarnos, Yaoyorozu y yo los buscamos hasta que nos encontramos con el personal del lugar peleando con Uraraka, pero gracias a la ayuda de Yaoyorozu la dejaron libre, después continuamos buscándote hasta que encontramos a Todoroki en plena entrevista… y Uraraka-san no pudo contenerse y entro gritando para detener aquello.

-Lo siento! – volvió a exclamar la castaña agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

-Pero gracias a eso escuchamos algo interesante – Afirmo la morena mientras que levantaba sus manos hasta su rostro – Todoroki fue muy claro con sus sentimientos por Midoriya.

-Solo dije la verdad – contesto Todoroki mientras que el pecoso lo miraba con curiosidad, deseaba saber más de aquello, pero no pudo preguntar ya que alguien más ingreso a la sala.

-Cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir acá? – hablo bruscamente el héroe número dos, sobresaltando a todos menos a su hijo.

-Ya nos retirábamos – contesto Iida para no alargas más la conversación y salió de la sala, a su atrás salieron sus dos compañeras.

Cuando Deku intento salir de la habitación, la voz del héroe lo detuvo.

-Tu quédate un momento – Al escucharlo volteo la cabeza mirando fijamente al héroe para después redireccionar su mirada hacia Shouto.

-Está bien – contesto el peliverde sentándose en un cojín de la sala seguido por las otras dos personas presentes.

Al final el héroe quedo delante de los dos adolescentes.

Mientras tanto los tres compañeros del pecoso se habían quedado afuera esperándolos, al no verlos salir entendieron que necesitaban hablar.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, creo que es el penúltimo.

Sé que últimamente no actualizo muy seguido, pero la próxima semana son mis finales y adiós al ciclo académico, así que estaré más free para escribir y posiblemente revise todas mis historias y cambie algunos horrores ortográficos que haya cometido.


	19. Juntos

Ante todo quiero disculparme por el súper retraso, después de terminar mis parciales (que por cierto me fue bien, gracias por los deseos), muchas cosas negativas me pasaron, entre ellas cerraron mi cuenta de facebook u_u (si hay alguien con quien conversaba, ya saben lo que paso). Como no estaba con muchos ánimos, no sentí que fuera correcto escribir y más aún si es el final, pero las cosas nuevamente han mejorado y he regresado muajajaja.

También tengo que decirles que he modificado los capítulos anteriores, solo son correcciones de horrores ortográficos.

Gracias a Dani, AthtarCat-Kuro, Mel, Javitojavii, Taiga Mcgarden, DalhiaOP, Kuroda Haru y a DaniSardothien, por sus ultimos comentarios, son mi alimento para escribir.

Advertencia: Aunque sé que no me van a hacer caso, aun así tengo que decirles que este capítulo lo considero para mayores de edad, así que si aún eres menor, no lo leas.

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las personas que me han incentivado a continuar escribiendo.**

Los pensamientos van en "..." los flashback en cursiva y las divagaciones de Deku entre ...

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi.

* * *

 _Uraraka se había encontrado con Iida y Momo mientras que buscaba al pecoso, los tres amigos caminaban, hasta que la castaña reconoció una voz que provenía de una habitación, se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas y al ver por una abertura de la puerta lo confirmo, quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación era Todoroki junto a su padre y otras dos personas, como amiga de Deku no podía permitir que aquello continuara, así que con mucho coraje abrió la puerta de golpe, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban adentro como las de sus dos amigos quienes se habían adelantado y voltearon sorprendidos._

 _-ESTE COMPROMISO NO PUEDE DARSE! – exclamo fuertemente la castaña, mientras que sus dos amigos se asomaban por la parte de atrás sorprendidos por aquella entrada._

 _-Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Endeavor sobresaltando a los tres chicos ante aquella mirada penetrante._

 _-No… nosotros… - tartamudeo la chica sin saber que decir._

 _-No les den importancia – hablo con una sonrisa el chico mitad hielo, sorprendiendo a todos – Solo son los amigos de mi novio._

 _Al decir aquello todos se quedaron sorprendidos y con los ojos totalmente abiertos, incluyendo a las dos personas que se encontraban delante de él._

 _Todoroki estando sentado de rodillas agacho la cabeza y formo una reverencia._

 _-Discúlpenme, pero yo no puedo aceptar este compromiso ya que estoy saliendo con otra persona, he esperado demasiado tiempo para que él se dé la vuelta y se percate de mí, de que puedo ser más que un amigo para él… y ahora que por fin lo ha hecho, no quiero dejarlo ir… - Todoroki se levantó enderezando la espalda y volvió a hablar con una sonrisa – Estoy perdidamente enamorado de él, y no existe nadie más para mí, no importa el impresionante quirk que tenga o lo bella que sea esa persona, en mis ojos solo él se refleja._

 _Aquellas palabras tan sinceras y llenas de sentimientos habían conmovido a todos, menos al héroe número dos, que golpeando el piso con un puño sobresalto a todos los presentes, y después de unos segundos se puso de pie saliendo de la habitación._

 _-Discúlpenme – hablo Shouto poniéndose de pie y se dirigió a sus compañeros – les encargo a los invitados – fue todo lo que dijo para después salir corriendo._

 _Después de aquello Yaoyorozu se encargó de los dos invitados ofreciéndoles bocadillos entre otras cosas para disculparse por aquel incomodo momento._

Deku se encontraba nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del segundo héroe, pero se sorprendió al sentir como una mano tomaba la suya, al sentir aquello miro hacia el costado y vio como Todoroki le brindaba una sonrisa lo cual lo tranquilizo.

-Así que piensas seguir con esto? – pregunto con un evidente enojo Endeavor.

-Ya te lo he dicho – respondió calmadamente Todoroki mientras que seguía tomando las manos del pecoso – Estoy saliendo con Midoriya y eso no se interpondrá en mi camino de ser un héroe.

-JAJAJA – rompió en risa el héroe asustando al pecoso – Está bien Shouto, siempre y cuando seas el número uno no me interpondré, pero recuerda que tienes que superarme, incluso si en el proceso tengas que derrotar a este pequeño mocoso.

Al escuchar aquello Deku apretó las manos de Todoroki y se dispuso a hablar – Yo… yo también quiero ser un héroe… - ante aquello las dos personas se dirigieron su mirada hacia él, mientras que el temblaba cual hámster asustado.

-También sé que Todoroki-kun aspira a la cima… sé que en el camino que hemos escogido ambos somos competencia, pero… Que ambos nos apoyemos no significa que debemos ser amables en batalla, aquello sería una falta de respeto como rival! Por eso… lo que quiero decir… - el pecoso se sentía demasiado nervioso y no sabía cómo expresarse debidamente, así que cerrando sus ojos volvió a hablar – Nosotros somos amantes pero también somos rivales y eso no cambiara! Ambos continuaremos por el camino que hemos escogido!

Ante aquello Todoroki sonrió al ver como el pecoso miraba a su padre con determinación y cerró los ojos agradeciendo que lo haya escogido.

-Ya lo escuchaste padre, ninguno de los dos dejaremos que nuestra relación se interponga en nuestras metas, por eso… por eso no tienes por qué preocuparte en tus ambiciones.

Al escuchar eso Deku se sobresaltó y miro sorprendido a Todoroki.

-Siempre y cuando seas el número uno, lo demás no importa – termino de decir Endeavor para ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

-ESPERE! – exclamo el pecoso poniéndose de pie – Todoroki es su hijo no una herramienta!

Al escucharlo el héroe se detuvo unos segundos y luego volvió a caminar saliendo de la habitación, aquello molesto al pecoso quien se dispuso a seguirlo pero fue detenido por Todoroki.

-No tiene caso discutir con él – hablo el chico mitad hielo haciendo que el pecoso volteara a mirarlo y con una sonrisa ambos se pusieron de pie – lo importante es que estamos juntos.

Ante aquellas palabras el pecoso se sonrojo levemente – Los demás deben estar esperándonos.

Después de unos segundos ambos chicos salieron para encontrarse con sus amigos, después de conversar todos regresaron a U.A.

Al llegar a la academia todos los que se encontraban presentes en la sala, sonrieron al ver llegar al pecoso sonrojado mientras sostenía la mano de su novio.

-Qué bueno que hallan arreglado las cosas – hablo Asui con una sonrisa sonrojando más al pecoso – Mañana continuamos con las clases, sería bueno que descansen.

Después de las palabras de la chica rana los cinco chicos que habían llegado se dirigieron a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Después de que Todoroki dejara a Deku en su habitación para que descansara, camino hacia su habitación y vio que frente a su puerta el chico explosivo se encontraba parado, decidió ignorarlo pasando delante de él, pero al final suspiro deteniéndose frente a él, sabiendo que ignorarlo era inútil, no después de todo lo que había pasado, al estar frente a frente ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras se veían fijamente.

-Felicidades por tu compromiso dos caras! – exclamo Katsuki con burla para molestar al presente.

-No me voy a comprometer – respondió Todoroki con calma – No pienso dejar a Midoriya – Ante aquello la sonrisa burlona del rubio desapareció, y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos acortando la distancia.

-Solo te advierto – dijo el rubio deteniéndose frente al chico mitad hielo con la mirada totalmente seria – Muestra solo una pequeña abertura en tu relación con el nerd, muéstrame que algo no anda bien entre ustedes, y no durare en tomarlo de vuelta.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no pienso hacerlo llorar – respondió el chico mitad hielo con algo de molestia, después de todo no le agradaba recibir aquella amenaza de parte Katsuki.

-Solo te lo advierto – hablo Katsuki para después caminar pasando por el costado de Shouto, quien al verlo pasar, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, pero al tocar la perilla volvió a escuchar voz del rubio – PODRÁS TENER A DEKU, PERO EL TÍTULO DE NUMERO 1 SERÁ MÍO!

Después de gritar aquello Bakugou desapareció y Todoroki solo ingreso a su habitación.

Después de aquello el día fue tranquilo y sin mucho ajetreo, al día siguiente las clases habían regresado con normalidad, pero un ambiente color rosa se sentía en el ambiente, aquello era porque durante todo el día Todoroki había sido demasiado atento con el pecoso, incluso a veces tomaba su mano al devolverle algún objeto que se le hubiera caído, en otros momentos sus miradas se encontraban y se quedaban viendo, todas aquellas acciones hacían sonrojar a Deku y a algunos de sus compañeros; tanto era aquello que hizo salir a Present Mic corriendo al sonar el timbre.

-Vamos a almorzar? – pregunto Todoroki acercándose al escritorio de Deku.

-Es… está bien – respondió el pecoso con un leve sonrojo y nerviosismo al sentir las miradas de todos sus compañeros acompañadas de una sonrisa – Ustedes también viene? – pregunto a sus amigos, quienes ya se habían levantado de su escritorio.

-Nosotros vamos a almorzar a solas – respondió Iida volteando hacia su amigo, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña al ver como las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Y porque ustedes solos! – Reprocho Mineta apareciendo de la nada – No es justo que solo tu almuerces a solas con una chica! Yo también quiero almorzar a solas con una chica! Alguien se ofrece de voluntaria!? – pregunto Mineta viendo como las chicas se paraban y pasaban por su lado ignorándolo.

-Vamos Uraraka-san! – termino por decir el chico de lentes para después salir del salón, ignorando también a su compañero pequeño, quien lloraba desconsolado mientras que se quejaba.

-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos Mineta-kun – hablo el pecoso acercándose al más pequeño.

-COMO SI FUERA HACERLO! – reprocho el pequeño mientras que señalaba al peliverde – No pienso sentarme junto a ustedes viendo cómo se dan muestras de afecto delante mío!

-Mu... muestras de afecto! – tartamudeo Izuku con un sonrojo en el rostro.

-Vamos a comer juntos y a dejar a los tortolos – hablo Sero a Mineta acercándose junto a Ojiro y Aoyama – Y ustedes… - señalo a Todoroki y a Deku – Están más empalagosos que nunca, así que cálmense un poco.

Después de decir aquello todos los presentes salieron dejando a la pareja.

-"A… acaso estamos actuando diferente?" – se preguntó Midoriya mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba siendo arrastrado al cafetín por su novio, quien sostenía de su mano con total normalidad.

-To… Todoroki-kun! – exclamo el pecoso exaltado deteniendo su caminar mientras que sentía como todos los demás alumnos los miraban extrañados.

-Sucede algo Midoriya? – pregunto el chico mitad hielo sin entender la situación.

-Tu… tu manos… nos… nos… - el pecoso no sabía qué hacer para Todoroki entendiera la situación, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, había estado así todo el día.

Ahora Deku podía entender a que se referían sus compañeros, las muestras de afecto de Todoroki eran más que de costumbre, y no era algo que lo molestara, al contrario aquello le hacía sentir aún más feliz, pero tener las miradas de todos le hacían sentir cohibido y no sabía cómo decírselo, las palabras no salían de su boca, por el simple hecho de tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo.

-No deberían ser tan evidentes – se escuchó la voz de Shinsou sorprendiendo a los dos chicos – No todos tomaran su relación con buenos ojos.

Ante aquello Todoroki soltó la mano de Deku entiendo a qué se refería el chico de la clase 1-C – No me importa lo que los demás puedan pensar.

-Tal vez a ti no te importe, pero… - al hablar Shinsou miro a Deku, el cual tenía un leve sonrojo en el rostro – Pero el pequeño parece no estar acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención – Después de decir aquello volvió su mirada a Todoroki – Siendo su pareja deberías darte de cuenta de aquella.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el chico mitad hielo miro rápidamente al pecoso, percatándose del nerviosismo mezclado con vergüenza.

-No… no me molesta – respondió Deku ante la mirada de disculpa que le daba su novio.

Después de aquello Shinsou se retiró y ambos se sentaron en una mesa.

-Disculpa si te incomode Midoriya… - comenzó a hablar el chico bicolor con el rostro viendo hacia su plato, atrayendo la atención del pecoso, quien lo miraba con preocupación – Es solo… es solo que ahora que has aceptado mis sentimientos, soy demasiado feliz… tanto que quiero hacértelo saber no solo con palabras.

Ante aquello el pecoso se sonrojo y agachando levemente la cabeza, tomo las manos de su pareja por debajo de la mesa, ocultando aquel acto de todo los que pudieran verlos.

-Yo… yo ya sé cuánto Todoroki me ama – hablo Deku atrayendo la mirada de Todoroki quien lo miraba con sorpresa – Yo sé que Todoroki me ama hasta el punto de mentirme para llevarme a mi lugar favorito.

Al escuchar eso el chico mitad hielo se sobresaltó y jalo la mano del pecoso acercándolo – No era mi intención mentirte – respondió preocupado.

-Lo sé – respondió el pecoso con tranquilidad – Aunque no me gusto que me mintieras… entiendo por qué lo hiciste – aquellas palabras tranquilizaron el agitado corazón de Shouto – Sé que Todoroki hace muchas cosas por mi… sé que no te percatas lo mucho que me muestras que me quieres… hasta creo que me he vuelto engreído por eso – ante aquello Deku sonrió con vergüenza – Es verdad que me da mucha vergüenza que todos sepan lo nuestro, pero… solo feliz de que todos sepan de que eres mío – Al decir aquello el pecoso se sonrojo y recordó la confesión que le hicieron a Todoroki junto al posible compromiso que tenía.

Antes de que Todoroki pudiera decir algo a las palabras que había escuchado de Midoriya, sintió como su mano era jalada inclinando su cuerpo hacia un costado, para después sentir como un corto y tembloroso beso le había dado su novio, uno tan fugaz que duro solo unos segundos.

-Midoriya… - dijo en voz baja Todoroki sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían, mientras que veía como el pecoso agachaba la cabeza escondiendo su vergüenza, después de aquello giro suavemente su cabeza hacia los costados y vio como varios de los alumnos los miraban sorprendidos, y girando aún más su cabeza vio a sus compañeros de clase, quienes hacían un escándalo aplaudiendo y silbando por la pareja.

Después de que las clases terminaran, como era costumbre la gran mayoría de la clase 1-A se encontraba en la sala, Deku se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión con Todoroki hasta que sintió como la mirada de Ashido se iba intensificando, el pecoso al estar sudando de nervios se sobresaltó al ver a su amiga levantarse de su silla y a acercarse a ellos.

-Que paso con ustedes? – Pregunto la chica sentándose al costado de Todoroki, quien solo se volteo a verla sin entender su pregunta – Ustedes están diferente a lo usual, si más antes de por sí, ya estaban muy melosos, ahora aún más.

-Mas… antes también? – El pecoso se sonrojo al pensar que a los ojos de sus amigos, la relación con Todoroki siempre había sido de pareja.

-Yo también quiero saber – se acercó el chico eléctrico al escuchar la conversación, y para la sorpresa de la pareja sus demás compañeros también se acercaron.

Todoroki al ver la curiosidad con la cual sus compañeros lo miraban se quedó pensativo un momento, levantando su mano hacia su mentón – "Para todos nosotros estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo, pero la verdad es otra, me pregunta que preferiría que diga Midoriya en este caso" – el chico volteo la vista hacia el pecoso, quien se veía sonrojado.

-Solo digamos que reafirmamos nuestra relación – termino por decir el chico mitad hielo mirando al pecoso quien se sonrojo aún más, agachando la cabeza, mientras que sus compañeros enmudecieron.

-USTEDES YA DIERON UN PASO HACIA LA ADULTEZ! – termino por gritar Mineta.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido! – exclamo Ashido totalmente sorprendida.

-NONONONO No es lo que piensan! – intento aclarar el pecoso sin éxito, ya que para sus amigos el solo intentaba cubrir su vergüenza.

Después de aquello la semana paso muy rápido y el pecoso sentía como de vez en cuando sus amigos lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aquello solo ponía aún más avergonzado al pecoso.

Deku suspiraba por aquel malentendido mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

-Que tal los ejercicios Midoriya-kun! – exclamo Iida entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Iida-kun – saludo el pecoso mientras se acercaba a su amigo sirviéndole también un vaso de agua.

-Hoy es sábado… tienes planes con Todoroki? – pregunto el chico de lentes mientras que el pecoso asentía con la cabeza mientras que un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Y que planes tienes tú? – termino por preguntar también el pecoso con un tanto de curiosidad, pero sorprendió al ver como el rostro de su amigo cambio a una más seria.

-Hoy pienso declararme a Uraraka-san – al escuchar aquellas palabras el pecoso se alegró, pero su rostro cambio cuando vio a la espalda de su amigo una cabellera asomarse.

Iida al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su amigo, volteo para ver qué era lo que lo había cambiado, y al igual que él, se quedó paralizado.

-Y... Yo… - dijo la Uraraka tartamudeando mientras que en su rostro un fuerte color rojizo la cubría, al ver aquella expresión el chico de lentes trago saliva y dejando el vaso en la mesa dio unos pasos hacia adelante para después con las manos rectas y pegadas hacia su cuerpo, agacho la cabeza haciendo una reverencia.

-ME GUSTAS Y ME GUSTARÍA SALIR CONTIGO! – al escuchar aquello la chica llevo sus manos hacia su boca mientras que unas lágrimas la cubrían y asintiendo con la cabeza respondió con un sí, al escuchar aquello Iida se enderezo nuevamente y se acercó a ella cubriéndola con un abrazo.

El pecoso después de presenciar aquello se retiró en silencio sintiéndose feliz por sus amigos, al llegar a su habitación escucho sonar su celular y leyó un mensaje de Todoroki en el cual le decía que lo estaría recogiendo de 30 minutos; se bañó rápidamente para después cambiarse con la usual ropa que utilizaba, salió de su habitación sorprendiéndose al ver a Todoroki esperándolo frente a su puerta, con una sonrisa lo saludo y después ambos caminaron saliendo del lugar.

Fue una cita entretenida, pasearon por el centro comercial, vieron una película de acción, la cual se trataba de una parte de la vida de All Might.

-Aquella película fue tan conmovedora – hablo Deku limpiándose una lagrima – All Might siempre es tan genial! – termino de decir viendo como su novio lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Es tiempo de almorzar, te gustaría ir por algunas hamburguesas? – pregunto Todoroki señalando el lugar, pero Deku al recordar la última vez que fueron, dudo al responder.

-No me gustaría que te obligues a ir a un lugar que no quieres, solo por darme el gusto – al escuchar aquello el chico mitad hielo se sorprendió, pero después de unos segundos tomo la mano del pecoso y lo jalo hacia aquel lugar.

-No me estoy obligando a nada – al escuchar aquello el peliverde se sintió más tranquilo, pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos en un lugar público.

Al llegar al lugar pidieron una orden para después llevarla a una mesa.

-Discúlpame si la otra vez te hice creer que no me agradaba comer hamburguesas – hablo Todoroki desviando la mirada, atrayendo la atención del pecoso – Aquella vez estaba celoso de que tuvieras tantos recuerdos con Bakugou.

Midoriya al recordar aquello se sobresaltó – Lo… lo siento… no era mi intención…

-Lo sé – respondió el chico mitad hielo interrumpiendo al pecoso – En ese tiempo no sabías de mis sentimientos… además sé que tienes muchos más recuerdos con Bakugou - con una leve sonrisa se acercó al pecoso – por eso ahora estoy dispuesto a que creemos muchos más recuerdos, tantos que no puedas ver algo sin que me recuerdes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar al pecoso hasta las orejas, y agachando la cabeza levanto el brazo tomando la manga de su pareja – La comida se va a enfriar – termino por decir sintiéndose aún más avergonzado.

Todoroki al ver al pecoso tan inquieto por la vergüenza sonrió para después comenzar a comer, ambos almorzaron sin problemas y después de salir de aquel lugar ambos se dirigieron a la estación de tren para regresar a la academia, pero mientras caminaban Deku se quedó de pie.

-To… Todoroki! – hablo el pecoso atrayendo la atención de su novio – "Todoroki me dijo que no iba a ver nadie en su casa hasta mañana" – Yo… yo quiero ir a tu casa! – termino por decir con el rostro sonrojado.

Después de aquello Todoroki solo asintió sin preguntar nada, el viaje fue silencioso y al llegar a la casa de Shouto ambos se quedaron de pie frente a la puerta, pasaron unos segundos hasta que el dueño de la casa abrió la puerta y entro en ella, para después girarse mirando al pecoso – Es… estas seguro de eso?

Deku se sorprendió al escuchar a Todoroki tartamudeando y se sorprendió mas aun al verlo con un leve sonrojo, con una sonrisa en el rostro camino entrando al lugar para después cerrar la puerta – Todoroki dijo que no quiere que vea nada sin que lo recuerde… entonces lo mejor sería que Todoroki dejara su huella en mi cuerpo.

Ambos se sentían inquietos sin saber que decir hasta que el chico mitas hielo se acercó y tomando la mano del pecoso lo llevo por los pasillos de su casa.

Con cada paso Midoriya sentía su corazón explotar hasta que se detuvo frente a la habitación de Shouto – Primero me gustaría darme un baño – dijo con timidez.

-Está bien – respondió el chico mitad hielo y lo llevo hacia su ducha – Puedes ir entrando yo en un momento dejara algo para que te pongas y luego te esperare en mi habitación – el pecoso asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a entrar.

Deku una vez dentro de la ducha comenzó a fregar su cuerpo – "WWAAAAAA! Como pude decir algo así?" – Pensó totalmente avergonzado mientras se echaba agua en todo el cuerpo – "Aun más increíble… como pude proponerle algo así?" – Al pensamiento de Deku la imagen de Todoroki apareció – "Pero siendo sincero conmigo el que más desea esto soy yo… deseo fundirme con Todoroki… fundir cada célula de nuestros cuerpos hasta el punto de no saber quién es quién… nunca pensé que sería ese tipo de novio" – termino por pensar cubriéndose las manos con el rostro.

Después de terminar de ducharse encontró que lo le había dejado Todoroki era una yukata, se la puso y se dispuso a ir a la habitación, al llegar se sonrojo al ver el futón en el piso, pero su sorpresa fue aún más, cuando sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura mientras que el rostro de su novio se apoyaba en sus hombros.

-Si quieres dar marcha atrás ahora es el momento – aquellas palabras solo hicieron sonreír a Midoriya, girando su rostro para verlo, levanto el brazo para tomar aquel rostro atrayéndolo hacia sus labios.

Aquel beso fue su respuesta, Todoroki al sentir los labios del pecoso tomo su cintura haciéndolo girar para verlo, después de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, el pecoso al ver a su novio agacho la cabeza totalmente sonrojado.

-Por qué te avergüenzas? – pregunto con una sonrisa besando su frente para después tomarlo de los pies levantándolo y camino llevándolo hacia el futón echándolo en ella.

-Todoroki! – exclamo Midoriya avergonzado cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, pero sorprendió al sentir como su novio que estaba encima de él, tomaba sus muñecas descubriéndolo.

-Las cosas vergonzosas recién están por venir – después de decir aquello el chico mitad hielo volvió a unir sus labios con los de su pareja, después de unos segundos besándose, una de las manos de Todoroki jalo el obi descubriendo el yukata, dejando expuesto el cuerpo del pecoso.

-Es… espera! – exclamo avergonzado el pecoso ya que no traía nada debajo del yukata, pero se sorprendió al ver como a Todoroki le comenzó a sangrar la nariz – Estas bien!? – se intentó levantar pero la otra mano de su novio lo detuvo.

-Estoy bien – termino por decir el chico mitad hielo intentando sonar calmado mientras se limpiaba la nariz – Además no quiero dejarte en ese estado.

Deku se veía confundido hasta que su pareja le hizo una señal, haciendo que su sonrojo incrementara aún más al darse cuenta de la erección que tenía e intento cubrirse con la ropa, pero nuevamente la mano de su pareja lo detuvo.

-No te escondas, quiero ver cada detalle – Todoroki lo volvió a besar y con una de sus manos recorrió el pecho de su novio, para después cortar el beso y susurrarle al oído – No crear que eres el único Midoriya – acerco su cadera hacia el pecoso.

-"WWAAAA! Todoroki también esta duro" – pensó el pecoso mientras sentía como sus labios eran tomados nuevamente.

Ambos se besaron cada vez más intensamente sintiendo como sus corazones latían fuertemente, mientras que el calor incrementaba, hasta el punto que Todoroki se levantó para sacarse aquella prenda superior que le molestaba, dejando expuesto su torso, al acercarse nuevamente el pecoso acaricio con sus manos aquellos músculos pronunciados de su pareja.

El roce entre ellos fue cada vez más íntimo, y al sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos cada vez ansiaban más, el chico bicolor no soporto más y separando sus labios se agacho hasta succionar un pezón de su pareja.

-ah… – gimió el pecoso al sentir aquello – es… espera… Todo… - no termino de hablar hasta que sintió como su pareja tomaba en sus manos su miembro – ah! – gimió más fuerte, por su parte Todoroki al escuchar aquellos sonidos se dispuso a dar más placer a su pareja, moviendo sus manos apretando el miembro de su pareja, mientras que con su otra mano jugaba con uno de sus pezones, y su boca dejaba marcas en la piel blanca del pecoso.

Deku se sentía cada vez más excitado hasta que con sus manos se tapó la boca, aquella acción hizo detener a su pareja quien volvió a sujetar sus muñecas.

-Quiero escucharte – dijo Todoroki mirando al pecoso quien al verlo desvió la mirada.

-Así como tú quieres escucharme… yo… yo también quiero que Todoroki se sienta bien – el chico mitad hielo al escucharlo se sorprendió y depositando un beso en los labios de su pareja le respondió.

-Intentare que no duela – Deku al escuchar aquello se sonrojo, pero se sonrojo aún más al sentir como la cabeza de su pareja bajaba hasta su miembro para después introducirla en su boca.

-aahh! – Deku gimió más fuerte mientras que sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas.

Todoroki al ver aquella reacción, con sus manos tomo las piernas del pecoso levantándolas y separándolas, después una de sus manos se acercaron al miembro de su pareja mientras que su boca se alejaba, se enderezo y vio como Deku se estremecía, aquello lo impulso a que con la misma mano que tomaba el miembro de su pareja lo soltara para después, con cuidado introducir un dedo dentro del pecoso.

Deku al sentir aquella intermisión cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, sintiendo como su pareja se movía dentro de él, después de unos segundos sintió como un segundo dedo lo invadía, y juntando y separando los dedos sentía como intentaba acostumbrarlo, transcurrieron unos segundos más y abrió los ojos, en ese momento su corazón se sobresaltó al ver el rostro Todoroki, quien se mostraba estar tan excitado como él.

-Ya… ya no me hagas esperar más – termino por decir el pecoso avergonzado, por su parte Todoroki al escucharlo no soporto más y sacando sus dedos se dispuso a quitarse de sus pantalones, Deku al ver el miembro de su pareja se sonrojo – "Es grande" - Todoroki al ver al pecoso desviar la mirada se acercó para besarlo, el cual le devolvió el beso mientras que con sus manos le rodeo la espalda.

-Lo siento Midoriya… – susurro el chico mitad hielo cortando el beso – Quería ser más gentil contigo… pero ya no soporto más…

-AAHH! – exclamo el pecoso al sentir como su pareja se había introducido dentro de él tan abruptamente, mientras que unas lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, por su parte Todoroki había soltado un quejido de dolor al sentir las uñas de Midoriya incrustarse en su espalda, lo cual le causo más excitación.

-Lo siento Midoriya… voy a comenzar a moverme.

-Espera… - intento decir el pecoso sin éxito ya que el chico bicolor comenzó a embestirlo suavemente – ah ah du… duele… - decía entre cada embestida – "Se siente extraño… mi cabeza da vueltas… duele… pero…" – Todoroki… - lo llamo tomando su rostro – mas… - aquello fue el detonante para que Todoroki se levantara y comenzara a embestirlo con más fuerza, mientras que el pecoso jadeaba y gemía.

Mientras que Todoroki lo embestía, un fuerte gemido de Deku sorprendió a ambos – Aquí es – dijo para luego embestirlo en el mismo lugar.

-aahh no… ahí no… aahh se siente extraño… - intentaba decir el pecoso sintiéndose cada vez más mareado, pero se sorprendió al sentir como Todoroki se acercó para besarlo para después decirle – Te quiero Izuku.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Deku se aferró a su pareja – Yo también te quiero Shouto – aquello fue lo suficiente para hacer que ambos culminaran mientras se besaban.

Todoroki al darse cuenta que había terminado dentro del pecoso, salió de él lentamente y se dispuso a disculparse, pero para su sorpresa el pecoso se encontraba totalmente dormido, con una sonrisa Shouto se acercó para besar su frente.

Después de unas horas el pecoso despertó totalmente avergonzado, mientras su pareja lo miraba con una sonrisa, después ambos se ducharon y cambiaron para salir de aquella casa.

-Vamos – dijo Todoroki abriendo la puerta mientras que le ofrecía la mano a su pareja la cual no dudo en tomarla.

Mientras ambos caminaban de las manos con dirección hacia el tren, Deku se detuvo y decidió hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Desde que entre a U.A. todo cambio para mi… tengo maestros que se preocupan por mí… - el pecoso recordó a All Might y a Aizawa, en como en más de una ocasión lo habían ayudado, y no solo en la enseñanza de ser un héroe, sino también en problemas personales.

-He conocido a personas a las cuales he podido llamar amigos… - el pecoso recordó con nostalgia su antigua escuela donde no hablaba con nadie – Descubrí que los amigos están dispuestos a arriesgarse en más de un sentido por uno – recordó como todo este tiempo Iida y Uraraka lo habían apoyado – y también descubrí que uno puede ser feliz al verlos felices – la imagen de sus amigos abrazándose vino a su cabeza, y recordó cómo se sintió de feliz al verlos juntos.

-También descubrí lo que era estar enamorado… - Recordó como su amiga le hizo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y la figura de Kacchan apareció – Y descubrí como estos pueden llegar a lastimarte – Recordó todas las veces que lloro por su amigo y como este también sufrió al ser rechazado.

El pecoso respiro profundo y con su otra mano libre tomo la otra mano de su novio, quedando ambas manos sujetadas.

-Descubrí que cuando uno ama a veces prefiera la felicidad del otro… - Deku cerró los ojos recordando cuantas veces Todoroki le brindo su hombro para tranquilizarlo, recordando sus palabras en el hospital cuando intentaba hacerse a un lado con tal de verlo a él feliz con Bakugou – Descubrí que los celos pueden hacerte actuar sin pensar… - un tanto avergonzado el pecoso recordó como sin querer hizo llorar a Kendou por sus palabras.

El pecoso después de unos segundos miro hacia el cielo viendo las nueves pasar un con un leve sonrojo agacho la cabeza mirando a Todoroki con una sonrisa.

-Y gracias a ti descubrí que los sentimientos pueden cambiar, que el tiempo no es importante cuando de querer a alguien se trata... – Deku recordó como sus sentimientos fueron cambiando, como cada vez la cercanía que tenía con Todoroki se volvió más especial – También descubrí gracias a ti que no importan quienes se opongan, cuando uno quiere estar con alguien siempre encuentra la manera – recordó al padre de Todoroki, él cual no parecía muy feliz con su relación.

-Midoriya… - El chico mitad hielo intento decir algo, pero un delicado beso le fue robado.

-Y gracias a ti… también descubri que es ser correspondido y la felicidad que uno puede llegar a sentir… que no importa que nos depare el futuro, lo que más deseo en este momento es estar junto a ti y seguir descubriendo muchas más cosas – Deku se acercó a Todoroki abrazándolo – Te amo Shouto.

-Yo también te amo Izuku – respondió el chico mitad hielo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

* * *

T_T Por fin termine de escribir, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo una escena así, y me sentí súper avergonzado n/n

Respecto a este fanfic tengo que decir que me encanto, para mí los sentimientos son complejos y cambiantes, siento que los personajes tuvieron una evolución en sus sentimientos, me he divertido un montón al escribirlo y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Voy a seguir escribiendo, tengo muchos proyectos en mi mente, y espero que les guste al igual que este fanfic, porque aunque no lo crean es muy motivador recibir sus comentarios diciéndome que les gusto la historia.

Gracias!


End file.
